La Propuesta
by eclipsesolar
Summary: Bella:editora en jefe, autoritaria, temida por muchos. Edward:su asistente personal. El trabajo solo los une, pero luego algo más lo hara ante su voluntad: el matrimonio! ¿Podrán lograr aparentar ser una pareja feliz?
1. Introducción

**A/N: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama de esta historia**

* * *

Mi pasión siempre fue la música. Tocar dulces melodías, componer mis propias canciones. Traté de considerar esa mi profesión, pero mi padre pensaba que no iba a poder tener un futuro asegurado, así que pasó a ser nada más un pasatiempo. Mi papá quería que siguiera medicina como él, pero yo no veía eso en mí. Así que opte por seguir mi otra pasión, ser escritor. Tal vez trabajar en algún diario, o tal vez en una editorial. A mis 21 años me gradué con muy buenas calificaciones de la universidad de Darmouth; pero luego de 2 años de mucho esfuerzo y de varios otros empleos bajos, logré que me tomaran como asistente en una de las editoriales más importantes de Nueva York, "Meyer´s". Era una gran oportunidad ya que podía lograr que aceptaran uno de mis manuscritos, pero nunca pensé que el ser asistente de la editorial en jefe iba a ser una tortura. Mi jefa, Bella Dwyer: una mujer autoritaria, prepotente, se podría decir que era la reencarnación de todos los dictadores que existieron en la historia de la humanidad. Todos en la oficina temían cuando la veían llegar. Era una mujer joven, podría ser 2 años mayor que yo. Siempre con un aspecto serio; no era muy frecuente verla sonreír, y si lo hacia daba miedo. Todos en la oficina trataban de no hacer nada que la hiciera enfadar, especialmente yo; si, aunque no lo crean, yo Edward Cullen, era el asistente personal de la señorita Dwyer. Podría parecer todo un honor tener ese puesto, ya que ella era la mujer más reconocida del ámbito editorial; pero no, nadie envidiaba mi trabajo, ya que mi trabajo consistía en ser su agenda personal, contestador telefónico, mucamo, cartero, paseador de perro, y muchos otros deberes más que nunca pensé que un asistente tendría que hacer. Lo peor de todo era su actitud hacia mí. No puedo quejarme, me trataba mejor que a otros de la oficina, pero igual para ella solo era su marioneta.

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que comencé a trabajar para ella, mi vida ya se ha adecuado a sus constantes necesidades. Yo solo esperaba, que pronto algo cambiara en mi vida; pero la verdad nunca me pude imaginar que ESO me pudiera pasar.

¿Yo? ¿Casarme con usted?

**Bueno esta es una historia que se me ocurrió luego de ver la película "La propuesta" con Sandra Bullock y Ryan Reynolds (muy graciosa, se las recomiendo). Es por eso que va a tener la misma idea de la película, pero obviamente va a tener cosas distintas. Luego van a aparecer los demás personajes de la saga, voy a conservar las mismas parejas. Se que es raro que Bella no tenga el apellido Swan, pero luego durante el transcurso de la historia van a descubrir por que.**

**Esto es solo la introducción, como para darles un avance de lo que se va a tratar.**

**Es la primera historia en español que hago^^ Espero que les guste^^**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS Y DEJENME SABER QUE PIENSAN DE ESTA HISTORIA^^!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sus opiniones y sugerencias^^!!!!!!!!**

**Voy a tratar de subir pronto el primer capítulo, pero quiero saber su opinión antes^^!!!!**

**Eclipse solar =)**


	2. Carrera contra el tiempo

**A/N: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama de esta historia**

**Antes de comenzar el capítulo, quiero agradecer a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas^^ y bueno también a "rcullen.95" y "AVATARISLIFE" por ser los primeros reviews que recibí. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!! **

**Por favor, espero recibir mas reviews, así se que les parece la historia^^ y de paso así me da más entusiasmo para subir más rápido los capítulos^^**

**Voy a hacer los capítulos en tercera persona, luego habrán algunos en los que aparezcan en Edward POV o Bella, pero después veré.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **

-Damas y caballeros, por favor denle un fuerte aplauso, a nuestro músico del año, el talentoso músico y compositor, Edward Cullen-

Varios aplausos se oyeron por todo el anfiteatro del Madison Square Garden. Edward estaba muy emocionado y nervioso; al fin había llegado el día. Hoy iba a demostrarle a todo su público el gran pianista que era. Respiró hondo y salió al escenario. Con una sonrisa en su rostro avanzó hacia donde se encontraba su tesoro más preciado, su piano de cola, que había heredado de su abuelo Anthony. Antes de sentarse en el taburete, hizo una reverencia hacia su público y miro especialmente donde se encontraba su familia: su padre, madre y sus 2 hermanos, Alice y Emmett. Podía ver como su madre lloraba de la emoción, su hermanita saltaba en su asiento de la alegría y su hermano aplaudía con todas sus fuerzas y largaba gritos de apoyo hacia su hermano; pero a quien más quería ver era a su padre, y lo vio mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa de orgullo. Edward se sintió muy contento por ello ya que siempre quiso que su padre admirara esa parte artística de él. Ya estaba todo listo. Edward se acomodó en su taburete, respiró hondo de nuevo y relajó las manos. Había total silencio; pero cuando estaba por tocar las primeras notas, algo hizo que se detuviera abruptamente. Un timbre como de un celular se empezó a escuchar por entre el público. Edward intentó ignorarlo, esperando que el dueño del celular tuviera la decencia de apagar el aparato y respetar al artista. Hubo silencio nuevamente, ya estaba listo; pero nuevamente el timbre volvió a escucharse y esta vez no era solo uno sino varios sonidos. Edward no aguanto el enojo que tenia. Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al borde del escenario.

-Podrían por favor apagar sus celulares, es una falta de respeto hacia mí.- dijo gritando con fuerza.

Edward intento encontrar por lo menos una de las personas a las que les sonaba su celular, ya que los sonidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Trató de acercarse más y pudo ver cerca de las primeras filas a una mujer buscando por entre su bolso su celular.

-Señorita, por favor, apague su celular- le dijo Edward gritando.

La mujer tenia pelo largo y castaño. Edward no podía ver su cara, ya que el pelo de la joven estaba suelto y caía tapando su rostro.

-Señorita. Señorita le estoy hablando! -gritó Edward ya enfurecido.

-A MI NO ME GRITAS CULLEN! RESPÉTAME QUE SOY TU JEFA!- le dijo la joven levantando su rostro para mirarlo.

Edward estaba totalmente mudo. No podía creer que ahí estaba ella, a la persona que menos pensaba ver justo en el mejor momento de su vida: Bella Dwyer, su jefa, su tortura.

Pero algo pasó, que lo dejo pálido y sin palabras. En otra fila otro timbre se escuchó y ahí también estaba ella.

-Cullen, te dije que me trajeras mi café expreso!!- grito con su voz autoritaria

-Cullen, necesito toda mi planificación de mis reuniones impresas y catalogadas por fechas, y las necesito YA!- se escucho en otra fila.

-Cullen, te dije que mandaras a lavar mi auto!- escucho que gritaban de una de las tribunas

-Cullen, LO NECESITO AHORA MISMO!- se escucho en el lugar donde antes se encontraban sus padres.

Edward no lo podía creer, ella estaba ahí, y en todas partes, en cada una de las butacas.

-CULLEN NECESITO ESTO! CULLEN TE DIJE YA! CULLEN AHORA MISMO! CULLEN! CULLEN!- gritaban en todas direcciones, además de todos los timbres.

Edward no aguanto más, cerró los ojos y…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito él con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente, sintió que su cuerpo chocaba con algo duro. Temeroso abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en piyamas en el piso de su habitación. Todo había sido un sueño, bueno en realidad…una pesadilla.

-Hasta en mis sueños la veo, va en mis pesadillas tenía que ser- dijo pasándose la mano por su desordenado pelo cobrizo. Se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse a su baño cuando escuchó algo conocido, el timbre de un celular.

-No, basta de timbres, ¿de donde viene eso?- dijo mirando para todos lados, hasta que comprendió que el timbre de su sueño/pesadilla, había sido siempre el sonido de su celular.

-¿Dónde lo puse?-dijo buscando en todos lados, hasta encontrarlo debajo de varios papeles.

-Hola- dijo rápidamente sin mirar antes de que número se trataba.

-CULLEN! Se puede saber por que tardaste tanto en atenderme!- dijo una voz muy conocida por él.

_Mierda! _Pensó.

-Cullen, contéstame!-

-Perdón señorita Bella es que me quedé dormido, vera yo…- dijo nervioso

-Esta bien, no quiero escuchar tus explicaciones. Escúchame, estoy por salir para la oficina, espero encontrarte ahí en 20 minutos, con mi café expreso y los papeles que te dejé para que clasifiques en mi escritorio. Sino me veras enojada.- dijo Bella antes de colgar.

-¿Más enojada de lo que siempre esta?- dijo Edward con desesperación, dejó su celular en su sacó y comenzó a arreglar su cama, tranquilamente, hasta que de repente se detuvo.

-¿Dijo 20 minutos?!!!- se preguntó a si mismo gritando. Luego con una rapidez impresionante comenzó a cambiarse, juntar los papeles que debía llevar y salió corriendo hacia la calle. Edward agradeció que su departamento estuviera a solo pocas cuadras del edificio de la editorial "Meyer´s", pero debía correr con todas sus fuerzas ya que le quedaban solo 10 minutos. También agradeció que la cafetería Starbucks estuviera de camino, ya que sino le tomaría mucho más tiempo llegar. Cuando llegó al local, su respiración era agitada, pero lo que no podía creer era la cola de gente que había para pedir. No iba a llegar a tiempo, solo le quedaban apenas 8 minutos. Era su fin.

-Edward! Hey, por aquí.-le gritó una de las empleadas, del otro lado del mostrador. En sus manos se encontraba una bandeja con dos vasos de café para llevar.

La suerte de Edward había cambiado, todavía podía llegara a salvar su puesto. Corrió hacia el principio de la fila, ganándose varias quejas y miradas de disgusto de la gente que estaba esperando.

-Amy eres mi salvación, agradezco que ya me reconozcas y sepas lo que siempre vengo a buscar, eres mi ángel- dijo antes de tomar la bandeja con una gran sonrisa.

-Edward vas a hacer que me sonroje, vete que llegaras tarde, y llámame después- le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo y con una risita coqueta.

-No lo dudes- le dijo él con su sonrisa seductora, luego salió a toda velocidad.

-Todavía puedo llegar- se decía él con voz agitada. Ya había llegado al edificio cuando quedaban solo 5 minutos. Subió al ascensor y esperó hasta llegar al piso 14. Corrió por entre el pasillo, pasando por enfrente de varios cubículos donde se encontraban sus otros colegas, quienes lo miraban curioso y con cara de pena hacia él. Edward ya sabía que ninguno de ellos envidiaba su trabajo, preferían mucho más trabajar en esos pequeños cubículos, que tener que soportar a la bruja Dwyer, como la llamaban en la oficina. Llegó a tiempo a la oficina principal. Trató de arreglarse bien su traje, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse después de la corrida y golpeó la puerta, pero no hubo respuestas. Intentó de nuevo pero nadie le contestó.

-Todavía no llega, Edward. Te salvaste- le contestó Helen, la señora de la limpieza.

Todo el aire y nervios que tenía acumulado, lo largo en una sola exhalación.

-Gracias, Helen. Pensé que iba a tener la soga al cuello- le dijo sonriendo, y luego decidió entrar y sentarse un poco hasta que llegara.

Era una gran oficina, con un amplio ventanal en donde se podía ver el Central Park. Tenia en un extremo un amplio sillón, sillas y una pequeña mesa de caoba; a su derecha se encontraba una pequeña biblioteca, con varios archivos y libros que la editorial había recibido. Luego en su otro extremo se encontraba el extenso escritorio de mármol, con la computadora de última generación, el teléfono, y su caja de sobres de la oficina. Edward decidió sentarse un poco en la silla maestra detrás del escritorio y descansar unos minutos.

-_Tanto que me hizo correr y es ella la que llega tarde-_pensó para si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y se relajaba.

Pero su paz duró poco. De repente sintió un ruido que provenía de la computadora, y al mirara la pantalla casi se cae de la silla.

-LA BRUJA YA DESCENDIÓ DE SU ESCOBA!- decía en un cartel en letras grandes. Esos memos los mandaban por entre las computadoras de la oficina, para estar preparados para cuando llegara la jefa. En esta ocasión, el mensaje había aparecido en la computadora de Bella, ya que por seguro uno de sus compañeros quería advertirle para que se preparara. Edward quitó el mensaje de la computadora y saltó de la silla para arreglar las cosas. Comenzó a acomodar los papeles que había traído sobre el escritorio y el café expreso junto a ellos, arregló la silla y dio una última mirada al lugar para chequear que todo estara perfecto.

En ese mismo momento, del ascensor, estaba saliendo Bella. Tenía un traje negro de Doce y Gabbana, con pollera y saco, que dejaban marcado su buena figura. Su pelo estaba sujeto por un gancho que dejaba caer algunos pelos castaños sobre su rostro. Ella tenía unos hermosos ojos marrones, pero estaban ocultos tras unos anteojos de sol de Louie Vitton. Sus tacos de Gucci resonaban sobre el piso, marcando su paso firme. De repente, todos en la oficina estaban en silencio y mirando fijamente a la pantallas de sus computadoras; todos se habían puesto a trabajar rápidamente, antes de recibir algún grito de la señorita Dwyer. Antes de entrar a su oficina, se quitó los anteojos y giró para dar una última mirada a su personal. Ellos se habían quedado viéndola, pero cuando los ojos de la jefa los observaron, todos se giraron rápidamente y volvieron a concentrarse en su trabajo. Al entrar a su oficina, pudo ver parado firmemente a su asistente de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente.

-Buenos días señorita Bella. ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?- dijo Edward sonriéndole.

-Buenos días Edward, veo que sirvió mi advertencia, llegaste a tiempo.- le dijo mientras se quitaba el saco y se lo entregaba para que lo colgara.

- Sí. Le traje su café y los papeles que me pidió.-

-Muy bien. Hoy todo tienen que ser perfecto, es posible que al fin Aro me de ese ascenso que tanto merezco.- dijo sentándose en su silla y reclinándose en ella.

-No veo por que no deba dársela, usted es muy apta para ese puesto, de seguro la aceptaran.- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa.

Bella por un momento sintió un sentimiento extraño cuando vio su sonrisa, pero se sacudió y decidió ignorarlo.

-Gracias Edward, pero no me adules y prepárate para cuando tengamos que subir al piso 25, necesito de tu asistencia.- dijo dándole una sonrisa que se notaba que ocultaba algo.

-Pero, ¿para que me necesitaría? Si él quiere hablar con usted.-dijo algo temeroso.

-Claro que quiere hablar conmigo. Solo necesito que esperes afuera y luego de 10 minutos, entres y me digas que tengo un llamado importante o algo para sacarme de ahí. Aro puede ser que tenga que decirme algo importante y lo respeto por ser mi jefe, pero no me da mucha confianza quedarme sola con él, hay veces que me mira de una forma que me incomoda. Bueno, basta con darte tantas explicaciones, solo haz lo que te digo, ¿entendido?- le dijo Bella mirándolo con una mirada seria.

-Sí, como usted diga- le contesto rápidamente

-Bueno, ve a buscar los papeles que le encargué a Lauren que me trajera.- le dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de café y concentrarse en los papeles.

Edward asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir…

-Edward, me podrías decir que es esto!- le dijo en un tono severo.

**Primer capitulo de la historia! Voy a intentar de subir un capítulo por semana, ya que también tengo otra historia, así que voy a ver de repartir mis tiempos para poder mantenerlas al día.**

**Bella parece una mescla de el personaje de Sandra Bullock, en "La Propuesta" y el de Meryl Streep en "El diablo viste a la moda" haha **

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Opiniones y sugerencias^^!!!!!**


	3. ¿Casamiento?

**A/N: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama de esta historia**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero aclarar que voy a modificar el tema de las edades, ya que creo que me equivoqué en el capítulo anterior**

**Bella: 28 años**

**Edward: 28 años**

**Se que tal vez sea muy joven para tener ese puesto en la editorial, pero bueno es mi historia y así quiero que sea hahaha =)**

* * *

_-Bueno, ve a buscar los papeles que le encargué a Lauren que me trajera.- le dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de café y concentrarse en los papeles._

_Edward asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir…_

_-Edward, me podrías decir que es esto!- le dijo en un tono severo._

**Capítulo 2: ¿Casamiento?**

Edward al escuchar el tono de voz de Bella se quedo duro en donde estaba. Sintió como su mano comenzó a sudar. Trató de hacer memoria sobre que cosa pudo haber hecho mal para que ella reaccionara así. ¿Los papeles? No, estaban bien sobre la mesa. ¿La silla? No, la había dejado exactamente a los mismos centímetros de la mesa que ella siempre la deja. ¿La computadora? No, había borrado el mensaje y apagado el monitor. Todo parecía estar en orden para él, hasta que miró lo que tenía en su mano derecha…la taza de café que tenía escrito BELLA.

-"Que yo recuerde Edward, siempre tomo café expreso y no capuchino con canela. Agg odio la canela; y además mi nombre no es Edward y la verdad no estoy interesada en llamar a esta chica Amy." Edward desconcertado miró hacia la taza y leyó "_Llámame 555-4206 un beso tu ángel Amy". _Edward tragó seco.

"Señorita Bella…eh...yo…bueno...es que…" balbuceó él con cara de pánico.

"Edward, respira. Solo recuerda sin errores para la próxima. Ahora puedes soltar la manija de la puerta y darme mi café." Le dijo Bella extendiendo su mano

"¿Café? Oh si…su café aquí está. Está intacto, no se preocupe." Le dijo Edward acercándose rápidamente evitando tropezarse. Por un momento, Edward creyó verla sonreír por su reacción, pero pensó que solo era su imaginación. Edward consideraba a Bella una mujer que se escondía tras una mascara, que para las demás personas era una mujer fría, pero que solo era una ilusión, que tal vez en realidad era alguien totalmente diferente, quizás hasta podía llegar a ser una joven dulce y gentil; pero él nunca había podido ver eso en ella.

"Edward ¿que haces todavía en la puerta? tendrías que estar haciendo lo que te dije" le dijo con cara seria

"Disculpe, si, lo siento. Enseguida" dijo Edward saliendo deprisa de la oficina, sin antes chocarse contra la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Bella largó un suspiro e hizo lo que muchos nunca vieron de ella: rió. Edward tenía razón, Bella no era en realidad como todos pensaban, ella por dentro era todo lo contrario. Era una persona diferente, en realidad una persona con un pasado que hizo que ella cambiara, de ser una joven dulce, tranquila, gentil, a pasar a ser una mujer fría y autoritaria. Dejó atrás la jovencita ingenua, para convertirse en una persona reconocida, admirada y respetada por las demás personas, se convirtió en la editora más importante. Entró en un mundo que creyó que la haría feliz, pero en realidad solo encontró la soledad. Por ser como era y por quien era, no había podido encontrar a alguien que la quiera de verdad. Con los hombres que había salido habían resultado ser patanes oportunistas, que solo estaban interesados en ella por su dinero o solo por sexo. Eso la hacia sentir que nunca nadie la iba a querer de verdad, nunca sentir el amor verdadero. Pero ella no podía quitarse esa mascara que usaba, ya que sino todo lo que había luchado por tener se iría; aunque no le gustara tenia que seguir actuando así, una mujer fuerte.

Edward al cerrar la puerta se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar a la oficina de Lauren Mallory, sub editora. Respiró profundo y trató de calmarse. Nunca pensó que alguien podía ponerlo tan nervioso y hasta intimidarlo. Realmente Bella Dwyer podía hacer temblar hasta el más macho de los hombres. Pero algo lo hizo meditar por unos segundos; hace un momento creyó ver una sonrisa, una verdadera en la cara de Bella. ¿Podía ser verdad? Se preguntó él. No, no podía ser, se dijo a si mismo. Bella Dwyer siempre tenía el mismo carácter, rígido. No obstante, Edward siempre creyó en la esperanza de que tal vez ella no se muestre como de verdad es, que tal vez Bella podía ser diferente, aunque sea imposible. Caminó unos metros más y golpeó la puerta de la oficina.

-Adelante-dijo una voz demasiado aguda

-Disculpe señorita Mallory, aquí le traigo los papeles que le envía la señorita Dwyer- dijo Edward al entrar y se dirigió hacia el escritorio donde apoyó los papeles.

-Ay Edward, eres tu- dijo ella levantándose de su silla. Lauren era una mujer de unos 38 años, castaña, pelo enrulado y quien vestía ropa demasiado ajustada y no acorde a su edad. Ella se acercó tan cerca de Edward, que él tuvo que retroceder unos pasos atrás para evitar que sus brazos lo atraparan; ya conocía las intenciones de Lauren hacia él, pero Edward siempre trataba de evitarla ya que conocía a las mujeres como ella, y no era su tipo.

-Edward, cuando vas a dejar de ser el títere de esa y venir a trabajar para mí. Yo te trataría mucho mejor-dijo Lauren mientras acariciaba el brazo de Edward. Edward sintió algo de coraje cuando ella nombró a Bella de esa manera, no sabía por que, pero sentía que debía corregir a Lauren.

-Disculpe, señorita Mallory, pero me gusta mi puesto de trabajo y le pediría por favor, que no se dirija a la señorita Dwyer de esa manera, ella es una bella…mujer…digo persona…es una excelente persona y muy apta para su oficio. Bueno, con su permiso, me retiro- dijo Edward dirigiéndose nervioso hacia la puerta.

Lauren no creyó a sus oídos. Edward la estaba rechazando, y por esa tipa. Ella creía ser mil veces mejor que Bella, y él lo iba a ver tarde o temprano.

-Edward, creo que deberías ir recapacitando mi oferta, ya que pronto tu dueña no estará más- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa falsa.

Edward al escuchar eso se quedó quieto en donde estaba.

-Disculpe, ¿que quiere decir con eso?- dijo él girándose a verla con cara de preocupación.

-Oh ya lo sabrás. Creo que en unos minutos tal vez. Recuerda Edward, conmigo lo pasarías mucho mejor- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo

Edward seguía quieto ahí. ¿A Bella la iban a despedir? ¿Por qué? No podía ser. Lauren debía estar equivocada. Bella era la editora mas importante, muy importante para "Meyer´s". Luego recordó algo, algo que debía hacer.

_-¡La reunión!- _gritó para él

Luego de que Edward había salido de su oficina, un timbre se oyó desde el intercomunicador de la oficina de Bella.

-Si Ángela-dijo Bella mientras revisaba unos manuscritos

-Disculpe la interrupción señorita Dwyer, pero el señor Vulturi la espera en su oficina-

-Gracias Ángela, dígale que ya estoy saliendo para allá.

-Sí, señorita Dwyer-

Bella detestaba que la llamaran por su apellido, bueno en realidad más su nombre completo _Isabella, _por eso prefería Bella. Pero de la otra forma la hacia sonar más vieja, aunque le dijeran "señorita", pero no podía dejar que todo el personal la llamara así, debía hacerse respetar; solo a Edward le dejaba llamarla Bella, aunque a él no le pareciera correcto, por lo que él la llama señorita Bella. No sabía por que, pero veía a Edward como alguien especial, pero claro que no en el sentido romántico, aunque muy en el fondo ella pensaba lo contrario. Pero aunque fuera así, no podía entender por que lo trataba como su esclavo, o le gritara o lo mandara de aquí para allá todo el tiempo, sin importar que sea su asistente, tal vez era su forma de ocultar algo más que solo trato de jefe y asistente. Bella se preparó mentalmente para la reunión; estaba muy emocionada por que este podía ser su momento, un ascenso, un puesto más alto en la empresa, un reconocimiento a todo su gran esfuerzo y dedicación. Respiró profundo, se miró al espejo y se dijo a sí misma "_Tranquila Bella, todo va a salir bien" _y así salió de su oficina, subió al piso 25 y caminó hacia la oficina de su jefe Aro Vulturi.

-Muy buenos días, señorita Dwyer, por favor pasé, el señor Vulturi la está esperando.-le dijo Heidi, la secretaria de Aro.

-Gracias- le dijo ella antes de entrar.

La oficina era el doble que la de ella. Un gran ventanal enmarcaba todo el salón. Había una gran mesa de reunión con unas 12 sillas de cuero. Una gran biblioteca que cubría las paredes. En otro sector se encontraba el escritorio de marfil, con todo los equipos de ultima tecnología, que incluía la computadora con pantalla de plasma, teclado inalámbrico, impresora multifunciones, y muchas más cosas que Bella nunca había visto ni sabía usar.

-Bella, querida pasa por favor. Toma asiento.- le dijo Aro.

-Aro se que es lo que vas a decirme y déjame decirte que estoy muy emocionada. Digo, me lo esperaba, pero igual estoy muy contenta.- le dijo Bella acercándose al escritorio.

-Bella ¿de que estas hablando? No creí que tú estarías contenta por esto.- le dijo él con cara de desconcierto.

-Como no estarlo, me lo merezco- le dijo Bella con una sonrisa

-Yo podía jurar que no ibas a estarlo. Esto puede perjudicar todo el esfuerzo que haz hecho hasta ahora-

-Yo no creo que perjudicar sería la palabra correcta. Sino sería un avance y uno muy productivo-

-Bella ¿Por qué crees que te llame a mi oficina?- le dijo Aro mirándola seriamente

-Para hablarme de mi ascenso- le dijo ella mirándolo sin entender por que actuaba raro.

Aro largó un suspiro y miro sus manos antes de levantar la mirada hacia ella.

-Bella, yo no te llame por un ascenso. Es por algo que puede poner en riesgo tu puesto-

Bella se quedó muda. No lo podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. No solo que no iba a tener su ascenso sino que había algo que podía sacarle su puesto, el puesto por el que trabajó tanto para tener. Tenía que haber escuchado mal.

-Aro, no entiendo. ¿Me podrías explicar por favor que es lo que está pasando? ¿Cómo es eso que puedo perder mi puesto?- le dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Bella, los directivos de la empresa creen que tú eres demasiado joven para el puesto que tienes. Ellos quieren ver a alguien madura que sea capaz de manejar, controlar el departamento que tú tienes a cargo y creen que tú no eres todavía capaz de hacerlo-

-Aro llevo trabajando para esta empresa ya por 5 años y no creo haber dado nunca la impresión de no ser capaz de hacer bien mi trabajo. Tú sabes lo mucho que me esforcé para hacerlo. Está bien, si empecé muy "joven" aquí, más que cualquier otro directivo de aquí, sin ofender, pero creo que llegué a ser jefa de editorial por una razón, ¿no?- le dijo Bella saltando de su asiento y gritando y moviendo nerviosamente sus manos en el aire.

-Bella tranquilízate por favor. Yo entiendo todo lo que me estas diciendo. Como no hacerlo, si fui yo el que te contrató y créeme que aunque tuvieras solo 23 años, yo sabía que eras excelente para este trabajo y mira después de 5 años ya eres jefa de editorial-

-Bueno pero al parecer a ellos, los grandes directores, no les parece así.- dijo Bella elevando más la voz.

-Sí, lo sé. Créeme que traté de convencerlos, pero ellos quieren a alguien maduro-

-¿Maduro? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿A quien quieren en el puesto?- le dijo Bella sin entender

-Están pensando en Lauren Mallory-

-¡LAUREN MALLORY!- dijo Bella gritando del shock y con la expresión de enojo.

-Bella por favor baja la voz- le dijo Aro tapándose los oídos

-No, no pueden hacerme esto. ¿A ella la van a poner en vez de a mí? Esto debe ser una broma. ¿Ella madura? Por favor ¿Viste como se viste? A eso no lo puedes llamar madurez- Dijo Bella riéndose

-Bella, por favor. Ellos creen que Lauren ya es una persona más adulta, más familiar-

-¿Familiar? ¿A que te refieres?- dijo Bella

-Ellos dicen que Lauren es una persona con una edad más adecuada al puesto, y también que tiene un aspecto más familiar, es decir de mujer casada. Ellos piensan que eso le da una mejor imagen como jefa de editorial-

-¿Ella les da esa imagen? Esto de verdad debe ser una broma. Lauren no se comportan como alguien que esta en los 40, más si anda atrás de hombres mucho más jóvenes que ella. Y después dicen que yo no soy madura para el puesto- dijo con desesperación y bronca antes de volver a sentarse

-Bella, lo siento pero yo ya hice todo lo que pude. De verdad lo siento. Tu sabes que te tengo mucho aprecio- le dijo Aro poniendo su mano sobre la de Bella, que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Bella se sintió incomoda y asqueada al mismo tiempo. Lentamente, saco su mano y se cruzó de brazos.

-Gracias Aro-

Bella no podía creer que todo lo que había luchado por tener ya se había terminado. ¿Habría algo que pudiera hacer para salvar su trabajo?

Justo es ese momento alguien tocó la puerta de la oficina. El rostro de Bella se iluminó de repente. Su solución, mejor dicho salvación, había llegado.

-Buenos días señor Vulturi, disculpe la interrupción, pero venía a avisarle a la señorita Dwyer que tiene un llamado importante en su oficina-dijo Edward desde la puerta

-Edward, por favor pasa. Justo estaba por ir a llamarte. Le dijo Bella, levantándose, con una gran sonrisa, haciéndole señas para que se acercara a donde estaba ella.

Edward la miró desconcertado, sin entender por que lo estaba haciendo entrar si ella misma le había dicho que mintiera para poder sacarla de ahí, pero sin preguntar nada, obedeció y se acercó a ella. Cuando llegó a su lado, Bella lo abrazó por el brazo. Edward estaba sorprendido.

-Aro, los directivos dicen que yo no soy lo suficientemente madura, que no tengo la imagen "familiar" que ellos quieren, de mujer casada, ¿no es así?-

-Si- dijo Aro con cara de sorpresa por la actitud de repente de Bella hacia su asistente

-Bueno, quiero decirte que se equivocan. Por que yo estoy comprometida. Yo ya no puedo, bueno quiero decir, _nosotros _ya nopodemos ocultarlo más. Quiero que seas el primero en enterarte…Edward y yo nos vamos a casar- dijo sonriendo y abrazando más fuerte a Edward.

-¿Qué?!!!!- gritaron Edward y Aro al mismo tiempo.

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Es que estuve con exámenes, pero ya terminé así que voy a poder subir más seguido =)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE AGREGARON MI HISTORIA A FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS!!!! Y A LOS REVIEWS QUE RECIBÍ^^**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS, acepto anónimos también**

**POR FAVOR LA VERDAD ME AYUDA UN MONTON SABER QUE PIENSAN DE MI HISTORIA^^!!!!**

**Eclipse solar =)**


	4. El contrato

**A/N: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama de esta historia**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!!!! Y a los que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos y alertas^^!!!!!! Me pone muy contenta que les guste^^**

**Perdonen por tardarme tanto en subir, es que estuve rindiendo mis últimos finales, pero ya termine^^ además estuve escribiendo otra historia. Pero ya tengo más tiempo para dedicarme a escribir^^**

**Por favor dejen reviews así actualizo más rápido ^^!!!!**

**Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo^^**

**En el capítulo anterior……**

_Aro, los directivos dicen que yo no soy lo suficientemente madura, que no tengo la imagen "familiar" que ellos quieren, de mujer casada, ¿no es así?- _

_-Si- dijo Aro con cara de sorpresa por la actitud de repente de Bella hacia su asistente_

_-Bueno, quiero decirte que se equivocan. Por que yo estoy comprometida. Yo ya no puedo, bueno quiero decir, nosotros ya no podemos ocultarlo más. Quiero que seas el primero en enterarte…Edward y yo nos vamos a casar- dijo sonriendo y abrazando más fuerte a Edward._

_-¿Qué?!!!!- gritaron Edward y Aro al mismo tiempo._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3:

**El contrato**

* * *

De repente, la habitación estuvo en completo silencio. Aro miraba fijamente de Bella a Edward con los ojos bien abiertos, intentando razonar lo que acababa de escuchar. Bella seguía abrazada al brazo de Edward tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa, sin que se notara su nerviosismo, ya que ni ella podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Pero el más sorprendido era Edward, quien estaba en un estado de shock; sus ojos puestos en Bella y estaban tan abiertos como los de Aro y su boca abierta pero estaba mudo, esa declaración lo había dejado tan sorprendido que no podía articular ni una palabra. Era tanta la tensión y el silencio, que s podían escuchar las respiraciones del otro; pero fue Aro quien reaccionó primero.

-Disculpa Bella, creo que escuche mal ¿Tú acabas de decir que ustedes están comprometidos?-dijo Aro aclarándose la garganta y sentándose de nuevo erguido en su silla.

-Sí, Aro. Es como escuchaste- dijo Bella nerviosa pero con la misma sonrisa.- Edward y yo nos amamos y bueno después de mucho tiempo juntos el me propuso casamiento-

-¿Mucho tiempo juntos? ¿Desde cuando?- preguntó Aro

-Eh…bueno desde ya 5 meses, después de la convención en Chicago. Tu sabes como es el amor, cuando uno lo encuentra no debe dejarlo ir- dijo Bella abrazando más a Edward y largando una risita nerviosa.- ¿No es así, amor?- preguntó Bella mirando a Edward.

Pero él seguía en el mismo estado, inmóvil. Bella se puso más nerviosa; si Edward no hablaba todo se iba a arruinar; así que le dio un suave pero rápido golpe con su brazo en su costado, para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Edward ¿no así que estuvimos saliendo en secreto hace ya 5 meses?- le preguntó Bella con una sonrisa y una mirada fija para que entendiera que debía seguir su historia.

-Eh…aja- fue todo lo que pudo articular mientras asentía con la cabeza, girándose para mirar a Aro.

-¿Y por qué me vengo a enterar de esto justo ahora Bella?- preguntó Aro serio

-Bueno, tú sabes como es nuestra situación, Aro. Yo soy su jefa y el mi asistente, no se iba a ver bien, además queríamos evitar el chisme, sabes que por aquí es lo que más se esparce. Y bueno, es por eso que lo mantuvimos en secreto. Después de tanto tiempo que trabajamos juntos, supe, bueno supimos que éramos el uno para el otro. ¿No es así amor?-pregunto a Edward mirándolo fijamente, para que entendiera que quería que dijera algo en Español y no solo monosílabos.

Edward trago seco y se aclaró la garganta, mientras se aflojaba un poco la corbata.

-Eh…sí, e-es-o es así- dijo él intentando procesar todo bien.

-Bueno, si eso es verdad. ¿Es por eso que no traes tu anillo de compromiso?- preguntó Aro reclinándose en su silla mientras veía con ojos curiosos la mano izquierda de Bella.

Bella rápidamente soltó el brazo de Edward, aunque de repente sintió rara, desde que había sujetado a Edward se había sentido cómoda, pero sacudió esos pensamientos, ya que debía ser la situación que la ponía muy nerviosa y le hacía pensar cosas absurdas. Volvió su atención a lo que Aro acababa de preguntar.

-Sí, claro, es por eso. Si yo hubiera tenido mi anillo puesto, todos hubieran estado hablando de ello por aquí y no podíamos arriesgarnos a eso, en especial con los paparazzi. ¿Te imaginas eso? Ya estaría en todas las revistas de chismes. "La famosa jefa editorial Bella Dwyer comprometida ¿Quién será el afortunado?" un escándalo- dijo Bella intentando parecer muy preocupada. –Es por eso que bueno, ya que la situación se ha dado, yo te he confesado esto Aro-

Aro la miró detenidamente por un minuto pero luego largó un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Y ya tienen fecha para el gran día?- preguntó él

-¿La fecha? Eh…todavía no está decidida aún. Tu sabes, con esto de los nuevos manuscritos que llegaron, estuve muy ocupada, que no sabíamos para cuando estaríamos libres.- dijo ella con la misma sonrisa

-Bueno, entonces creo que debo decirles, felicitaciones- dijo Aron mientras se levantaba e iba a saludarlos. Primero abrazó a Bella, quien se sintió muy incomoda por lo que se soltó rápidamente de él, y luego extendió su mano a Edward.

-Haz conseguido una gran mujer Cullen, eres afortunado- le dijo Aro apretando fuerte la mano de Edward, quien extendió su mano débilmente, aun estando un poco confundido. Pero al sentir el apretón de Aro, la expresión de Edward cambió de repente, como si al fin hubiera terminado de analizar la mentira que Bella había armado e ingeniado una idea para su provecho.

-Si, soy demasiado afortunado, ella es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido. Realmente, no se como se pudo fijar en alguien como yo, su simple asistente, haha pero bueno así es el amor, ¿o no_ tesorito_?- dijo Edward sujetando a Bella por la cintura y acercándola a él mientras que la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Bella lo miró preguntándose a si misma por que el cambio repentino de actitud, pero por el otro lado contenta de que Edward le siguiera la corriente.

-Claro que sí, _tesorito- _dijo ella mientras le devolvía el abrazo y le sonreía

Aro los seguía viendo con curiosidad. Aunque estuvieran fingiendo, tanto Edward como Bella sintieron como una corriente eléctrica cuando se abrazaron y una atracción cuando se vieron a los ojos, pero al notar eso se separaron rápidamente, pero tratando de ser disimulados.

-Bueno, entonces espero que esta unión sea pronto, ya que así Bella será más rápido que los directivos vean que tú eres la indicada para el puesto-dijo Aro mirando a Bella, quien iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por Edward

-Sí, claro que si Aro, será pronto. Justo, íbamos a aprovechar esta semana de vacaciones, para visitar a mi familia y contarles la gran noticia-

-Sí, así es vamos a visitar a su familia- dijo Bella asintiendo con la cabeza

-A Forks- dijo Edward

-A Forks- dijo Bella quien rápidamente miró a Edward con los ojos abiertos -¡¿Forks?!-

-Sí ¿no te acuerdas, tesorito? Ahí es donde vive mi familia- dijo Edward mirándola curioso, preguntándose por que reaccionaba así.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú no sabias eso?- preguntó Aro seriamente

-Eh…sí, como no voy a saberlo. Es que…bueno pensé que íbamos a ir a otro lugar; es que pensé que su familia aun estaba de vacaciones en…Toronto- dijo Bella con su sonrisa nerviosa, rogando no haber metido la pata.

-Ah…si, es que mi familia se fueron ahí hace unos días. Perdona tesorito, por no haberte avisado- dijo Edward contestando rápidamente y dándole un corto abrazo.

-Bueno, entonces no los retengo más. Avísame lo antes posible cuando será el acontecimiento- dijo Aro mirando a Bella

-Sí, así lo haré. Buena semana Aro. Vamos _tesorito- _dijo Bella saludando a Aro y luego se dirigió hacia Edward y agarró su mano y lo empujo hacia la puerta.

-Ah, Bella, una última cosa- dijo Aro mientras se sentaba. Bella y Edward giraron lentamente al escuchar su tono de voz.

-Si esto llega a ser una mentira, me veras en la difícil posición de tener que despedirte. Yo confió en ti Bella, espero que no me estés engañando- dijo Aro mirándola seriamente

El corazón de Bella se aceleró de repente, su garganta estaba seca, se había quedado inmóvil. Edward al ver su reacción, apretó suavemente su mano para que reaccionara y respondiera.

-Aro…puedes confiar en mí- dijo ella tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, evitando que el remordimiento que sentía no se notara.

Luego, Edward y Bella salieron de la oficina, pero antes de que Heidi los viera, se soltaron de las manos y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor. Durante el trayecto hacia el piso 14, estuvieron en completo silencio, mirando al frente o a la pantalla que anunciaba en que piso se encontraban. Había demasiada tensión. Al llegar a su piso, se dirigieron rápidamente a la oficina, Bella caminando delante de Edward. Entraron directamente a la oficina, ignorando a Ángela que le avisaba a Bella que tenía varios mensajes que le habían llegado. La tensión y el silencio se volvieron a sentir entre ellos. Bella estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la ventana mirando sus manos y Edward estaba parado a pocos metros de ella, mirando al suelo.

-Eh…bueno seguro queras que te de una explicación, ¿o no?- dijo Bella mirando nerviosa a Edward

-Sí, eso sería lo mejor- dijo él levantando lentamente la mirada

-Bueno. El asunto es este. La reunión que tenía con él no se trataba de mi ascenso, sino que mi puesto como jefa de editorial está en riesgo. Al parecer mi imagen no es la indicada, según los directivos. Ellos quieren a alguien mayor, madura, con imagen "familiar"- dijo ella con un tono de frustración haciendo signos de comillas con las manos. –Y lo más gracioso de todo es que están considerando a Lauren Mallory como mi reemplazante, ¿puedes creer eso?- dijo Bella levantando el tono de voz

-Me parece un completo error, es decir usted es perfecta para este trabajo. Ha hecho mucho por la empresa, es una excelente editora. No podría ver a nadie mejor- dijo Edward mirándola.

Bella se quedó mirándolo con cara de sorpresa y sintió como sus mejillas se ponían un poco coloradas. Por lo que se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la oficina, para tratar que ese sonrojo se le fuera.

-Eh…gracias. Bueno, el caso es que yo no puedo perder este puesto. Yo luché, trabajé mucho por el. Es por eso que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, mentí. Cuando tú entraste a la oficina, supe que la única forma de conservar mi empleo es si finjo tener esa imagen familiar que ellos quieren, por lo menos por un tiempo- dijo ella mirándolo

-¿Por eso decidió decir que estábamos comprometidos?-dijo él mirándola suspicaz

-Sí, solo será por algunos meses, hasta que ya tenga el puesto asegurado. Mira nos casamos, convivimos por unos meses, intentamos que la prensa lo sepa, y luego nos divorciamos y listo. Ellos quieren la imagen solamente, y que me vean divorciada no cambiara la imagen que creé para ellos, así que listo. Viviremos en mi departamento, pero en habitaciones separadas, será como si tuvieras tu propio lugar, totalmente independiente. Y, ¿Qué dices?- dijo Bella con una sonrisa

-No lo sé, es decir vamos a fingir un matrimonio, es algo importante- dijo Edward mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres a cambio? Dime la cifra, te lo daré- dijo Bella cruzando los brazos

Edward se detuvo de repente dándole la espalda y lentamente se dio vuelta pero con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

-Yo no quiero su dinero señorita Bella. Sino algo más- dijo Edward mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Bella. Ella al verlo acercarse de esa manera, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero no como cuando Aro se le acercaba así, sino algo distinto, quiso retroceder unos pasos pero chocó con su escritorio. No podía moverse, en especial cuando se encontró con esos ojos verdes cerca de ella. Edward se paró justo enfrente y le dio una sonrisa que hizo que las piernas de Bella se sintieran como gelatina y tuvo que sujetarse del escritorio para no caerse.

-Señorita Bella, quiero que hagamos un contrato-

-¿Un contrato?- preguntó Bella levantando las cejas

-Sí, un contrato en el que quede por escrito nuestro acuerdo, para así ninguno de los dos faltará a su palabra-

-Edward puedes confiar en mi palabra-

-Lo sé, pero se que usted puede no confiar en las palabras de otros- dijo Edward un poco serio.

Bella suspiró por eso, Edward tenía razón, por alguna forma siempre trató de no dejarse llevar por las palabras y promesas de las demás personas.

- Esta bien, Edward. Haremos un contrato. Pero aun no me haz dicho que es lo que quieres a cambio-pregunto Bella

-Bueno, no se si usted recuerda, pero yo hace ya varios meses le había dado un manuscrito que yo escribí, en el cual dediqué mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Usted me dijo que lo leería y lo tendría en consideración, pero nunca tuve noticias sobre el. Entonces eso es lo que pido a cambio de ser su "esposo"- dijo Edward mirándola seriamente

Bella se sintió nerviosa de repente cuando vio como la miraba.

-Me parece justo. Lo haré. Una vez que nuestro "matrimonio" se realice tu manuscrito ira a las impresiones.

-Hecho- dijo Edward con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Luego de unos minutos frente a la computadora, lograron formular su contrato, en donde estipulaba todo sobre su acuerdo. Debían casarse pronto, permanecer unos meses juntos y luego divorciarse. Bella haría publicar el manuscrito de Edward y recomendarlo para un mejor cargo, y Bella lograría su ascenso. Luego lo imprimieron y ambos firmaron para que quedara legal.

-Perfecto, así que señorita Bella tenemos un trato- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella

-Sí, Edward tenemos un trato- dijo sonriendo estrechando su mano. De nuevo, volvieron a sentir esa corriente eléctrica cuando sus manos se juntaron, por lo que se soltaron rápidamente.

-Ejem…bueno Edward, ya que vamos a aparentar ser una pareja, deberías empezar a tutearme, ya que soy tu "prometida"- dijo Bella nerviosa

-Eh…si claro señorita Bella, digo…Bella, me parece bien- dijo Edward también nervioso.

-Bueno ahora de nuevo al trabajo-dijo Bella antes de dirigirse hacia su silla

-Espera Bella, antes que nada, deberíamos hacer este compromiso formal, ¿no crees?-dijo Edward con una sonrisa pícara

-¿A que te refieres Edward?- preguntó Bella con expresión dudosa

-Bueno ya que tú fuiste la que planeo nuestro compromiso, creo que a ti te corresponde hacer la pregunta-dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona

-¿No hablarás en serio?- dijo Bella levantando su ceja

-Vamos, hay que hacer lo correcto-

-Esta bien- dijo Bella acercándose a Edward –Edward Cullen, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo mirándolo con algo de enojo

-Vamos Bella, no siento tu emoción, además debes estar de rodillas-

-No abuses Cullen- dijo Bella poniéndose roja

-Entonces esto no funcionará- dijo Edward mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-NO! Espera. Esta bien, lo hare como tu digas- dijo respirando hondo tratando de tranquilizarse. Edward volvió a acercarse a ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a arrodillarse ya que tenía una pollera ajustada. Cuando ya estuvo preparada, Bella puso su mejor cara sonriente y le tomó la mano a Edward

-Edward Cullen, _tesorito_. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposo, aunque sea contra nuestra voluntad?- le preguntó con un tono en el que se notaba el sarcasmo

-Mmmm…si, acepto- dijo Edward mirándola con esa sonrisa que hacía que las mejillas de Bella se pusieran coloradas.

-Bueno, listo, ¿ya estas contento? Ahora ayúdame a levantarme- Dijo Bella cambiando su expresión

-Lo siento Bella, debo hacer una llamada a mi casa y comenzar a empacar para nuestro viaje. Recuerda empacar abrigo, Forks no es un lugar muy soleado que digamos. Sacaré los pasajes para mañana, estaremos allá para el mediodía- le dijo Edward con sus sonrisa burlona mientras de dirigía a la puerta. –te pasaré a buscar. Hasta mañana, _tesorito_-

Bella se había quedado de rodillas en el piso con una expresión de asombro. No podía creer que Edward la haya tratado así; siempre lo vio como un chico tímido y sin carácter, pero ahora le había demostrado todo lo contrario, estaba asombrada. Ayudándose con el escritorio, logro con todas sus fuerzas levantarse del suelo. Estaba contenta que había podido solucionar su problema, bueno había logrado armar una forma de salvar su puesto, aunque recurriera a inventar un falso casamiento. Ahora la próxima misión sería conocer a la familia de Edward y tratar de hacerles creer que ella estaba enamorada de él y eran una pareja feliz. Eso no parecía tan complicado; pero lo que si era, era tener que volver a ese lugar…

-Volver a Forks- dijo con cara de preocupación mientras se dejaba caer en su silla

**QUIERO DESEARLES A TODOS UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD^^!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SI ME DEJAN VARIOS REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIONES SOBRE LA HISTORIA, ACTUALIZARÉ ANTES DE AÑO NUEVO^^!!!!!!!!**

**SALUDOS A TODOS**

**Eclipse solar =)**


	5. Devuelta a Forks

**A/N: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama de esta historia**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!! La verdad me puso MUY CONTENTA!!!!!!!**

**Me alegro mucho que les este gustando mi historia^^!!!!!!**

**Quiero pedirles perdón por no haber actualizado antes, es que con el tema de navidad y organizar año nuevo se me fue el tiempo. Bueno todavía tengo tiempo, haha no es todavía año nuevo (por lo menos acá en Argentina). Pero ahora que pasan las fiestas, les prometo actualizar pronto^^ Ya tengo escrito el comienzo del próximo capitulo ^^ **

**Espero que les guste ^^**

**En el capítulo anterior….**

-_Volver a Forks- dijo con cara de preocupación mientras se dejaba caer en su silla_

**Capítulo 4:**

**De vuelta a Forks**

_-Bella, por favor no hagas sonar más la sirena, vas a asustar a los vecinos- dijo el padre de Bella sonriendo a su pequeña hija que estaba sentada junto a él en su patrulla de policía._

_-Pero papi, es la parte más divertida de ir en tu auto- dijo la pequeña Bella, de tan solo 8 años, mirándolo con una cara tierna haciendo pucherito._

_-Ah con que solo por eso querías acompañarme, eso me pone muy triste Bella- dijo su papá imitándola._

_-No, papi, no estés triste, claro que me encanta estar contigo. Eres el mejor papá del mundo. Te quiero, papi-le dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba su brazo._

_-Yo también, te quiero princesa- le dijo él besando su cabecita_

* * *

_-TODAVÍA NO PUEDO CREER COMO PUDE AGUANTARTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS- gritaba la mamá de Bella a su esposo_

_-¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO RENEE?-_

_-ERES INCREIBLE. ADMITELO TU TAMBIÉN. ESTA NO ES LA VIDA QUE QUISISTE, ESTO NÚNCA FUE UN MATRIMONIO-_

_Los dos continuaron gritándose, sin saber que su hija los estaba oyendo desde la escalera. Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio a sus padres peleando de esa manera. Pero cuando comenzaron a gritarse así, no pudo aguantarlo más y corrió hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta y se subió al marco de su ventana. Con pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla se sentó, abrazó sus piernas, apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas y miró por su ventana. No era la primera noche que sus padres peleaban, ya lo hacían más seguido y cada vez su enojo por el otro iba aumentando. Pero esa noche Bella para tranquilizarse y pensar en otra cosa, comenzó a tararear una melodía que había escuchado de alguien; una melodía que creaba un ambiente de paz. Ese mismo día había conocido a alguien, alguien que la hizo sentir protegida, un niño, quien ella consideró su ángel guardián._

* * *

_-Isabella, nos vamos, agarra tu mochila- dijo su madre seriamente, con bolsos en sus manos._

_-¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde, mami? ¿Dónde esta papá?- dijo Bella con cara asustada y triste-_

_-Isabella, no hagas más preguntas y haz lo que te digo. Nos vamos y punto- le dijo mientras le sujetaba el brazo y la llevaba hacia su auto-_

_Bella comenzó a llorar. No quería irse, y menos sin su papá._

_-No, mami. ¡No quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir con papá!- le dijo Bella gritando y llorando con todas sus fuerzas e intentando soltarse de su mamá._

_-Isabella, escúchame bien. Tu papá no nos quiere, no me quiso nunca a mí ni tampoco te quiso nunca a ti, ¿entendiste? Por eso nos tenemos que ir. Así que ahora deja de llorar- le dijo su madre mirándola atentamente. _

_Isabella no sabía que pensar, no sabía si creerle o no a su mamá. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Su padre nunca la quiso? Estaba muy confundida, quería salir de ahí, correr, alejarse, pero no podía soltarse de su mamá. _

_-DEJAME, SUELTAME, NO QUIERO IR CONTIGO, QUIERO ESTAR SOLA, SUELTAME!!!- dijo con los ojos cerrados intentando soltarse. _

_De repente, sintió que alguien la llamaba y que la sujetaba del otro brazo._

_-Bella, despierta. Bella-dijo una voz que no era la de su madre, sino una voz aterciopelada, suave y masculina._

Esa voz la hizo despertar tan de repente, que termino abrazada con esa persona.

-Shh…tranquila Bella, fue solo un sueño- le dijo esa dulce voz abrazándola tiernamente. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, a su lado se encontró un cabello que ella conocía, un cabello cobrizo.

-¿Edward?- dijo Bella con voz confundida, intentando entender que hacia él ahí y además tranquilizarse después de lo que había soñado, o mas bien, recordado. Se refregó los ojos para despertarse y fue cuando vio los ojos de Edward mirándola y un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. Lo que ella notó después fue que al levantarse rápido dejó caer la sábana que la cubría y dejó al descubierto su pijama de seda que dejaba marcar bien su figura. Por lo que se tapó rápidamente y la sonrojada ahora era ella.

-EDWARD ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ? EN MI HABITACIÓN Y EN MI DEPARTAMENTO.- dijo Bella con una cara roja de sonrojo y enojo.

Edward al escuchar sus gritos, sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad, tratando de quitar la imagen del cuerpo de Bella, y tratando de que su voz volviera.

-Eh…yo. Sí. Bueno, vengo a buscarla para irnos- dijo Edward mientras se pasaba su mano por su pelo cobrizo, gesto que hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?- preguntó Bella

-A Forks, Bella. A la casa de mis padres. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te olvidaste todo lo de ayer? ¿La reunión con Aro? ¿La posibilidad de perder su puesto? ¿Nuestro compromiso falso? ¿ El…- dijo Edward con cara de no entender

-Sii, si Edward, lo recuerdo, no soy tonta. Solo lo del viaje había olvidado- dijo mirando hacia abajo- _o intentado de olvidar- _Se dijo para sí misma

-Bueno, ya está todo listo, ya saqué los pasajes, llamé a mis padres. Nos esperarán en el aeropuerto para llevarnos a la casa.- dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Una parte buena de este enredo, era que iba a tener la posibilidad de pasar tiempo con su familia, ya que por todo el trabajo que Bella le hacia hacer, hacia bastante que no los veía. Solo hablaban por teléfono o a veces se veían por la cámara web de su computadora.

-Y ¿Qué le dijiste a tu familia de mí?- preguntó Bella con nerviosa

-Eh…nada, bueno si,…les dije que iba a llevar a alguien importante para mí para que conocieran- dijo Edward mirando el piso

Cuando Bella escucho "importante para mi" sintió un salto en su corazón, pero lo ignoró ya que sabía que él solo había mentido a su familia, como tenía que ser.

-¿Es decir que no les dijiste quien era?-

-Será una sorpresa- dijo Edward con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Esta bien, bueno iré a bañarme y armaré mis bolsos- dijo ella mirándolo curiosamente mientras se levantaba para ir hacia el baño.

Edward asintió con la cabeza pero cuando estaba por darse vuelta e irse, se detuvo cuando vio a Bella levantarse con una delicadeza que lo dejo sin habla y más cuando pudo ver por completo el cuerpo de bella en su pijama. Si antes se había sonrojado un poco, ahora estaba rojo como un tomate y comenzó a sentir como su garganta se secaba. Nunca pensó que Bella podía tener ese cuerpo. Pero cuando Bella se aclaró la garganta, se dio cuenta que se había quedado como estatua en la puerta del cuarto.

-Eh… ¿te vas a quedar ahí por mucho tiempo más?- le preguntó Bella sonrojada por ver a Edward mirándola así.

-Sí…digo no…digo si ya me voy. Discúlpame- dijo Edward hablando rápido y nervioso y saliendo del cuarto, sin antes golpearse con el marco de la puerta por despistado.

Luego de bañarse y vestirse con unos jeans azul oscuro Dolce que marcaban sus piernas y una blusa de Chanel, comenzó a armar sus bolsos. Empezó a poner ropa abrigada y algunas remeras, pero más abrigo ya que podía acordarse algo del clima de allí. Al terminar, llamó a Edward para que la ayudara a llevar su equipaje.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo él con cara de desconcierto mirando los dos bolsos y la valija que estaban a la entrada de la habitación

-Que van a ser Edward, es mi equipaje. Ahora se un buen…prometido…y llévalos al auto-dijo ella mientras se ponía sus lentes de sol marrones.

-Ya se que son, digo ¿por que llevas tanto?, solo iremos por unos días-

-¿Y que hay con eso? No puedo estar usando las misma ropa toda la semana- dijo ella con gesto de no poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Esta bien. Me haces acordar a Alice- dijo Edward con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba los bolsos y llevaba la valija con rueditas.

Bella al ver la sonrisa sintió una punzada, _¿Alice será su novia? _Se preguntó a ella misma.

-¿Alice?-dijo ella haciéndose la desinteresada

-Sí, mi hermana. Ella es una fanática de las compras y todo sobre la moda. Es por eso que es diseñadora, bueno quiere llegar a serlo.- dijo él

-Ah… ¿Tienes hermanos?-siguió preguntando Bella

-Bueno…- comenzó a contarle Edward cuando sonó el timbre del departamento

-Ese debe ser tu chofer. Debemos irnos si queremos llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo.

-Ah si…me imagino que pediste primera clase, ¿no?- le dijo Bella dirigiéndose al ascensor.

-Eh…bueno, no es tan primera clase, sino un poco más debajo de nivel- dijo Edward mientras trataba de acomodar todo dentro del ascensor y apretaba el botón para bajar

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Bella salió caminando rápido dejando a un Edward cargado atrás, intentando luchar para salir con todo.

-No puedo creer Edward que hayas conseguido pasajes turistas!! ¿No les dijiste a los de la empresa quien era yo?- dijo Bella enojada mientras entraban al auto. Tom, el chofer, mientras ponía los bolsos en el baúl, miró a Edward con cara de pena.

-Te deseo suerte amigo, la vas a necesitar- le dijo el riendo y palmeando la espalda de Edward mientras se dirigía al asiento de adelante.

-Gracias-le dijo él con una sonrisa sarcástica

Mientras se dirigían al aeropuerto Edward podía ver que Bella seguía enojada. Esa era una de sus actitudes que él no soportaba, cuando tenía esos ataques de superioridad.

-Bella, mira discúlpame, pero al sacar los pasajes a último momento, no habían asientos en primera clase. Solo estos. Además, si vamos a culpar a alguien, debería ser a ti- dijo el cruzando sus brazos

-¿A mi?- dijo ella levantando la voz y sacándose los lentes

-Sí, a ti. Fuiste tú la que inventó todo esto, y por eso fue tu culpa la que tuviera que decir que tenía que llevarte a conocer a mis padres-

-Por eso, fue tu culpa esa parte, yo nunca pensé que ibas a decir eso. ¿Por qué lo dijiste?- dijo Bella

-Bueno, fue lo que se me vino a la mente en ese momento, además era algo que ya tenía planeado y te lo iba a comentar. Hace tiempo que no visito a mi familia- dijo él un poco triste mirando a la ventana.

-¿Hace tiempo que no visitabas a tu familia? ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella curiosa

Edward largo un suspiro y la miró con una mirada que mostraba tristeza y enojo.

-No importa…olvídalo. Ya llegamos- dijo él saliendo rápido del auto

Bella se había quedado dura al ver esa expresión de Edward. Había algo que él no le estaba diciendo.

Bella agradeció que el viaje en el avión no había sido tan largo, aunque había sido una tortura para sus oídos, ya que enfrente de su asiento, estaba una madre con sus dos hijos pequeños. Uno de ellos no paraba de llorar, y el otro no dejaba de jugar con su asiento y darse vuelta para tirarle algo. Edward miraba divertido la escena, para él los pequeños niños no eran un problema, pero le daba gracia ver las reacciones de enojo de Bella, cuando el niño, movía el asiento hacia atrás de golpe.

Al bajar del avión y dirigirse a buscar el equipaje, Bella no podía sentirse más aliviada, pero cuando se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado, los nervios comenzaron a surgir.

-Y…no me terminaste de contar sobre tu familia, bueno digo tengo que saberlo si vamos a decir que estamos saliendo hace bastante- dijo ella volviendo a colocarse sus lentes

-Bueno, tengo 2 hermanos, Alice es la menor y Emmett mi hermano mayor. Él es casado, su esposa se llama Rosalie. Tienen un niño llamado Ryan de 8 años. Alice esta de novia con Jasper, que es el gemelo de Rosalie. Luego están mis padres, Carlisle y Esme. Mi padre es médico trabaja en el hospital del pueblo y mi madre es diseñadora de interiores. Creo que es lo que tienes que saber básicamente.

-¿Y lo demás?-

-Deja que yo me encargue del resto-

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, hasta que escucharon una voz fuerte que hizo que Bella saltara un poco del susto.

-Eddie! Que gusto volver a verte hermanito- dijo un hombre alto, musculoso, con cabello castaño oscuro y con una gran sonrisa mientras golpeaba a Edward en la espalda.

-Emmett cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas más Eddie!- le dijo Edward mirándolo serio pero con una sonrisa, no podía negar que estaba contento de ver a su hermano

-Ay sabes que te lo digo con todo el cariño de mi corazón. Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa apoyando ambas manos sobre el lado izquierdo de su gran pecho. Pero luego giró su vista a donde se encontraba Bella quien se había sacado los lentes.

-¿Y esta hermosura quien es? ¿No me digas que tú eres la novia de Eddie?- dijo Emmett mirándola de arriba a bajo.

-Eh…sí. Soy su novia. Un gusto en conocerte- dijo Bella sonrojada extendiendo su mano hacia él.

-No puedo creerlo, mira la chica que conseguiste hermanito, eres todo un winner- dijo Emmett volviendo a golpear a Edward en el hombro

-Bueno si eso es el caso, ya eres como mi hermana, y así no es como saludamos a la familia. Venga ese abrazo- dijo Emmett con sonrisa. Enseguida sorprendió a Bella con un fuerte abrazo de oso que hizo que levantara a Bella del suelo. Bella sintió como sus brazos estrujaba sus huesos y sintió que le faltaba el aire

-N-no..pued-o…res-spirar- dijo Bella poniéndose roja. Edward al ver el "lindo" gesto de su hermano, actuó rápido tirando los bolsos al piso.

-Emmett suéltala la asfixias!- dijo Edward intentando sacar los brazos de Emmett de Bella. Instantáneamente, Emmett soltó a Bella.

-Uh, disculpa Bella. Creo que fue demasiado entusiasmo. Ya era hora que nuestro Eddie consiguiera una chica- dijo Emmett riendo

Ahora el colorado era Edward-Emmett cállate y vámonos. Papá y mamá nos están esperando- le dijo Edward mirándolo con seriamente

-Uy que carácter hermanito. Bueno llevemos todo esto al Rover y pongámonos en marcha- dijo Emmett levantando sin problema los bolsos y la valija. Se notaba que era fuerte.

-Disculpa a mi hermano. No limita su fuerza- dijo Edward mirando apenado a Bella.

-D-descuida…estaré bien- dijo Bella intentando arreglar su ropa

Al salir a la entrada del aeropuerto, Bella pensó que iba a subir a una camioneta vieja o algo así, pero en vez de eso se encontró con una enorme Land Rover plateada. Sus ojos mostraban gran asombro

-Es la jeep de Emmett. Puedes ver que va con su estilo- dijo Edward riendo al ver la cara de Bella. Al ser tan grande la jeep, Edward tuvo que ayudar a Bella a subir, ya que ella no era tan alta.

En el camino a la casa Cullen, Bella iba poniéndose más nerviosa, volvería ahí. Pero la punzada de tristeza en el corazón ocurrió cuando pasaron junto a un cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a Forks". Luego de ahí comenzó a ver lugares que ella recordaba de su niñez: algunas casa, el supermercado, negocios, la escuela, el bar-comedor, el hospital, y…la estación de policía. Al pasar por ahí, la reacción de Bella fue agacharse un poco y mirar hacia abajo. Edward al ver esto la miró con curiosidad y preocupación, al ver que Bella tenía una cara triste y de preocupación.

-Bella, ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Edward

-¿Qué? N-no, estoy bien. Estoy algo nerviosa, sabes…por conocer a tu familia- dijo Bella sentándose bien y intentando poner una sonrisa.

-Bella tranquila. No mordemos. Bueno cuídate del pequeño Chester que tal vez lo haga- le dijo Emmett riéndose mientras la veía por el retrovisor

-¿Chester? Pensé que tu hijo se llamaba Ryan-dijo Bella

-Haha Chester es el cachorro de mi hijo- dijo Emmett riéndose fuerte

-¿Le compraste un perro? ¿Qué dijo Rose al respecto?- le pregunto Edward con una sonrisa burlona

-Me quiso matar. Me dijo que si llegaba a romperle algo de la casa, como sus zapatos o alguna de sus cosas importadas, bueno más que nada algo de la casa, que yo terminaría durmiendo en la cucha del perro. Pero es muy pequeño, es tan tierno que no puedes odiarlo, haha hasta hay veces que hasta Rose le da ternura, es por eso que todavía esa pequeña bola de pelos esta con nosotros. Y bueno como íbamos a hacer una reunión familiar, mamá dejo que lo trajéramos. Bueno aquí estamos- dijo Emmett estacionando frente a una enorme casa que se encontraba cerca del bosque. Era un estilo moderno con enormes ventanales que daban gran luminosidad. No era el tipo de casa que Bella pensó encontrar

-E-dward, ¿esta es tu casa? No me dijiste que eras rico- dijo Bella mirando con los ojos abiertos la hermosa casa que tenía enfrente suyo.

-Eh…bueno no lo soy sino mis padres. Esto es de mi familia- dijo él sacando los bolsos

Bella no podía creer que Edward no era un típico chico buscando ganarse la vida en Nueva York, sino alguien tratando de independizarse de su vida adinerada. Cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió y una mujer con cabello castaño claro, de la misma altura de Bella, salió a recibirlos.

-Edward, hijo mío, que gusto que estés aquí- dijo Esme, la madre de Edward, quien abrazo con fuerza a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente. Bella ya podía ver de donde había heredado Edward su color de ojos y su sonrisa.

-Hola mamá. Me da gusto también verte- dijo Edward con una sonrisa abrazándola también. Bella pensó que Edward se veía muy tierno junto a su madre

-Oh… ¿y esta hermosa joven quien es?- dijo Esme con una sonrisa mirando a Bella

-Mi nombre es Is…- empezó a decir Bella, pero Edward la interrumpió

-Bella, su nombre es Bella, mamá. Ella es mi novia.- dijo Edward con rapidez

-No puedo creerlo, su novia. Ay que alegría. Es un placer conocerte- dijo Esme mientras abrazaba a Bella. Bella estaba todavía confundida de por que Edward estaba tan nervioso de presentarla.

- El placer es todo mío, Señora Cullen- dijo Bella con timidez

-Por favor Bella, llámame Esme. Pasen por favor, todos están adentro- les dijo agarrando la mano de Bella y llevándola adentro.

Si solo por fuera Bella se había sorprendido, fue doble su reacción cuando vio el interior de la casa. Se podía notar que una excelente diseñadora de interiores vivía ahí. Los muebles eran de madera caoba, habían adornos importados, sillones con una fundas finas color crema. Al entrar, Bella pudo ver a unas personas sentadas conversando en el sofá. Uno era un hombre alto, rubio y con mirada serena, quien estaba hablando con una joven mujer del mismo color de pelo y mismas facciones pero era una mujer hermosa, Bella se sintió un poco opacada por eso. Pero ella pudo notar que eran parecidos, por lo que dedujo que tendrían que ser Jasper y Rosalie.

-Jasper, Rosalie. Ella es Bella, la novia de Edward- les dijo Esme acercando a Bella a ellos. La cara de ambos al principio fue de asombro al escuchar la palabra "novia", pero luego intentaron omitirlo y dejarlo para después. Pero para Rosalie, Bella era alguien que ella ya había visto, pero no podía recordar donde.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Bella- dijo Jasper con su acento sureño

-Un gusto- dijo Bella

Rosalie seguía mirándola, como si estuviera viendo de donde la conocía, hasta que sintió el golpe que Jasper le dio suavemente en el brazo para que saludara.

-Oh…discúlpame, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado. Un gusto conocerte Bella- dijo Rosalie apenada.

-Disculpa nuestro asombro, es que no sabíamos que Edward estaba de novio- dijo Jasper

-Es que…- comenzó a decir Bella

-Es que eso era lo que venía a contarles- dijo Edward apoyando su equipaje.

Esme lo miró curiosa y asombrada-Hijo, no era necesario tanto equipaje-

-Eh…esto no es mío, madre. Es de Bella. Este bolso es mío- dijo mostrando el bolso que tenia en su hombro

-Oh, esta bien-

-Sí, disculpe no sabia lo que tenia que traer así que…- dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-No querida, no te preocupes.- le dijo Esme con una sonrisa tierna.

-Bueno por que no van a acomodar todo en la habitación y así después Bella puede conocer bien la casa y a todos los demás.

-Me parece bien. Es por aquí Bella- le indicó Edward comenzando a subir la escalera. Pero justo en ese momento, vieron como una joven bajaba la escalera hacia ellos saltando cada escalón. Era una chica con cabello corto en puntas, ojos claros y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. A Bella le hacía recordar a las pixies, las hadas del bosque que había visto en un libro cuando era niña. Al llegar al final de la escalera, ella se detuvo y se tiró a los brazos de Edward.

-Hermano!- dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte

-Enana!- dijo Edward riendo devolviéndole el abrazo y haciendo que se elevara del suelo.

-No me digas enana- dijo ella al separarse poniendo cara triste y haciendo puchero con los labios.

-Esta bien. Alice quiero que conozcas a mi novia, ella es…- comenzó a decir Edward pero se detuvo cuando escucho un grito agudo de parte de Alice, quien además empezó a saltar de alegría. Nadie podía entender que era lo que le pasaba, pero seguía viendo a Bella con una gran sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo!!!! Tu eres…tu eres…Is-gritó Alice hasta que…

-¿Tu eres su prometida?- dijo de repente Rosalie mirando la mano izquierda de Bella, donde se encontraba un hermosos anillo, quien ella misma se había puesto para que aparentara ser un anillo de compromiso.

De repente, todos estaban en silencio, mirando a Bella con cara de asombro y Edward con cara de preocupación. Pero el silencio se rompió cuando se escucho un estruendo proveniente del piso de arriba, que hizo que todos saltaran del susto.

**Bueno hasta aquí por ahora. ¿Cómo se tomarán los Cullen el compromiso de Edward? ¿Qué habrá sido el estruendo que escucharon? ¿Podrá soportar Bella estar una semana en Forks? ¿Cómo seguirá esta mentira?**

**Les prometo actualizar pronto^^!!!!**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS O PREGUNTAS ^^!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dejé un link en mi perfil, con un video de la película, para que vean lo que se viene de la historia (con algunos cambios como podrán ver^^)**

**LES DESEO A TODOS UN MUY FELIZ COMIENZO DE AÑO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eclipse solar =)**


	6. Conociendo a la futura familia

**A/N: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama de esta historia**

**Espero que todos hayan tenido un muy buen comienzo de año^^!!!**

**Me alegro mucho que les este gustando mi historia^^!!!!!!**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews al terminar del leer el capitulo^^!!!!!**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_-No puedo creerlo!!!! Tu eres…tu eres…Is-gritó Alice hasta que…_

_-¿Tu eres su prometida?- dijo de repente Rosalie mirando la mano izquierda de Bella, donde se encontraba un hermosos anillo, quien ella misma se había puesto para que aparentara ser un anillo de compromiso. _

_De repente, todos estaban en silencio, mirando a Bella con cara de asombro y Edward con cara de preocupación. Pero el silencio se rompió cuando se escucho un estruendo proveniente del piso de arriba, que hizo que todos saltaran del susto._

**Capítulo 5**

**Conociendo a la "futura familia"**

El ruido había provenido de uno de los cuartos del piso de arriba. Bella se sintió aliviada por unos segundos ya que la atención de todos estaba concentrada en lo que sucedía en la planta alta, pero fue cuando sintió esa descarga eléctrica que se dio cuenta que por el susto, se había agarrado de la mano de Edward. Los dos parecían haber sentido lo mismo por que se sonrojaron al ver sus manos agarradas y sus miradas puestas en el otro.

-¡¿RYAN CULLEN QUE TE DIJE SOBRE JUGAR A LA PELOTA DENTRO DE LA CASA!?-gritó Rosalie al pie de la escalera.

Como un rayó, de uno de los cuartos, salió un pequeño niño de cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones, quien llevaba una camiseta de futbol americano de los mariners. Se podía notar que la camiseta pertenecía a su padre por que le quedaba enorme. El pequeño llegó hasta donde estaba Rosalie con la cabeza agachada sin mirar a su madre.

-Ryan ¿Qué fue lo que te dije sobre jugar a la pelota dentro de la casa?- Dijo Rosalie cruzando los brazos, mirando seriamente a su hijo.

-Que no debía hacerlo por que podría romper algo- dijo Ryan casi en voz baja

-Muy bien campeón, recuerda que después jugaremos un rato afuera todos juntos ¿esta bien?- dijo Emmett acercándose a su hijo y levantándolo en brazos hasta sentarlo en su hombro. Ryan era una copia pequeña de su padre, hasta en las sonrisas se parecían, pero se notaba que tenia también los ojos de su madre y el claro de su pelo. Bella pensaba que cuando creciera, Ryan sería todo un rompecorazones.

-Ahora dime, ¿Dónde estabas jugando y que fue lo que rompiste?- preguntó Emmett

-Estaba jugando con Chester, cuando le lancé la pelota con demasiada fuerza y entró en el cuarto de tía Alice. Cuando entre a buscarlo vi que la pelota había golpeado la mesita con el espejo y se cayó un frasco de perfume. Disculpa tía Alice- dijo Ryan con carita triste mirando a Alice. Ella al verlo así se tranquilizó luego de haber escuchado que había roto algo de SU cuarto, pero no podía enojarse con su pequeño sobrino, ya que había sido un accidente.

-No te preocupes, Ryan. No estoy enojada. Se que fue sin querer.- dijo Alice acercándose a él y acariciando su mano.-Pero dime algo, tu querido perrito ¿sigue en mi cuarto?- pregunto Alice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Eh, creo que si, antes de salir creo q lo vi entrando a tu armario- dijo Ryan nervioso mirando con miedo a su tía

-¡¿Qué?!-Alice gritó tan fuerte que todos se taparon los oídos. Su expresión era de horror, se podía notar que estaba pálida del susto; soltó la mano de Ryan y subió con una gran velocidad la escalera, pero antes de desaparecer se acerco a la baranda de la escalera.

-Emmett, si ese perro arruino mi ropa de temporada, habrá graves consecuencias!!!!- grito con furia antes de correr a su cuarto.

-Papi, ¿tía Alice va a matar a Chester?- preguntó Ryan mirando a su papá con los ojos abiertos.

-No, campeón. Espero que no- dijo Emmett tratando de poner una sonrisa, aunque por dentro temía por su mascota. –Jasper corre- le grito Emmett a Jasper para que se apurara a detener a Alice antes de que ocurriera un homicidio. Tanto Jasper como Rose y Esme corrieron hacia el cuarto para tratar de tranquilizar a Alice.

-Bueno, veo que las presentaciones se vieron interrumpidas- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa apenada.

-Pero por lo menos te puedo presentar al terremoto de la casa. Bella, él es Ryan, mi sobrino. Ryan ella es Bella…mi novia- los presentó Edward, poniéndose un poco nervioso diciendo lo último.

Ryan miraba curiosa a Bella, mientras Emmett lo ponía de nuevo en el suelo. Bella se acercó a él sonriéndole nerviosa esperando ver la reacción del pequeño; lo cual la sorprendió por que enseguida vio enfrente de ella la pequeña mano de Ryan extendida.

-Es un gusto conocerte Bella- dijo Ryan mirándola con una sonrisa

Todos largaron una sonrisa y mirando con ternura el gesto caballeroso del pequeño. Bella se quedó sorprendida y le sonrió con ternura y le devolvió el saludo agarrando su manita

-El gusto es mío Ryan- le dijo Bella

-Eres muy linda, ¿sabes?- le dijo Ryan

La risa se volvió a oír, Ryan definitivamente era igual a Emmett

-Digno hijo mío, ¿no? Todo un Casanova. Va a ser igual a mi cuando crezca- dijo Emmett sonriendo con orgullo mientras sacudía el pelo de Ryan.

-Eso es lo que tememos- dijo Carlisle sonriendo y rodando los ojos.

-Lo lamento campeón, pero esta jovencita ya esta apartada- le dijo Emmett

Al escuchar esto Edward sonrió orgulloso y Bella se puso un poco colorada.

-Bueno, no importa. Todavía tengo a Sofía- dijo Ryan levantando los hombros y sonriendo orgulloso.

-¿Sofía? Me dijiste que tu novia se llamaba Lucía- le dijo Emmett cruzando los brazos elevando una ceja y mirándolo curioso.

-Lucía fue antes, ahora es Sofía- dijo Ryan cruzando los brazos como su padre y mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-La verdad Emmett, igual a vos- dijo Edward quien sacudía la cabeza sin poder creerlo.

-Bueno Romeo, porque no vamos afuera y hacemos unos pases, así estas en forma para la temporada-dijo Emmett quien sostenía un balón de futbol.

-Si!- grito Ryan con entusiasmo.

-Ah no. Eso todavía no Emmett Cullen- dijo Esme quien bajaba con Rosalie – Yo ya tengo preparado el almuerzo, así que vayan preparando la mesa, que vamos a comer en el jardín, ya que hoy por suerte hay un poco de sol. Luego si quieren, pueden jugar. ¿Esta entendido?-

-Si mamá, si abuela- dijeron al mismo tiempo Emmett y Ryan con la cabeza agachada y con mirada un poco tristes por que no podrían jugar aun y luego se dirigieron a poner la mesa, seguidos por Carlisle para supervisarlos.

-Disculpa este inconveniente Bella. Veo que ya conociste a Ryan. Luego en el almuerzo podrás conocer mejor a todos y nos contarán bien _todo_ - dijo Esme mirando con una sonrisa a Bella y a la vez mirando discretamente el anillo y sonriéndole a ambos.

-Ahora Edward, lleva las cosas de Bella y las tuyas a tu cuarto y enséñale un poco la casa. Los llamaré cuando este listo todo para comer- le dijo a Edward antes de dirigirse con Rosalie hacia la cocina.

Cuando Bella escucho que sus cosas estarían en el cuarto de Edward sintió de nuevo ese sonrojo en sus mejillas. Eso quería decir que iban a dormir en la misma cama, bueno era entendible ya que estaban fingiendo ser novios y a la vez que se iban a casar, así que su relación era aun más íntima; pero igual eso de compartir cama, la ponía nerviosa.

Al subir la escalera, se podía ver un pasillo con varios cuartos. Edward le indicó cual era el baño principal, cual era el cuarto de Esme y Carlisle, el de Emmett y Rosalie, el cuarto que Esme había decorado para Ryan y el de Alice quien lo compartía con Jasper. Al pasar por ahí se podía escuchar como Jasper trataba de controlar a Alice, quien seguía gritando por todo lo que había hecho Chester.

-No!!! Mis zapatos de tacón de Jimmy Choo y los de Prada!!! Cuando agarre a ese cachorro…- decía Alice con rabia

-Amor, cálmate. Es solo un cachorrito, no lo hizo queriendo- le decía Jasper con voz suave – Recuerda lo que siempre le dices a Rosalie, el estrés trae arrugas, así que cálmate o te saldrán arruguitas en tu frente- le decía Jasper con una voz tranquila.

Alice respiró profundo y se tranquilizó. –Tienes razón, Jazzy. No debo desquitarme con Chester- le dijo Alice dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Me parece muy bien amor- le dijo él abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Pero si puedo desquitarme con su dueño, así que es mejor que Emmett se prepare- dijo Alice con una sonrisa malvada.

-Uy pobre de mi cuñado- dijo Jasper poniendo cara de preocupación.

Edward al escuchar esto se rió mientras continuaban caminando hacia su habitación.

-¿Emmett va a estar bien?- le preguntó Bella curiosa

-No lo se. Lo que uno nunca debería hacer es hacer enojar a Alice. Será pequeña en estatura, pero es todo un demonio cuando se enoja y más cuando se meten con su ropa. Es una adicta a todo el mundo de la moda y más a las compras, creo que es su pasatiempo favorito- rió divertido Edward.

-Si, eso se nota- dijo Bella riendo

-Como tú podría ser- dijo Edward deteniéndose frente a su habitación

Bella lo miró con la ceja en alto y los brazos cruzados.

-Yo no soy una compradora compulsiva-

Edward la miró del mismo modo alzando los dos bolsos y mostrando la valija

-¿Decías?-

-Eh…bueno esta bien, tengo ropa de marca, pero la mayoría son regalos de las tiendas. Pero no significa que me gusta mucho ir de shopping y pasarme horas comprando…_más si uno lo hace solo- _dijo Belladiciendo lo último en voz baja para que Edward no lo escuchara.

-Sabes podrías decirle a Alice de ir en estos días, seguro que estaría encantada, también Rosalie- dijo Edward acercándose a ella

Bella al verlo acercarse sintió ese cosquilleo en el estomago por lo que se apresuró a entrar a la habitación.

La habitación de Edward no era muy grande pero era cálido, tenía un pequeño balcón que miraba hacia el bosque, su propio baño, una gran cama en el centro, y en un costado de la habitación había una gran biblioteca llena de libros y cds de música al igual que un completo equipo de música. Bella quedó impresionada por toda su colección.

-Edward tu habitación es impresionante- dijo Bella con la boca abierta de asombro.

-Bueno, no es tan grande como la tuya pero es confortable- dijo él dejando los bolsos en el piso.

-Creo que la tuya es mucho mejor. Te gusta mucho la música clásica, ¿no es así?- dijo ella acercándose a los Cds.

-Sí, me gusta mucho. Desde niño la escucho. Emmett siempre se reía de mí. Decía que era raro por que no me gustaba ninguna banda de rock pesado o punk como a el o mis amigos. Se podría decir que no era como los demás- decía Edward mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.

-Me parece bien. Uno debe seguir lo que le gusta y no lo que los demás te impongan. ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?- le dijo Bella mirándolo

-Sí, el piano. No se si decir que soy compositor profesional pero me gusta mucho tocar y componer melodías- dijo Edward sonriendo

-¿Pensé que querías ser escritor?- pregunto Bella mirándolo curiosa

-Eh…si…es que…bueno es complicado. Por que no vas sacando algo de tu ropa para poner en el ropero, yo haré lo mismo con lo mío.- dijo Edward nervioso mientras buscaba sus cosas.

Bella se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, se sentía curiosa por saber más de Edward, de su vida, pero no entendía por que realmente quería conocerlo. Pero trato de dejarlo pasar por el momento, ya habría tiempo para hablar.

Ella se acercó a su valija que estaba en el piso, cerca de la cama y comenzó a abrirla. Pero cuando estaba por sacar sus cosas, uno de los frasquitos de crema rodo hasta debajo de la cama. Bella puso cara de frustración, por que tendría que agacharse para alcanzarlo y no tenía una buena ropa para estirarse tanto. Como no podía ver bien donde estaba el frasco, estiró su brazo y comenzó a palpar el pisó intentando sentirlo, rogando no encontrar nada asqueroso. Cuando creyó sentir el felpudo de la tapa intentó sacarlo pero sintió algo extraño, por lo que agachó la cabeza e intentó verlo; pero lo que encontró fueron dos ojos brillantes que la veían de cerca. Bella de la impresión, lo único que pudo hacer fue….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

**Por favor no se enojen = (Se que prometí actualizar el fin de semana pasado, pero comencé con estudios, desde ahora, si ya se que son vacaciones pero bueno = (**

**Es por eso que me estoy conectando solo a la noche para escribir, por lo que no será la actualización de un día para el otro sino, 1 por semana.**

**Perdonen si es corto este capitulo =( Espero que les haya gustado^^!!!**

**El próximo será más largo^^!!!!!**

**Proximo cap: "Cullen vs Cullen"**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LOS REVIEWS, FAV, ALERTAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA!!!!**

**RECUERDEN SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS!!!!**

**Díganme que piensan de Ryan^^ y bueno que piensan que será lo que Bella vio^^!!!!!!!**

**Saludos!!!**

**Eclipse solar =)**


	7. Cullen vs Cullen

**A/N: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama de esta historia**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_Ella se acercó a su valija que estaba en el piso, cerca de la cama y comenzó a abrirla. Pero cuando estaba por sacar sus cosas, uno de los frasquitos de crema rodo hasta debajo de la cama. Bella puso cara de frustración, por que tendría que agacharse para alcanzarlo y no tenía una buena ropa para estirarse tanto. Como no podía ver bien donde estaba el frasco, estiró su brazo y comenzó a palpar el pisó intentando sentirlo, rogando no encontrar nada asqueroso. Cuando creyó sentir el felpudo de la tapa intentó sacarlo pero sintió algo extraño, por lo que agachó la cabeza e intentó verlo; pero lo que encontró fueron dos ojos brillantes que la veían de cerca. Bella de la impresión, lo único que pudo hacer fue…._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_

**Capítulo 6**

**Cullen vs Cullen**

Edward estaba acomodando algunas remeras en el placar, cuando se sobresaltó por el grito de Bella, haciendo que, por el susto, se golpeara la cabeza con uno de los estantes.

-Ay Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué…-empezó a preguntar Edward mientras se refregaba con la mano en donde se había dado el golpe, pero de repente Bella saltó a sus brazos y él, por reflejo, la logró sostener.

-Bella, ¿me puedes decir que te pasó?- dijo Edward mirándola elevando la ceja

-A-abajo…ahí..ha-ay algo-dijo Bella con voz temblorosa mientras señalaba con el dedo hacia la cama.

-Esta bien. Me fijaré que puede ser, pero…eh...Bella, debes soltarte para que pueda agacharme- dijo Edward mirándola. Bella al ver que estaba en los brazos de Edward giró su rostro y quedaron ambos a una corta distancia, lo que hizo que Bella se pusiera roja de vergüenza por su reacción y por haberse quedado por un segundo como hipnotizada viendo sus ojos verdes.

-Ah…eh...sí discúlpame- dijo Bella soltándose rápidamente y acomodándose la ropa intentando disimular su enrojecimiento.

Edward se acercó sigilosamente a la cama, con curiosidad, por lo que podría encontrar. Bella lo miraba preocupada.

-Edward ten cuidado, no sé lo que era. Era algo como un felpudo pero estoy segura que se movía-

Edward se agacho e intentó mirar por debajo de la cama. Estaba algo oscuro pero pudo ver algo metido en el medio, por lo que extendió su mano para intentar acercarlo.

-Y ¿Qué es Edward?- preguntó Bella curiosa e impaciente.

-Creo que es…- dijo Edward metiendo se un poco más debajo de la cama ya que no lo alcanzaba- Es…- se oyó su voz un poco más baja.

-Es ¿Es que?-

-Es…AHHHHH!!!!- grito Edward de repente

-AHHHHH!!!!-gritó Bella también por el susto.

-Hahahahaha- se oyó reír a Edward mientras salía de debajo de la cama.

-Edward eres un tonto, me asustaste- le grito Bella con una mano sobre su pecho, mirándolo seriamente

-Perdona Bella, no lo pude resistir- dijo Edward todavía riéndose -Creo que encontré a tu supuesto felpudo- dijo él mientras metía de nuevo sus brazos debajo de la cama y sacaba algo.

-Creo que el terremoto peludo decidió esconderse en mi cuarto- dijo Edward levantándose mientras sostenía al pequeño cachorro en sus brazos.

-Bella, Chester. Chester, Bella- dijo Edward acercándose a ella

Chester era un cachorro siberiano, de color negro y blanco (AN: foto en mi perfil). Bella pensó que era una ternura, hasta que Edward lo acercó tanto a ella que Chester aprovecho para darle unos besitos perrunos.

-Agg aléjalo Edward, me esta babeando toda- dijo Bella con cara de asco

-Ayy Bella solo te esta saludando, después de todo, tú fuiste la que le diste un susto al pobrecito con todos tu gritos- Le dijo Edward mientras acariciaba a Chester quien le daba unos besitos también.-Mira, es re cariñoso-

-Si, muy cariñoso- dijo Bella con tono sarcástico mientras se limpiaba la cara. -¿Por qué estaría debajo de tu cama?

-Creo que cuando escuchó los gritos de Alice, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y entró en el primer cuarto que vio. Pobrecito, escapó de los gritos de una mujer y terminó recibiendo los de otra- dijo Edward mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

Bella se puso roja de la vergüenza. –Bueno, discúlpame, no fue mi intención. Me asustó-

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte- dijo Edward acercando a Chester hacia ella.

Chester la miraba con los ojitos brillantes, la lengua afuera y con una expresión que parecía que estaba contento. Bella se acercó a él, manteniendo una cierta distancia para que no la lamiera otra vez, pero esta vez lo miró con ternura.

-Discúlpame Chester, no fue mi intención. Te prometo no volver a gritarte, pero no vuelvas a sorprenderme así, _soy muy asustadiza-_ le dijo Bella con una sonrisa, susurrándole lo último, como un secreto. Chester como respuesta comenzó a menear su colita y largo un ladrido agudo, después de todo todavía era un cachorrito.

-Parece que dijo que sí- dijo Edward riendo ante la reacción de Chester.

-Ahora veo por que Rosalie no podía enojarse con él cuando hacia alguna macana, es muy tierno-dijo Bella mientras acariciaba la cabecita del cachorro.

Edward y Bella habían quedado como encerrados en una burbuja de ternura. Estaban tan atentos con Chester, que no se habían dado cuenta que estaban los dos muy cerca del otro. Edward estaba sorprendido de ver la verdadera sonrisa de Bella; empezaba a ver otro lado de ella, uno que le comenzaba a gustar. Pero de repente, del pasillo, comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos y ambos se separaron del otro.

-Chester, Chester ¿Dónde estas amigo? Ven Chester- se oía la voz de Ryan

-Parece amiguito, que te están buscando- le dijo Edward mientras abría la puerta.

Ryan se encontraba en el pasillo, con cara de preocupación, buscando por debajo de los muebles a su perrito.

-Ryan, ¿buscabas esto?- le preguntó Edward con una sonrisa levantando a Chester en el aire.

-Chester! Lo encontraste, tío, gracias. Yo ya pensaba que la tía Alice lo había convertido en un tapado de siberiano o le había encerrado en una caja y mandado a Alaska- dijo Ryan con los ojos abiertos y cara de preocupación, mientras Chester lamia su cara y comenzaba de nuevo con los ladridos.

-Que linda imagen tiene mi sobrino de mí- dijo Alice mirando a Ryan con una mirada graciosa y cruzando los brazos.

-Haha hola tía- dijo Ryan con una sonrisa nerviosa e intentando esconder a Ryan detrás suyo

-Ryan, cariño, no le voy a hacer nada a Chester. Bueno, si es verdad que me enoje, pero nunca le haría daño y menos mandarlo en una caja a Alaska- le dijo Alice con una sonrisa tierna mientras le daba un abrazo y acariciaba la cabeza de Chester.

-Gracias, tía. Perdona por lo que hizo en tu cuarto. Te prometo vigilarlo mejor y no jugar más con él dentro de la casa y menos cerca de tu cuarto- dijo Ryan mirando una carita apenada.

-Esta bien. Me parece bien. Ahora ve abajo, que tengo que hablar unas cositas con la parejita aquí presente- le dijo Alice mientras miraba con una sonrisa y una mirada que hizo que Bella, tragara seco. Edward ya conocía esa mirada, se venia el interrogatorio y eso lo puso nervioso.

-Esta bien- dijo Ryan dejando a Chester en el piso y comenzando a ir hacia la escalera.

-Ah…tía, si no te enojaste con Chester, ¿con quien lo hiciste?- preguntó Ryan nervioso

-No te preocupes cariño. Fue con alguien más- dijo Alice con una sonrisa malvada que los tres tuvieran miedo y pena por la otra persona.

-Ah...esta bien- dijo Ryan antes de bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

Cuando Ryan ya no estaba a la vista, Alice giró para quedar mirando a la parejita con la misma sonrisa y gestos que los había puestos nerviosos antes.

-A-Alice… ¿que es…lo que pasa?-dijo Edward nervioso.

-Creo que seria mejor que hablemos en tu cuarto- dijo Alice tomando del brazo a Bella y entrando al cuarto. Cuando Edward cerró la puerta, los tres estaban en silencio, pero dos de ellos estaban muy nerviosos.

-Bueno, ya me van a explicar como es eso que te vas a casar con TU jefa- dijo Alice mirándolo con una expresión curiosa.

Edward estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, pero ya sabía que sería difícil tratar de engañar a Alice.

-Ya sabes quien es ella, ¿no es así?- dijo Edward despacio

-Edward me extraña. Como pudiste pensar que YO no iba a reconocerla a ella. Ella es Bella Dwyer, la jefa editorial de donde trabajas, y además es la empresaria mas fashion de Nueva York- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa dando pequeños saltos.

-¿La más fashión?- preguntó Bella sin creer lo que decía Alice

-Bueno, no esta declarado, pero yo pienso que lo eres, por favor eres muy conocida. "Meyer´s" es la editorial reconocida internacionalmente, han publicado los escritos más vendidos en los últimos años. Además, he visto tus fotografías en las revistas de moda, siempre asistes a las fiestas con vestidos de ensueño, tu estilo para vestir es único-dijo Alice aun sonriendo.

-Alice cálmate, la estas poniendo nerviosa- dijo Edward intentando que Alice dejara de saltar.

-Oh, disculpa. Es que estoy muy contenta de conocerte-

-Eh…gracias, creo. Pero la verdad yo no creo ser tan fashion como dices. La mayoría de mis vestidos me los manda la empresa. No se bien quien será, pero debe ser para que demos una buena imagen a la editorial.-dijo Bella

-Bueno, pero no quita el hecho que sepas vestir bien y eso. Además vi todos los bolsos que trajiste. Ayy que emoción! Ya tengo otra compañera de compras! Seremos las tres mosqueteras de los shoppings- dijo Alice muy emocionada

-¿Tres?- pregunto Edward

-Si, Bella, Rosalie y yo- dijo Alice

-¿Rosalie también sabe quien es?- preguntó Edward

-Sip. Edward ya tenías que haber previsto la reacción que íbamos a tener todos. Mas aun si nos ibas a decir que estabas saliendo con ella y además que ESTAN COMPROMETIDOS!!- grito Alice de emoción mientras abrazaba a Bella, quien miraba a Edward con cara de preocupación.-Vamos abajo, ya que todos quieren que nos cuenten sobre esto-

-Eh, si Alice, eh por que no te adelantas, quiero prevenir…digo hablar algo antes con Bella-dijo Edward sonriéndole a su hermana mientras la empujaba hacia el pasillo.-Iremos en un minuto- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

-Bueno, no me esperaba nada de eso- dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Disculpa a mi hermana, ella es muy…hiperactiva- dijo Edward apoyándose en la puerta.

-Bueno, al parecer, tenemos que pensar bien la historia de lo que diremos sobre nuestro "compromiso"-dijo Bella mirándolo

-Si- dijo Edward mirando a un punto fijo en el piso

-Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Bella levantándose y cruzando sus brazos

Edward al escucharla levantó la mirada y asintió.

-¿Por qué cuando me presentaste a tu mamá no dijiste mi nombre completo? ¿Y por que presiento que nadie sabe que soy tu jefa? ¿Tu no me habías dicho que te ibas a encargar de avisarles?- dijo Bella seriamente

-Eh…este…si…bueno lo que pasa es que…- decía Edward nervioso mientras se pasaba la mano por su pelo, un gesto que hacia cuando estaba nervioso. Bella seguía mirándolo de la misma manera. Edward ya no lo podía ocultar más y antes de hacerlo, largo un fuerte suspiro.

-Bueno la verdad es que…yo desde que comencé a trabajar como tu asistente, no les he hablado muy bien de ti a mi familia- dijo Edward mirándola con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Bella desconcertada

-¿Por qué? ¿En serio me preguntas eso?- dijo Edward poniéndose serio

-Eh…bueno, esta bien, creo saber por que. Pero ¿Qué tan malo fue lo que les dijiste sobre mi?- preguntó Bella nerviosa

-N-no fueron cosas tan malas-dijo Edward intentando ocultar su nerviosismo con una sonrisa –Eh…bueno creo que ya deberíamos bajar. Cualquier cosa que ellos pregunten déjame contestarlas yo, ¿si?- preguntó Edward antes de salir de su habitación. Bella solo asintió ya que también estaba nerviosa y asustada por lo que la familia diría ante la noticia.

Al bajar, vieron que ya toda la familia se encontraba en el jardín, sentados en una mesa blanca grande para que todos estuvieran cómodos y entraran todas las bandejas de comida que se encontraban apoyadas en ella. Cuando Bella y Edward se acercaron a ellos, Esme se levanto con una gran sonrisa.

-Bella, por favor siéntate aquí a mi lado y obviamente Edward ahí a su lado-dijo Esme antes de sentarse también – Bueno, al parecer tienen algo que contarnos, ¿no es así?

Antes de contestar Edward y Bella se miraron, ambos con cara de preocupación, sin saber que hacer. Pero fue Edward quien, luego de toser y respirar hondo, logró hablar.

-Mamá, papá…familia. Yo les estuve ocultando algo- dijo Edward mirando a toda su familia.

-¿Edward que pasa?- le preguntó Carlisle preocupado.

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que Bella es… Bella es…- empezó a decir

-Yo soy su jefa, mi nombre es Isabella Dwyer- dijo Bella interrumpiéndolo

De repente, todos se quedaron callados y algunos con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Se podía escuchar la risa de Ryan que se reía de la reacción de su papá, quien ante la noticia, había escupido algo del jugo que estaba tomando. Solo Alice y Rosalie no parecían tan asombradas ya que ellas sabían quien era ella desde que la vieron. Edward al ver que nadie hablaba, se aclaro la garganta.

-Se que les parecerá una impactante noticia, bueno por lo que saben ustedes de ella-

-Hermanito ¿es en serio? No era ella una bruja, una manipuladora, una mujer fría, o como decías tú…que era peor que todos los dictadores juntos- dijo Emmett mirando con desconcierto a Edward. Edward lo miró con los ojos abiertos, deseando que cerrara la boca, mientras que Bella lo miraba igual, pero deseaba pegarle a Edward por que lo que había dicho de ella si eran malas, muy malas; quería esconderse en ese momento.

-Eh…yo no dije eso…solo dije que bueno no era muy amable- dijo Edward mirando con bronca a su hermano, por haber metido la pata.

-No, yo lo recuerdo, tu dijiste que ella er-…Auch- comenzó a decir Emmett antes de recibir una patada por parte de su hermano-

-Emmett, cielo, deja que tu hermano nos explique- dijo Esme, aun con cara de preocupación.

-Se que ustedes nunca pensaron bien de Bella por lo que yo les contaba. Pero…bueno, como verán las cosas cambiaron una vez que los dos comenzamos a salir y bueno después de salir por algunos meses le propuse matrimonio- dijo Edward rápidamente, intentando ocultar todo su nerviosismo

-Bueno cariño, si que fue una inesperada noticia. Como dijiste, desde que empezaste a trabajar ahí, solo habíamos recibido descripciones no gratas de Bella. Pero si luego te enamoraste de ella, debió existir un cambio, por lo que si tu estas feliz, nosotros también- dijo Esme sonriéndoles nuevamente

-Gracias, mamá-

-Hijo, disculpa que te pregunte, pero ¿no es mal visto las relaciones dentro del trabajo y más aun, jefa con asistente, y más aun, casamiento?- le preguntó Carlisle

-Bueno…si pero…- comenzó a explicarle Edward

-Amor, creo que eso lo tenían en cuenta, pero tú sabes como es el amor, no se puede evitar. Y si decidieron casarse deben amarse mucho- dijo Esme mirando con ternura a la pareja.

-Bueno si, eso es verdad. De seguro tendrán algo planeado para después de la boda, ¿no es así?- pregunto Carlisle

-Si, así es- dijo Bella

-Bueno, entonces, olvidemos todo lo del pasado y concentrémonos en el presente- dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa.

-Siiii!!!!!! Tenemos una boda que planear- dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras saltaba en su asiento.

-¿Ya tienen la fecha?- pregunto Rosalie

-Eh…todavía no, pero seguro será pronto, ¿no es así amor?- le preguntó Edward apretando la mano de Bella

-SI, así es- dijo ella asintiendo

-Bueno, pero deben elegirla pronto, igual comenzaremos con los preparativos ya. Debe ser una gran boda- dijo Alice

-No, digo, no queremos algo muy grande, ¿no es así amor? Nos gustaría algo más familiar, algo chico- dijo Bella

-¿Chico?- dijo Alice con cara horrorizada –Bella, un casamiento no debe ser chico, deben haber muchas cosas incluidas, y más un casamiento Cullen- dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo a Rosalie.

-Alice, si ellos quieren tener un casamiento así, es su elección- le dijo Esme a su hija

-Ufa. Bueno pero dejarán yo que lo organice- dijo cruzando los brazos y haciendo puchero.-Ya tengo un montón de ideas.

Bella trato de sonreír, ocultando la preocupación que sentía.

-Y bueno tórtolos, cuéntenos, ¿como fue la proposición?- les preguntó Emmett

-¿La proposición? Eh…bueno- empezó a decir Edward, aclarándose antes la garganta-

Bella lo miró nerviosa y preocupada, ya que no sabía si Edward iba a poder inventar algo.

-Una noche, la lleve a dar un paseo en carruaje por el Central Park. Recorrimos un rato, mirando las estrellas que brillaban mucho esa noche. Luego nos bajamos, cerca del lago y le vendé los ojos a Bella y la guié hacia una glorieta que se encontraba cerca. Cuando estuvimos dentro, le desvendé los ojos y observé su expresión de sorpresa cuando vio que los bordes y las columnas de la glorieta estaban cubiertas por pequeñas luces y tulipanes blancos, su flor favorita. Ella estaba muy contenta que casi pude ver pequeñas lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. Luego, me acerque a una esquina donde había dejado un equipo de música y al prenderlo comenzó a escucharse una melodía de piano, que yo mismo había compuesto para ella. Bella esta muy sorprendida. Me acerque a ella y le tome su mano apoye la otra en su cintura. Como Bella es algo torpe al bailar, la acerqué a mí para guiarla bien. Estuvimos el resto de la canción bailando mientras que nos veíamos a los ojos. Al terminar la melodía, sabía que era el momento indicado, por lo que me arrodille, le dije lo mucho que la amaba y le pedí que se casara conmigo.- contó Edward quien al terminar levantó la cabeza y miró a su familia. Todas las mujeres lo miraban con una gran ternura. Todas, inclusive Bella, quien no podía creer lo dulce que había sido lo que había inventado Edward, lo miraban con una gran sonrisa.

-Edward…eso fue-dijo Alice

-tan, pero tan-continuo Rosalie

-romántico-terminó diciendo Esme

Bella no tenía palabras, pero pensaba exactamente lo mismo, incluso sus mejillas se habían puesto coloradas.

-Bueno, parece que Bella, también lo recuerda, por que se puso colorada- dijo Emmett con tono burlón, mientras que Bella trataba de ocultar su sonroja miento tras su pelo.

-Emmett, no la molestes-dijo Rosalie mirando con reproche a su esposo

-Si, papá. El tío Edward es más romántico que tú- le dijo Ryan mientras se reía.

-Ey eso no es cierto. ¿Verdad corazoncito?- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con los de Rosalie.

-Eh…bueno, que digamos gritarle a alguien si se quiere casar contigo, desde el campo de futbol luego de un partido, no es del todo romántico- dijo Rosalie mirando apenada a Emmett. Tanto Jasper, Ryan como Alice se taparon la boca para no reírse e hizo que la cara sonriente de Emmett cambiara de sonriente a triste. Rosalie al verlo le dio un gran beso y acarició su mejilla.

-Ay mi osito, no te pongas así. Dije que si al final, ¿no? Y no puedo ser más feliz- le dijo sonriente. Emmett sonrió orgulloso y le dio un beso muy apasionado para la ocasión.

-EWWW ¿No pueden hacer eso en otro momento? Hijo presente- dijo Ryan con cara de asco mientras se señalaba.

-Perdona tesoro- le dijo Rosalie mientras se acomodaba su cabello

- Bueno, pero veamos como lo hace Eddie- dijo Emmett mirando con una sonrisa burlona a Edward.

-¿Qué? No, no creo que sea el momento. Además, esta Ryan presente y…-

-Vamos tio, solo será un beso. Si no es tan pegajoso como el de mis padres, esta bien por mi- dijo Ryan con cara de no tener problema con eso-

-RYAN!- grito Rosalie quien estaba colorada de la vergüenza.

Bella estaba dura al igual de colorada, Edward tragaba seco de los nervios. Tenían que hacerlo, sino el "compromiso" no se vería real, ambos lo sabían. Los dos se giraron para verse, se miraron a los ojos, en los que se veía su nerviosismo. Luego, lentamente se fueron acercando. Cuando estaban a pocos centímetros, las respiraciones de ambos chocaban contra sus caras y escalofríos circulaban por sus cuerpos. Bella cerró los ojos, esperando el momento. Al sentir los labios de Edward sobre los suyos sintió como una corriente eléctrica y un calor recorriera todo su cuerpo. Edward sintió exactamente lo mismo. Al oír los aplausos y los aullidos de Emmett ambos se separaron, sin quitar los ojos del otro. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Edward que hizo que Bella se sonrojara más y desviara su mirada hacia la mesa.

-Ayy que tiernos- dijo Alice y luego todos comenzaron a comer el gran almuerzo que habían preparado.

Luego de terminar siguieron conversando un poco más sobre la relación de Bella y Edward, quienes se habían ingeniado para armar otras historias, como el primer beso, la primera salida y sus formas de esconderse cuando estaban en la oficina.

-Bueno, que les parece si aprovechamos que tenemos algo de sol y jugamos un partido de futbol- dijo Emmett apareciendo con un balón de futbol (AN: es el de futbol americano)

-Emmett, no creo que Bella quiera jugar ese juego tan violento- dijo Esme

-Ayy vamos mamá no es violento. Trataremos de jugar leve, ¿no Ryan?- dijo Emmett mirando a su hijo que practicaba pases con Jasper.

-Si papá-dijo Ryan asintiendo

-¿Bella?- dijo Emmett mirando con una sonrisa retadora a Bella

-Eh…no se, soy medio torpe para los deportes. Tal vez debería verlos desde aquí- dijo Bella avergonzada

-Vamos Bella, será divertido. ¿Acaso tienes miedo que te gane?- le dijo Emmett con una mirada desafiante.

-¿Me estas llamando cobarde?- le dijo Bella levantándose mirando a Emmett de la misma manera.

-Mmm… creo que si- dijo Emmett

-Bueno eso ya lo veremos- dijo Bella

-Bella, no tienes que hacerlo, te puedes lastimar- saltó Edward.

-Edward puedo hacerlo. Solo que, no tengo ropa, como para jugar- dijo Bella mirándose.

-Yo te presto!- grito Alice.

Cuando todos se habían ido a cambiar para estar aptos para el futbol, se juntaron de nuevo en el jardín para dividirse en los equipos. Habían elegido que Emmett sea un capitán y Bella la otra. El equipo de Emmett estaba compuesto por: Alice, Edward y Ryan. El de Bella por: Jasper, Rosalie y Carlisle. Esme decidió verlos junto con Chester quien se encontraba en su regazo. El juego comenzó tranquilo, pero al estar parejas contra parejas era fácil engañar al otro para hacer tantos. Emmett usaba a Alice como pantalla contra Jasper y Bella hacia lo mismo con Rosalie. Ryan era el más veloz de todos. Emmett trataba de que Edward detuviera a Bella, y en ocasiones lo lograba ya que cuando se veían a los ojos, ambos se sonrojaban y se distraían. Bella no podía creer lo bien que lo estaba pasando, nunca se había divertido tanto. Reían entre todos cuando se perseguían para conseguir el balón, cuando celebraban cuando marcaban tantos o cuando Emmett hacía su baile de la victoria al anotar él. Bella se sentía extraña ya que se sentía como una persona diferente, una Bella distinta en ese momento. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando Rosalie le gritó que evitara que Emmett marcara otro tanto. Para eso, cuando Emmett se acercó a donde estaba ella, Bella salto a su esplada, agarrándose de su cuello intentando que Emmett cayera o se detuviera, pero él era demasiado fuerte por lo que con un suave movimiento, hizo que Bella cayera al piso. Edward al verla caer se asustó por que Bella seguía tirada en el piso con su cabeza hacia abajo y temblaba. Él corrió hacia ella, ya que temía que se hubiera lastimado y estuviera llorando.

-Bella, Bella ¿estas bien?- preguntó Edward mientras intentaba que Bella lo mirara, pero ella no respondía, solo seguía temblando. De pronto, Bella se giró para mirarlo, y Edward pudo ver que no estaba llorando, sino que se estaba riendo, y mucho. Edward largo el aire que retuvo por la preocupación.

-Bella, me asustaste- dijo sonriéndole y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Discúlpame…haha...es que…haha…nunca me había divertido tanto…haha…- dijo Bella mientras se acomodaba la ropa y el pelo.

-Bella, ¿estas bien? Discúlpame, no quise tirarte con tanta fuerza- dijo Emmett con cara de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, Emmett. No te preocupes. Me divertí. Y si estoy en lo correcto creo que ganamos, ¿no?- dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa.

-Haha creo que si, futura hermanita. Otro día jugaremos la revancha- dijo Emmett pasando su brazo por los hombros de Bella. Bella se sorprendió al escuchar "futura hermanita" y sintió un sentimiento de culpa por eso.

-Bueno, creo que lo que nos faltaría sería hacer un brindis, ¿no?- dijo Esme quien acercó una bandeja con copas para brindar. Cada uno tomo una, menos Ryan que tomo un vaso con jugo, y se acomodaron cada uno al lado de su pareja, dejando a Edward junto a Bella quien la miraba preocupada.

-Por la futura pareja y la nueva integrante a la familia Cullen- dijo Carlisle levantando su copa. –Salud!- dijeron todos con una sonrisa mirando hacia la pareja, antes de tomar.

Bella antes de tomar de su copa, se quedó pensando en una palabra que había dicho Carlisle y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y en voz baja dijo- _Familia- _antes de llevar la copa a sus labios.

**Bueno como verán este capitulo fue largo ^^ es por si las dudas no llego a actualizar rápido, pero haré todo lo posible.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy^^**

**Bueno como verán todos adivinaron!!!!! Si era Chester el que estaba debajo de la cama =) Pueden pasar por mi perfil y ver su fotito, es una ternura^^!!!!**

**Y me alegro también que a muchos les gustara Ryan, haha es un mini Emmett^^**

**Bueno algunas aclaraciones del capitulo de hoy. **

**-La descripción de la propuesta de casamiento de Edward, está inspirada en una escena de la peli "La nueva cenicienta" de Hilary Duff, cuando Sam baila con Austin en la glorieta en el baile de disfraces. Me pareció lindo hacerlo romántico.**

**-El cap se llama "Cullen vs Cullen" por que en el partido jugó casi toda la familia. Bueno Bella es "casi" "oficialmente" de la familia y Jasper es novio de Alice desde hace años y están casi por comprometerse (eso se verá más adelante) por lo que es también ya de la familia. Por eso son todos Cullens ;)**

**-Ya se verá más adelante sobre el pasado de Bella y sobre su familia.**

**Bueno espero sus REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Para que me cuenten que les pareció el capitulo, opiniones, sugerencias, dudas, etc.**

**Díganme que les pareció el BESO que puse y como le "propuso" casamiento Edward a Bella^^!!!!! Para mi es muy romantico^^!!!**

**Saludos!**

**Eclipse solar =)**


	8. Sentimientos extraños

**A/N: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama de esta historia**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_Bella antes de tomar de su copa, se quedó pensando en una palabra que había dicho Carlisle y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y en voz baja dijo- Familia- antes de llevar la copa a sus labios._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Sentimientos extraños**

Luego del brindis, toda la familia volvió a sentarse y comenzaron a charlar, o como Bella lo consideró, el interrogatorio.

-Dime Bella, ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?- le preguntó Esme

-No, soy hija única-

-¿Te gusta vivir en la gran ciudad?- preguntó Carlisle

-Sí, es donde siempre viví-

-¿Naciste en Nueva York?- preguntó Jasper

-Eh…si, nací ahí. Es por que se podría decir que soy una citadina- dijo Bella algo nerviosa.

-Debe parecerte muy distinto Forks entonces, muy pequeño. No hay muchas cosas que hacer por aquí- dijo Alice –Es por eso que me encantan las ciudades, por todos los shoppings que hay. Más Nueva York, las ciudad más fashion de todas-

-Sí, creo que si-

-¿Y tus padres que dijeron sobre el compromiso?- preguntó Rosalie

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Bella, no esperaba tener que hablar sobre ellos, tal vez si en algún momento, pero la tomó desprevenida.

-Eh…bueno es que yo no he hablado todavía con mi madre. Ella no vive en Nueva York, sino en Florida con su nuevo esposo-dijo Bella mientras se acomodaba el pelo nerviosamente

-Ah tus padres están divorciados. ¿Y tu padre ya lo amenazó a Edward?- dijo Rosalie mientras miraba a su cuñado con una sonrisa burlona. Los demás también rieron.

-Eh…bueno…la verdad es que…mi padre…mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía 8 años- dijo Bella mirando con una mirada triste hacia sus manos.

De repente, las risas cesaron. Rosalie se removió incomoda en su asiento y se acercó a Bella poniendo su mano sobre la suya.

-Bella…lo lamento. No quería decir es-…-

-No Rosalie. Esta bien. No lo sabias- le dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno…por que no vamos levantando todo antes de que oscurezca-dijo Esme levantándose y mirando a los demás para que hicieran lo mismo. Edward seguía mirando a Bella. Cuando vio como se había puesto antes, quiso levantarse de su asiento he ir a confortarla en sus brazos, pero Rosalie ya se había acercado a ella, y por no querer molestarla, no se levantó. Él no sabía eso de la vida de Bella, nunca la había escuchado hablar acerca de sus padres. Nunca los mencionaba. Debió ser difícil para ella tener que sobrellevar la muerte de su padre y además que su madre se casara con otro hombre y mudado de la ciudad.

Edward estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos, que no oyó a Esme que le hablaba hasta que ella se le acercó y tocó el hombro.

-Eh…perdón mamá, me distraje. ¿Qué decías?-

-Te decía hijo que por que no subes con Bella a tu habitación, se dan una ducha y organizan un poco tu cama para cuando tengan que ir a dormir. Me imagino que para la noche pediremos algunas pizzas. Después si quieren pueden ver unas películas, si es que no están cansados por el viaje- le dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternal.

-Si, esta bien. Eso haremos- dijo Edward mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a entrar a la casa junto a Bella. Mientras subían las escaleras, Edward recordó algo que su madre había dicho hace unos segundos. - …_por que no subes con Bella a tu habitación, se dan una ducha y organizan un poco tu cama para cuando tengan que ir a dormir…- _Primero que todo el comentario de la ducha hizo que sonara como que ellos dos compartirían la ducha, aunque supo que eso no era lo que ella quería decir, pero lo otro sí, iban a tener que compartir la cama. Ese detalle era algo que no había pensado hasta ahora. Bueno era de esperarse ya que sus padres ya debían saber que al estar "comprometidos" no sería raro que durmieran juntos. Muchas imágenes vinieron a la mente de Edward: él despertando abrazado a Bella, ella en su piyama de seda, ambos durmiendo bien cerca. El rostro de Edward no podía estar más rojo. Esas imágenes se disiparon de repente, cuando chocó contra Bella.

-Ay Edward ¿Que te pasa? ¿Venias distraído?- preguntó Bella mientras se masajeaba su hombro que había chocado contra el duro pecho de Edward. ¿Estas bien? Estas rojo-

-S-si…estoy bien- dijo él nervioso mientras se pasaba la mano por su desordenado pelo.

Bella lo miró curiosa antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-Eh-h bueno ¿quieres bañarte tu primera o quieres que vaya yo?-preguntó Edward con las manos en su bolsillo intentando relajarse para que el sonrojado se le fuera

-Yo iré primero, si no te molesta. Sabes como somos las mujeres y la hora del baño- dijo Bella

-Bueno, no hay problema yo iré a bañarme al baño principal, si es que no lo han ocupado ya- dijo Edward mientras agarraba ropa de su armario.

Bella cuando vio que Edward al fin había salido y cerrado la puerta, se dejó caer sobre la cama y puso sus manos sobre su rostro. Ella no comprendía por que se sentía extraña al estar ahora cerca de Edward. _-¿Será por el beso?- _pensó para ella misma. Ese beso que no se lo esperó, que la hizo por un momento sentir un sentimiento extraño, diferente, pero lindo. –_No, no puede ser eso. Es decir es Edward, Edward mi asistente. Solo es eso. Vamos Bella reacciona recuerda que solo lo hizo para disimular, nada de esto es real. Solo es actuación_- se dijo Bella a si misma, poniéndose triste al final. Sacudió su cabeza como intentando borrar sus pensamientos y agarro su ropa para bañarse. Lo que Bella no sabía era que Edward estaba pensando en lo mismo.

-_Vamos Edward, se realista. Es Bella, Isabella Dwyer. Tu JEFA. Esto es actuación, nada más._- se dijo mientras apoyaba la frente en la pared de la ducha y sentía el agua recorrer su espalda.

Cuando se termino de duchar, Bella estiró la mano para agarrar su toalla, pero desafortunadamente, de tan apurada que estaba por borrar sus pensamientos, olvidó agarrar la toalla antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Ay, no puede ser- dijo Bella con frustración. Se acercó a la puerta del baño, la abrió un poco y asomó su cabeza.

-Edward, ¿estas ahí? Edward- dijo en voz baja rogando que Edward ya se hubiera bañado y estuviera en la habitación. Pero por desgracia de Bella, Edward aun no había regresado y además había cerrado la puerta.

-Ayy esto no puede ser. Encima cerró la puerta. Bueno Bella, solo hazlo rápido, sal, busca una toalla y regresa al baño. Es simple- aunque estuviera mojada, Bella salió solo con la remera cubriéndose su delantera. Comenzó a buscar la bendita toalla pero no logró encontrar nada. Pero justo cuando iba a buscar en un cajón, la puerta se abrió.

Edward entraba a la habitación ya bañado, con unos jeans oscuros pero sin remera. Bella del susto había retrocedido y había quedado enfrente de la cama. La cara de Bella mostraba una combinación de sorpresa y sonrojo. Sorpresa por que no esperaba verlo a él entrar tan rápido y sonrojo no solo por que Edward tenia su pecho perfectamente moldeado expuesto y con gotas que le caía de su pelo recién lavado, sino también por que ella solo tenia una remera que le cubría su cuerpo desnudo. Edward cuando la vio mostro la misma expresión, pero aun más sonrojado. Bella estaba ahí frente a él aun mojada y desnuda. Los dos se habían quedado callados. Pero Edward de inmediato se dio vuelta mirando la puerta

-Bella, discúlpame. Pensé que todavía estabas en el baño.- dijo Edward nervioso

-Eh…si, lo que pasó fue que entré tan rápido que olvidé pedirte una toalla, recién me di cuenta cuando termine de bañarme. Intenté llamarte, pero no habías vuelto y bueno salí a buscar una. Pero no pensé que ibas a llegar y bueno…verme en esta situación.- dijo Bella mientras agarrada bien fuerte la remera para cubrirse mejor.

-Bueno…que bueno que fui yo quien entró, ¿no? Y no mi hermano, o Jasper o mi pa- comenzó a decir Edward mientras se reía nerviosamente

-Eh…si ya comprendí. Si, que bueno que fuiste tú- dijo Bella con una voz suave pero poniéndose más colorada luego de comprender lo que acababa de decir.-Bueno, digo que bueno que fuiste tú, bueno tu sabes…Ayy Edward solo dime donde puedo encontrar una toalla, sigo mojada y tengo frío.- dijo Bella golpeando el piso con su pie y temblando un poco.

Edward se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano para borrar esas imágenes de Bella que lo ponían más colorado y reaccionó al darse cuenta que todavía no le había indicado a Bella donde estaba la toalla.

-Eh…sí, discúlpame. Están aquí en el placar. Entra al baño y yo te la alcanzó- dijo Edward mientras avanzaba hacia el placar, aun dándole la espalda a Bella.

Bella corrió rápidamente y se puso detrás de la puerta, mirándolo. Al verlo de espalda, pudo observar el buen cuerpo de Edward, aun mojado. Bella no podía creer que estuviera admirándolo así como hombre y no solo como Edward el asistente. Fue cuando Edward se acercó con la toalla que Bella largo el aire, que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo. Edward le alcanzó la toalla sin mirarla. Bella la agarro rápidamente y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Lo que los dos no sabían era que ambos estaban sintiendo lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos podían explicar que era ese sentimiento que estaba empezando a surgir entre ellos.

Bella cuando termino de cambiarse, se comenzó a cepillar su largo pelo frente al espejo y a la vez pensaba en Edward –_Bella, él es tu a-s-i-s-t-e-n-t-e. Deja de pensar en él de otra forma_- -_Si, pero bueno hay que admitir que tiene buen cuerpo- -Bella, basta, recuerda por que estas en esta situación. Recuerda que esto es solo un contrato de negocios, NADA MÁS. Además tu no sientes nada por él… ¿o si?_- se debatía Bella consigo misma.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Edward se debatía lo mismo –_Edward, vamos es tu JEFA. Es algo totalmente…bueno incorrecto. Recuerda que esto es todo un contrato. Es algo que arreglaron los dos. No significa nada. Pero por otro lado hay que admitir que Bella tiene buen cuerpo. Bueno estaba tapada, pero bueno se notaba su figura- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- No, Edward basta. Tu no sientes nada por ella… ¿o si?-_ dijo pasándose la mano por su cabella mojado.

Luego de unos minutos, Edward sintió un atrapante olor a fresa que lo hizo levantarse de la cama. Ahí en frente suyo, se encontraba Bella ya cambiada, con el pelo aun mojado. Ambos seguían sonrojados por lo que acababa de pasar y por todos los pensamientos que los estaban confundiendo. Un silencio incomodo cubrió la habitación. Ambos no sabían que decirse.

Pero el silenció se rompió cuando Alice apareció por la puerta. Los dos del susto saltaron y se alejaron un poco del otro. Alice pudo notar la tensión entre ambos, pero no entendió por que.

-Eh…disculpen la interrupción. Pero vamos a pedir pizza y los chicos van a ir a alquilar las pelis. TODOS los chicos, así que hermanito tienes que irte- dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras empujaba a Edward hacia fuera.

-Ey por que tengo que ir. No son muchos ya para alquilar unas películas- dijo Edward cruzando los brazos y dejando que Alice lo empujara. Le gustaba hacer enojar a su hermanita.

-Edward vamos, pesas mucho. Además, así podremos tener un ratito de tiempo solo las mujeres. Vamos, Bella no irá a ningún lado. Cuando vuelvas podrás besarla de nuevo- dijo Alice dejando de empujarlo.

Edward al escuchar lo último se quedo quieto y no se dio cuenta que Alice ya no lo empujaba por lo que cayo de espaldas al suelo.

-Edward ¿estas bien?- dijeron Alice y Bella al mismo tiempo

-Eh sisi, estoy bien. Diablillo, ves lo que haces por empujarme. Bueno si tiempo para hablar quieren, eso tendrán. Mejor me apuro para que no me dejen atrás- dijo Edward con una sonrisa tratando que esconder su sonrojo y bajó la escalera corriendo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Bella y Edward seguían algo callados. Por suerte no levantaron tanta sospecha entre la familia, aunque Alice los miraba de vez en cuando. Luego de varias pizzas y malos chistes contados por Emmett, Esme y Carlisle se retiraron a su habitación. Alice comenzó a preparar todo para ver las películas, mientras que Rosalie llevaba a Ryan a su cuarto y Emmett y Jasper preparaban los pochoclos y bebidas. Bella y Edward seguían sentados cada uno en un extremo del sillón, ya que al estar cerca su sonrojo aumentaba.

-Bueno todo listo. ¿Ya está la película lista?- preguntó Emmett mientras se sentaba en el piso con su espalda apoyada en el sillón y apoyaba los pochoclos en la mesa frente a la televisión.

-Díganme por favor que no alquilaron una de acción- dijo Rosalie sentándose al lado de su esposo.

-No, es una comedia romántica. Pensamos que bueno, ya que estamos TODOS ya en pareja, seria adecuado ese tipo de películas- dijo Emmett mientras miraba con una sonrisa burlona a Edward, quien lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Y que alquilaron?- preguntó Alice

- Letra y música y Realmente Amor- dijo Jasper mientras se sentaba en el sillón pequeño y sentaba a Alice en su regazo.

-¿No se van a aburrir ustedes?- preguntó Rosalie

-No te preocupes mi amor, yo solo quiero estar así abrazadito a ti. Además también me encanta el baile que hace Hugh Grant en Letra y Musica, haha te acuerdas que lo hice en nuestro casamiento. Fui la sensación- dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

-Si amor, como olvidarlo- dijo Rosalie mientras se tapaba la cara y fingía una sonrisa.

-Bueno yo voto por ver la del Realmente Amor- dijo Alice

-¿Pero y el baile?- dijo Emmett haciendo pucherito

-Por que no elige Bella, ella es la invitada- dijo Jasper mirando a Bella que seguía cayada, aunque por dentro se reía de los gestos de Emmett.

-Eh… bueno me dijeron que la de Realmente Amor es buena- dijo Bella

-Bueno esa será- dijo Alice contenta mientras agarraba el control remoto y se volvía a acomodar en los brazos de Jasper.

-Ay Edward por favor, vas a dejar a Bella en ese extremo sola, vamos abrázala, es una película romántica- dijo Alice

Edward y Bella se miraron nerviosos y se comenzaron a acerca el uno al otro hasta estar cerca. Edward paso temeroso el brazo por los hombros de Bella, mientras ella intentaba que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido. Durante toda la película, sus miradas estuvieron concentradas en la pantalla, aunque de vez en cuando ambos se miraban disimuladamente, en especial cuando las parejas de la película se besaban. Lo que veían en común con ellos es que todas las parejas de la película eran diferentes pero acababan enamorándose, todos con sus problemas y obstáculos, pero el amor triunfaba en todas, bueno casi todas (AN: es linda la película se las recomiendo. En inglés se llama Love Actually). Cuando la película terminó, ya era demasiado tarde como para ver la otra, por lo que decidieron dejarla para otro día. Todos subieron las escaleras, se despidieron y se dirigieron cada uno a su cuarto.

Cuando Edward cerro la puerta de su habitación, ese silencio incomodo volvió a aparecer entre ellos. Ambos se dieron una rápida mirada antes de dirigirse a agarrar sus piyamas. Bella se cambió en el baño y Edward en la habitación. Ahora venía la incomoda situación, tener que dormir juntos. Edward se debatía en su cabeza que hacer, hasta que escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, y vio a Bella en su piyama de seda color crema. Los ojos de Edward observaban la figura esbelta de Bella que quedaba marcada por la tela. Bella se sintió nerviosa al ser observada así por Edward. Bella sintió como sus mejillas se comenzaban a poner coloradas por lo que aclaró su garganta para que Edward reaccionara.

-Eh…si bueno. Creo que sería mejor que tu durmieras en la cama- dijo Edward levantándose.

-Esta bien. Pero tu ¿Dónde dormirás?- preguntó Bella

-Yo me tiraré en el piso, pondré la bolsa de dormir, la alfombra me servirá como colchón- dijo Edward mientras estiraba la bolsa de dormir frente a la cama.

Bella se sintió culpable por tener que hacer que Edward durmiera en el piso. Pero sabía que se sentiría aun más nerviosa e incomoda si ellos compartieran la cama. Cuando ya estuvieron ambos acostados, aun no podían dormirse. Ambos recapitulaban lo que había pasado ese día y lo que les estaba pasando a ambos. ¿Sería solo parte de su actuación o sería algo nuevo que nunca pensaron que existía?

-Buenas noches Edward- dijo Bella cerrando sus ojos.

-Buenas noches Bella- dijo Edward con un suspiro antes de rendirse ante el cansancio.

Cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse por el ventanal de la habitación, los dos seguían inmersos en sus sueños. Ambos soñaban cosas parecidas, sobres sus niñeces y el encuentro con un pequeño niño y una pequeña niña en la glorieta de un parque. Pero el sueño no duró mucho para Bella, por que comenzó a sentir un timbre muy familiar. Luego de unos segundos más, Bella se dio cuanta que se trataba de su celular que se encontraba en la mesita al lado de la cama. Pero al estar todavía dormida, intentó agarrarlo pero solo logró tirarlo al piso.

-Ayy no- dijo Bella con frustración mientras se estiraba para agarrarlo. Pero justo en ese momento, el escurridizo de Chester, apareció por debajo de la cama y tomo el celular en su boca y corrió hacia fuera de la habitación. Bella estaba sorprendida, pero reaccionó de repente.

-No, bola de pelo. Vuelva aquí!- dijo Bella en voz baja

Bella agarro una bata que estaba sobre una silla y salió corriendo atrás de Chester.

-Chester, detente. Regrésame mi celular- dijo Bella mientras bajaba por la escalera, rogando que no se tropezara.

Chester corrió por el living, hacia la cocina y con su pata logró empujar la puerta y salir al patio.

-Chester!- grito Bella saliendo al patio. Sería temprano por que aun no había visto a ningún miembro de la familia, pero presentía que con los gritos que había dado seguramente a alguno habría levantado.

Chester se detuvo y miró a Bella. Se podía notar que él estaba jugando por que su cola se movía sin cesar y saltaba de un lugar a otro.

-Chester, se un buen perrito y dame el celular- dijo Bella con voz suave mientras se acercaba al cachorro. Rogaba por que la persona que la estuviera llamando no cortara.

Chester seguía pensando que era un juego por lo que comenzó a correr un poco.

-No, bola de pelo vuelve- dijo Bella mientras comenzaba a correr.

Pero, luego de unos minutos, Bella logró acercarse al cachorro, pero solo logro agarrar una parte del celular. Pero al mismo tiempo Chester comenzó a forcejear.

-Chester suéltalo. Vamos suéltalo!- dijo Bella tironeando, hasta que Chester finalmente lo soltó. Bella al haber estado haciendo fuerza en el sentido contrario, terminó cayéndose al piso.

Su celular había parado de sonar cuando estaban forcejeando, pero por suerte volvió a sonar.

-Hola-dijo Bella con la voz cansada luego de la mini pelea con Chester, quien ahora tironeaba de la bata de Bella.

-Bella, al fin contestas- dijo una voz grave del otro lado.

-Aro, que sorpresa tu llamada. ¿Sucede algo?- dijo Bella preocupada.

-Mira Bella, la situación es esta. Los directivos quieren tomar la decisión, les he comentado la nueva noticia, es decir sobre tu compromiso, pero me han preguntado la fecha Bella. Si no les doy una respuesta rápida, le cederán tu puesto a Lauren- dijo Aro

-NO! Aro, escúchame, diles que ya esta decidido, yo te iba a llamar después para comentártelo. Edward y yo hemos decidido casarnos este fin de semana. Si, hemos decidido casarnos este sábado- dijo Bella decididamente

De repente un gritó agudo la hizo girar y por la sorpresa y por el susto, terminó cayéndose de nuevo al piso.

**POR FAVOR NO SE ENOJEN =( se que me tarde más tiempo en subir este capítulo. **

**Es que con los estudios, se me acortaron los tiempo para escribir y bueno también fue un tema de inspiración, no se por que no se me venían las ideas. Tengo ya algunas para el próximo cap, así que espero poder subirlo el fin de semana.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!!!!**

**Espero que con la imagen de Edward sin remera y con las gotas de agua cayendo por su pecho y espalda, logren perdonarme el haberme tardado en subir el cap ^^**

**POR FAVR, DEJENME REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS, DUDAS O QUE PARTES LES GUASTARON DE LA HISTORIA^^!!!!!**

**Quien creen que fue la persona que gritó al final y sorprendió a Bella?**

**No les pareció una ternura Chester?**

**¿Bella y Edward se estarán dando cuenta que están sintiendo algo más por el otro?**

**(Por si se preguntan, la puerta estaba cerrada pero no bien del todo, por lo que Chester solo tuvo que empujarla con sus patitas)**

**Cuando busqué títulos para la parte de las películas, se me vino a la mente LA PROPUESTA, haha pero no podía ponerla =P Les recomiendo ambas películas, LETRA Y MUSICA Y REALMENTE AMOR, son muy lindas, haha coincidencia que en ambas actúa Hugh Grant ;)**

**Con el tema de los días, ellos llegaron a Forks el sábado, por lo que ahora es domingo. Bella y Edward se tomaron una semana de vacaciones. Bueno, los Cullen también, menos Carlisle que tiene que ir constantemente al hospital.**

**Saludos!**

**Eclipse solar =)**


	9. Planear una boda

**A/N: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama de esta historia**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_-NO! Aro, escúchame, diles que ya esta decidido, yo te iba a llamar después para comentártelo. Edward y yo hemos decidido casarnos este fin de semana. Si, hemos decidido casarnos este sábado- dijo Bella decididamente_

_De repente un gritó agudo la hizo girar y por la sorpresa y por el susto, terminó cayéndose de nuevo al piso. _

**Capítulo 8**

**Planear una boda **

-SIIIII!!!!!!!!!!- fue lo que escuchó Bella antes de caer de nuevo al piso.

Su rostro estaba pálido y su boca un poco abierta pero sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra por el asombro.

Alice estaba parada en la puerta viéndola con una gran sonrisa mientras daba pequeños saltos en el lugar.

-AAAAAA!!!No puedo creerlo!! Al fin!!!- grito de nuevo Alice mientras se abalanzaba sobre Bella quien intentaba levantarse.

-Ya era hora que ustedes dos tórtolos decidieran una fecha. Pero nunca pensé que sería tan pronto. Es decir es este sábado, en exactamente 6 días sin contar hoy bueno sino serian 7. Pero igual, bueno es decir es muy romántico que quieran casarse tan rápido, eso significan que se aman mucho y quieren estar finalmente juntos para siempre- dijo Alice sin parar un segundo. –Ayy Bella que emoción!!!! Ya empezaré con todos los preparativos- dijo Alice levantándose del piso llendo hacia la puerta.

-Vamos Bella levántate, no es momento para descansar. Hay mucho que preparar si queremos que tu casamiento sea increíble, que no te preocupes lo será por que yo lo organizaré. Así que futura cuñadita…ay me encanta decir eso…arriba que tenemos que empezar YA!

Bella aun seguía en estado de shock, tratando de procesar todo lo que había dicho Alice en tan solo unos segundos. Justo cuando estaba por responderle a Alice, alguien se asomó por la puerta.

-Ay diablillo ¿tan temprano tienes que empezar a gritar? Hiciste que retumbara toda la casa- dijo Edward mirando a su hermana con una expresión en el rostro que se notaba que aun estaba algo dormido. Lo que Edward no esperó fue que Alice volviera a gritar de emoción y se le tirara encima. Por suerte no se cayeron pero Edward se tambaleó un poco.

-Ey Alice todavía no estoy tan despierto como para tus ataques. ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? Me haces acordar al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Y me das miedo- dijo Edward con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ayy Edward ya me enteré la noticia. Que emoción. Pero tú también tendrías que estar saltando y gritando como yo- dijo Alice dijo Alice con una sonrisa mirando curiosa a Edward

-Alice desacelera. No te entiendo- dijo Edward mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta

-Ah ya se, estas tan emocionado que todavía no reaccionaste- dijo Alice mirando con ternura a su hermano.

-Alice- dijo Edward ya impacientado

-Edward, hablo de que Bella y tú se van a casar ESTE SABADO!!!!!- gritó de nuevo Alice volviendo a dar pequeños saltitos.

Edward de repente se volvió pálido, como había estado Bella. Su boca estaba tan abierta que parecía que llegaba al piso.

-¿ah?- trató de modular Edward

-Vamos Edward no es momento de seguir bloqueado por la emoción, hay mucho que hacer para tener todo preparado para este sábado. No puedo creer que justo ahora larguen esta noticia. Pero no te preocupes, es por eso que me tienes a mi como tu hermanita y como la mejor organizadora de eventos que existe. Tendremos que hacer algunos viajes a Seattle, llamados a caterings, ver el vestidos, invitados…ay varias cosas por lo que hay que empezar YA. Voy a ir a buscar a los demás. No te preocupes hermanito, tu boda será soñada- le dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo para adentro de la casa.

-MAMÁ…ROSE…DESPIERTEN TODOS…TENEMOS QUE PLANEAR UNA BODA-gritó Alice mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Edward seguía inmóvil apoyado contra la puerta. Ni notó cuando Alice terminó de hablarle ni cuando se había ido.

Después de unos 10 segundos más, Edward se giró para ver a donde estaba Bella quien seguía dura como estatua, todavía algo pálida y con una mirada nerviosa.

-¿E-este…s-sa-bb-ado?- trató de hablar Edward

-Eh…bueno…si. Discúlpame es que yo estaba hablando con Aro y no me di cuenta cuando Alice apareció y… Espera, Aro…Ayy no Aro- dijo Bella nerviosa mientras agarraba su celular que había caído al piso. -¿Hola? Aro… ¿sigues ahí?-preguntó Bella-Agg se cortó. Seguro fue cuando Alice se abalanzó sobre mí. Tu hermana será pequeña, pero si que tiene fuerza- dijo Bella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Y mucha energía. Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué dijiste que este sábado nos casaremos? Sé que tienes que casarte pronto pero no se pensé que sería dentro de algunas semanas- dijo Edward mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba Bella.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Aro me llamó y me dijo que los directivos querían saber cuando me casaba. Sabía que tenia que darles una fecha cercana por que sino mi puesto se lo darían a la zorra de Lauren. Es por eso que lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue decir el sábado- dijo Bella

-Esta bien te entiendo. Tampoco me tendría que sorprenderme tanto, ya que sabía que esto se haría pronto solo que pensé que…bueno que no sería ya- dijo Edward cruzando los brazos, pero igual algo nervioso.

-Míralo de esta manera, mientras más rápido nos casemos, más rápido podrán aceptarme para el puesto y así podremos divorciarnos- dijo Bella cruzando también los brazos pero intentando no mirar a Edward a los ojos mientras decía eso.

-Eh…si, creo que tienes razón. Entonces…- empezó a decir Edward hasta que escucharon unos gritos que venían hacia ellos

-Edward, cielo. Alice nos contó la gran noticia- dijo Esme mientras abrazaba a Edward y lo besaba en las mejillas.- Hay cielo, me tomó muy por sorpresa esto, ya que ustedes ayer nos dijeron que aun no tenían la fecha. Pero bueno, una muy buena razón tendrán, ¿no es así?- dijo Esme guiñándole un ojo a su hijo y sonriéndole a Bella.

Edward miró también a Bella, quien trataba de poner una sonrisa. Luego se soltó de su madre y se acercó a Bella y para la sorpresa de ella, pasó su brazo por su cintura y la atrajo a él. Bella ya no estaba pálida sino que por su mejilla se comenzó a asomar un color rosado.

-Bueno, es verdad mamá. Hay una buena razón. La verdad es que amo a Bella. Ella es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido. Nunca pensé poder llegar a sentir esto por ella. Como sabrás ella era y bueno todavía es mi jefa, y nuestra relación era solamente laboral, pero no se algo en mi cambió y la comencé a ver con otros ojos, con los ojos del corazón. Y no puedo esperar a que sea mi esposa. Es por eso que decidimos casarnos este sábado. Desearía que fuera ya pero bueno sabía que Alice me mataría si no le dejaba unos días antes para organizar todo- dijo Edward con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su madre pero nunca soltándose de Bella.

Esme solo pudo mirar a su hijo con ternura. No podía creer todo lo que su hijo acababa de confesarle. Nunca había visto a su hijo tan enamorado de una chica. Sabía que Bella era especial y que era la mujer indicada para él. Los dos se amaban mucho. Lo veía en sus ojos.

Pero la tampoco podía creer lo que Edward acababa de decir era Bella. Desde las primeras palabras Bella lo miró directo a los ojos. A cada palabra de esa hermosa confesión su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido. Sus mejillas ya no estaban rosadas sino coloradas. No sabía por que pero un instinto la hizo pasar su brazo, que estaba colgando a su costado, por la cintura de Edward. Nunca nadie había dicho tales cosas sobre ella. Una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro.

Al sentir el agarre de Bella, Edward bajó su mirada y la vio a los ojos. La sonrisa que Bella lo confundió y a la vez lo hipnotizó. Nunca había visto a Bella sonreír de esa manera y con ese brillo en los ojos.

-Hay que tierno. ¿Quién podía creer que Eddie fueran tan romántico?- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona asomándose por la puerta. Pero no pudo reír mucho, ya que Rosalie lo cayó dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Silencio, amor. Yo creo que lo que dijo Edward fue muy romántico. Tu ya no me dices esas cosas- dijo Rosalie mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

-Ay hermosa, tu sabes que tengo otras formas de demostrártelo. Si quieres esta noche te lo demuestro- dijo Emmett con una voz sexy mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Agg. Emmett por favor, es muy temprano para verlos a ustedes tan pegados. Bastante con tener que escucharlos anoche- dijo Jasper mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano.

-Ey cuñadito. Si tu y mi hermana no son sexualmente activos, ese no es mi problema- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-EMMETT CA-LLA-TE- le dijo Alice con una expresión enojada.

-Ay ¿que pasó peque? ¿Toqué un punto débil?- dijo Emmett mirando a Alice con una expresión retadora.

-MAMÁ!!- gritó Alice golpeando el piso.

-Emmet cariño, no molestes a tu hermana- le dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternal.

-Si, mamá-

-Haha- le dijo Alice mientras le sacaba la lengua. Emmett reaccionó del mismo modo.

-Bueno, si ustedes dos ya dejaron de comportarse como niños, creo que tenemos una boda que planear, ¿no es así?- dijo Rosalie mirando a la pareja que seguía abrazada.

Bella intentó sonreír aunque todavía no sabía que decir, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-SISIS. Ya tenemos que comenzar. Tiene que estar todo preparado para este sábado. Mamá tienes que comunicarte con el ministro Weber, para que nos reserve la iglesia y…- comenzó a decir Alice.

La idea de la iglesia hizo que Bella se tensara de repente. No creía correcto que su supuesto "casamiento" se realizara en un lugar sagrado. Después de todo estaban mintiendo, engañando. Sería un pecado.

-No, es decir ¿no podría ser en otro lugar? Yo no soy muy religiosa- dijo Bella nerviosa. Edward miró la reacción de Bella y entendió por que del cambio. Luego de mirar hacia su alrededor se le ocurrió una mejor solución.

-Mamá, ¿sería posible hacer la ceremonia acá en nuestro jardín? Ya que Bella y yo queremos una ceremonia pequeña, creo que el lugar será suficiente. Además podremos realizar la recepción aquí mismo también- dijo Edward mirando a su madre.

-Edward, me parece una idea excelente- dijo Esme sonriendo.

-Ayyy sisisi. Ya lo estoy imaginando. La carpa de la recepción estará por allá. Podremos poner el altar por ahí y una alfombra roja que salga de la casa, y las sillas a los costados. Y las mesas con la comida y la torta justo ahí y luego el dj. Ay será tan lindo- dijo Alice sonriendo y saltando.

-Bueno, yo creo que tendremos que hacer una lista de todo lo que hay que hacer y dividirnos las tareas. ¿Por que no vamos cada uno a su habitación, nos cambiamos y nos encontramos en la sala en 20 minutos?- sugirió Rosalie

-No, que sean 10. Hay que comenzar YA!- dijo Alice entrando corriendo a la casa llevando a Jasper por el brazo hacia su cuarto.

-Bella, Edward. Estoy muy contenta por ambos. Se que los dos se aman mucho- dijo Esme mirándolos, haciendo que ambos respiraran hondo e intentaran poner una sonrisa, aunque esas palabras los había puesto nerviosos y sonrojados. –Y Bella, se que no te conocemos mucho todavía, pero ya habrá mucho tiempo para hacerlo- Dijo Esme mirándola con una sonrisa maternal. Bella de repente sintió un nudo en el estomago, un sentimiento de culpa.

-Bueno, mamá nosotros iremos a cambiarnos. Seguro Alice ya no tarda en bajar- dijo Edward mientras entraba a la casa agarrando de la mano a Bella.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, ambos seguían agarrados de la mano. Bella seguía repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras de Edward, esas palabras que habían hecho saltar a su corazón. Muchas preguntas venían a su mente, pero una en especial ¿_Edward podría en verdad sentir eso por mí?_

Edward al ver que Bella estaba callada y aun con esa sonrisa que lo hacía sonrojar y lo había confundido, también estaba debatiéndose cosas en su mente, en especial ¿_Habrá algún verdadero sentimiento atrás de esa sonrisa? _Pero decidió seguir con lo que ellos habían acordado.

-Y ¿Qué te pareció mi actuación?- dijo Edward soltando la mano de Bella y pasando la otra por su desordenado pelo.

Bella de repente sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde frío encima.

-¿A-actuación?- pregunto Bella desconcertada

-Si, bueno el monologo que hice. Engañé a mi mamá, ¿no crees?- dijo Edward con una media sonrisa

Ahora Bella entendía todo.

-Oh la actuación, si estuvo muy bien, _muy convincente- _dijo Bella, diciendo lo último casi en susurros.-Y ¿Qué te pareció mi aporte? Creo que lo de estar abrazados agregó un poco más de realismo, ¿no crees?- dijo Bella cruzando los brazos mirándolo con cara de orgullo.

-Eh, si eso también me pareció muy bien, _más que bien_- dijo Edward algo nervioso, también diciendo lo último casi para si mismo.

-Bueno creo que no deberíamos perder más el tiempo. Yo me iré a cambiar al baño y luego iremos a planear nuestro…"casamiento"- dijo Bella algo nerviosa al final, antes de agarrar rápidamente algo de ropa y dirigirse al baño. Luego de cerrar la puerta, dejó caer la ropa al piso y se apoyo en el lavamanos, largando un suspiro, antes de mirarse en el espejo. _–Eres una estúpida Bella. Como pudiste creer que él…podía sentir algo por ti- _se dijo Bella así misma, con una expresión triste. Pero ya no lo iba a hacer más. Decidió seguir con lo pautado, casarse, convivir unos meses y luego se divorciarán y cada uno volvería a lo suyo. Su relación será estrictamente laboral.

Edward cuando vio la puerta cerrarse, se dejó caer sobre la cama y se tapó la cara con sus manos. –_Edward, eres un idiota. Como si alguien como ella en verdad pudiera sentir algo por ti. Eres solo su empleado. Esto es todo parte de una mentira nada más…nada es real- _se dijo Edward a si mismo mientras miraba el techo con una expresión triste.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, bajaron al living donde ya se encontraba toda la familia, menos Carlisle quien había tenido que ir al hospital por una urgencia. Lo que sorprendió a Bella fue ver toda la mesa llena de carpetas y muestrarios de vestidos, tortas, decoraciones, vajilla y muchos otros detalles más para casamientos.

-No se queden ahí parados, vamos vengan que tenemos mucho que organizar- dijo Alice mientras los empujaba a los dos a sentarse en el sillón grande junto a Esme. Rosalie se encontraba en otro sillón más pequeño sentada sobre las piernas de Emmett. Ryan se encontraba en el piso mirando curiosamente una de las tantas carpetas de Alice.

-Ryan, cuidado con eso. Son los catálogos de las tortas- dijo Alice mirando preocupada como Ryan ojeaba su carpeta. De verdad era muy cuidadosa con todo lo suyo.

-Amor, no te preocupes, solo lo está mirando- dijo Jasper agarrando y besando una de las manos de Alice, con lo que Alice se tranquilizó un poco. Jasper era una persona que siempre lograba tranquilizar a los demás.

-Esta bien, comencemos. Como los tórtolos aquí presentes decidieron que la ceremonia y la fiesta se harán en nuestro jardín, tenemos que armar una carpa para la recepción por un lado, y el altar y las silla por otro. Yo ya llamé a un lugar donde nos enviarán la carpa y el altar y también las sillas y mesas. Mamá dijo que se comunicará con el catering que contratamos para el casamiento de Rosalie y Emmett. Jasper ya habló con un dj amigo que traerá todos los elementos necesarios. Lo que nos faltaría sería enviar ya las invitaciones a todos los invitados, por que es con poca anticipación así que debe ser YA! Aquí tengo varios modelos para qué elijan- terminó de decir Alice.

Tanto Bella como Edward la miraban sorprendidos. No podían creer que haya podido hacer todo eso en tan solo unos minutos.

-Wuaw Alice. Si que eres una experta en esto. Si estuviste así con nuestra boda y ahora con la de ellos, no quiero saber como estarás en la tuya. Mucha suerte cuñado- dijo Emmett riendo mientras le daba un suave golpe en el hombro a Jasper.

-Para que lo sepas, ya tengo mi casamiento organizado- le dijo Alice sacando la lengua

-¿En serio?- preguntó de repente Jasper, entre sorprendido y feliz, mientras veía que Alice asentía con la cabeza.

-Haha hermano, yo creo que o te apuras a hacerle la pregunta o sino ella te la hará a ti- dijo Emmett con una fuerte risa, hasta que Rosalie lo cayó golpeándole con el codo las costillas. -Auch amor, eso dolió- dijo él haciendo puchero

-Es para que cierres esa boquita- le dijo Rosalie negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno yo creo que invitaciones no serán necesarias, tampoco tanto catering ni dj ni eso. Como dijimos antes, queremos que esto sea algo íntimo. Tal vez solo nosotros.- dijo Edward

-Edward es tu casamiento, debería ser algo grande- dijo Alice mirándolo horrorizada.

-Alice, tranquila. Es lo que Bella y yo queremos- dijo Edward mirando a su hermana.

-Cielo, pero ¿no invitaremos a los Denali? ellos son muy allegados a nosotros. Me parecería de mala educación no invitarlos- le dijo Esme

Edward no sabía que responderle a su madre. Ella tenía razón, mentira o no los Denali eran muy cercanos a su familia. Pero él solo no podía decidirlo, por lo que miró a Bella para saber que pensaba ella. Bella no entendía mucho la situación, pero entendía que esa familia parecía ser importante para los Cullens, y un poco de gente más no podría ser problema. Al sentir la mano de Edward en la suya, se giró a verlo. Vio que Edward la miraba como pidiendo su opinión por lo que ella asintió.

-Esta bien mamá. Hay que avisarles a ellos sobre el casamiento. Pero no creo que a nadie más. Por lo que también Alice tendrás que cancelar todo lo demás. Si quieres deja la carpa, pero que sea una chica. Luego reduce el número de sillas, mesas y no creo que necesitemos un dj. Y mamá también avísales a los del catering que reduzcan la cantidad de comida.- dijo Edward

-Y tú Bella ¿te comunicaras con tu madre?- preguntó Esme

-Eh…si lo haré luego- dijo Bella con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿No tienes otros parientes que te gustaría invitar?- preguntó Rosalie

-N-no, la verdad no tengo a nadie. Mi madre es hija única y nunca conocí a ningún pariente de parte de mi papá- dijo Bella

-AY mi cielo- Dijo Esme sosteniendo la mano de Bella- Bueno ya casi eres parte de esta gran familia. No tendrás que estar más sola- dijo Esme ahora pasando su brazo por los hombros de Bella y dándole un suave abrazo.

El corazón de Bella dio un salto por las palabras de Esme. Un sentimiento de alegría la envolvió y la hizo devolverle el gesto a Esme. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así.

-Gracias- fue lo único que Bella pudo decir con una sonrisa.

Edward miraba son una sonrisa pero a la vez curiosidad e intriga por saber más sobre el pasado de Bella.

-Bueno entonces nos dividiremos las tareas, mujeres por un lado, hombres por el otro. Nosotras nos encargaremos tema ropa y flores. Los chicos las demás llamadas y bueno si tu quieres Emmett la música o y también el fotógrafo- dijo Alice

Cuando todos ya estaban preparados para salir, Bella se había quedado sentada al pie de la escalera, pensando en como se vería el día de la boda: el lado de Edward con varias personas y la de ella, con varios carteles con nombres, pero nadie ocupándolos. Pero dio un salto de sorpresa cuando Edward le tocó el hombro.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte. ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Edward mientras se ponía una campera.

-Si…estoy bien. Solo sorprendida y algo nerviosa. Alice si que se emociona con estas cosas- dijo Bella con una media sonrisa.

-Si, discúlpala, ella es…bueno Alice es así de hiperactiva, ya te acostumbraras- dijo Edward con una sonrisa, hasta darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.- Bueno…digo…tu sabes…ya que al menos vamos a estar unos meses juntos…pienso que la veras otras veces…y bueno…- comenzó a decir Edward nervioso.

-Edward tranquilo, te entendí- dijo Bella con una sonrisa. –No te preocupes, me cae muy bien, toda tu familia es…increíble- dijo Bella bajando la mirada.

-Eh… ¿quieres acompañarme?- pregunto de repente Edward.

-¿A donde?-

-Al parecer necesitamos un permiso para realizar la ceremonia en nuestro jardín, por lo que tengo que ir a la comisaría, ¿me quieres acompañar?- dijo Edward ya listo para salir

Bella al escuchar lo último se levanto rápidamente y su cara mostraba preocupación y nervios.

-Eh… no, no quiero…digo no puedo…es que…Alice, si Alice quiere que veamos el tema del vestido…y tu sabes como es eso y bueno como es Alice…bueno es tu hermana después de todo…así que no…ve tu y después me cuentas como te fue- dijo Bella con rapidez y con la voz nerviosa, tratando de disimularlo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Bella, ¿seguro que estas bien? Te veo muy nerviosa de repente- pregunto Edward mirándola intrigado

-Si Edward, estoy bien, todo esto de planear esta boda me pone así, ¿esta bien? Ahora me iré a preparar por que seguro ya Alice tendrá todo listo para salir, así que suerte- le dijo Bella antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y subir corriendo las escaleras.

Luego de encargar todas las flores, el modelo del pastel, los vestidos para las damas de honor, quien Bella había elegido a Alice y Rosalie, ya que ella no tenía otras personas a quienes podría elegir y ellas la habían tratado muy bien a ella y en tan pocos días ya las consideraba sus amigas. Pero algo le extrañaba a Bella, el hecho de que habían comprado esos vestidos, pero todavía no habían comprado o encargado su vestido de novia.

Al llegar a la casa, Bella, Rosalie y Esme se apresuraron para desplomarse contra el sillón, mientras que Alice entró última lo más tranquila antes de apoyar las bolsas en el piso. Bella nunca había estado tanto tiempo de shopping, sus pies la estaban matando. Rosalie y Esme parecían cansadas pero no tanto como ella, al parecer ellas ya tenían más experiencia con la obsesión de Alice por las compras.

-Bueno, creo que ya tenemos lo que necesitamos por ahora. Lo demás está encargado, y bueno también queda lo que tenían que hacer los chicos y los invitados.

-No te preocupes hija, yo le pedí a tu padre si en su descanso podía llamar a los Denali, así que estoy segura que ya están avisados- dijo Esme

-Perfecto. Bueno creo que queda solo lo más importante para hacer- dijo Alice con una sonrisa que puso nerviosa a Bella

-No, por favor, no más compras por hoy, creo que mis pies van a reventar- dijo Bella con cara de horror y dolor.

-No hay que ir a comprar nada, Bella. Tal vez te habrás dado cuenta que no compramos algo muy importante-

-Eh… ¿mi vestido?- dijo Bella aunque salió como una pregunta

-Si, lo más vital en un casamiento. Es por eso que tenemos que ir arriba al cuarto de mamá- dijo Alice antes de agarrar la mano de Bella y empujarla hacia el piso de arriba, seguidas por las demás.

El cuarto de Esme y Carlisle era el más grande de todos, bueno después de todo eran los dueños de la casa y en el se notaba el estilo decorativo de Esme, que no dejaba de impresionar a Bella. La cama era grande con un respaldo de madera, con gravados de flores. Una cómoda antigua con un espejo, un espejo de cuerpo entero puesto en una esquina, un gran ropero de madera de caoba, un ventanal que tenía vista al jardín y al bosque, que también salía a un pequeño balcón terraza. Las paredes eran de color crema con algunos cuadros de importantes artistas, al igual que varias fotos de sus hijos cuando eran chicos, de Emmett con Rosalie en su casamiento y de Japer y Alice y también de Ryan cuando era bebé. Era un lugar muy cálido.

-Bueno Bella, te tenemos una sorpresa, bueno en realidad mamá tiene una sorpresa para ti- dijo Alice sentándose en la cama junto a Rosalie.

Bella miró a Esme intrigada, quien estaba buscando algo en su ropera. Luego de unos segundos, salió con algo apoyado en uno de sus brazos: un hermoso vestido de novia. Bella estaba tan sorprendida que se tapó la boca por la sorpresa y sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos. Levantó su mirada a Esme que la miraba con ternura.

-Bella este es mi vestido de casamiento, se podría decir que es una reliquia familiar ya que también fue de la madre de Carlisle, quien me dijo que debía pasarlo a las mujeres de esta familia. Es por es que también lo usó Rosalie y se que algún día lo usará Alice, pero ahora quiero que lo uses tú- dijo Esme abriendo el plástico que protegía el vestido para mostrárselo. Bella había quedado sin habla. –Como veras esta un poco alterado en cuando al talle del frente, pero lo puedo modificar- dijo Esme mostrando el vestido.

-Discúlpame, eso es por mi culpa, pero tú tienes buen busto, por lo que no creo que habrá que ajustarlo mucho- dijo Rosalie

Bella se sonrojó por el comentario, pero no podía creer que Esme le estuviera dando su vestido.

-E-esme, no se si debiera usar este vestido- dijo Bella bajando la mirada apenada y con culpa. Pero de repente sintió la mano de Esme levantar su rostro.

-Bella, ya te considero como otra hija. Conozco a mi hijo. Se que tu eres la mujer por la que su corazón late. Por lo tanto sé que este vestido es para ti- dijo Esme entregándoselo. Bella de nuevo no sabía que decirle, solo asintió, mientras se dirigía al baño a probárselo, pero antes escucho a Alice gritarle.

-Bella cámbiate de espalda al espejo, así te miraras en el espejo de aquí afuera-

El vestido era hermoso, nunca había visto uno tan lindo, bueno no había visto muchos vestidos de modas, pero este seguramente era único. Antes, de salir, respiro hondo preparada para ver la reacción de las demás. Cuando entró al cuarto, solo vio las caras sorprendidas de las tres, lo que hizo que Bella se pusiera muy nerviosa, ya que pensó que no le quedaba bien. Pero de repente tuvo a las tres mujeres enfrente de ella diciéndole que se veía hermosa. Ya quería verse. Esme agarró su mano y la acercó al espejo grande. Antes de verse, Bella cerró los ojos y volvió a respirar hondo. Abrió los ojos despacio y su ahora su cara era la que mostraba sorpresa. En el espejo, era ella con un vestido de novia de ensueño. No podía creer lo que veía. Nunca pensó verse así, vestida de blanco, vestida para casarse. No podía creer que ese era su reflejo, el reflejo de una mujer con un hermoso vestido a punto de casarse. Luego de unos segundos una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

**Espero que les haya gustado!!!!!!!!!**

**POR FAVOR DIGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO EN LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!TAMBIEN SUS OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS, DUDAS^^**

**¿Qué les pareció lo que dijo Edward a su madre sobre la verdadera razón por la que adelantaban el casamiento? ¿Ustedes creen que fue solo "actuación" como le dijo a Bella?**

**¿Por qué Bella se habrá puesto nerviosa cuando Edward le preguntó si la acompañaba a la comisaría?**

**El vestido de novia que elegí esta en mi perfil, espero que les guste^^ Pensé que Esme al darle el vestido a Bella sería más emotivo^^ No parece ser muy "antiguo" pero bueno lo elegí por que me gustó haha**

**La lágrima de Bella al final ¿será de alegría o tristeza?**

**Bueno muchas cosas para que me dejen en los reviews^^!!!!!**

**En el próximo capítulo se sabrá un poco sobre el pasado de Bella y alguien planeará algo en contra de la pareja ¿Quién será? ….**

**Saludos!**

**Eclipse solar =)**


	10. La melodía

**A/N: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama de esta historia.**

**Capítulo 9**

**La melodía**

La vista de Edward estaba enfocada en el camino, pero sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por cierta castaña que lo tenía confundido. Desde el principio él pensó que toda esta mentira iba a ser una tortura. Pero desde que llegaron a Forks, vio a Bella de una forma distinta. Ella ya no se veía tan agresiva o distante como siempre fue, sino todo lo contrario se veía más apacible, tranquila y mas hermosa. Con esto último quiso golpearse a si mismo. _"Edward basta. Si te rindes a estos sentimientos…vas a sufrir luego"_ se dijo a si mismo con una expresión triste. Mientras conducía por el pueblo recordó varios de los negocios de cuando vivía ahí. El supermercado, la librería, la escuela, el hospital donde trabaja su padre y cuando pasó por la plaza una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a su destino: la estación de policía.

Al entrar en la estación se encontró con varias personas caminando de aquí para allá. Recordaba el lugar cuando había ido algunas veces con su padre, pero igual después de algunos años viviendo afuera de Forks, parecía distinto. Edward estaba tan sumergido en sus recuerdos que no escuchó cuando una de las secretarías lo llamaba.

-¿Señor? ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?-dijo la joven mirándolo curiosamente.

-Oh disculpe no me di cuenta que me estaba llamando. Yo venía a llenar un permiso para realizar una fiesta, va más bien una ceremonia en mi casa- dijo Edward acercándose al mostrador.

La mujer era morocha y ojos marrón oscuros. Cuando ella comenzó a buscar el papel Edward se le quedó mirándola, tratando de recordar de donde le parecía conocida.

-Aquí tiene señor. Solo debe llenar estos datos y luego entregármelo.- dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Edward corriéndose un poco al costado para deja pasar a las demás personas que estaban esperando para ser atendidas. Luego de unos minutos volvió a donde se encontraba la secretaria y le entregó el formulario.

-Aquí tiene- dijo Edward.

Cuando la joven comenzó a chequear los datos se detuvo al ver su nombre y levantó rápidamente la mirada.

-¿Edward Cullen?- preguntó

-Si, ese es mi nombre- dijo Edward nervioso ya que no comprendía por que su reacción.

-No lo puedo creer. Eres tú- dijo la joven sonriéndole. -¿No te acuerdas de mí?-

Edward estaba sorprendido, sabía que la conocía pero no recordaba donde. Debía de ser de la escuela, pero ahí sus amigos más cercanos eran Ben, Eric, Tyler y…

-¿Ángela Weber?- preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

-Así es- dijo Ángela levantándose de su asiento para ir a abrazar a su amigo.

-Que gusto verte. Han pasado varios años- dijo Edward

-Sí tienes razón. ¿Dónde te fuiste?-

-Nueva York-dijo Edward con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Nueva York?! Wow. ¿Y que haces ahí? Me imagino que será algo relacionado a la música o sino debes ser escritor ¿publicaste algún libro?- preguntó Ángela entusiasmada.

-Bueno la verdad si se podría decir que es algo relacionado con la escritura- dijo Edward con una risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca. –Soy el asistente de la jefa de editorial, en "Meyer´s"- dijo Edward mirándola nervioso.

Ángela se le quedo viendo por unos segundos con cara desconcertada. Nunca pensó que Edward, con su gran talento musical o su habilidad para la escritura era ahora solo un asistente. Siempre creyó que él llegaría lejos. –Oh…wow…eso es muy interesante…en serio, digo he escuchado que es una de las mejores editoriales americanas. Tienes mucha suerte de trabajar ahí.- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

-Si…creo que si. Pero cuéntame de ti. ¿Cómo llegaste a trabajar aquí? Digo…creí que al terminar el secundario estudiarías para ser maestra.

-Bueno…digamos que hubo un contratiempo-dijo Ángela avergonzada mirándose las manos.- Recuerdas a Ben, ¿no?- le preguntó

-Sí como olvidar a mi buen compañero, que si mal no recuerdo quedó hipnotizado de cierta chica desde el primer momento en que la vio cuando llego a nuestra escuela- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que Ángela comenzara a ponerse cada vez más roja.

-Bueno lo que pasó fue que un año luego de la graduación, Ben me sorprendió con una noticia y yo con otra. El me propuso matrimonio y yo…le dije que estaba embarazada- dijo con una risa nerviosa.

Edward de repente la miró asombrado-Wow…esas son…bueno dos grandes noticias…en especial la segunda… ¿Y que pasó? Bueno digo…-

-Obviamente acepte casarme con él, lo amo. Y con él bebé fue una sorpresa enorme para los dos, pero los dos no podíamos estar más contentos al respecto. Lo difícil fueron nuestros padres. Te acordaras que mi padre es ministro, por lo que él sugirió que nos casáramos antes del que el bebe naciera para bueno que no naciera en "pecado". No fue la gran ceremonia pero bueno Ben y yo estamos juntos. Disculpa que no te avisáramos. Fue algo muy pequeño.- dijo Ángela con cara apenada

-No, por favor Ang, no te preocupes. Solo con saber que ambos siguen juntos y felices me basta. Ven aquí- le dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su amiga. –Así que ¿ahora debo tratarte de señora?- le dijo Edward riendo.

-Así es- le dijo Ángela sonriéndole

-Y ¿como se llama el pequeño o la pequeña?-

-Pequeño. Se llama Jasón- dijo Ángela con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Y Ben en donde está ahora?- preguntó Edward

-Gracias a tu padre consiguió trabajo en el hospital. Es ayudante ahí. Tú sabes que le encantaba la medicina. Recuerdo cada vez que íbamos a tu casa que bombardeaba a tu padre con preguntas cuando lo veía- dijo riendo

-Sí lo recuerdo. Papá siempre nos decía que por que no podíamos tener la misma fascinación por la medicina como Ben. Se que aunque no lo dijera, yo se que le dolió que no siguiera medicina como él- dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Pero se que él está orgulloso hagas lo que hagas Edward- le dijo Ángela poniendo su mano en su hombro y sonriéndole.

-Si eso espero- le dijo

-Oh disculpa que te hiciera perder tiempo, tu viniste para otra cosa- dijo Ángela dirigiéndose de nuevo a su asiento.

-Ang no seas tonta, hablar contigo nunca es una perdida de tiempo- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-La verdad te extrañamos Edward. Deberíamos juntarnos. ¿Te quedarás algunos días más?-

-Eh…bueno la verdad, creo que hasta este fin de semana. Podríamos organizar de vernos en esta semana. Podemos salir los cuatro- dijo Edward tan rápido que no se di cuenta de lo que había dicho a lo último.

-¿Los cuatro?- preguntó Ángela confundida

Edward al escuchar lo que había dicho se llevo la mano a la frente y quiso golpearse a si mismo.

-Edward ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?- le pregunto Ángela intentando no reír

Edward ya no lo podía ocultar, solo esperaba que Bella no se enojara por lo que iba a hacer.

-Bueno Ang, la verdad es que conocí a alguien en Nueva York y me comprometí. Nos vamos a casar, este sábado, por eso es que quiero pedir este permiso, para realizar la ceremonia en mi casa- dijo Edward rápidamente esperando ver la reacción de su amiga, quien lo miraba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-Wow. No me esperaba todo eso. Felicitaciones Edward- le dijo Ángela con una sonrisa. –Seguro es una chica muy especial-

-Si, si que lo es- dijo Edward con una sonrisa pensando en Bella, pero escuchar que Ángela se aclaraba la garganta, sacudió la cabeza y se podía ver que estaba algo sonrojado.

-Vaya Edward, de verdad debes estar muy enamorado. Debiste haber visto como te quedaste hace un segundo. Y créeme conozco esa mirada. Ya quiero conocerla- le dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna.

-Eh…si- dijo Edward pasándose la mano por su pelo desordenado, tratando de que su sonrojo se fuera.-Ah...Ang. Yo quería invitarlos a Ben y a ti el sábado. Nosotros también queremos hacer una ceremonia pequeña. Solo serán mi familia y unos amigos cercanos y bueno yo quiero que vayan, ¿que dices?- le pregunto Edward

-Edward, no tienes que hacerlo por compromiso. Esta todo bien-

-No Ang, en serio quiero a mis amigos ahí. Por favor, no te guardo ningún rencor por lo de su boda en serio. Por favor- dijo Edward diciendo lo último haciendo pucherito y poniendo una carita triste.

-Ay Edward, me haces acordar a tu hermanita cuando hacia eso. Ayyy…esta bien iremos- dijo Ángela luego de un suspiro y con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo Edward sonriendo triunfante.- No es que no hayamos querido enviar invitación, solo fue hoy que decidimos hacerlo este sábado-

-Wow debes estar muy ansiosos por casarse, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo

-Eh…bueno…tú sabes…-dijo él nervioso

-Bueno entonces debes tener este permiso cuanto antes. Seguro que tu hermana y tu mamá ya estarán armando todo para la ceremonia. ¿Le pedirán a mi papá que conduzca la ceremonia?- preguntó Ángela mientras revisaba el formulario.

-Si, no había pensado en nadie más ¿Crees que pueda?-

-Oh no- dijo Ángela con un tono de preocupación

Edward la miró preocupado -¿Qué pasa? ¿él estará ocupado el sábado?-

-¿Qué?- dijo Ángela mirándolo confundida-Oh no, él seguro estará encantado-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces que pasa?- preguntó Edward nervioso

-Lo que pasa es que para tener este permiso autorizado oficialmente debe estar firmado por el jefe de la estación-

-El Jefe Swan ¿no?-

-Así es- dijo Ángela asintiendo

-Bueno, no hay problema, ¿Él está en su oficina?- dijo Edward agarrando el formulario y apuntando hacia la puerta al final del pasillo.

-No. El no vino hoy. Viniste justo en su día negro- dijo Ángela mirándolo apenada.

-¿Día negro?- preguntó Edward desconcertado

-Así es como le llaman a este día todos aquí en la estación. No se bien cuando comenzó. Yo cuando comencé a trabajar aquí, ya hacia varios años que el Jefe Swan todos los 10 de septiembre se ausentaba todo el día. Luego llega al día siguiente con unas ojeras y un humor como si saliera de una resaca. Nadie sabe que le pasa o que le pasó para tener un día así. Pero bueno la mala noticia es que necesitas si o si su firma para poder otorgarte el permiso- dijo Ángela apenada

-¿No sabes si estará en su casa?- preguntó Edward

-No lo sé. Puedes intentar- dijo Ángela asintiendo.

-Eso haré. Gracias Ang. Fue muy bueno volver a verte. Saludos Ben y a Jasón. Ah y recuerda el miércoles a las 20 en el bar donde nos juntábamos en Port Ángeles. Adiós- dijo Edward sonriéndole antes de salir casi corriendo hacia su auto.

Aunque habían pasado varios años, recordaba donde quedaba la casa del Jefe Swan. Largó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que la patrulla estaba estacionada afuera, por lo que él debía estar en su casa. Bajó de su auto, agarró el formulario y subió las escaleras de la entrada. Tocó la puerta una vez y esperó, pero no tuvo respuesta. Tocó una segunda vez pero nada ocurrió. Cuando iba a tocar por tercera vez, notó que la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada. Eso le pareció raro, por lo que abrió la puerta y se asomó a dentro lentamente.

-¿Hola? ¿Jefe Swan? ¿Está en casa?- preguntó Edward levantando un poco la voz, pero siguió sin recibir respuesta. Si no necesitara el formulario con tanta urgencia se hubiera retirado, pero sino volvía con ese papel firmado hoy, Alice le cortaría la cabeza. Es por eso que decidió dejarle un papel escrito en donde le dejaba dicho que cuando leyera la nota se comunicara con él. El Jefe Swan conocía bien a su familia por lo que conocía su número. Cuando terminó la nota se acercó a una mesa cerca de la escalera que también estaba cerca de la puerta en donde seguro la vería cuando llegara. Al apoyar la nota y el formulario en la mesa, Edward se sorprendió al ver un portarretratos en donde aparecía el Jefe Swan vestido con su uniforme y en su regazo estaba sentada una pequeña niña quien llevaba el gorro de policía. Ambos se veían muy felices. Edward pudo notar el gran parentesco entre ellos. Pero le parecía extraño ya que no recordaba que él tuviera una hija. No supo por que pero se quedó mirando la foto detenidamente y fue cuando vio el rostro de la niña de cerca que supo por que le llamaba la atención. Esa sonrisa, su pelo castaño y en especial esos ojos marrones. De repente una memoria en especial de su niñez vino a su mente…

_Recordó cuando se había mudado a Forks cuando tenía 8 años. Había ido a pasear con su mamá por el parque y ahí la conoció. Ella estaba sentada en el banco de la glorieta, con su cabello tapando su rostro. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Pudo ver pequeñas lágrimas caer sobre sus piernas. Sintió su corazón triste por ver a esa pequeña llorando. Por su llanto no había notado que él estaba ahí. Algo dentro de él le decía que debía ayudarla, por lo que corrió su pelo detrás de su oreja para ver su rostro. Ella al sentir eso se sobresalto por el susto. Sus ojos marrones estaban algo rojos, pero Edward quedó impresionado por lo linda que era, su piel era blanca que hacía resaltar más el color natural de sus ojos y su pelo. _

_-Perdón no quería asustarte. ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Edward mirándola a los ojos._

_-Mis papás…ellos no se llevan bien…gritan todo el tiempo…se pelean- dijo ella con voz suave y sollozando._

_-Es normal entre papás, hay veces que pelean. Pero ya veras que pronto arreglaran todo y no pelearan más- dijo él con una sonrisa sujetando su mano._

_-¿De verdad?- pregunto ella secándose las lágrimas _

_-Si, veras que si- le dijo él apretando su mano para darle ánimos_

_-Gracias- le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Edward al verla sonreír sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas. No entendía lo que le pasaba, pero sabía que no quería soltar su mano o que volviera a llorar. _

_-Pero, tengo miedo que pase de nuevo. A la noche no puedo dormir por que ellos gritan mucho- dijo ella bajando su mirada_

_-¿Sabes lo que hago yo cuando tengo miedo o estoy triste?- le preguntó él poniendo su mano en su mejilla para que lo mirara. Ella solo negó con la cabeza._

_-Pienso en una melodía y la tarareo o la toco en mi piano si es que lo tengo cerca- _

_-¿Una melodía?- preguntó ella _

_-Si es música pero sin letras, solo el sonido- explicó él, pero por la expresión de Bella sabía que no había entendido. -Mmm… mira te lo mostrare- dijo Edward mientras pensaba en alguna melodía, pero al mirar directamente a esos ojos marrones, se sintió inspirado y comenzó a tararear. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero solo con eso el rostro de la niña ya no mostraba tristeza sino alegría y asombro. _

_-Wow…eso fue muy lindo. ¿De donde la aprendiste?- pregunto ella_

_-La verdad la acabo de inventar- dijo Edward nervioso _

_- ¿En serio? - dijo ella con una sonrisa que hizo que las mejillas de Edward se pusieran mas rojas.- ¿Puedes enseñármela?_

_-Claro. Esta será tu melodía- dijo el sonriéndole_

_-Nuestra melodía- dijo ella apretando su mano que aun seguía sujetando la de ella._

_Edward se sintió muy feliz al lado de esa niña y no sabía por que pero no quería separarse de ella. Luego de unos minutos, ella ya se había aprendido la melodía._

_-Gracias por enseñármela. La verdad tenias razón, ya me siento mejor.- dijo ella sonriéndole._

_-De nada. No está terminada, pero te prometo que cuando la termine, la tocaré para ti en mi piano- _

_-Me encantaría- dijo ella _

_-Hija, hija ¿donde estas? Ya es hora de irnos- se escuchó a lo lejos que gritaban_

_-Es mi mamá. Me tengo que ir- dijo ella triste mientras se levantaba _

_Edward se levantó rápidamente aun sujetando su mano._

_-Espera…nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?- le preguntó preocupado._

_-Claro que sí- dijo ella con una sonrisa que hizo que él también sonriera_

_-Mañana, le diré a mi mamá que me traiga de nueva a esta hora- _

_-Esta bien- dijo ella sonriéndole mientras soltaba lentamente su mano y comenzaba a correr hacia donde la llamaban. Al verla irse se sintió triste pero al escuchar su voz a lo lejos levantó su mirada._

_-Hasta mañana-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa._

_-Hasta mañana-respondió el saludándola con la mano y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

Un fuerte ruido hizo que Edward saliera de sus pensamientos, pero fue tal el susto que se llevó él, que soltó el portarretratos haciéndolo caer al suelo que hizo que se rompiera el vidrio que cubría la foto.

-Ay no- dijo Edward preocupado agachándose para agarrar lo que podía del portarretratos.

De repente, volvió a escuchar otro ruido, de algo que caía al suelo. Cuando se levantó para ver que era el sonido, fue cuando vio al jefe Swan recargado en la puerta con una botella de vodka en la mano. Edward se sorprendió al ver el aspecto del policía. Se podía notar a simple vista que estaba borracho. Llevaba su uniforme pero todo desarreglado. Su rostro se veía triste, Edward hasta pudo ver lágrimas caer de sus ojos. Su vista estaba puesta en la botella, pero luego sus ojos se posaron en Edward y avanzó hasta él.

-¿Tú quien eres?... ¿Que haces en mi casa?...Ella te envió ¿no es así?- dijo él con una voz temblorosa.

Edward estaba sorprendido y confundido.

-Disculpe por entrar así Jefe Swan, yo soy Edward Cullen. Vine por qué…- comenzó a explicarle Edward nervioso.

-¿Pedirme que?!... Ella te pidió que me vengas a pedir algo ¿verdad? ¿Qué más quiere?...Ya tiene lo más preciado para mí- dijo llorando y tambaleándose por su estado.

Edward al ver que estaba por caerse se apresuró a sujetarlo.

-Déjeme ayudarlo para que se pueda sentar en el sillón- dijo Edward intentando no caerse.

-Ella se la llevó…se la llevó-seguía diciendo entre sollozos

-¿Ella? ¿De quien habla?-preguntó Edward confundido

-Ella…se la llevó…se llevó a mi…a mi…- dijo antes de caer al piso llorando con fuerza.

Edward no sabía que hacer. Podía notar que él estaba sufriendo mucho, pero no sabía como ayudarlo.

-Mi princesita…mi pequeña…- comenzó a decir antes de volver a tomar un sorbo de la botella.

No sabía que hacer, a quien llamar, por lo que pensó que lo primero que tenía que hacer era evitar que siguiera tomando.

-Jefe Swan, por que no me da la botella- dijo Edward mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

El Jefe al verlo acercarse lo miró enojado y lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

-Tú! seguro tu sabes donde esta. Dime!- dijo gritándole a Edward quien estaba asustado.

De repente, entraron dos hombres quien al ver la escena corrieron a donde se encontraban ellos. Uno de los hombres le sacó la botella y el otro ayudó a soltar su mano del brazo de Edward y ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Charlie, calma somos nosotros. Billy y Harry- dijo uno de los hombres quien lo sujetaba de los hombros.

-Harry, por favor…dime que la encontraste…dime que encontraron a mi pequeña- dijo Charlie mientras miraba a su amigo con los ojos llorosos

-Todavía no pero no te preocupes amigo, seguimos buscando. Ven te ayudaré a que te refresques un poco-dijo el hombre que se llamaba Harry, mientras lo ayudaba a subir las escaleras.

El otro hombre, de tez oscura, morocho, quien Edward suponía debía de ser Quileute de la reserva de La Push, se quedó mirándolo a él.

-¿Tu estás bien muchacho?- preguntó Billy

-Si, no fue nada- dijo Edward mientras se frotaba la zona donde Charlie lo había sujetado.

-Antes que nada, ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Billy algo serió

-Oh disculpe, mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen- dijo Edward extendiendo la mano para saludarlo.

-¿Cullen? ¿Eres uno de los muchachos del doctor Cullen?-

-Si señor- dijo él sonriéndole

-Llámame Billy. Un gusto conocerte- dijo Billy devolviéndole el saludo con su mano- Disculpa a mi amigo, Edward. Hoy no es su mejor día- dijo apenado mirando hacia el piso de arriba.

-Su día negro, ¿no es así?-

Billy lo miró asombrado y asintió con la cabeza.-Si, se podría decir que si-

-Disculpe que pregunte, pero ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Edward

-¿Él te mencionó a alguien?- preguntó Billy

-Bueno…si. No específicamente. Dijo algo como que Ella se había llevado a alguien…a alguien preciado para él…Su-su princesita-

-Si…Esa pequeña era el mundo para Charlie. Su hija. La esposa de Charlie y él no tenían una relación muy armoniosa. La pequeña no fue algo que habían planeado. Pero Charlie luego de su nacimiento fue el hombre más feliz. Pero Reneé nunca aceptó la vida que tenían. Tres días antes que la pequeña cumpliera los 9 años, cuando Charlie volvió del trabajo, vio que las cosas de su esposa y ropa de su hija no estaban. No había dejado una nota ni nada. Charlie las buscó desesperadamente. Nunca las volvió a ver. Reneé le arrebató lo más importante que tenía Charlie en su vida. Es por eso que cada 10 de septiembre se encierra en su casa y bueno como tú dices tiene su "día negro". Harry y yo hacemos todo lo posible por tratar que siga adelante. Pero es como si alguien le hubiera quitado el alma. Siempre en este día tememos que haga una locura, es por eso que cuando escuchamos los gritos desde afuera vinimos lo más pronto posible. Como desearía que esa pequeña volviera. Odio ver un amigo sufrir así- dijo Billy con una mirada triste.

-Yo también espero que algún día el Jefe Swan pueda recuperar a su hija- dijo Edward asintiendo

Billy largó un suspiró y se giró para mirar de nuevo a Edward

-¿Tú necesitabas hablar algo con Charlie?-

-Si. La verdad necesitaba que me firmara un permiso. Pero bueno dado las circunstancias se que no se podrá ahora- dijo Edward con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si quieres puedes dejármela a mí. Mañana él estará más consiente. Puedo decirle que lo firme y te lo alcanzó, o sino lo entrego directamente en la estación-

-Sí, eso estaría bien. Gracias Billy. Si puedes dáselo a Ángela, la secretaria-dijo Edward entregándole el papel.

-No hay de que Edward- dijo Billy asintiendo.

-Billy puedes subir por favor. Necesito ayuda aquí- grito Harry desde el piso de arriba.

-Ahí voy!- dijo Billy luego de saludar con un apretón de manos a Edward y subir rápidamente para ayudar a su amigo.

Antes de irse recordó el portarretratos que había roto por lo que decidió agarrar las piezas que pudo, la foto y llevársela para arreglarla, ya que ahora sabía lo mucho que significaba para el Jefe Swan esa foto…el recuerdo de su hija.

Cuando salió de la casa, vio como el cielo estaba oscuro y había comenzado a llover cada vez más fuerte. Al llegar al auto, notó que su celular estaba sonando.

-¿Hola?-

-_Edward cielo, habla_ _mamá. Te quería avisar que yo estoy en el hospital esperando a tu padre. Alice me llamo hace unos minutos que estaba en Port Angeles comprando unas cosas con Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, pero que por la lluvia se iban a retrasar un poco más. Llegaremos para la cena- _dijo Esme

-Esta bien mamá, no hay problema. Pero…espera… ¿Bella está sola en casa?- preguntó Edward con un tono preocupado.

_-Si, cielo. Ella no quiso ir con los chicos. Se ofreció a cuidar a Ryan. ¿Tú por donde estas?-_

-Estoy llegando a casa, no te preocupes. Nos vemos en un rato. Tengan cuidado al conducir. Te quiero mamá. Un beso-

_-Esta bien, cariño. SI no te preocupes tendremos cuidado. Yo también te quiero cielo. Un beso_- dijo Esme antes de colgar.

Al escuchar que Bella estaba sola en la casa cuidando a su sobrino, aceleró su marcha. No por que temiera que Bella pudiera hacerle algo a Ryan, sino todo lo contrario y más aun combinación Ryan + Chester. Al llegar a su casa y dejar el auto en el garaje, Edward entró y se comenzó a sacar su campera y también la foto. No podía creer que luego de tantos años, al fin volvía a ver su rostro. Ese rostro sonriente que lo había hecho sonrojar por primera vez, cuando el apenas tenía 8 años. Edward no pudo evitar volver a sonreír al mirar la fotografía. Siempre pensó que no la volvería a ver, que tal vez había sido un sueño. Pero ahora sabía que era real, que ella vivía aquí en Forks, que era la hija del jefe Swan. Pero lo que lo entristeció fue enterarse que ella se había ido hace muchos años. Su madre se la había llevado. No podía comprender bien, pero esa niña era especial para él, aunque solo haya hablado con ella una sola vez, hace ya 20 años atrás. Lo único que se preguntaba Edward era…

_-¿Te volveré a ver de nuevo?- _

Luego de unos segundos más guardó la foto en su bolsillo del pantalón y se dirigió a buscar a Bella y a Ryan. Revisó la cocina, la sala, el jardín, pero no encontró a nadie, por lo que decidió intentar arriba en los cuartos. Revisó el cuarto de Emmet, el de Alice, el de sus padres, el cuarto de Ryan, pero no los encontró. Solo quedaba un cuarto sin revisar…el suyo. Solo esperó que allá estuvieran. Mientras se iba acercando a su habitación, comenzó a escuchar una voz suave. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Al asomarse un poco pudo ver a Bella sentada, con su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama y junto a ella estaba Ryan dormido, al igual que Chester entre medio de ellos. Bella miraba a Ryan con una mirada tierna mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le tarareaba una melodía… Fue justo en ese momento que el corazón de Edward se detuvo por el asombro. Bella estaba tarareando…

-Nuestra melodía- dijo Edward en un susurro y se corrió de la puerta y se apoyó en la pared. Su corazón estaba acelerado.

-N-no…no puede ser…ella…ella…esa melodía…Bella…- dijo Edward en voz baja pasándose las manos por su cabello. Estaba anonadado. Sin poder coordinar bien sus pensamientos. Cerró sus ojos y siguió escuchando esa dulce voz. No podía creer que Bella era esa niña. Tenía que ser, nadie conocía esa melodía más que él y esa pequeña que conoció en el parque. Sacó la fotografía y la observó una vez más. Aunque varias cosas no encajaban todavía, había solo una que le importaba por el momento…que esa pequeña estaba ahí, a pocos metros de él. Cuando escuchó que todo estaba en silenció, se volvió a asomar rápidamente. Bella se había quedado dormida. Cerró la puerta y se volvió a apoyar contra la pared, dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Largó un gran suspiro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Te encontré…te encontré mi angelito- dijo Edward cerrando los ojos.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo^^!!!!!!!!!**

**Se que es algo triste, pero tenían que conocer algo del pasado de Bella. Faltan cosas por saber todavía.**

**Bueno, también se dio a conocer quien era ese pequeño que había conocido Bella en su niñez ^^ (apareció en el capitulo 5 "De vuelta a Forks" cuando Bella recuerda parte de su pasado) espero que les haya gustado esa unión que cree para ellos^^ ambos se conocían desde pequeños y se volvieron a reunir^^!!!!!! Bueno eso habrá que ver todavía…**

**La melodía es"River flows in you" de Yiruma. (Me gustó mucho esta música del soundtrack de Twilight ^^) ¿A ustedes que les pareció? Espero que les guste^^**

**DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO EN LOS REVIEWS!!!!!**

**¿Qué creen que hará Edward? ¿Qué hará ahora que nuevos sentimientos están apareciendo?**

**¿Charlie sabrá que su pequeña está a solo unos metros de él?**

**¿Qué fue lo que en verdad pasó con Bella y su madre?**

**MM…. Tantas preguntas…y todas se comenzarán a revelar pronto…;)**

**En el próximo capítulo…alguien va a querer desenmascarar a Bella… ¿Quién será?**

**No se olviden….DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!^^ **

**Agradezco a todos los que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos alertas y quienes me agregaron a sus autores favoritos, MUCHAS GRACIAS ¡!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Saludos**

**Eclipse solar =)**


	11. La glorieta

**A/N: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama de esta historia.**

**Primero que todo quiero PEDIRLES MIL DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Les explico el por que: yo recién el martes termine de rendir los exámenes para entrar a una facultad, es decir que eran muy importantes y estuve estudiando bastante los días anteriores. Intentaba ver de a la noche ir escribiendo partes del capítulo, pero no se si por los nervios o que, pero la inspiración no me venía y es por eso que tardé bastante en terminarlo. Ya terminé de rendir, solo me falta saber el resultado. Pero ya estoy más libre para volver a escribir =)**

**De nuevo disculpas!**

**Quiero agradecer antes a todas las hermosas personitas que capítulo a capítulo me dejan hermosos reviews que realmente me alegran mucho:**

**Principalmente Florence15, tus reviews me ponen no contenta SUPER contenta gracias por estar presente desde el primer capítulo!!!**

**Gracias a: , lkdv, MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP, Iza Salvatore D´Cullen, taaniaahCullen, kimicullenevans, CullenOrange, Tatianitap, maelita, Alice Bei Fong, .Swan, rcullen.95, Elizabeth Lecter, Vigo, heydi Ha, Angie Cullen Hale, Kaaamy.**

**Gracias a todos los que agregaron a mi historia a favoritos y alertas y mi a sus autores favoritos =)**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_-N-no…no puede ser…ella…ella…esa melodía…Bella…- dijo Edward en voz baja pasándose las manos por su cabello. Estaba anonadado. Sin poder coordinar bien sus pensamientos. Cerró sus ojos y siguió escuchando esa dulce voz. No podía creer que Bella era esa niña. Tenía que ser, nadie conocía esa melodía más que él y esa pequeña que conoció en el parque. Sacó la fotografía y la observó una vez más. Aunque varias cosas no encajaban todavía, había solo una que le importaba por el momento…que esa pequeña estaba ahí, a pocos metros de él. Cuando escuchó que todo estaba en silenció, se volvió a asomar rápidamente. Bella se había quedado dormida. Cerró la puerta y se volvió a apoyar contra la pared, dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Largó un gran suspiro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

_-Te encontré…te encontré mi angelito- dijo Edward cerrando los ojos._

**Capítulo 10**

**La glorieta**

Tenía tantas ganas de abrir la puerta y e ir corriendo a abrazarla; verla bien, saber que era ella; mirarla detenidamente a los ojos para poder ver realmente a su angelito reflejada en esos hermosos ojos marrones. Decidió hacerlo, ya no aguantaba más. Pero cuando puso la mano en la manija de la puerta, escuchó como la puerta de entrada se abría abruptamente y entraban varias personas casi gritando.

-No Emmett. No me voy a tranquilizar. Como quieres que este tranquila, si mi hijo estuvo solo con esta tormenta. Tú sabes que él le tiene miedo a los truenos y todo.- le dijo Rosalie a su esposo mirándolo seriamente.

-Mi vida, no estaba solo, estuvo con Bella- le decía Emmett abrazándola

-Pero amor, Bella no sabe como tranquilizarlo. Él nos necesitaba Emmett!-dijo Rosalie levantando la voz.

Edward al escuchar que comenzaban a gritar, bajó las escaleras rápidamente, para evitar que tanto Bella como Ryan se despertaran.

-Pueden bajar la voz- dijo Edward llegando casi al final de la escalera.

En la entrada quitándose los abrigos mojados estaban Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme quienes habían llegado al mismo tiempo que los demás.

-Hijo ¿está todo bien? Tienes la cara como colorada y tus ojos están como brillosos- preguntó Esme acercándose a su hijo.

-Eh…no mamá, es que vine corriendo para evitar que siguieran gritando y lo de los ojos debe ser por el cansancio. Por bostezar- dijo Edward nervioso fingiendo un bostezo.

Rosalie no esperó un minuto más y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Rosalie, no espera- le dijo Edward impidiendo que Rosalie subiera.

-Edward muévete. Quiero ir a ver a Ryan. Debe estar en su cuarto llorando y asustado. Déjame pasar!- le dijo Rosalie con un expresión furiosa.

-No Rosalie, tranquila todo está bien-dijo Edward con una sonrisa

-Pueden dejar de decir eso! Lo digo en serio Edward. O te mueves ahora mismo o realmente vas a sentir mi enojo- dijo Rosalie con una mirada que hizo temblar a Edward.

-Creo que mejor te mueves hermanito. No debes ponerte en el camino de mamá loba, más cuando se trata de su cachorro- dijo Emmett poniéndose detrás de Rosalie para intentar salvar a su hermano.

Edward asintió y la dejó pasar. Rosalie subió corriendo directamente hacia el cuarto de Ryan. Pero al no encontrarlo ahí, comenzó a desesperarse.

-Emmett. No está aquí- dijo Rosalie angustiada.

Al escuchar esto todos subieron y comenzaron a revisar los cuartos. Pero cuando Edward estaba por decirle a Rosalie donde estaba su hijo, Emmett lo interrumpió.

-Mi amor, ven aquí- dijo Emmett en voz baja, son una sonrisa y mirada tierna.

Todos al ver esa expresión de Emmett, se apuraron a ver que era lo que estaba viendo dentro del cuarto de Edward. La reacción de todos fue la misma, asombro y ternura. Edward solo tenía una gran sonrisa. Sobre la cama estaba Bella acostada abrazando a un muy dormido Ryan y a Chester, quien se encontraba entre medio de ellos con la panza hacia arriba. Rosalie no lo podía creer. Ahí estaba su niño, durmiendo tranquilamente luego de una tormenta. No podía creer que Bella lo había podido tranquilizar. Emmett también estaba asombrado; tantas noches habían pasado en que su hijo despertaba llorando asustado por las tormentas y tanto él como Rosalie intentaban todo lo posible para dormirlo, aunque siempre tenían que hacerlo los dos, pero Bella lo había hecho ella sola. Rosalie se abrazó al brazo de su esposo y lo miró con una mirada tierna. Ambos se miraron, y solo con sus miradas se transmitieron el mismo pensamiento.

-Edward hagas lo que hagas no dejes ir a esta mujer- dijo Emmett sonriéndole a su hermano.

-Créeme Emmett, no lo haré- dijo Edward sin quitar los ojos de Bella.

-Bueno, por que no vamos abajo a hablar, preparamos la cena y luego los venimos a buscar- dijo Esme

-Si, vamos- dijo Alice

-Vamos cariño- dijo Emmett sobre el oído de Rosalie empujándola afuera del cuarto.

Edward fue el último en bajar. Estaba decidido. No la perdería una vez más.

Luego de unos minutos Esme ya tenía la cena preparada. Se podía notar que estaba alegre por que se había esmerado en la comida. Cuando estuvo todo listo, Alice se ofreció a ir a buscarlos. En solo unos segundos, escucharon bajar corriendo a Ryan y a Chester. Rosalie al verlo fue y le dio un fuerte abrazo y lo lleno de besos.

-Ayy mamá, me estas asfixiando- dijo Ryan tratando de soltarse del abrazo de su madre.

-Ay mi bebé estaba tan preocupada. Perdónanos, no pensábamos llegar tan tarde. ¿Estas bien? ¿Sigues asustado?- dijo Rosalie sosteniendo la cara de Ryan entre sus manos mientras lo miraba a los ojos con preocupación.

-No mamá. Estoy bien. No más besos- dijo Ryan intentando comer las papas al horno que había cocinado su abuela.

-Rosalie, amor, déjalo comer. Parece estar bien, ¿no es así campeón?- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su esposa y le removía el pelo a su hijo.

-Sip- dijo Ryan con la boca llena.

-Oh Bella, ahí estas. Ven siéntate aquí- dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa al ver a Bella aparecer por la puerta. Bella se sintió un poco intimidada al ver todas las miradas puestas en ella y más aun al ver que le sonreían.

-Gracias- dijo Bella un poco sonrojada.

Todos estaban en silencio y eso incomodó un poco más a Bella. No entendía que pasaba. Al ver que todos se habían quedado callados, Rosalie decidió comenzar.

-Bella quería agradecerte- dijo ella mirando con apreciación a Bella

-¿A-agradecerme?- preguntó Bella desconcertada

-Si, agradecerte por cuidar a Ryan. No se como hiciste para tranquilizarlo y lograr que se durmiera con la tormenta, pero quisiera darte las gracias. Creo que nunca nadie solo había podido tranquilizarlo- dijo Rosalie con una pequeña risa.

-Oh bueno. No fue tan difícil- dijo Bella mirando a su plato.

-Por favor dinos Bella, deberás nos sería muy útil-dijo Emmett juntando sus manos como suplicando.

Alice rodo los ojos y rió ante la reacción de su hermano.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-B-bueno yo estaba haciendo un llamado de mi celular a mi jefe por un tema de trabajo- dijo Bella mirando a Edward de reojo al decir esto último – y fue cuando sentí que la tormenta había empezado. Ryan, luego de jugar un buen rato a los videojuegos, se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Cuando comenzaron los relámpagos, escuché a Ryan llorar y salí corriendo a ver que le pasaba. Estaba muy asustado y no paraba de preguntar por ustedes Rosalie- al escuchar esto Rosalie volvió a abrazar a Ryan – Yo no sabía cuando regresarían pero intuí que no debían tardar, así que lo llevé a mi cuarto, bueno es decir al cuarto de Edward- dijo Bella un poco avergonzada aunque Edward al escuchar decir que ella lo consideraba también suyo solo pudo sonreír.- Ryan seguía llorando más aun cuando escuchaba los relámpagos-

-Chip, mwe dwio mupo miepo- dijo Ryan con la boca llena

-Hijo traga primero antes de hablar- dijo Rosalie

-Lo siento mami. Me dio miedo, pero Bella me contó que ella cuando era chica como yo también le tenía miedo a las tormentas, pero me contó que ella hacía algo para poder dormir- dijo Ryan contento.

-¿Qué hacías Bella?- preguntó Jasper a Bella pero fue Ryan quien le respondió.

-Bella me tarateo una canción, bueno era una sin letras solo música-

-Tarareo- dijo Carlisle sonriendo ante la alegría de su sobrino

-Eso- dijo Ryan contento mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¿De qué era la canción?- preguntó Alice

-B-bueno en realidad es una que me enseñaron, es solo una melodía-dijo Bella sonriendo mientras recordaba a ese pequeño que la había ayudado ese día en el arque.

Edward seguía sonriendo y a la vez se puso colorado al darse cuenta que Bella tal vez estaba recordándose de él cuando era pequeño. Todavía no podía creer que ella había hecho lo que él le había dicho, sobre que cuando tuviera miedo o se sintiera sola se acordara de su melodía.

-Y ahora no voy a tener más miedo. Ya sé que cuando haya otra tormenta tengo que pensar en algo lindo y tara-tarare-rear una canción que me haga sentir bien. Gracias tía Bella- dijo Ryan con una gran sonrisa mientras bajaba de su silla e iba a abrazar a Bella.

Bella al escuchar como la había llamado Ryan se quedó asombrada, no esperaba escuchar eso. Su corazón dio un brinco: de felicidad al sentir ese afecto del pequeño pero a la vez culpa ya que ella no sería su tía por mucho tiempo. Todos miraban la escena enternecidos, incluso Edward.

Luego de limpiar todo y recibir más agradecimientos y abrazos por parte de la familia, Bella y Edward subieron a su habitación. Bella seguía algo sonrojada por todo el cariño que había recibido de todos, pero a la vez su mente y corazón estaban confundidos, llenos de diversos sentimientos, alegres y tristes. Edward también estaba callado, pero miraba a Bella con la misma sonrisa que tuvo durante toda la cena. Bella no entendía que le pasaba, pero su sonrojo aumentó. Luego de cambiarse y prepararse para dormir, Bella en la cama y Edward aun en la bolsa de dormir, Bella notó que Edward seguía sonriendo.

-Edward ¿por qué sonríes tanto?- preguntó Bella ya acostada.

-Eh…bueno es que me alegro mucho ver que Ryan ya no le tendrá miedo a las tormentas. La verdad es que le solucionaste un gran problema a Emmett y Rosalie. De verdad te lo agradecen mucho-

-S-si no es nada. A mí también me alegró mucho poder ayudarlo. La verdad cuando lo vi así me hizo acordar mucho a mí cuando tenía su edad- dijo Bella con una voz triste y la vista puesta en el techo. Edward al escuchar ese tono en su voz se dio cuenta que ella debió sentirse así cuando su mamá se la había llevado.

-¿Sabes tararear otra canción?- preguntó Edward intentando cambiar el tema para que no recordará cosas tristes.

-¿Qué?- dijo Bella sorprendida-

-Otra canción. Me gustaría escucharte- dijo Edward sonriendo

-Eh…no, no tengo una linda voz para eso. Te vas a reír- dijo Bella sonrojada mientras se tapaba con la sábana.

Edward rió ante esto. Sabía que mentía.

-Vamos, si pudiste hacer que Ryan y Chester se durmieran significa que tienes una hermosa voz. Vamos, te prometo no reírme-

-Mentiroso. Además no se que otra canción tararear- dijo Bella aun debajo de la sabana.

-Esta bien. Bueno, ¿que tal si yo comienzo a tararear una canción y tú me sigues? Vamos, seguro que conoces esta. Es la canción de Queen "Somebody to Love"- dijo Edward antes de comenzar a tararear la canción pero de una forma cómica ya que articulaba todos los sonidos de la canción. Bella al escucharlo se puso a reír, Edward sonaba muy gracioso, por lo que bajó la sabana y siguió escuchándolo entre risas.

-Ah, viste ahora eres tú la que se ríe de mí. Vamos tú también hazlo- dijo Edward sonriendo mientras continuaba con la canción. Bella rió un poco más hasta que comenzó a tararear también. El cuarto se llenó de sus risas. El tarareo pronto se convirtió en letra, ambos comenzaron a cantar la canción en conjunto. Edward quedó maravillado por la dulce voz de Bella y viceversa.

_I work hard every day of my life_

_I work till I __ache my bones_

_at the end I __take home my hard earned pay all on my own -_

_I__ get down on my knees_

_and I__ start to pray_

_till the tears run down from my eyes_

_lord - somebody - somebody_

_can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

_(he works hard)_

_Everyday - I try and I try and I__ try -_

_but everybody wants to put me down_

_they say I´__m goin' crazy_

_they say I__ got a lot of water in my brain_

_got no common sense_

_I__ got nobody left to believe_

_yeah - yeah yeah yeah_

(Parte instrumental)

Edward comenzó a imitar el sonido instrumental al mismo tiempo que hacía que tocaba la guitara. Bella rió más fuerte al verlo y escucharlo.

_Oh lord_

_somebody - somebody_

_can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Got no feel, I__ got no rhythm_

_I__ just keep losing my beat_

_I'm ok, I´__m alright_

_ain't gonna face no defeat_

_I__ just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_someday I__'m gonna be free, lord!_

_Find me somebody to love_

_can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Al final de la canción ambos se quedaron en silencio, aunque ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros. Bella se sentía feliz pero a la vez confundida, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía ese tipo de alegría, esa alegría que brinda un momento así de pura locura que uno puede tener con amigos, aunque su confusión era mayor ya que él era Edward y lo que se preguntaba a si misma era "¿_serán_ _sentimientos de amistad…o algo más?" _Pero Edward era el que estaba más convencido que lo que estaba sintiendo por ella no era amistad sino algo más fuerte.

-Emm…bueno creo que ya deberíamos dormirnos. Alice me dijo que durmiera bien por que mañana tenia que estar con todas las energías y por el poco tiempo que la vengo conociendo se que eso no es bueno- dijo Bella con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se volvía a tapar con las sábanas.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Edward

-Buenas noches Edward- dijo Bella acomodándose en la almohada y cerrando los ojos, intentando que esos sentimientos y confusión la dejaran dormir.

-Buenas noches Bella- dijo Edward casi en un susurro pero sonriendo. En su cabeza seguía debatiendo, pero al final fue su corazón que lo decidió. "_Mañana, mañana se lo diré"_ pensó antes de levantarse y mirara una vez más a Bella para luego acostarse y quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los dos se había levantado, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus sueños. Estaban tan dormidos que no escucharon los golpes en la puerta de la habitación. Bella comenzó a moverse entre las sábanas pero aun seguía algo dormida. Fue cuando escuchó el agudo ladrido de Chester que casi se cae de la cama del susto.

-Bella, Edward ¿están despiertos?- se escuchó la voz de Esme desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Bella al escuchar la voz se sentó de inmediato y comenzó a desesperarse. Si Esme entraba y veía que ellos dos estaban durmiendo separados, habría problemas. Es por eso que comenzó a llamar a Edward en voz baja.

-Edward! Edward levántate! Tú mamá está afuera. Edward!-

Pero Edward estaba dormido así que Bella no tuvo otra opción que recurrir a la fuerza bruta. Agarró uno de sus almohadones y lo lanzó justo hacia su cabeza.

-Auch. Bella ¿qué pasa?- dijo Edward frotándose los ojos y desperezándose, haciendo que su remera se subiera un poco. Bella por un momento se quedó muda cuando vio sus abdominales marcados. -Emm, Bella ¿estas bien?- dijo Edward mirándola desconcertado. Bella no tuvo tiempo a responder por que de nuevo se escuchó la voz de Esme.

-Chicos ¿están bien? ¿Están presentables?-

Edward al escuchar la voz de su madre entendió por que la desesperación de Bella por lo que se levantó enseguida del suelo y se subió a la cama junto a Bella y pasó su brazo por su hombro y la acercó a él. Bella al tenerlo tan cerca comenzó a ponerse colorada, pero entendía que era necesario para cuando Esme los viera, pero igual no podía apartar la mirada de él y más al sentir su aroma masculino. Edward estaba igual, el olor a fresa lo embriagaba. Pero fue justo en ese instante que Esme entró a la habitación seguida de Chester quien comenzó a dar vueltas por la cama. Edward y Bella pusieron su mejor sonrisa y intentaron que pareciera que recién se habían levantado y que no podían dejar de abrazarse.

-Disculpen que los venga a levantar, es que bueno saben como es Alice. Si no era yo seguramente ella hubiera venido a levantarlos sonando un silbato. Bueno quería avisarles que el desayuno ya esta listo- dijo Esme con una sonrisa mirando con ternura a la pareja.

-G-gracias mamá. Ahora bajamos- dijo Edward.

Cuando la puerta se cerró ambos largaron un suspiro de alivio, y se recostaron en la cabecera de la cama. Pero de repente sus caras comenzaron a ponerse del mismo color al darse cuenta que seguían abrazados y sus rostros muy cerca del otro. El corazón de ambos latía al mismo ritmo acelerado.

-Emm, creo que deberíamos bajar- dijo Bella bajando la mirada mientras agarraba ropa y se dirigía al baño para cambiarse. Edward solo se quedó ahí en la cama mirándola.

Esme tenía razón sobre Alice. Apenas llegaron a la cocina se vieron atrapados por lo que Emmett llamaba "el tornado Alice". La mesa estaba llena de carpetas, papeles, muestras de tela. Aunque la ceremonia iba a ser pequeña Alice no quería que sea tan simple como su hermano le había dicho. Todas las fiestas organizadas por Alice Cullen eran un éxito y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

-Alice deja que terminen de desayunar tranquilos- dijo Rosalie luego de mirar la expresión de asombro y susto de Bella.

-Pero hay mucho que hacer. Solo faltan 5 dias- dijo Alice exasperada

-Alice te dije que iba a ser algo simple- dijo Edward rodando los ojos y riendo

-Edward vuelves a decir la palabra simple, y…- dijo Alice con una voz amenazadora.

-Alice!- dijo Esme – dejen de comportarse como niños ¿Qué va a pensar Bella?- dijo

-Bueno mamá Bella ya va a tener que acostumbrarse a los berrinches de Alice, después de todo va a ser parte de la familia, ¿no es así hermanita?- dijo Emmett sonriendo dándole un golpecito en la espalda a Bella, lo que para ella fue más fuerte y casi hizo que se atragantara ya que ella estaba tomando su café tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

-Emmett! Ten más cuidado. ¿Bella estas bien?- preguntó Esme acercándose a Bella.

-S-si, Esme no te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo Bella sonriendo nerviosa mientras se levantaba para llevar la taza para limpiarla.

-Edward, ¿lograste conseguir el permiso?- preguntó Alice

-¿Qué?- preguntó Edward sorprendido desviando la mirada de Bella. Alice al notar esto largó una pequeña risa.

-No puedes quitarle los ojos de encima, ¿no es así?- dijo Alice sonriendo. Edward estaba sonrojado igual que Bella quien estaba de espaldas limpiando la taza. –No te preocupes cuando empecé a salir con Jazzy era igual, bueno aun lo soy- dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jasper, quien le devolvió el gesto dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Bueno ¿y lo conseguiste?- preguntó Alice volviendo a ver a su hermano.

-Eh…si y no- dijo Edward pasando su mano por su cabello.

-¿Cómo que si y no?- preguntó Alice confundida.

-Bueno, es que conseguí el formulario pero no logré conseguir la firma que necesitaba para hacer oficial el permiso.

-¿No estaba el jefe de policía?- preguntó Emmett

-No, por eso fui a su casa. Pero se lo dejé para que me lo firmara, es que no estaba…bueno…él no podía firmarlo en ese momento…- dijo Edward nervioso.

Bella al escuchar que Edward había ido a esa casa se tensó.

-Pobre Charlie. Escuché que no estaba bien, pobre hombre- dijo Esme

De repente todos saltaron del susto al escuchar el sonido de la taza al caer al piso. Edward miró rápidamente a Bella quien tenía una expresión de preocupación, pero al mirar lo que había hecho se agachó para limpiar el desorden.

-Esme, lo siento. No fue mi intención. Me distraje- dijo Bella preocupada mientras levantaba los pedazos de taza.

-Bella, Bella, tranquila no hay problema-dijo Esme ayudándola, pero Bella estaba muy apenada por lo que comenzó a levantar todo más rápido pero solo logró cortarse con uno de los bordes.

-Auch- dijo mirando su dedo que comenzaba a sangrar.

-Ay Bella, cariño. Edward llévala al baño de arriba donde está el botiquín. No te preocupes por esto, no es nada, anda ve a curar ese dedo- dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternal al ver que Bella iba a seguir disculpándose.

Edward acompaño a Bella al baño de arriba y abrió la canilla para limpiar la herida.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Edward luego de vendar su dedo.

-S-si, gracias- dijo Bella algo nerviosa al sentir el tacto de Edward por su mano.

-¿Te pusiste nerviosa por algo?- preguntó Edward mirándola a los ojos, sabiendo que ella se había preocupado por su padre por lo que había dicho su madre sobre él.

-N-no, solo se me resbaló. Esta pensando en la llamada que hice a Nueva York.- dijo Bella alejando la mano.

-¿Qué pasó con Aro?-

-Me pidió tu dirección, dijo que iba a venir para la boda-dijo Bella con una mirada de preocupación.

-Bueno, pero eso ya lo sabíamos. ¿Te preocupa algo?-

-Bueno, no en realidad. Solo que algo salga mal o que pase algo que haga que desconfié- dijo Bella mirando sus manos

-Bella, nada va a salir mal-dijo Edward levantando su rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran- nos casaremos- dijo él suspirando. Bella al escuchar esto sintió el latido fuerte de su corazón.- y bueno…después pasara lo que acordamos- dijo él alejando su mirada para que no notara su tristeza. Bella hizo lo mismo.

-Si, tienes razón. Todo saldrá como lo acordamos-

-¿Quieres salir a caminar?- dijo de repente Edward.

-¿A caminar? P-pero Alice dijo que...-

-Escapémonos- dijo Edward sujetando las manos de Bella

Bella se quedó sorprendida, pero al ver el rostro alegre de Edward sintió que debía seguirlo, por lo que sujetó la mano de Edward y asintió.-Vamos-

Ambos salieron del baño sigilosamente y comenzaron a caminar hacia la escalera pero Edward se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Ryan.

-Edward, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Bella confundida

-¿No pensabas que saldríamos por la puerta del frente no es así?- preguntó Edward riéndose.

-B-bueno, si…pero-

-Escaparemos por la ventana del cuarto de Ryan. Es la que da a la calle. Vamos no te preocupes- dijo Edward mientras empujaba a Bella dentro del cuarto.

Cuando se acercaron a la ventana, Bella quedo sorprendida por la altura de la ventana al piso.

-Edward estas loco! Nos vamos a matar-dijo Bella horrorizada.

-Vamos, ya lo he hecho varias veces cuando vivía aquí. Se como bajar- dijo Edward comenzando a abrir la ventana.

-Eras todo un rebelde, ¿no es así?- dijo Bella sonriéndole

-Se podría decir. Vamos, ven. Mira, sales, apoyas tus pies en este borde, luego agarras esa rama, bajas por ella y luego apoyas tus pies en esos huecos del árbol, que son como unos escalones y luego saltas, son solo unos centímetros hasta el piso. No te preocupes, yo iré primer. Te agarraré. No dejaré que te lastimes- dijo Edward sonriéndole mirándola a los ojos. Bella al notar esa mirada solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Edward tenía razón, escaparse de esa forma no había sido difícil, lo difícil fue alejarse de los brazos de él cuando ya había llegado al piso. Tuvieron que correr unos metros agachados hasta que estuvieron alejados de la casa. Edward sacó su celular y le mando un mensaje a Jasper, avisándole que habían salido y que tratara de distraer a Alice o que inventara alguna escusa para que la pequeña no se enfureciera con ellos. Sabía que su cuñado podía calmarla. Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un lugar conocido por los dos: el parque. Al ver el lugar Bella quedó sorprendido, era como lo recordaba. Edward pudo notar la expresión de Bella por lo que sujetó su mano y comenzaron a caminar. Bella se sintió nerviosa por el gesto de Edward pero no quitó su mano. Caminaron observando cada parte del parque hasta llegar al lugar a donde se conocieron hace muchos años atrás.

-La glorieta- dijo Bella en un susurro.

-¿Quieres ir ahí?- preguntó Edward

Bella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

El lugar no había cambiado, estaba como ambos lo recordaban. La pintura seguía blanca y brillante; habían nuevas flores cerca de las columnas y alrededor; y el banco en el mismo lugar.

-Esta hermoso…eh digo es hermoso este lugar- dijo Bella sentándose en el banco.

-Si, si lo es- dijo Edward.

Bella observaba cada detalle alrededor con una sonrisa, mientras en su mente recordaba ese día.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Edward, quien seguía mirándola con una sonrisa, alegre por ver lo contenta que estaba Bella de volver a ese lugar.

-N-no en nada, solo en lo lindo que es este lugar. No hay muchos lugares así de tranquilos en Nueva York. Incluso en el Central Park se sigue escuchando los ruidos de la ciudad-

-Sí, es lo que extrañaba de Forks, bueno más que nada ver a mi familia, pero también venir aquí- dijo Edward mirando a su alrededor. –Todavía sigo intrigado sobre la melodía que le enseñaste a Ryan- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Bella al verlo sonreír se sonrojó y bajo su mirada a sus manos.-Es algo que significa mucho para mí. No es que no quiera contarte es solo que no se tal vez te parezca tonto o tal vez te reirías- dijo Bella

-Bella, no haría eso, te lo prometo- dijo Edward tomando su mano. Bella al sentir su mano sobre la de él sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Además, creo que lo más tonto fue lo que me hiciste hacer anoche- dijo Edward con una sonrisa haciéndose el ofendido.

Bella rió ante la expresión- ¿Yo? Fuiste tú el que se puso a cantar y a actuar así. No eres un buen guitarrista- dijo Bella riéndose mientras cruzaba los brazos mirándolo divertida.

-¿Así? Bueno, déjame decirte que deberías tachar cantante de tu lista de posibles carreras- dijo Edward también riéndose.

-Eso es verdad, creo que deberíamos hacer los dos lo mismo- dijo Bella entre risas

-Yo creo que me voy a quedar con el piano, la guitarra no es lo mío- dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Me encantaría poder escucharte alguna vez…claro si tú me dejas. No quisiera molestarte si no quieres- dijo Bella algo avergonzada.

-Sería un placer- dijo Edward volviendo a sujetar la mano de Bella

Ambos volvieron a sentir la misma sensación y no quisieron soltarse esta vez. El momento era especial y Edward lo sintió por que comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Bella, quien lo miraba sonrojada. Pero como otros momentos especiales, este también fue interrumpido.

-Emm…Edward creo que es tu celular- dijo Bella alejando la mano con el rostro doblemente colorado.

Edward largo un suspiro de frustración antes de atender su celular.

-Hola- dijo Edward intentando calmarse.

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN. SE VIENEN YA A LA CASA O SINO DESPÍDETE DE TU COLECCIÓN ORDENADA DE CD!!!- gritó Alice

-Gracias hermanita. Acabas de dejarme sordo de una oreja- dijo Edward con un tono sarcástico- Ya vamos para allá- dijo Edward antes de colgar. –Creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo Edward con una risa nervioso.

-Si, no queremos que tu colección sea destruida. Por lo que vi tienes muy buenos Cds, sería una lástima- dijo Bella sonriéndole mientras se levantaba y empezaban a caminar hacia la casa.

Luego de varios gritos y amenazas de parte de Alice, comenzaron a ver cosas de la "boda" y luego almorzaron todos juntos. Se notaba mucho el entusiasmo de todos los miembros de la familia por la boda de Edward, ya que todos se estaban encargando de algo, de lo que Alice les asignaba. Esto ponía cada vez más nerviosa y a la vez triste a Bella ya que cada vez faltaba menos para el acontecimiento. El sentimiento de culpa crecía.

-Bueno ¿y que te parece esto Bella para los centros de mesa?- preguntó Alice, haciendo que Bella saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Eh…s-si me parece bien- dijo Bella sonriendo nerviosa, intentando que Alice no notara que no estaba prestando atención.

-Eh…Alice necesito tu ayuda. No se que zapatos combinan mejor con el vestido, ¿los amarillos o los lilas?- preguntó Rosalie

-¿Qué? No esos no son los adecuados. Agg…vamos a mi closet a ver si encontramos al menos el modelo que te mostré antes- dijo Alice levantándose para luego salir corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-Gracias- le dijo Bella agradecida.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Rosalie sonriéndole- Vamos a ser futuras cuñadas/hermanas, ¿no? Para eso estamos- le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera.-Te recomiendo que aproveches para descansar un poco, no se hasta cuando la podré retener- dijo Rosalie riendo mientras subía la escalera.

-_Hermana- _pensó Bella. Sonaba tan lindo poder llamar a alguien así. Ya que ella era hija única nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener hermanos. Pero sabía que aunque le gustara mucho, no iba a poder ser parte de esta hermosa familia por mucho. Y lo peor era que se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que estaba haciendo. Bella comenzó a recorrer el salón, hasta encontrarse con una parte de la casa que no había visto. En ella había estantes y estantes repletos de libros de todo tipo de géneros. Bella quedó asombrada. Además, en otros estantes, había varios portarretratos con todas fotos de la familia Cullen. Bella sonrió al ver las fotos de Alice y Emmett de bebes o cuando eran pequeños. Pero una foto en especial la hizo detenerse de repente. En ella aparecía un niño sentado en uno de los escalones de la puerta principal. Ese niño era…

-Era una ternura, ¿no es así?- dijo una voz dulce tras de ella, que hizo que Bella saltara del susto.-Disculpa, no quería asustarte- dijo Esme acercándose

-No, no hay problema- dijo Bella sonriendo nerviosa.

-Estaba tan inquieto ese día. No quería sacarse esa foto, estaba muy ansioso por que lo iba a llevar al parque ese día-

Bella al escuchar eso quedó sorprendida.

-E-Esme, este niño…es…- comenzó a decir Bella

-Es Edward. Bueno de pequeño era más rubio que ahora- dijo Esme mirando con ternura la foto.

-¿C-cuando sacaron esta foto?- preguntó Bella

-El día que nos mudamos a Forks. Edward tenía creo que 8 años…si 8 años. Bella, querida. ¿Estas bien? Estas un poco pálida- dijo Esme mirando preocupada a Bella.

-S-si, si estoy bien- dijo Bella mirando una vez más la foto. -¿Edward esta arriba?-

-Sí, me dijo que Alice le había pedido una lista de canciones, así que fue a su cuarto a hacerla. ¿Segura que estas bien? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?-

-No, en serio Esme, no te preocupes. Iré a ver si necesita ayuda. Gracias- dijo Bella mientras le entregaba la foto y salía rápidamente.

Edward estaba sentado en su escritorio haciendo la lista que su hermana forzosamente le había pedido. Pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Ya no podía aguantar más. Tenía que decírselo. Pero justo en ese momento, el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se levantó para ver que había sido y ahí la vio a Bella sobre la puerta. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de alegría pero a la vez parecía que fuera a llorar. Edward se preocupó al verla así.

-Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado levantándose de la silla.

Bella no respondió y eso lo preocupó más. Pero luego pudo notar como una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y como ella comenzaba a caminar rápido hacia él. Cuando Bella estuvo cerca, extendió los brazos y lo abrazó por el cuello. Edward estaba sorprendido, pero perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Bella sobre él. Edward no entendía que le pasaba, pero no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado por los hermosos ojos de Bella. Ambos se quedaron viendo por varios minutos, hasta que Bella largó una risa y mostró una sonrisa que hizo que Edward se sonrojara.

-Sí, sos vos…Te encontré- dijo Bella aun mirando directamente a los ojos color verde de Edward.

**Bueno como verán ya ambos se reencontraron =) Esto demuestra las vueltas del destino =) **

**Aclaraciones:**

**La canción es "Somebody to Love" de Queen. La elegí por que estoy muy enganchada con la serie de Tv Glee, y como la estoy escuchando mucho esta canción, decidí ponerla en la historia. Además, si vieron la película, recordarán la escena en la que Ryan, cuando estaban en el cuarto, comienza a cantar una canción así, pero con un estilo muy gracioso y bueno quise ponerla.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo =)**

**Hoy a la noche comenzaré a escribir el capítulo de otra de mis historias "Pages of Love" ya que la tengo re olvidada y se lo prometí a varios que la siguen. Es por eso que para la semana que viene, Lunes-Martes, tendrán el próximo capítulo de esta historia =) que será "El reencuentro" ;)**

**Acuérdense de dejar sus OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS DUDAS, LO QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO EN LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**¿Qué les pareció el tráiler de Eclipse?!!!!!!**

**YA QUIERO VERLAA!!!**

**Xoxo**

**Eclipse =)**


	12. El Reencuentro

**A/N: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama de esta historia.**

**YA 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow estoy MUY CONTENTA!!!! Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus hermosos reviews, a los que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos alerta y a quienes me agregan a sus autores favoritos!!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**90 DIAS PARA ECLIPSE!!!!**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_Bella no respondió y eso lo preocupó más. Pero luego pudo notar como una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y como ella comenzaba a caminar rápido hacia él. Cuando Bella estuvo cerca, extendió los brazos y lo abrazó por el cuello. Edward estaba sorprendido, pero perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Bella sobre él. Edward no entendía que le pasaba, pero no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado por los hermosos ojos de Bella. Ambos se quedaron viendo por varios minutos, hasta que Bella largó una risa y mostró una sonrisa que hizo que Edward se sonrojara._

_-Sí, sos vos…Te encontré- dijo Bella aun mirando directamente a los ojos color verde de Edward._

**Capítulo 11**

**El Reencuentro**

Edward estaba mudo, seguía cautivado por los ojos de Bella que lo miraba con un fuerte brillo de emoción. Estuvieron así por unos minutos más hasta que Edward se sintió muy acalorado y se dio cuenta que Bella seguía sobre él. Rápidamente se levantó y sujetó a Bella por la cintura y la sentó a su lado sin mover sus manos que seguían sujetas a Bella.

-B-bella no..no entiendo…¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?- preguntó Edward confundido.

-Disculpa que te haya sorprendido así, es que…ayy Edward no sabes lo feliz que estoy, bueno es que…haha perdona, debes pensar que soy una loca- dijo Bella sonriendo mientras miraba sus manos nerviosa pero con una sonrisa.

-No Bella, nunca. Pero dime que es lo que ocurre. ¿Por que estas así?- preguntó Edward apoyando sus manos en la de ella.

Bella respiró hondo y levantó la mirada para volver a quedar hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes.

-Edward, tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero… ¿recuerdas que te conté que alguien me había enseñado esa melodía? La que le enseñe a Ryan- comenzó a decir Bella a lo que Edward asintió con la cabeza. – Esa melodía me la enseñó un niño a quien conocí cuando tenía 8 años en un parque, en el mismo parque al cual fuimos ayer y precisamente en la misma glorieta que me enseñaste- dijo Bella poniéndose colorada mientras sujetaba las manos de Edward- Edward- dijo Bella con una voz suave que hizo que Edward fuera el que se sonrojara- ese niño…eras tú- dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa sin quitar sus ojos de su rostro.

Edward estaba sorprendido, pero no por lo que Bella le acababa de contar, ya que él ya lo sabía pero sino intrigado por saber como ella se había enterado. Edward se debatía en lo que debía hacer. No podía decirle que él ya sabía que ella era esa pequeña que le había robado el corazón hace años por que sino sabría que conocía su pasado y sabía que ella se enfadaría si se enterara. Por lo que decidió el otro camino: mentir. –_Edward Cullen eres un cobarde-_se dijo así mismo

-N-no, no puede ser- dijo Edward poniendo una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, aunque también demostraba la verdadera alegría que sentía.-Bella, ¿tú eres esa pequeña? ¿Esa pequeña quien encontré llorando en la banca de la glorieta?- dijo Edward sonriendo sujetando las manos de Bella.

-Sí, esa pequeña era yo- dijo Bella sonriendo

-Es que no puedo creerlo. Pero…wow. Eres real- dijo Edward sonriéndole mientras la miraba a los ojos, haciéndola sonrojar más.

-Claro que soy real- dijo Bella sonriéndole aunque algo confundida.

-Lo siento, es que…como nunca más te volví a ver pensé que tal vez eras un ángel, o un sueño, un bello sueño-

-Disculpa que no regresé como lo prometí, es que…luego de esa tarde… mi mamá…me dijo que nos teníamos que mudar y bueno…fue algo repentino…-dijo Bella con una voz triste mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-¿Tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de tu padre?- preguntó Edward intentando de ver si Bella le decía la verdad de lo que le había pasado.

-Eh…sí. Luego de la muerte de mi papá, mi mamá consiguió un trabajo, es por eso que nos tuvimos que mudar - dijo Bella con una expresión de tristeza.

Edward no soportaba verla triste por lo que no insistió más con el tema, esperaría a que ella decidiera contarle.

-Volví al día siguiente como habíamos acordado, creo que mi mamá se había resignado a mis berrinches, a toda costa quería volver esa tarde al parque, para verte a ti- dijo Edward mientras levantaba el rostro de Bella para que lo mirara y se olvidara de las cosas tristes.-Creo que luego del cuarto día que fui, mi mamá ya estaba preocupada por mí ya que no iba a jugar a los juegos como los otros niños, sino que me sentaba en la banca de la glorieta y te esperaba, pero tú nunca llegabas. Recuerdo haberle preguntado a mi madre si los angelitos existían, por que yo pensaba haber conocido a uno- dijo Edward mientras le sonreía haciendo aparecer la misma sonrisa en el rostro de Bella.

-Yo nunca te olvidé. Ya ves que siempre recordé nuestra melodía. Hice lo que tú me habías dicho, que cuando tuviera miedo o me sintiera sola, pensara en la melodía y eso me haría sentir mejor. Y lo hizo, siempre-

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos más, ambos con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros y con las manos entrelazadas.

-La verdad no puedo creerlo. Es decir todos estos años preguntándome si algún día te volvería a ver, y te tuve cerca siempre…bueno es decir, que terminamos trabajando en la misma oficina, bueno que tú terminaste siendo mi secretario- dijo Bella con algo de nervios.

-Si, es verdad. Yo me preguntaba lo mismo. Pero no creo que te hubiera reconocido o por el nombre. Bueno, ya que nunca nos dijimos nuestros nombres cuando éramos pequeños- dijo Edward con una risa.

-Sí, es verdad-

-Pero Bella, hay algo que me intriga saber. ¿Cómo supiste que yo era ese pequeño?-

-Cuando pude tener un descanso luego de estar con Alice y los preparativos, recorrí un poco la sala y encontré la biblioteca. Me puse a ver los estantes de libros y luego me encontré con los portarretratos de tu familia y bueno, encontré justo una foto donde aparecías tú cuando tenías 8 años, justo el día que nos conocimos. Cuando vi esa foto quede sorprendida. Tú eras ese pequeño que me había ayudado, eras tú. Estaba tan feliz y a la vez confundida, pero no me importó. Subí lo más rápido posible a buscarte y bueno aquí estamos.- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Lo que son las vueltas del destino, ¿no?- dijo Edward riendo

-Si-

Ambos seguían nerviosos y sonrojados, con la mirada puesta en los ojos del otro. El corazón de ambos saltaba de alegría. Aunque se hubieran conocido de tan chicos y por tan solo unos minutos, se había creado un gran vínculo entre ellos, uno muy especial, que ahora lo estaban sintiendo y es lo que hizo que de a poco, sus rostros se fueran acercando. Bella no entendía bien que la había impulsado a hacerlo, pero al sentir los suaves labios de Edward sobre los suyos, se olvidó de todo, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de la dulce sensación. Los sentimientos ya estaban claros para Edward, ya entendía que era lo que lo atraía a ella, era el destino, el destino quería que ellos volvieran a juntarse, y es lo que haría. El beso fue suave, pero perfecto para los dos, sus labios se unían perfectamente, como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Bella sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, al igual que Edward. El beso no fue muy largo, pero significó algo. Ambos se separaron lentamente y cuando sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar volvieron las sonrisas a sus rostros. Bella no podía creerlo, lo había hecho, había besado a Edward y…le había gustado.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en Nueva York….**_

Lauren Mallory salió con una sonrisa de orgullo de su oficina y se dirigió al ascensor. Al llegar al piso 25, se arregló bien el cabello y caminó hacia la oficina principal.

-Hola Heidi. Aro está ¿no es así?- preguntó Lauren a la secretaria.

-Si, pero Lauren escúchame, creo que te equivocaste antes, veras…- comenzó a decir Heidi apurada pero se detuvo cuando Lauren levanto la mano para que se callara.

-Heidi, cállate. No tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo escuchando tus tonterías. Tengo algo muy pero _muy_ importante que hablar con Aro. Así que hablamos luego- dijo Lauren antes de entrar a la oficina de su jefe.

Aro estaba sentado enfrente a su escritorio terminando de leer un nuevo manuscrito que le había llegado cuando escuchó la puerta de su oficina que se cerraba pero igual no levantó la vista para ver quien se trataba, ya que al escuchar esa voz aguda supo quien era.

-Aro, querido, que bien te ves hoy- dijo Lauren mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Lauren?- dijo Aro aun sin levantar la vista.

-Ay Aro, deberías estar feliz, bueno al menos yo lo estoy- dijo Lauren con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué debería estar feliz?-

-Vamos Aro, como si no lo supieras- dijo Lauren con un tono de burla.

Aro dejó el manuscrito sobre el escritorio y la miró confundido.

-Ay Aro, ya sé lo de mi ascenso. Bueno, me lo merecía, es decir soy 10.000 veces mejor que esa mosquita muerta de Dwyer- dijo con una risita aguda

Aro respiró hondo y se sacó los lentes- Emm…Lauren, no sé donde escuchaste eso pero…estas equivocada-

-Ha ha… ¿Qué?-

-El puesto está todavía a nombre de Bella-

-¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Lauren levantándose del asiento horrorizada-NO PUEDE QUE SER UN ERROR. YO SOY MUCHO …bueno…MAS MADURA QUE ESA…ESA…AGG!!!-

-Bueno la verdad los directivos estuvieron por tomarte a ti, pero hubo un cambio después-

Lauren respiró agitada y lo miró con una mirada penetrante- Te escucho-

-Bueno dadas las circunstancias del casamiento de Bella, los directivos…-

-¿QUÉ?!!! ¿CASAMIENTO? ¿ESA SE VA A CASAR?- gritó de nuevo Lauren

-Así es y Lauren te pediría que por favor dejaras de gritar, me estas dando dolor de cabeza- dijo Aro mientras se masajeaba la frente

-¿Y quien es el inútil y ciego que se casará con ella?- preguntó Lauren

-Nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen-

Lauren se volvió a sentar de repente y su rostro se volvió pálido– ¿Edward? No puede ser!!-dijo con un tono de desesperación

-Si eso mismo pensé yo, pero bueno tal parece que es así. Ya me han llegado los datos del lugar y todo. Será este sábado en la casa de Edward en Forks-

-Aro, por favor no te das cuenta que es una farsa. Seguro que lo hace para quedarse con el puesto. MI PUESTO-

-Lauren, yo confío en Bella. La conozco. Se que no se arriesgaría a tanto. Ella sabe que si me estuviera mintiendo ya estaría fuera de este lugar- dijo Aro serio

- Bueno entonces yo también iré a esa boda y te demostraré que esa está mintiendo-

-No creo que sea conveniente, además, no te han invitado- dijo Aro sonriendo en tono de burla.

-Agg…bueno, no importa. Ya lo verás Aro. Yo te demostraré que tu perfecta Bella es una gran mentirosa- dijo Lauren mirando desafiante a Aro antes de salir enojadísima de la oficina.

Al llegar a su oficina, luego de haber descargado su enojo tirando todos los papeles o carpetas que encontrara por el camino, sacó su celular he hizo una llamada. Luego de tres tonos alguien atendió.

-Hola primita- dijo con un tono dulce falso, pero al escuchar a la otra persona llorar y gritar histéricamente cambió su tono de voz. –Te puedes callar!! Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante…no me importa como te sientas…escúchame…se que te gustará lo que tengo pensado hacer…necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo Lauren con una sonrisa "malvada".

* * *

_**De vuelta en Forks….**_

Luego del beso, el cuarto estaba en silencio, los dos no sabían que decirse ya que ambos también estaban confundidos por sus sentimientos y por su inesperado reencuentro. En realidad, la más confundida y avergonzada era Bella. No sabía que era lo que debía hacer. Ella hace años ya veía a Edward como un simple empleado, pero desde que llegaron a Forks, sus sentimientos dieron un giro de 180º, y ahora mucho más ya que descubrió que él era ese niño por que él que había quedado maravillada hace ya 20 años y además luego de ese beso sintió como si su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de tan fuerte que latía. Esos dulces labios, quería volver a sentirlos, pero no sabía si confundiría más la situación, así que optó por levantarse de la cama y alejarse un poco de Edward. Edward se sentía en el cielo, luego de ese beso que se dieron frente a su familia, había quedado atrapado por esos dulces labios y ahora los volvía a sentir y quería tenerlos de nuevo sobre los suyos. Pero al ver que Bella se levantaba sabía que no debía presionar las cosas, sabía que su situación ahora sería distinta, pero él haría todo para que ellos estuvieran juntos, pero de verdad.

-Creo que nos dejamos llevar un poco, ¿no crees?- dijo Bella nerviosa mientras lo miraba sonrojada.

-Creo que sí, bueno es decir, creo que no puedo negar la gran felicidad que me hace saber que nos hemos reencontrado-dijo Edward con una sonrisa que hizo que las piernas de Bella temblaran. Tuvo que resistir mucho el no ir y volver a besarlo de nuevo.

-Si, eso es verdad. Es increíble. Como tú dijiste antes: "_lo que son las vueltas del destino"-_dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-¿No crees que sea por una razón?- dijo Edward mientras se paraba frente a ella y la miraba a los ojos. Bella tragó despacio he intentó normalizar el latido de su corazón.

-No lo sé- dijo Bella suavemente

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque? Podemos volver a ir a nuestra glorieta, ahora que sabemos que es nuestro lugar especial- dijo Edward sujetando sus manos sobre las de ella.

-Edward, ¿estas loco? Si volvemos a escaparnos de Alice, ella nos matará, creo que el castigo será peor que solo destruir tus CDs- dijo Bella riendo

-Bueno, no tendremos que escaparnos entonces. Iré ahora mismo a avisarle, no te preocupes, está mi mamá y Jasper abajo, ellos idearan algo para convencerla- dijo Edward volviendo a sonreírle.

-Esta bien- dijo Bella asintiendo

-Perfecto. Espérame aquí. Yo vendré a buscarte- dijo Edward dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Bella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar luego de ese beso. Sintió una gran felicidad que no había sentido hace años, tal vez no tanta desde que había conocido a ese pequeño quien ahora había vuelto a encontrar.

-Tal vez Edward tenga razón. Tal vez esto haya sucedido por una razón- se dijo a si misma. –Tal vez Edward y yo debíamos encontrarnos- Bella se debatía, ¿seguiría a su corazón?

Bella dejó eso de lado y se empezó a preparar para la salida con Edward. Decidió sacar una de sus camperas ya que ya era la tarde y comenzaba a hacer frío. Pero al sacer su campera del closet, otra campera cayó al piso. Cuando Bella la iba a levantar notó que una foto también había caído de uno de los bolsillos. Bella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo pero lo que más se preguntaba ella era -_¿Qué hace Edward con esta foto?-_

* * *

Edward, luego de haber discutido varios minutos con Alice y haber llegado un acuerdo de volver en no más de 30 minutos y no volver a realizar una salida express como esta, subió rápidamente a su habitación para encontrarse con Bella, pero cuando llegó al cuarto estaba vacio. Edward se preocupó un poco pero pensó que tal vez estaba en el baño, pero cuando fue a ver, no había nadie. Cuando estaba por ver si estaba en el baño principal, notó que su closet estaba abierto y su campera en el piso. De repente la desesperación vino a él. Se golpeó la frente al notar que la foto de Bella ya no estaba en su bolsillo. –_Como pude ser tan idiota-_pensó para si mismo al no haber guardado mejor la foto. Edward salió corriendo a ver si Bella estaba en alguno de los otros cuartos, pero al pasar por el de Ryan, notó que la ventana estaba abierta. Bella había utilizado la salida que ellos usaron antes. Sabía donde la podía encontrar. Tomó su campera y salió rápidamente por la puerta principal para no levantar sospecha, subió a su auto y se dirigió al parque. Cuando llegó fue directo hacia la glorieta y ahí estaba, sentada en la banca como cuando se vieron por primera vez de niños. Bella estaba sentada pero tenía las piernas sobre el pecho y la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Edward se sentó a su lado silenciosamente. Fue cuando Edward apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Bella, que ella notó su presencia. Al notar que era él, la mirada de tristeza que tenía cambio a una de enojo. Edward pudo ver que Bella tenía la foto en sus manos. Al ver la mirada de Bella se puso nervioso, quería hablar pero las palabras no salían, por lo que Bella hablo primero.

-Así que no recordabas quien era yo, ¿no es así?- dijo Bella con una sonrisa sarcástica. – ¿Te estabas burlando de mí?- preguntó Bella enojada.

-No Bella, no es así. Yo te puedo explicar…- comenzó a decir Edward con desesperación.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? Sabes no me importa…solo respóndeme, ¿Dónde sacaste esta foto?-

-De la casa del Jefe Swan. De tu casa Bella- dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos

Bella al escucharlo decir eso se estremeció de los nervios, pero continuó con su expresión seria.

-No sé de que hablas. Esa no es mi casa-

-Sí lo es Bella, no mientas más. Ya sé quien eres. Tú eres Bella Swan, hija de Charlie Swan- dijo Edward sujetando sus manos.

-Mentira. Mi nombre es Bella Dwyer. Isabella Dwyer- dijo Bella levantando la voz y soltándose del agarre de Edward. Bella no podía creerlo, Edward sabía de su pasado. Caminó unos pasos dándole la espalda.

-Bella, sé lo que te pasó, pero debes entender…tu padre…- comenzó a explicar Edward acercándose a ella.

-EL NO ES MI PADRE- gritó Bella al darse vuelta.

-Si lo es, Bella tu no sabes la verdad, escúchame- dijo Edward sujetando sus brazos.

-Como te atreves a meterte en mi vida así. No te olvides quien soy Cullen, yo sigo siendo tu jefa…y tú mi empleado, a mi me respetas- dijo Bella soltándose y apuntándolo con el dedo.

Edward se sintió herido por sus palabras. –Pensé que habían cambiado las cosas entre nosotros, al parecer me equivoque-dijo Edward con un tono de tristeza.

-Las cosas no cambiaron. Recuerda que esto es solo un arreglo de negocios. Nada más- dijo Bella enojada, aunque sabía que luego se iba a arrepentir mucho de lo que estaba diciendo, pero el enojo era más grande en ese momento.

-Esta bien. No te preocupes, ya me quedó claro- dijo Edward poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Deberíamos irnos- dijo Bella evitando su mirada y comenzando a salir de la glorieta.

Antes de que Bella caminara más Edward la agarró del brazo y la hizo que se diera vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame!!-dijo Bella intentando soltarse.

-Antes me vas a escuchar. Tu madre te mintió. Tu padre siempre te quiso, el estuvo todos estos años esperando volver a encontrar a su pequeña hija, a su princesa- dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos. Bella estaba sorprendida por lo que le estaba diciendo, pero sabía que no era así.

-Es mentira, él NUNCA me quiso-

-Bella, él está destruido, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos cuando fui a tu casa a hacer firmar el permiso. Además lo escuchaste de mi madre. El te extraña muchísimo-

-Basta Edward deja decir tonterías. El debe estar fingiendo- dijo Bella con una risa

-Quieres escucharte! Como alguien va a fingir eso. Deja de mentirte a ti misma. Tú también lo extrañas- dijo Edward

-Tomaste la foto para chantajearme, ¿no es así?- dijo Bella con una risa sarcástica

-¿Qué?- dijo Edward sorprendido

-Sí, seguro lo hiciste para agregar algo más al trato, seguro algo más sobre ese estúpido manuscrito. Te subestime Cullen, eres más listo de lo que pensé- dijo Bella con un tono de burla.

-¿Te estas escuchando? No puedo creer que realmente pensé que habías cambiado, que estúpido fui. Sigues siendo la misma mujer fría de siempre- dijo Edward mirándola negando con la cabeza. Bella se sintió herida pero no iba a bajar su guardia.- ¿Sabes que? piensa lo que quieras de mi. Pero lo que te digo de tu padre es verdad- dijo seriamente.

-Cullen no me in-te-re-sa. Así que, si ya terminaste con tus tonterías, quisiera que me llevaras a la casa, ya se hace de noche- dijo Bella con un tono de superioridad, el mismo que usaba siempre en la oficina.

-Como usted desee, señorita Dwyer- dijo Edward con una sonrisa fingida. Soltó su brazo y ambos caminaron hacia el auto, sin decirse otra palabra. Ya ambos se habían herido demasiado.

Durante el viaje ambos evitaban mirarse, pero cada tanto Bella giraba un poco la cabeza para verlo, pero solo notaba la mirada seria de Edward que solo miraba al frente. Luego de unos pocos minutos de haber salido del parque, Bella notó que no estaban yendo para la casa de Edward, sino para otro lugar.

-Edward, este no es el camino a tu casa-

-Lo sé, señorita Dwyer- dijo Edward con el mismo tono sin mirarla.

Bella iba a preguntar a donde se dirigían, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Edward frenó el auto. El rostro de Bella estaba pálido al ver en donde habían parado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Bella mirando por la ventana a la casa que solo recordaba de sueños, aunque para ella eran pesadillas. Pero no logró respuesta, ya que Edward se había bajado del auto y se dirigía a su puerta.

-Cullen ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Bella con un tono severo cuando Edward abrió su puerta. Edward no le respondió, sino que la agarró del brazo y la hizo salir del auto a la fuerza, ya que sabía que ella no se iba a bajar.

-Cullen suéltame!!!- gritó Bella desesperada.

Edward cerró la puerta del auto y la hizo caminar unos metros hacia la casa, para luego soltarla y mirarla con una mirada seria.

-¿Me puedes decir que es lo que pretendes hacer? Cuando te dije que me llevaras a la casa, me refería a la tuya, no a…esta- dijo Bella furiosa

-Discúlpeme Señorita Dwyer, pero esta es SU casa, y creo que me pareció adecuado llevarla a donde usted pertenece, ¿no le parece?- dijo Edward mirándola con la misma mirada

-Cullen, te dije que pararas con estas tonterías. Llévame a TU casa AHORA!!- dijo Bella cruzando los brazos.

Edward no soporto más, se acercó más a ella y la agarró de los hombros. Bella se sintió acorralada pero no iba a demostrar miedo frente a él.-Tienes razón Bella, paremos con las tonterías. Tú tienes que conocer la verdad. Tienes que hablar con tu padre…- comenzó a decir Edward mirándola directo a los ojos, pero cuando vio que Bella iba a protestar de nuevo la interrumpió- Si Bella, el es TU PADRE, quieras o no. Es por eso que te vas a quedar aquí hasta que hables con él. Mañana te vendré a buscar- dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia su auto.

Bella estaba paralizada. No podía creer lo que Edward había planeado. Pero al ver que de verdad la iba a dejar ahí, sus nervios explotaron.

-Cullen no puedes dejarme aquí!!!! Es una orden Cullen!!!!- gritó Bella aun sin poder moverse.

-Mañana llámame por tu celular, se que tienes mi número. Que tengas una buena noche- dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona antes de cerrar la puerta y arrancar el auto. Bella se quedó viendo con la boca abierta como el auto desaparecía a lo lejos. Bella estaba anonadada. Edward la había llevado al lugar donde había jurado nunca volver, pero no tenía muchas opciones, ya que se estaba haciendo de noche y no sabía como volver a la casa de Edward. Como quería golpear a Edward en ese momento.

-Maldito- grito Bella con enojo antes de darse vuelta y observar lo que fue su antiguo hogar de su niñez.

Agradecía que su papá o Charlie, como lo llamaba desde hace años, no estaba en la casa aun, ya que la patrulla no estaba. Aunque odiara ese lugar, Bella sintió un fuerte sentimiento dentro suyo que le decía que debía entrar. Ya no había vuelta atrás, debía afrontar de una vez por todas su pasado. Como sabía que no había nadie en la casa, no había forma de entrar por la puerta, por lo que debía encontrar otra entrada. Bella caminó hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y pudo ver la ventana de su antiguo cuarto. Justo afuera de ella había una gran rama de un árbol que serviría como puente para llegar. Luego de bajar por el árbol de la casa de Edward podía decirse que tenía algo de experiencia, aunque en este caso iba a tener que subir en vez de bajar. No fue muy difícil, Bella agradeció haberse puesto un calzado y ropa cómoda que no le impidió poder hacer eso. –_Ay Bella, se te volvió manía trepar árboles- _se dijo a si misma riendo. Cuando llegó a la ventana, suspiró aliviada el hecho de haber podido subir sin lastimarse y además que la ventana estuviera abierta. Cuando Bella entró esperaba ver un cuarto totalmente cambiado, tal vez un mini gimnasio o una oficina, ya que sabía que su papá iba a aprovechar el espacio luego de estos años. Pero lo que Bella se encontró hizo que se quedara sorprendida. Era como si el tiempo nunca hubiera avanzado. Todo estaba intacto. Nada había cambiado. Las paredes seguían con el mismo empapelado de flores, el pequeño escritorio seguía en el mismo lugar con hojas sobre él con dibujos que ella había hecho, sus estantes lleno de libros de fantasía que ella adoraba leer antes de ir a dormir, los cuadros con fotos colgados en las paredes en donde habían de ella con sus padres en donde estaban los tres con una gran sonrisa, sus juguetes en los rincones y por último su cama con el acolchado rosa con los almohadones de corazones y estrellas, pero lo que llamó más la atención de Bella fue a su peluche favorito sobre su cama donde siempre estaba. Al verlo Bella sonrió, como si volviera a ver a un viejo amigo.

-Flocky- dijo Bella con una voz suave abrazando a su perro de peluche. Bella estaba totalmente sorprendida. No podía creer que su padre había dejado su cuarto intacto por tantos años. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Estaba confundida.-No entiendo que significa esto. ¿Edward tendrá razón?- dijo con una voz triste mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Flocky. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Muchas imágenes y recuerdos venían a su mente: las peleas constante de sus padres, cuando su madre la llevó lejos de su padre, los gritos de su madre hacia ella, las palabras de su madre diciéndole que su padre nunca la quiso, que no la quería como su hija, su vida luego. Tantas palabras de odio y dolor que no podía saber quien decía la verdad. Pero tenía muchas ganas de saberlo.

Bella estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando la puerta de entrada se abría y Charlie entraba a la casa. Fue cuando Charlie prendió su televisor que Bella se levantó asustada haciéndola tirar al piso uno de sus adornos que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama. Charlie al escuchar ruidos de arriba, sacó su arma al percibir que tal vez había un ladrón en su casa. Subió sigilosamente la escalera y se puso frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Apoyó la mano sobre la manija y rápidamente abrió la puerta y apuntó para sorprender al intruso. Bella largó un grito y lo miró asustada, aun con Flocky en sus brazos. Aunque ya estuviera casi oscuro todavía había un poco de luz de sol que hizo que Charlie pudiera ver claramente a la chica que estaba frente a él. Charlie estaba sorprendido, no podía creerlo, tal vez estaba soñando, aunque deseo que no fuera así. Aunque la muchacha ya fuera adulta Charlie la reconoció en seguida, además con Flocky en sus brazos recordaba la imagen de su pequeña, frente a él estaba ella, su Bella, su princesita.

-¿B-bella? ¿E-eres tú?- preguntó Charlie casi sin voz, mientras bajaba el arma y la miraba con los ojos abiertos a punto de llorar.

-S-si. Soy yo- dijo Bella con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

**Por favor no maten a la autora….se que me quieren tirar de todo por pararlo ahí. No se preocupen. Apenas termine de subir este capítulo me pongo a escribir el próximo. Se que todavía no subí el capítulo de mi otra historia pero eso lo haré luego de subir el próximo capítulo de ESTA historia, ya que hasta yo me quedé con muchas ganas de saber lo que va a pasar ;)**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Este capítulo la verdad terminó totalmente distinto a lo que yo había planeado, bueno más que nada lo que Edward planeo hacer y de su pelea. Espero que les guste =)**

**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ EL BESO?!!!!!!!!!! Eso si que también surgió mientras escribía esa parte. Pensé que tenía que haber un beso, ya que ambos estaban sintiendo sentimientos así fuertes por el otro y bueno además que se reencontraron tenía que haber un momento así.**

**¿Con quien creen que habrá hablado Lauren? Ya conocen a una de las malas de la historia ;)**

**El nombre del peluche de Bella era el nombre que yo tenía para un peluche de cuando era chica. Era un perro también ^^ no se si les gustará pero bueno me pareció tierno. La foto del peluche que elegí para Bella está en mi perfil =)**

**Bueno como verán el capítulo tiene 2 reencuentros ^^**

**¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Bella conocerá la verdad? ¿Seguirá peleada con Edward? ¿Habrá casamiento? Chan chan chan channnn…. Ya se verá ;)**

**Próximo capitulo alguien cumplirá años ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Prometo subir el próximo pronto. Además tengo estos últimos días libres de vacaciones. La semana que viene comienzo el profesorado de ingles!!! Estoy re feliz. Les cuento que entré al instituto para el profesorado!!!!! Es por eso que tengo todas las ganas de seguir escribiendo =) **

**RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS OPINIONES EN LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Saludos**

**Eclipse =)**


	13. Un cumpleaños diferente

**A/N: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama de esta historia.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_-¿B-bella? ¿E-eres tú?- preguntó Charlie casi sin voz, mientras bajaba el arma y la miraba con los ojos abiertos a punto de llorar._

_-S-si. Soy yo- dijo Bella con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos._

**Capítulo 12**

**Un cumpleaños diferente**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Se podía ver el parecido padre e hija, ambos castaños con ojos marrones y además, ambos con la misma expresión de tristeza en sus rostros. Charlie estaba anonadado. Enfrente suyo estaba su pequeña, bueno ahora no tan pequeña, pero igual era su princesita. Cuantos años había esperado para este momento, aunque lo que se le venia a la mente era que tal vez era una ilusión, un juego sucio de su imaginación. Debía comprobarlo, es por eso que guardó su arma en su estuche y lentamente, sin quitar la mirada de ella, se fue acercando a donde estaba. Bella lo seguía con la mirada, aunque parte de ella quería salir corriendo de ahí, otra, su corazón, quería que su papá se apurara y la abrazara. Cuando Charlie estuvo frente a ella, pudo ver el rostro de su hija, era como él la había imaginado que sería de grande, aunque aun podía ver a su hijita en su rostro. Ambos seguían sin poder hablar, solo seguían viéndose con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero eso solo duró unos segundos más, ya que fue Bella quien dio el último paso que los separaba y abrazó a su padre por la cintura hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. Charlie al sentir su abrazo logró reaccionar y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Charlie no podía creerlo, era real, había vuelto a él, su niña estaba ahí en sus brazos, en su casa donde siempre debió estar. Aun abrazándola, Charlie levantó su rostro con lagrimas aun cayendo por sus mejilla y agradeció a Dios por haberle devuelto a su hija. Bella no sabía por que lo estaba abrazando de esa manera, ya que ella lo odiaba y lo había negado como su padre todos estos años, pero algo más fuerte le decía que debía escuchar su versión, que tal vez la equivocada era ella. Recordó lo que Edward le había dicho _-Deja de mentirte a ti misma. Tú también lo extrañas-_ ¿sería verdad eso? A quien quería engañar, aunque ella sintiera odio hacia él, no podía negar que había soñado con volver a abrazar a su padre, lo extrañaba, de verdad lo extrañaba. Pero igual, había muchas cosas por aclarar todavía. Lentamente, Bella se separó de su padre y volvió a mirarlo. Su padre estaba como lo recordaba, aunque en su rostro podía notar que no estaba durmiendo bien, por la bolsa bajo sus ojos, y además estaba más flaco de cómo lo recordaba. Su padre no era muy viejo, pero igual su aspecto lo hacia notar mayor. Ahora entendía por que Esme había dicho que Charlie no estaba bien ¿tendría algo que ver con ella? Bella se alejó un paso más, aun con Flocky entre sus brazos. Charlie no quería soltarla, quería seguir sintiendo que ella era real, que estaba ahí. Ambos no sabían que decirse, pero debían hablar.

-Bella hija, de verdad estas aquí- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa genuina, luego de tantos años.

-Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? No pensé que te importaría tanto verme- dijo Bella con un tono molesto, tratando de no verlo a los ojos.

-Hija, ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo no va a importarme verte? – dijo Charlie sorprendido por lo que le decía.

-¿Hija? Ah claro ahora soy tu hija. Pensé que no querías que lo fuera, digo ya que nunca me quisiste, que te compliqué la vida- dijo Bella cruzando sus brazos con una mirada seria.

-Hija, n-no entiendo lo que estas diciendo. ¿Q-quien te dij-…- comenzó a preguntar Charlie con una mirada confundida y sorprendida procesando lo que su hija le decía, hasta que dedujo quien le había podido decir esa mentira a su hija. – Tu madre te dijo eso, ¿no es así?- dijo Charlie con la mirada seria.

-Sí, creo que ella te facilitó la vida, ¿no es así? Digo, al haberme llevado lejos de ti, tú pudiste vivir tranquilo, sin una carga sobre tus hombros- dijo Bella con un tono frío.

Charlie no podía comprender por que su hija lo atacaba así, con ese tono frío que lo hacía recordar a Renee.

-Tu madre no me facilitó la vida Bella. Tu madre _arruinó_ mi vida- dijo Charlie serio, enfatizando en la palabra "arruinó".

-Claro, ella te arruinó la vida al haberse quedado embarazada de mí- dijo Bella con una sonrisa falsa.

-Te equivocas. Ella me arruinó la vida al haberte llevado lejos de mí- dijo Charlie con un tono de tristeza y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Bella no esperaba eso. Pero no sabía si creerle. No sabía que hacer.

-Mentira! Mamá me dijo que…-comenzó a decir Bella con la voz temblorosa

-TU MADRE ES LA QUE TE MINTIÓ TODOS ESTOS AÑOS!- gritó Charlie liberando todo el enojo que sintió dentro suyo. Bella lo miró sorprendida y asustada, recordó por unos segundos como sus padres gritaban así cuando ella era pequeña. Charlie al notar el rostro asustado de Bella se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos. Bella al principio se resistió pero luego dejó que su padre la guiara y la sentó en la cama mientras que él acercó una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

-Hija, quiero que conozcas la verdad. Tal vez no quieras creerme, pero quiero que por favor me escuches hasta el final- dijo Charlie tranquilo mirándola a los ojos. Bella lo miró y solo asintió con la cabeza. Charlie largó un suspiró y comenzó.

-Tu madre y yo nos conocimos en la secundaria. Yo era jugador en el equipo de football y tu madre porrista. Bueno veras que éramos típica pareja de secundaria, pero nos amábamos mucho. Ella era lo mejor que me podía haber pasado. Cuando era nuestro último año, ya pensábamos en nuestro futuro. Tú madre quería ser una ejecutiva exitosa, recorrer el mundo y luego instalarse en una gran ciudad, como Nueva York. Nunca le gustó este pueblo, ella siempre se consideró una persona para algo más grande, como las ciudades. Yo, al contrario de ella, amaba este lugar y lo sigo haciendo. Yo trabajaba parte de mi tiempo en un taller y ganaba algo de plata, pero para un adolescente estaba bien, ya que no necesitaba mucho. Yo aspiraba a ser parte del plantel de policías, como lo había sido mi padre. Yo sabía que no iba a haber un futuro con Renee ya que conocía a lo que ella aspiraba. Pero igual trataba de no pensar en ello y disfrutar al máximo lo que sería mi último año junto a ella- Bella pudo notar la tristeza en la voz de su padre, realmente la amaba.

- Luego un día antes de nuestra graduación, recibí un llamado de ella. No le pude entender mucho ya que estaba llorando y gritando, así que fui a su casa. La verdad no esperaba lo que me iba a decir…ella estaba embarazada. Yo estaba shockeado, paralizado, no sabía que decir. No lo habíamos planeado. Es decir, ambos éramos muy jóvenes todavía para ser padres. Renee estaba desesperada. No podía creer que ella estaba embarazada. No sabíamos lo que nuestros padres iban a decir. Yo lo primero que le dije era que la amaba y que no la iba a dejar sola. Aunque ella no me dijo lo mismo sino todo lo contrario que había sido mi culpa y muchas palabras de odio más. Yo traté de no hacerle caso a sus palabras ya que sabía que no lo decía en serio sino por el momento. Reneé había considerado una solución, pero yo me negué rotundamente- dijo Charlie apretando sus puños

-¿Aborto?-preguntó Bella con la voz temblorosa. Charlie la miró y asintió

- Yo no quería que lo hiciera. Tal vez pareciera egoísta lo que le pedía, pero yo sabía que ese pequeño no tenía la culpa y además sabía que las operaciones de aborto no eran seguras y no quería que nada le pasara a Renee. Decidimos esperar hasta después de la graduación para decírselo a sus padres y a mi madre. No se tomaron la noticia muy bien, en especial sus padres. Ellos al igual que ella, tenían otros planes para cuando se graduara, pero ahora con un bebé en camino, sabían que no iba a ser así. Ellos sabían que la mejor opción sería que ambos nos casáramos y buscáramos un lugar para vivir. Renee se negó rotundamente, a veces no sabía si me seguía amando o solo era por el shock del embarazo, pero traté de poner mis pensamientos en lo que era importante para ella y mi bebé. Renee luego de hablarlo, aceptó casarse conmigo, lo hicimos luego de unas semanas ya que Renee no quería casarse con la panza ya formada. Mi madre nos ayudó y nos consiguió un lugar para vivir. Una amiga se había mudado a una residencia para mayores y amablemente nos había cedido su casa. Estaba vieja, había que hacerle varias reparaciones, pero era un hogar. Utilizamos todos nuestros ahorros en arreglarla, hasta que estuvo en condiciones para que viviéramos en ella. Aunque no lo creas, esta es la casa- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa mirando a su alrededor. Bella hizo lo mismo con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió su atención a su padre.

– Yo me integré al cuartel de policías, como había planeado. No tenía un alto rango ya que era joven, pero al menos conseguía un sueldo básico para mantener a mi familia. Renee no podía hacer mucho con su estado, así que era ama de casa. Su actitud no había cambiado hacia mí como yo había pensado. Yo intentaba hacer todo lo mejor para ella, para que volvamos a estar como antes, pero ella se alejaba. Yo pensaba que tal vez luego del embarazo cambiarían las cosas. Luego que tú naciste, Renee y yo estábamos felices, al fin podía ver a Renee sonreír de nuevo. Éramos una familia. Pero mediante pasaban los años, Renee volvió a estar distante conmigo. Nuestra relación comenzaba a desmoronarse. Ella volvía a reclamarme que yo le había arruinado la vida, que la había obligado a tenerte, que ella podía haber tenido una vida distinta y no haberse quedado estancada en este pueblo. Seguro tú habrás escuchado nuestros gritos a la noche. Yo pensaba en ti siempre pequeña, intentaba que tú no te dieras cuanta de que tu madre y yo estábamos teniendo problemas. Es por eso que intentaba sacarte de la casa, distraerte, llevarte a mi trabajo, sacarte a pasear, llevarte a la casa de tu amiguita Ángela. No quería que tu sufrieras cariño- dijo Charlie sosteniendo la mano de Bella, mientras ella tenía la mirada perdida todavía sin poder creer lo que su papá le contaba, aunque todavía faltaba lo peor.

- Aunque nuestra relación no marchaba bien, nunca pensé que Renee pudiera hacer lo que hizo- Bella se estremeció al escuchar eso, ya que sabía lo que su padre le iba a decir- Una noche, cuando volví del trabajo, llegué a casa y noté que ni tu madre ni tú estaban. Pensé que tal vez tu madre te había llevado al parque pero lo que me impresionó mucho fue que cuando fui a mi habitación y las cosas de Renee no estaban. Temí lo peor, por lo que salí corriendo hacía tu cuarto y vi que tu ropa no estaba. Salí desesperado a buscarlas por todos lados: el parque, tu escuela, la casa de Ángela, la casa de los padres de Renee, pero no estaban. Avisé al cuartel para que mis compañeros comenzaran la búsqueda por los alrededores. Estaba desesperado. Nunca pensé que Renee te podía alejar de esa manera de mí, sin decir nada, solo desaparecer. Pasé días buscándote. Tus abuelos no tenían idea donde podía haber ido su hija pero ellos pensaban que lo que su hija había hecho había sido lo correcto. Luego de unos días ellos se mudaron. Yo no paré de buscarte. No quería comer, dormir, nada, hasta no saber donde estabas o si estabas bien. Avisé a todos los cuarteles de la zona para que buscaran también, pero no conseguí respuestas. Pasaron meses y mi desesperación crecía. Aunque sea imposible creerlo, pasaron años hasta que conseguí noticias de Renee. Pasaron años, pero yo seguía con la esperanza de que volviera a verte. Lo primero que recibí por correo había sido unos papeles de divorcio. Trate de ver el remitente pero solo era de su abogado quien no me dio información del paradero de Renee. Luego de unos meses más, tuve un llamado de tu madre donde me decía que no la buscara ni a ella ni a ti. Que tú estabas bien, más que bien en realidad, que te habías graduado de la secundaria y que tenías un futuro muy próspero como empresaria. Yo volvía llorar esa noche, no podía creer que ya te habías graduado. Como deseaba haber podido estar ahí junto a ti- dijo Charlie con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras sujetaba más fuerte la mano de su hija.

- Aunque me doliera en el alma, había algo que tenía que aceptar. Tú ibas a tener un futuro más prospero, diferente al que ibas a tener quedándote aquí. Aunque me doliera no tener a mi hijita conmigo, lo que más quería es que tú fueras feliz, hicieras lo que hicieras. Es por eso que no te busqué más y intenté aceptar el destino de no tenerte más junto a mí, aunque seguía con la ilusión de que algún día volverías y te tendría de nuevo en mis brazos- dijo Charlie rompiendo en llanto.

Bella estaba muda. No podía creer que había pasó 20 años viviendo bajo una gran mentira, una mentira que la había alejado de su padre, una mentira que la había convertido en una persona fría, sin confianza en los demás, en alguien quien ella odiaba. Su vida podía tener todos los lujos, éxitos, todo lo que su mamá quería que ella alcanzara, pero no era lo que ella realmente había querido hacer. Ahora podía entender todo. Ella en el fondo sabía que su papá no era la persona que su mamá decía que era, sino que en realidad su madre era la que mentía. Al fin sabía como era las cosas. Al fin tenía a su papá. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al fin podía llamarlo con el nombre que deseaba decir hace tantos años.

-Papá- dijo Bella con una voz suave.

Charlie al escuchar ese nombre, levantó su rostro para ver el rostro alegre de su pequeña. Lo había llamado "papá". Lo que esperaba escuchar luego de 20 años. Una sonrisa también apareció en su rostro.

-Hija- dijo Charlie extendiendo los brazos y recibiendo un fuerte abrazo.

-Papá te extrañe mucho- dijo Bella llorando en el hombro de su padre.

-Yo también princesa, yo también- dijo Charlie con lágrimas también.

Luego de unos minutos más, ambos padre e hija disfrutando de su ansiado reencuentro, se volvieron a ver.

-¿Entonces tu si me querías?- preguntó Bella temblorosa con una voz suave que le hacia recordar a Charlie cuando ella tenía 8 años.

-No te quería- dijo Charlie a lo que Bella quedó anonadada- Yo te amaba y te sigo amando- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa por lo que Bella se relajó y sonrió también- Yo te amé desde el primero segundo en que te vi nacer, desde el momento en que abriste tus ojitos y me viste, desde el momento en que agarraste mi dedo entre tus pequeñas manitos, desde ese momento me sentí el hombre más feliz, el momento que fui papá- dijo Charlie sosteniendo sus manos y mirándola a los ojos. –Sigues y siempre seguirás siendo mi princesita- dijo mientras le besaba la frente

-Papá perdóname. Yo l-lo siento mucho. Nunca debí creerle a mi madre. Yo no quería dejarte- dijo Bella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Hija. Eras muy pequeña, no es tu culpa-

-Pero si lo es. Yo debí buscarte luego de haberme graduado, pero no lo hice por que deje que el odio me ganara. Lamento haber sido una carga para su relación-

-No, Bella. Nunca digas eso. Tú nunca, escúchame bien, tú nunca serás una carga. Eres mi esperanza hija. La luz de mi vida, hijita- dijo Charlie sosteniendo el rostro de Bella entre sus manos

-Te quiero papá- dijo Bella volviendo a abrazarlo con una verdadera sonrisa.

-Yo también, hija. Con todo mi corazón- dijo Charlie con la misma expresión.

* * *

Edward manejó rápido hacia su casa. Tantas cosas habían pasado ese día que su cabeza y corazón no podían con tantos sentimientos juntos. El paseo con Bella, Bella enterándose quien era él, su reencuentro, SU BESO, su discusión, y finalmente su griterío frente a la verdadera casa de Bella y peor aun haberla dejado ahí a la fuerza para que ella afrontara su pasado. No podía creer lo que había hecho, fue algo que se le ocurrió en el momento, pero creyó que era lo correcto, solo esperaba que saliera todo bien y que Bella no lo golpeara o peor aun, no lo despidiera por eso. Desde esa mañana ya había olvidado completamente sobre su verdadera relación, es decir de jefa y empleado, él ya la veía como una mujer a la que él ya estaba enamorado, o eso creía. Pero luego del comentario hiriente de Bella en la glorieta _-Como te atreves a meterte en mi vida así. No te olvides quien soy Cullen, yo sigo siendo tu jefa…y tú mi empleado, a mi me respetas- _la ilusión que tenía sobre ellos juntos desapareció. Lo de ellos no podía ser. Él es su empleado, lo que ellos tienen es falso, su compromiso no es real y en algún momento tendrán que separarse. Ella ya se lo había gritado, lo de ellos no podía ser, aunque le doliera. Aunque tal vez había sido el momento, después de todo lo que Bella iba a enfrentar era algo muy fuerte. Debía esperar.

Cuando llegó a su casa estaba cansado. Entró y lo primero que hizo fue acostarse en el sofá y apoyar uno de los almohadones en su cara. Pensó en relajarse un poco, pero el momento de tranquilidad no duró mucho.

-Edward Anthony Cullen!! Me puedes decir que haces ahí tirado. No ves que hay mucho por hacer- dijo Alice con las manos en sus caderas con una expresión de enojo.

Edward gruñó sobre el almohadón antes de alejarlo de su cara y mirar a Alice con cara de fastidio. No estaba con el humor de hablar de temas de su supuesto casamiento.

-Alice, por favor. Se me parte la cabeza. Ahora no- dijo Edward masajeando su frente.

-Bueno si tu no quieres ayudar a organizar el día más importante en tu vida, allá tú. Seguro Bella estará más entusiasmada. ¿Está arriba?- preguntó Alice dirigiéndose a la escalera. Edward al escuchar a Alice mencionar el nombre de Bella, se levantó con rapidez.

-No! Digo, eh…Bella no está arriba- dijo Edward nervioso.

-¿Dónde esta?-preguntó Alice confundida.

-Ella no está en la casa- dijo Edward despacio.

Alice se quedó muda unos segundos hasta que abrió grande los ojos y gritó-¿Qué?!!! ¿Cómo que no está en la casa?!! Edward hay mucho que hacer!!-

Al escuchar los gritos agudos de Alice, aparecieron en la sala Esme, Jasper y Rosalie. Emmett y Ryan estaban jugando videojuegos en el cuarto de Ryan.

-Alice, hija. ¿Por qué tantos gritos?- preguntó Esme preocupada.

-Bella no está en la casa- dijo Alice tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿Cómo que no está en la casa? Edward, ¿no dijiste que iban a salir los dos?- preguntó Rosalie confundida.

-Eh…sí. Salimos, pero…en el camino…bueno B-bella se…se encontró con una…amiga, si con una amiga que no veía hace mucho, hace años se podría decir y bueno, querían ponerse al corriente, por lo que la a-amiga la invitó a quedarse a pasar la noche con ella…en la casa de su familia…que vive aquí en Forks-. Dijo Edward nervioso.

-Ah está bien. Bueno eso es una casualidad. ¿Vendrá para el desayuno?-preguntó Esme

-Eh…no estoy seguro, Bella dijo que me llamaría para que la vaya a buscar-

-Esta bien querido. Me alegro que haya encontrado a alguien conocido. Tal vez invite a su amiga a la boda, así Bella tendrá a alguien de su lado familiar, ya que la mayoría de los invitados son nuestros conocidos- dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-N-no lo, sé se lo preguntaré luego-

-Ah no Edward, se lo preguntaras pronto, eso significa alguien más por lo que debo estar 100% segura.- dijo Alice apuntándolo con el dedo con una expresión que le dio a Edward un poco de miedo por lo que asintió con la cabeza. De repente, Edward recordó algo que tenía que avisarle a su familia, aunque Bella lo golpeara luego.

-Eh…tengo algo más que decirles- dijo Edward nervioso

-¿qué pasa querido? Dijo Esme preocupada.

-Eh…antes que lo diga…eh Jasper, ¿podrías sujetar a Alice?-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Jasper confundido.

-Solo hazlo-

Jasper se acercó a Alice y la abrazó por la cintura. Cuando Edward vio que no había peligro, habló.

-Bueno…no es nada malo lo que voy a decirles, no se preocupen. Quería contarles que bueno mañana…es el…cumpleaños de Bella- dijo Edward despacio.

Por unos segundos hubo silencio. Edward miraba preocupado a su familia que había quedado sorprendida, ya que Edward se los mencionaba ahora. Y por supuesto fue Alice la primera en romper el silencio.

-Edward!!-gritó Alice tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su novio. Ahora Jasper ya entendía por que Edward le había pedido que la detuviera, sino Alice ya se le hubiera tirado encima. – Como nos dices esto ahora!!!! Es decir…es un cumpleaños…es algo MUY IMPORTANTE…Primero nos dices que tu casamiento será en pocos días y ahora que el cumpleaños de mi futura cuñada y futura miembro de esta familia es MAÑANA o sea a tan solo unas horas de hoy y nos los dices así tan relajado…aggg…debería golpearte-

-Alice, cariño, cálmate. Seguro hay una buena explicación para que Edward nos lo diga hoy, ¿no es así?- dijo Jasper mirándolo aun intentando retener a Alice.

-Sí, hija, Jasper tiene razón. Deja que Edward nos explique- dijo Esme intentando que su hija se tranquilizara.

-Si, es verdad Alice. Tengo una buena explicación. Bueno…la verdad es que a Bella no le gusta festejar su cumpleaños-

-¿Cómo que no le gusta festejar su cumpleaños? Es lo más divertido. Las fiestas, los regalos, la atención- dijo Alice ya relajada con una sonrisa.

-Alice, no todos les gustan, no todos somos como tú, señorita maniática de las fiestas- dijo Rosalie burlándola, a lo que Alice respondió sacándole la lengua.

-A mí me gusta organizarlas- dijo Alice cruzando los brazos haciendo berrinche, lo que Jasper respondió con una abrazo y un beso en su mejilla. Adoraba que su Alice fuera tan tierna. –Y con el poco tiempo no puedo organizarle el gran cumpleaños, apenas llego con la fiesta de casamiento-

-Alice, Bella NO quiere fiesta. No se si ella quería que les contara siquiera-

-Seguro que no le molestará que nos hayas contado. Además, ya pronto será parte de esta familia y somos todos muy unidos. Tal vez una fiesta no sea lo correcto pero podemos organizar un buen almuerzo para festejarlo, yo podría hacer una torta, no me costaría nada. Rosalie ¿podrías ayudarme?- preguntó Esme

-Claro, Esme. Vayamos a la cocina a planear lo que cocinaremos- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa. Pero antes que se fueran para la cocina, Rosalie se detuvo.

-Esperen. ¿Qué le daremos como regalo?- preguntó Rosalie preocupada.

-Eh…del regalo me encargo yo. Tengo algo preparado. Ustedes encárguense del almuerzo, sé que le gustará mucho ese gesto de parte de la familia- dijo Edward sonriendo antes de dirigirse hacia la escalera.

Edward, cuando se enteró que mañana iba a ser el cumpleaños de Bella y además que ella era su angelito que había conocido de niño, una idea vino a su mente de cual podía ser el mejor regalo para ella. Es por eso que en vez de ir a su habitación, se dirigió hacía un cuarto que se encontraba al final del pasillo, un cuarto especial para él, que siempre le había servido para relajarse y hacer lo que más le gustaba. Cuando entró, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver su objeto más preciado.

-Hola viejo amigo- dijo Edward mientras se sentaba en el asiento frente a su piano de cola que había pertenecido a su abuelo paterno. Esa era su verdadera pasión, la música. Desde niño había quedado maravillado por el sonido de las teclas. Desde ese entonces, el piano había sido su pasión, había compuesto varias melodías. Pero solo una había sido especial, una que no había terminado de componer…hasta ahora. Con solo recordar el rostro de Bella, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus labios, su risa, con solo eso la música fluyó. La melodía comenzó a tomar forma. Edward continuó tocando con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en su rostro, recordando los hermosos momentos junto a Bella desde que llegaron a su casa, en especial sus besos. Cuando se escuchó la última tecla, abrió sus ojos y quedó satisfecho de la melodía completa que había compuesto, que había compuesto para Bella como regalo. Edward estaba tan concentrado que no notó a alguien mirando desde el marco de la puerta.

-Es hermoso hijo- dijo la dulce voz de su madre mirando embelesada a su hijo.

-Gracias mamá-dijo Edward con un tono avergonzado.

-Hace tanto no te escuchaba tocar. Extrañábamos tu música- dijo Esme sentándose junto a él.

-Yo también- dijo Edward sonriendo

-Pero esta melodía nunca te la había escuchado antes. ¿Es por algo o mejor dicho…por alguien especial?- dijo Esme con una mirada tierna mientras acomodaba un mechón de pelo del desordenado cabello de Edward.

-Tal vez- dijo Edward sonriéndole con un aire de misterio en su voz.

-Me alegro mucho que hayas encontrado a una chica que te haga feliz hijo. Puedo ver que la quieres mucho y que es muy especial para ti- dijo Esme

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo, mamá?- preguntó Edward intrigado.

-Una mamá lo sabe. Además lo puedo ver en tus ojos, la forma en que la miras y tu sonrisa. He conocido a algunas chicas con las que haz salido hijo, y deja me decirte que es la primera vez que veo esa mirada en ti-

-¿Qué mirada?- pregunto Edward nervioso.

-La mirada de una persona enamorada- contestó Esme con una sonrisa tierna.

Edward se sonrojó de repente. ¿En verdad tenía esa mirada? Si su madre le hubiera dicho eso semanas atrás, le hubiera dicho que estaba equivocada, pero ahora que el destino había dado un giro en su vida podía darle toda la razón a su madre. Sus sentimientos hacia Bella habían cambiado y podía al fin decir que él, Edward Cullen, se había enamorado de Bella, Bella Swan.

* * *

-Está muy rico, ¿no me digas que al fin aprendiste a cocinar?- preguntó Bella con tono de burla, saboreando su plato de lasaña.

-He aprendido algunas cosas. Pero no, esto no lo hice yo. Lo preparó Sue Clearwater, la esposa de Harry, ¿te acuerdas de él? Íbamos seguido a su casa, tú jugabas mucho con Leah y con Seth sus hijos-

-Sí algo recuerdo. No me acuerdo mucho sus rostros pero recuerdo que íbamos seguido a La Push. ¿Todavía sales a pescar con Billy y con Harry?- preguntó Bella

-A veces. Ellos me ayudaron bastante, bueno me siguen ayudando. Intentan que no haga ninguna locura- dijo Charlie mirando su plato.

-¿Locura? ¿A qué te refieres papá?-preguntó Bella confundida. Pero al ver que su papá seguía con la mirada baja y con expresión triste, una idea vino a su mente.

-Papá, dime por favor que tú nunca pensaste en…-comenzó a decir Bella con un tono desesperado y con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, con solo pensar que algo malo pudo haberle pasado. Charlie al ver la expresión de su rostro se acercó a ella y limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Hija, no por favor no llores. Nunca llegue a hacerme nada malo, pero no te puedo negar que lo pensé. Durante el año estaba…bueno se podía decir que "bien"…pero mi peor día era exactamente el 10 de septiembre, el día…-

-El día en que mamá me llevó lejos de aquí- completó Bella

-Cada año, exacto en esa fecha, luego de que te llevaran lejos de mí, era un día en que me encerraba aquí en casa y trataba de olvidar por que era esa fecha, solo pensaba en el hecho de volver a verte. Es por eso que bueno, recurrí mucho a la bebida. Harry y Billy sabían siempre que ese día no era yo mismo, por lo que venían aquí y trataban de ayudarme. Creo que sin ellos, hubiera llegado a cometer una locura- dijo Charlie apenado.-Realmente son mis grandes amigos- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa al lo que Bella lo volvió a abrazar.

-Algo que me sigue rondando Bella, buen en realidad algunas cosas más pero… ¿donde te llevó tu madre? ¿Que haz hecho de tu vida hija? me he perdido tantas cosas tuyas hija, que me gustaría que me contaras. Ven vamos al sillón para que estemos más cómodos. Deja los platos aquí yo luego los lavo- dijo Charlie tomando de la mano a su hija y ambos se fueron a sentar al sofá de la sala.

-Bueno, creo que empezaré por el principio de todo- dijo Bella respirando profundo antes de comenzar.-Cuando volvimos del parque esa tarde, noté a mamá nerviosa y hablando con alguien por el teléfono. Luego, de repente comenzó a guardar sus cosas en un bolso y luego parte de mi ropa. Me dijo que nos teníamos que ir, que tú ya no nos querías más en tu vida, que tú ya no me querías. Yo traté de impedir que me llevara, pero logró subirme a un auto que había estacionado frente a la casa, en el que manejaba un hombre que nunca había conocido hasta el momento. Nos fuimos de Forks y a la noche tomamos un avión a Florida. Pase días, semanas, hasta meses llorando por que quería volver, volver a mi hogar y más que nada volver contigo. Mamá ya se estaba cansada de mis berrinches y comenzó a decirme más y más mentiras sobre ti. Era una niña, creo que fue por eso que yo terminé creyendo en sus mentiras, ya que tú no habías ido a buscarme ni habías hablado por teléfono.

-¿Quién era ese hombre?-preguntó Charlie confundido

-Ese hombre era Phil, el actual esposo de mamá. Cuando llegamos a Florida, nos instalamos en su casa. Yo fui a un colegio de la zona. Mamá luego de unos meses de estar ahí me había dicho que debía tratar a Phil como mi padre. Yo no quería saber nada al respecto. Creo que desde ese momento mi actitud cambió. Luego de creer que tú me habías engañado, me prometí a mi misma nunca confiar más de nadie. Me volví una persona más solitaria. Ya en el secundario, se podía notar que ya no era la Bella de antes. Era una chica más fría, siempre intentando ser mejor que los demás, creo que mamá me había lavado el cerebro en ese aspecto. No era alguien que me gustara ser, pero creí que de ese modo nadie me volvería a lastimar. Cuando me gradué, logré entrar en la universidad de Nueva York. Sabía que era mi oportunidad de alejarme de mamá y de la nueva familia que estaba formando con Phil. Luego me gradué con altos puntajes en literatura, por lo que conseguí una pasantía en la editorial "Meyer´s" y bueno luego de unos años y con mucho esfuerzo, logré convertirme en Jefa de editorial-

-Pero hija, eres muy joven-

-Sí, bueno eso no me detuvo. Fue un camino duro, y bueno solitario, pero lo conseguí- dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Viviste en Nueva York tú sola?- preguntó Charlie preocupado.

-Sí. Luego de salir de la facultad logré conseguir un pequeño apartamento, pero cuando entre en la editorial y llegue a un mejor puesto, la compañía me dio un mejor apartamento. Deberías verlo, es enorme. Hasta tiene vista al parque central- dijo Bella

-¿Yo en la gran ciudad?-dijo Charlie divertido-Creo que no es lo mío-dijo riendo

-Créeme papá es hermoso. Aunque te digo la verdad…me gusta más aquí. Creo que siempre seré una chica de pueblo- dijo Bella riendo, haciendo reír a su padre también.

-Pero hija hay algo que no entiendo. Yo intenté localizarlos, pero nunca llegue a encontrarlos. Yo ya pensaba que tal vez Renee te había sacado del país-

-Bueno, verás. Lo que mamá hizo fue, para que tú no nos localizaras, ponernos el apellido de Phil, Lamark.- dijo Bella con una voz apenada.

Charlie largó un suspiro de exasperación- No puedo creer que esa mujer haya llegado a eso-

-Aunque yo luego, cuando me fui a la universidad, me volví a cambiar mi apellido- dijo Bella bajando la mirada cuando vio la expresión de asombro de su padre.-Yo…me puse el apellido de mamá, Dwyer. No me puse mi verdadero apellido por que en ese entonces no quería tener nada que ver contigo. Discúlpame- dijo Bella apenada. Charlie al verla así tomó su mano y la acarició.

-Hija, no es tu culpa. Creo que hiciste bien. Digo al haberte ido lejos de ella-

-Si, creo que sí. Bueno pero ya quiero olvidar todo ese pasado, que lo único que hace es ponernos mal. Ahora quiero concentrarme en el presente. En que al fin tengo a mi papá- dijo Bella abrazando a su padre por la cintura.

-Tienes razón, princesa. Lo que importa ahora es que al fin conoces la verdad y que estas aquí conmigo. Y nadie va a separarnos jamás- dijo Charlie dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron ahí en el sofá compartiendo un abrazo que compensaba a todos los que les habían arrebatado por tantos años. Charlie no podía estar más feliz. Al fin sentía que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Al fin podía tener a su hijita de vuelta en sus brazos. Bella estaba igual. Su vida había dado un giro en estos días de distintas formas, pero esta no se la esperaba y estaba muy agradecida, pero realmente agradecida con alguien más, a la que le debía una gran disculpa. Se quedaron un rato más despiertos. Mientras Charlie limpiaba los platos, Bella se había quedado viendo televisión, olvidándose de todo. Cuando ya faltaban unos minutos para las 12, Charlie se dirigió a la sala y vio que su hija se había quedado dormida. La cargó entre sus brazos, recordando cuando lo hacía cuando ella era niña. Y la llevó a su cuarto. Le quitó los zapatos, la acostó, le acercó a Flocky y la arropó. Era como volver al pasado. Justo en ese momento, escuchó un sonido de su reloj. Ya eran las 12, ya era 13 de septiembre. Charlie sonrió y se acercó al rostro de Bella.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesita- dijo Charlie con una voz suave dándole un beso en su frente antes de levantarse y cerrar la puerta.

Cuando Bella se levantó a la mañana siguiente, creyó que estaba soñando, ya que se despertó en su cuarto que recordaba de la niñez. Pero por suerte no era un sueño. Bella recordaba todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. TODO. Se sentía diferente, se sentía que volvía a ser la Bella de antes, la que hubiera sido sin que nada hubiera ocurrido. Todo iba a ser diferente y ella iba a tratar que así lo fuera. Se levantó rápidamente, se calzó, se arregló un poco y salió corriendo para ver a su padre, aunque tratando de no tropezarse bajando las escaleras como ya le había pasado antes. Cuando llegó a la cocina, encontró a su padre preparando café, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver la mesa llena de cosas dulces para desayunar: medialunas, conitos de chocolate, merengue, donas rellenas y lo más llamativo, una torta de chocolate con decorados de flores de dulce de leche con pedacitos de chocolate blanco en forma de anillos. Bella no podía creer lo que su padre había preparado. Charlie al escuchar pasos giró para ver a su pequeña.

-Buen día, hija. ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó Charlie con una voz suave y una sonrisa que hacía bastante que no se veía en su rostro.

-Muy bien. Mejor que nunca- dijo Bella acercándose a el y pasando sus brazos por su cintura para darle un fuerte abrazo-Buen día papá ¿Y se puede saber por que este gran desayuno? Si es así como desayunas siempre debo decirte que debes ponerte a régimen- dijo Bella riendo.

-Haha que chistosa. No, este desayuno es muy especial. Uno por que es para celebrar que al fin regresó el alma a esta casa- dijo Charlie besando su frente – Y otra muy importante, es para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi princesa- dijo acercándola a la mesa para que se sentara.

Bella no podía dejar de sonreír. Su padre se había acordado. Este definitivamente iba a ser un cumpleaños diferente, el mejor de todos, es lo que sentía. Ambos disfrutaron el rico desayuno. Charlie hasta hizo que Bella soplara las velas de su torta y que pidiera los 3 deseos. Bella se tomó unos segundos para pensarlos. Los pensó con el corazón. Cuando ya estaba decidida, apagó las velas. Luego de un solo pedazo Bella ya estaba llena, pero muy feliz.

-Gracias papá. La verdad siento que este es el mejor cumpleaños de todos. Uno por que me reencontré contigo y también con Edw…-comenzó a decir Bella hasta darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir.

-¿Con Edw…? ¿Quién es? ¿Es un muchacho?- preguntó Charlie bajando su taza.

-Eh….bueno…sí- dijo Bella nerviosa.

-Bella ¿hay algo más que me tengas que contar?- preguntó Charlie levantando su ceja.

…bueno...-

-Tal vez puedas empezar diciéndome como fue que volviste a Forks. Por lo que me contabas tú no querías volver-

Bella sabía que debía decirle la verdad, aunque sea solo una parte.

-Bueno, yo no vine por cuenta propia aquí papá. Alguien me trajo- comenzó a decir Bella nerviosa.

-¿Este Edw?-

-Sí, en realidad su nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen-

-¿Cullen?!! ¿El hijo del doctor?-preguntó Charlie asombrado.

-Sí, bueno él trabaja conmigo en la editorial. Ahí nos conocimos- dijo Bella omitiendo el hecho que él es su secretario.

-¿El es tu novio?-

-Bueno, se podría decir que sí- dijo Bella sonriendo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que se podría decir que sí? ¿Es o no es tu novio?-preguntó Charlie poniéndose serio.

-Bueno, la verdad es algo más, bueno va a ser algo más- dijo Bella mostrándole su mano izquierda donde estaba el anillo de compromiso.

Charlie estaba anonadado. Fue algo que no se esperaba. Su boca estaba abierta que Bella pensó que iba a llegar a la mesa. Estaba pálido.

-¿Papá? ¿Te sentís bien? ¿Quieres un vaso con agua?- dijo Bella nerviosa levantándose de su asiento.

-Isabella Swan siéntate!- dijo Charlie con una voz fuerte. Bella obedeció de inmediato.

-¿Cómo que te vas a casar? Sos muy joven todavía-

-Ay papá casi estoy en los 30. Además Edward es…es especial- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Aja especial. ¿Y cuando es el casamiento?- dijo Charlie intentando tranquilizarse.

-Eh…bueno…es…este sábado- dijo Bella casi en susurros.

-¿Este sábado? Pero es solo en 3 días-

-Sí, es que fue algo inesperado, fue algo que se nos ocurrió-

-Pero ¿cómo van a armar un casamiento en tan poco tiempo?-

-Bueno, es que no vamos a hacer una GRAN fiesta. Sino una ceremonia chiquita y una pequeña reunión con la familia y algunos amigos-

-Ahh…ahora entiendo por que vino Edward a la casa-

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Bella intrigada

-Justo en mi "dia negro" como lo llaman los muchachos del cuartel, yo estaba en casa pasado de copas. Edward vino a la casa a que le firmara el permiso para realizar una fiesta en su casa. Al parecer no me encontró muy bien. Por suerte llegaron Harry y Billy y me llevaron a mi cuarto. Al día siguiente cuando yo ya estaba consiente, Billy me dijo que el hijo del doctor Cullen había venido a mi casa a que le firmara un permiso. Pero nunca me esperé que ese permiso era para el casamiento de MI hija- dijo Charlie intentando sonreír.

Bella estaba nerviosa. Después de todo el casamiento era parte de un contrato, no era algo planeado como debía ser de verdad un casamiento. Pero sabía que no podía decirle a su padre que no podía venir, pero también estaba el hecho que le había dicho a los Cullens que su papá había muerto. Iba a ser doblemente mentirosa, uno sobre su padre y peor aun sobre lo que en verdad significaba casarse con Edward. Bella estaba metida en una red de mentiras que ahora que las cosas habían dado un giro, deseaba que las cosas cambiaran.

-Papá quiero que estés conmigo el sábado- dijo Bella sosteniendo la mano de su padre. Al escuchar esto, Charlie sonrió. -Pero…no puedes venir como mi padre- dijo de repente Bella, haciendo que la sonrisa de Charlie desapareciera.

-¿Qué? ¿Por que?- preguntó Charlie confundido.

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que yo les dije a los Cullens que mi padre había…muerto-dijo Bella bajando la mirada.

Charlie estaba sorprendido y dolido. Bella al ver la expresión de su padre se acercó a el y sostuvo su mano.

-Papá perdóname, de verdad. Es que bueno, yo los conocí antes de saber toda la verdad…y…-dijo Bella hablando rápido por los nervios.

-Bella, hija. Tranquila. No estoy enojado contigo. Solo es que me duele al ver lo que tu madre consiguió hacer con nosotros- dijo Charlie mirándola a los ojos.-No te preocupes por mi. Iré y diré que soy un familiar tuyo. Un tío. El doctor y su esposa me conocen, pero puedo decirles que soy un familiar tuyo y que tú me contactaste para que te acompañara ya que no tenías familia con quien compartir tu día especial. ¿Qué te parece?-

-Me parece una idea genial- dijo Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla. Estaba contenta ya que iba a tener alguien junto a ella y quien más especial que su propio padre, aunque sea para una boda diferente a la que todos pensaba que realmente era.

-Pero creo que debo tener una charla antes con este tal Edward. Tú sabes de padre, bueno de "tío" a yerno o bueno tú me entiendes-dijo Charlie

-Papá- dijo Bella protestando –No. Edward es…un hombre excepcional. Es atento, tenemos una conexión en común, me hace sonreír, él…- dijo Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro recordando a Edward.

-Mmm…al parecer lo amas mucho- dijo Charlie divertido.

Bella al escuchar la palabra "amor" se sorprendió y se levantó de repente y comenzó a caminar nerviosa. ¿Sería realmente amor lo que sentía por él? Pero al recordar como se sentía cuando estaba junto a él, sabía que su corazón le había dado la respuesta.

-¿Bella? ¿Estas ahí hija?- preguntó Charlie con un tono divertido pasando su mano frente al rostro de su hija. Bella al verlo reaccioné.

-¿Eh? Perdón ¿que decías papá?-dijo Bella nerviosa.

-Lo siento hija me llamaron por la radio, debo ir al cuartel a arreglar unas cosas. ¿Tú te estas quedando donde los Cullens?- preguntó Charlie dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Eh, sí- dijo Bella asintiendo

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-

-No, no te preocupes. Edward dijo que iba a pasar por mí. Su hermana debe querer matarme por haberme ido anoche. Ella es la que está organizando todo.- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien. Bueno, creo que deberé sacar mi traje del closet para prepararlo para el sábado. No puedo creer que te vayas a casar. Siento que te encontré y ahora vuelvo a perderte de alguna forma- dijo Charlie con voz triste. Bella rápidamente se acercó a él y volvió a abrazarlo.

-Papá no digas eso. Tú no me perderás nunca. Ahora que todo volvió a como debía ser, las cosas no van a cambiar-

-¿Pero no te iras a Nueva York?-

-Eh…bueno eso todavía no lo se. Tal vez sí- dijo Bella pensándolo –Pero no importa papá, te vendré a visitar, tú pondrás venir a verme a la ciudad y nos llamaremos. Ahora que sé la verdad, no te perderé más- dijo Bella abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Tienes razón hija-. Dijo Charlie devolviéndole el abrazo.- Bueno debo irme. ¿Vendrás después? podemos pasar la tarde juntos. Puedo llamar a Billy y a Charlie. O podemos ir a la Push.- preguntó Charlie esperanzado.

-Sí. Dale- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Si quieres puedo pasar a buscarte-

Bella lo pensó unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza. Después de todo iba a tener que presentarlo como su tío, les podía decir que lo había encontrado y quería pasar tiempo con él. Solo esperaba que Alice no se enojara tanto.

20 minutos luego de que Charlie se fuera a su trabajo, Bella le envió un mensaje de texto al celular de Edward.

-_Venme a buscar de inmediato. Bella- _

Cuando Edward vio el mensaje en su pantalla de celular, lo primero que pensó fue –_Va a golpearme- _Así que subió rápidamente a su auto y condujo hasta la casa Swan. Antes de llegar a la casa, pudo ver a Bella parada cerca de la vereda con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria en su rostro. Edward se bajo con un sentimiento de nervios del auto. Caminó despacio y se paró enfrente de ella. La expresión de Bella era aun más temible de cerca.

-Esta bien. Hazlo de una vez. Me lo merezco- dijo Edward cerrando los ojos esperando recibir la cachetada en su mejilla.

Pero lo que Edward no esperó fue sentir las cálidas manos de Bella a los lados de su rostro y que ella lo atrajera para poder acercar sus labios y darle un beso el cual él, después que logró reaccionar, comenzó a profundizar. Con ese beso, Bella no solo quería transmitir el agradecimiento por lo que Edward había hecho por ella y su padre, sino también ver si en verdad lo que sentía por él era amor. Y por como se sintió en ese momento, había quedado revelado. Bella pasó sus brazos hacia el cuello de Edward y él puso sus manos en sus caderas acercándola más a su cuerpo. Edward no podía entender pero en ese momento no le importó. Ella lo había besado. Su madre tenía razón, era amor. Luego de unos minutos más, ambos se separaron lentamente intentando respirar, pero sin alejar sus rostros. Bella estaba sonrojada, solo podía sonreír igual que Edward. Solo pudo decir algo antes que subieran al auto.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella-

**Bueno….creo que este fue uno de los capítulo más largos hasta ahora =)**

**Perdonen que no subi el fin de semana. Es que como acá ya comienzo a hacer frío, estoy desde el viernes con una gripe y es por eso que no pude terminar la historia para el sábado, ya que estuve en cama. Ahora por suerte estoy mejor pero igual sigo algo resfriada. Ya tengo que darme cuenta que terminó el verano =(**

**Además es largo por que tiene toda la confesión de Charlie y Bella, que es algo importante y además que luego de este capítulo como lo dije en el anterior, voy a actualizar otra de mis historias que las tengo algo abandonadas. Tratare de ver si puedo para el fin de semana o para inicios de la próxima.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo =)**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-En esta historia tuve que hacer que Renee sea mala, bueno como verán por lo que le hizo a Bella y a Charlie.**

**-Sobre los abuelos de Bella, del lado materno se mudaron y no tuvieron más contacto con ella, aunque Bella tampoco los quiso ver más.**

**-El padre de Charlie murió cuando Charlie tenía 12 años. Murió cuando intentaba detener a unos ladrones. Su madre, murió 3 años después de la desaparición de Bella.**

**-El próximo capitulo se vendrá la continuación del festejo de cumpleaños. Y además habrá otro 2 reencuentros más ^^ ¿Se imaginan con quien se verá Bella? **

**-La melodía la pueden encontrar en mi perfil. El título dice "Bella´s lullaby" no es la verdadera, es otra melodía que me pareció muy linda y perfecta para esta historia. Espero que les guste =)**

**-Además, los 2 se han enamorado ^^!!! ¿Cómo seguirán las cosas de ahora en más? ¿Habrá boda? ¿Bella seguirá mintiendo?**

**Chan chan chaaaaaannnn ;)**

**Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo =)**

**RECUERDEN DEJARME SUS OPINIONES EN LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Saludos!**

**Eclipse =)**


	14. Celebración de cumpleaños

**A/N: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama de esta historia.**

**VOLVI! Jeje no me secuestraron los alienígenas ni nada jejeje solo algo llamado UNIVERSIDAD.**

**Por favor sin agresión contra la autora! Se que me tardé bastante con este capítulo, pero sepan entender que ya comencé los estudios y es por eso que ahora solo tengo tiempo de escribir por las noches y no todos los días. **

**NO VOY A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA! **

**YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Asi que voy a aprovechar para ponerme a actualizar mis historias =)"La propuesta" y "Pages of Love"**

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a las grandiosas personas que leen mi historia y me dejan hermosos reviews y me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas^^! ME PONEN MUY CONTENTA!**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo el próximo**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_Pero lo que Edward no esperó fue sentir las cálidas manos de Bella a los lados de su rostro y que ella lo atrajera para poder acercar sus labios y darle un beso el cual él, después que logró reaccionar, comenzó a profundizar. Con ese beso, Bella no solo quería transmitir el agradecimiento por lo que Edward había hecho por ella y su padre, sino también ver si en verdad lo que sentía por él era amor. Y por como se sintió en ese momento, había quedado revelado. Bella pasó sus brazos hacia el cuello de Edward y él puso sus manos en sus caderas acercándola más a su cuerpo. Edward no podía entender pero en ese momento no le importó. Ella lo había besado. Su madre tenía razón, era amor. Luego de unos minutos más, ambos se separaron lentamente intentando respirar, pero sin alejar sus rostros. Bella estaba sonrojada, solo podía sonreír igual que Edward. Solo pudo decir algo antes que subieran al auto._

_-Feliz cumpleaños Bella-_

**Capítulo 13**

**Celebración de cumpleaños**

Cuando ya se habían alejado de la casa de Bella, ambos seguían sin mirarse. Bella miraba por la ventana intentando que su cabello tapara su rostro sonrojado. Edward ya se había dado cuenta de ello por lo que solo miraba al frente pero con una sonrisa. Ambos ya sabían que su relación había cambiado entre ellos, y demasiado. Edward ya sabía lo que decía su corazón y Bella, luego de ese beso, ya comenzaba a entender sus sentimientos. Solo quedaba una cuestión… ¿qué hacer a partir de ahora?

El viaje fue silencioso. Bella agradeció que no tardaran tanto en llegar a la casa Cullen. Cuando Edward apagó su auto, el silencio fue más profundo. Ambos parecían niños quienes acababan de darse su primer beso y no se animaban a verse a la cara. Eso le pareció gracioso a Edward por lo que no aguantó mucho y comenzó a reírse. Bella lo miró confundida, pero no tardó mucho en reírse ella también. Si alguien los hubiera observado de afuera pensaría que ellos estaban borrachos. Luego de que ambos ya no podían reír más, se tranquilizaron y decidieron hablar….al mismo tiempo.

-Edward-

-Bella-

Ambos al ver lo que habían hecho volvieron a reírse.

-Tú primero- dijo Edward sonriéndole.

-Edward…lo que tú hiciste ayer…-comenzó Bella evitando su mirada. Edward al ver su expresión comenzó a ponerse nervioso ya que comenzaba a dudar de que Bella y Charlie habían podido hablar. Pero Bella de repente, se movió de su asiento y lo abrazó.

-Lo que tú hiciste ayer por mí…es algo que…no se como te lo voy a poder agradecer- dijo Bella sobre su hombro. Edward estaba desconcertado por unos segundos, pero al sentirla en sus brazos y al saber que las cosas habían ido bien, la abrazó más fuerte y apoyó su rostro sobre el hombro de ella.

-Bella, no tienes que agradecérmelo- dijo Edward sonriendo, quedando hipnotizado por el aroma a fresas del cabello de Bella.

-Sí Edward, tendría que agradecértelo y mucho. Edward, me hiciste conocer la verdad, tu hiciste que al fin confrontara mi pasado y supiera lo que realmente pasó. Hiciste que me reencontrara con mi padre y supiera que el siempre me quiso. No puedo estar más feliz por lo que hiciste- dijo Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me alegra mucho que al fin supieras la verdad Bella y, lo más importante, que hayas vuelto con tu padre- dijo Edward sosteniendo sus manos.

-La verdad todavía estoy algo sorprendida por todo lo que mi padre me contó. No puedo todavía entender como mi madre me pudo alejarme de él, alejado de mi hogar y, peor aun, mentido todos estos años. Por su culpa yo me convertí en una persona odiosa, fría, una persona que todos temían y odiaban- dijo Bella con un tono triste.

-Bella, no digas eso. Eso no es verdad- dijo Edward acariciando su mano.

Bella al escuchar eso largo una pequeña risa. –Vamos Edward. No soy ingenua. Se como me llaman en la oficina "La bruja". He visto esos carteles que ponen en sus computadoras y como corren cada vez que me acercó. Creo que una vez uno se llevó una puerta por delante- dijo Bella riendo al recordar ese episodio.

-Si, pobre Jerry. No tenía puesto sus lentes. Pero no puedes juzgarlos. Aunque no hayas querido, tu actitud en la oficina nunca ha sido agradable con los demás-

-Bueno, debía demostrarles quien era la Jefa. Solo por que sea mujer, no significa que no puedo demostrar una postura un poco autoritaria-

-¿Un poco?-dijo Edward elevando una ceja y riendo

-Bueno…tienes razón. Hasta yo misma me odiaba- dijo Bella volviendo a ponerse triste, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.-Mi vida fue una mentira. Fue una mentira por 20 años. Ella…-comenzó a decir ya con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. –Ella…nunca pensó en mí, en mis sentimientos. Su propia hija. Pasé tantos años, pensando que estaba sola. Ella estaba con Phil, formando una nueva familia, pero yo sabía que no encajaba ahí, que esa no era mi verdadera familia. Pero a la vez pensaba que estaba sola, ya que mi madre me llenó la cabeza de mentiras contra mi papá. Creí que estaba sola. Que nadie me quería. Que nadie me iba a querer- dijo Bella rompiendo en llanto.

Edward al verla así la volvió a abrazar- Bella no llores por favor. No puedo verte así- dijo Edward apoyando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Bella.- Ya no estas más sola. Ahora tienes a tu padre contigo y…me tienes a mí- dijo Edward apoyando sus manos en el rostro de Bella.

Bella al escuchar eso último, sintió como su corazón daba un salto, de alegría, lo que la hizo sonreír, aun con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Gracias Edward- dijo Bella apoyando su rostro en una de las manos de Edward.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, solo quiero verte feliz- dijo Edward sonriéndole mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. –Además, hoy no deberías estar triste, ya que hoy es tu cumpleaños-

-Sí, tienes razón. Además, hoy es un cumpleaños diferente. Ya que me siento diferente. Y no me refiero a la edad, sino conmigo misma- dijo Bella arreglándose un poco frente al espejo del auto.

-Ah Bella…sobre tu cumpleaños…espero que no te enojes conmigo- dijo Edward algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué me enojaría contigo Edward?- dijo Bella riéndose de la expresión de Edward

-Bueno, yo les dije a la familia que hoy era tu cumpleaños. Alice estuvo a punto de matarme, ya que se lo dije sin ninguna anticipación, ya que bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta, es una fanática de planear fiestas. Yo les dije que a ti no te gustaba celebrar tu cumpleaños, por que bueno…yo nunca que te había visto entusiasmada sobre esta fecha, aunque ahora ya se la razón-

-Edward esta bien. Es verdad, antes este día siempre lo quería ignorar, aunque me dolía mucho ya que sabía que ese día ya no volvería a ser lo mismo de antes. Pero ahora me siento bien al respecto, aunque sigo sin ser muy amante de las grandes fiestas- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno me alegro. No te preocupes, no han hecho algo tan grande, solo prepararon un almuerzo especial para ti.- dijo Edward sonriéndole antes de salir del auto.

Cuando ambos entraron a la casa, no encontraron a nadie de la familia. Bella pensó que tal vez aparecerían de repente para sorprenderla, pero no pasó nada.

-Deben estar en el jardín- dijo Edward suavemente a Bella mientras sujetaba su mano y la guiaba hacía allí.

Al llegar a la puerta que daba al jardín, Bella quedó maravillada por lo que vio. Una mesa larga cubierta por un mantel blanco con bordados de flores. La mesa estaba puesta como para una comida formal: platos de porcelana, cubiertos de plata, floreros con flores silvestres, y fuentes con todo tipo de comidas exquisitas. Junto a la mesa, se encontraba toda la familia con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Incluso Chester se encontraba allí sentado con su lengua afuera y moviendo su colita de alegría. Lo que llamó su atención fue un cartel que sostenía Ryan que decía…" ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TIA BELLA!". Al leer eso, nuevas lágrimas volvieron a formarse en sus ojos. Edward al verla pasó su brazo sobre su hombro y le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la familia Cullen. Alice fue la primera en acercarse rápidamente dando pequeños saltitos de alegría y darle un abrazo.

-Bella Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo Alice sobre el hombro de Bella. -¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? Pude haberte organizado algo más- dijo Alice haciendo puchero.

-Eh…bueno, lo que pasa es que no soy muy fanática de las fiestas, incluso grandes fiestas de cumpleaños. Pero esto es hermoso. Muchas gracias- dijo Bella sonriendo mirando a los demás.

-Nos alegra mucho que te guste Bella. Feliz cumpleaños. Tendrás muchos cumpleaños así a partir de ahora si tu quieres- dijo Esme luego de abrazar a Bella, sonriéndole con expresión maternal. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse sus cumpleaños así, en familia. La alegría en su corazón era inmensa.

-Tía Bella, ¿te gusta el cartel que te hice?- preguntó Ryan mostrándole su regalo.

Bella miró al pequeño con los ojos brillosos y con una sonrisa.

-Sí Ryan. Me encanta. Es hermoso. Gracias- dijo Bella acercándose a él para darle un abrazo. Ryan dejó el cartel en el piso y le devolvió el gesto. Hasta Chester se acercó a los dos y se refregó sobre el costado de Bella.

-Mira tía. Chester también te quiere saludar- dijo Ryan acariciando la cabeza de su cachorro.

-Gracias Chester- dijo Bella también acariciándolo.

Bella terminó de saludar a toda la familia, agradeciéndoles el gesto. Seguía sin poder creer que estaba teniendo un cumpleaños como ella siempre quiso, un cumpleaños en familia. Cuando abrazó a Esme, Bella no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Esme la abrazó más fuerte. Ella era lo que una madre debía ser. _"Edward es muy afortunado" _pensaba Bella. Edward pudo darse cuenta que las lágrimas de Bella no eran por tristeza sino alegría del regalo que le había hecho su familia. Siempre consideró su familia importante, pero luego de conocer la historia de Bella supo que él había sido afortunado por tener una familia tan maravillosa y deseaba que Bella también pudiera disfrutar ser parte de una…de su familia.

-Bueno, vamos a comenzar la celebración- dijo Alice golpeando sus manos dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer la exquisita comida preparada por Esme y Rosalie. Alice se había encargado de la decoración. Durante todo el almuerzo, el ambiente había sido de pura alegría. Bella no paraba de sonreír y Edward no podía evitar sonreír al verla así. Él podía notar el cambio, ella ya no era Bella Dwyer, ella ya era de nuevo Bella Swan, la chica de la cual él se había enamorado. Al no poder evitarlo, Edward sujetó la mano de Bella sobre la mesa. Bella al sentirlo lo miró y le sonrió y además no pudo evitar sonrojarse también. Cuando ya todos habían terminado, Esme se levantó de la mesa y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Rosalie para que la siguiera a la cocina. Alice al verlas se acercó a Edward y le susurro algo al oído. Bella los miraba curiosa pero no llegó a preguntarle que pasaba por que Edward se había colocado atrás suyo y le había tapado los ojos. Bella estaba confundida pero, de repente, comenzó a escuchar algo que la hizo emocionar.

-Que los cumplas feliz. Que los cumplas feliz. Que los cumplas querida Bella. Que los cumplas feliz- cantó toda la familia. Edward antes que comenzaran a cantar al ver la señal que le había hecho su madre desde la puerta que daba al jardín, quitó sus manos. Los ojos de Bella brillaban de emoción y sorpresa al ver la enorme torta de cumpleaños que se hallaba frente a ella. Era de dos pisos, cubierto de crema con frutillas y círculos de chocolate alrededor. En la parte superior estaba escrito su nombre con cobertura de chocolate negro. No podía parar de sonreír.

-Vamos tía Bella apaga las velas- dijo Ryan mirando directamente a la torta.

-No olvides pedir tus deseos- le dijo Edward cerca de su oído, haciéndola estremecer al sentirlo tan cerca.

Bella cerró los ojos y volvió a pedir los mismos deseos que había pedido cuando estuvo con su padre. Al terminar, tomo aire y apagó las velas. Toda la familia aplaudió y se acercó a felicitarla de nuevo. Bella volvió a agradecerles por todo de todo corazón. Cuando se acercó a Edward no pudo evitar sonreírle y sonrojarse.

-Edward, gracias- dijo Bella antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

Edward había quedado con ganas de profundizar el beso, pero Bella se corrió antes de poder hacerlo. Bella estaba por alejarse pero sujetó su mano antes y la volvió a acercar a él.

-Creo que es tiempo de darte tu regalo- susurró Edward.

La voz y la cercanía la hicieron estremecer. Al verlo a los ojos de nuevo se había quedado hipnotizada por lo que solo pudo sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Edward también le sonrió y, sin soltar su mano, la llevó adentro de la casa. Esme al verlos irse, no pudo evitar sonreír y emocionarse, ya que ella sabía lo que Edward le iba a mostrar a Bella. Su regalo especial.

Cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras, Bella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y ansiosa sobre lo que Edward quería darle y más aun que la estaba llevando hacía un lugar y sin la familia. Debía ser algo especial, pensaba ella. Bella pensaba que tal vez se estaban dirigiendo hacía la habitación de Edward, pero al ver que se estaban dirigiendo hacía una habitación que ella no conocía, la intriga se volvió mayor. Antes de abrir la puerta, Edward se detuvo.

-Bueno…como veras esta es una habitación que no te había enseñado. Es un lugar especial para mí. Y además aquí esta tu regalo. Es mío, bueno de mi familia, pero…bueno más mío que de ellos. Ellos se encargaron de la mini fiesta y yo del regalo- dijo Edward nervioso.

Bella sonrió al ver a Edward así de nervioso. Al saber que él tenía un regalo especial para ella, sus ansias se hacían cada vez más grandes.

Edward no esperó más y abrió la puerta. Al entrar, Bella quedó asombrada por el hermoso piano que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Edward la guió hacía su piano donde ambos se sentaron en el taburete.

-Este es mi pertenencia más preciada- dijo Edward con una sonrisa mientras pasaba sus dedos por las teclas del piano.

-Este es tu piano, el que me mencionaste ese día en el parque- dijo Bella mirándolo tiernamente.

-Así es. Ese día también te prometí algo y quisiera dártelo como regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que te guste- dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos antes de apoyar sus dedos en las teclas y comenzar a tocar su melodía.

**(RECOMENDACIÓN: Escuchen la melodía mientras leen esta parte, esta en mi perfil, sino aquí les dejo el link. ****Se llama "All I Ever Wanted" by Jim Brickman) ****.com/watch?v=_DMbplVZ358&feature=PlayList&p=981CB6CE361AE26C&playnext_from=PL&index=0&playnext=1**

La melodía era suave al principio. Bella reconoció las primeras notas. Eran las que él le había enseñado. Pero luego comenzó a escuchar una nueva parte. El corazón de Bella latía rápido de la emoción. Edward había terminado la melodía para ella. A medida que avanzaba la música Bella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el dulce sonido. Varias imágenes vinieron a su mente, del pasado y presente. Todas ellas en donde estaban los dos, en el parque, en su casa, trabajando, pero luego se concentró en una imagen en especial: ellos en el futuro. Ellos dos de la mano caminando por el parque, felices, juntos. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Edward seguía tocando con los ojos cerrados intentando transmitir todos sus sentimientos con cada nota. Como si hubieran estado conectados, Edward también pensó algo igual, como seguiría su historia, su futuro. Al tocar la última nota, Edward respiró profundo y abrió los ojos. Cuando giró a ver a Bella, se encontró con esos ojos marrones que lo hipnotizaban cerca de su rostro. Los ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas, pero Bella seguía sonriendo. Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, solo mirándose. Hasta que Bella no pudo contenerse más y lo besó. Edward pensó que le iba a agradecer con palabras, pero esto era mucho mejor, por lo que, esta vez si intentó que el beso durara más. El beso fue suave, pero significativo. Edward subió su mano hacía su rostro para acercarla más a él. Bella no podía creer que ella había vuelto a besar a Edward así de repente, pero la verdad era que sus besos eran adictivos y no podía evitarlo. Luego de unos minutos ambos se separaron pero Edward no dejó que se alejara mucho, dejaron apoyadas sus frentes una sobre la otra mientras se miraban a los ojos sonrojados.

-Edward…eso fue hermoso- dijo Bella con una sonrisa

-¿La música o el beso?-dijo Edward sonriendo también.

Bella rió avergonzada. Ambas cosas habían sido hermosas.

-Ambos- dijo Bella sonrojada- Edward realmente este ha sido el regalo más especial y hermoso que haya recibido. Gracias. A demás siempre quise saber como seguía nuestra melodía, ahora lo se-

-Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.- dijo Edward sin quitar sus ojos de ella.

Bella sabía que debía hablar con él sobre su relación, la cual estaba clara que había cambiado bastante desde que llegaron a Forks, pero todavía estaba nerviosa y algo insegura al respecto, ya que sabía sus sentimientos hacia él y podía ver los de él, pero todavía estaba el contrato y todas las mentiras de por medio.

Edward pudo notar que algo la preocupaba por su mirada. Aunque la había comenzado a conocer de verdad en tan solo unos pocos días, ya existía un gran vínculo entre ellos, es por eso que él podía saber como se sentía con tan solo verla a los ojos.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Edward preocupado.

Bella al escucharlo sacudió su cabeza para borrar sus preocupaciones. -Nada, solo…seguía pensando en la melodía y en todo esto que todavía pienso que estoy soñando- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-El día todavía no termina. Hoy a la noche saldremos a tomar algo con mis hermanos y con unos amigos que conozco desde la escuela. Te van a caer muy bien. Si quieres, claro- preguntó Edward sosteniendo sus manos.

-Claro, me encantaría- dijo Bella asintiendo.

-Si quieres, ahora podemos ir a dar un paseo. Tal vez volver al parque, y sentarnos en nuestra glorieta y esta vez disfrutarla-dijo Edward riendo

-Emm, eso sería hermoso, Edward. Pero…le prometí a mi padre pasar la tarde con él. Me dijo que me iba a llevar a La Push, para que visite a unos amigos que seguro se alegrarán de verme- dijo Bella

-Oh…esta bien. No hay problema- dijo Edward sonriendo, aunque por dentro quería pasar más tiempo con ella a solas. –Irán a ver Billy Black, ¿no?-

-Si, ¿como sabías?-preguntó Bella intrigada

-Yo lo conocí a Billy cuando fui a pedir la firma de tu padre para el permiso. Fue cuando lo encontré borracho. Billy y Harry llegaron antes de que tu padre reaccionara mal-

-La verdad no puedo creer lo que mi madre le hizo a él. Cuando me contó eso sentí un gran dolor. Mi padre pudo haber cometido cualquier locura. No sabes lo mucho que le agradezco a Billy y a Harry por cuidarlo. Con solo pensar eso yo…-comenzó a decir Bella con la voz entrecortada. Edward al ver que estaba por llorar la abrazo acercándola a él.

-Bella, no pienses eso. Eso ya quedo en el pasado. Piensa que ahora ya esta contigo. Que ahora todo será diferente- dijo Edward suavemente, mientras acariciaba su pelo para tranquilizarla.

-Gracias Edward- dijo Bella sobre su pecho.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

Bella al escuchar "_tu casa_" se estremeció pero de una buena forma. Al fin podía volver a llamarla así. _Su casa_. Había vuelto a su hogar.

-Sí, por favor- dijo Bella sonriéndole mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Cuando bajaron, vieron que la familia estaba sentada en el salón. Emmett y Ryan jugaban a los videojuegos; Esme, Rosalie y Alice estaban sentadas en el sofá hablando muy animadamente. Solo faltaban Carlisle y Jasper, quien según Edward parecía que estaban hablando en la oficina de Carlisle ya que la puerta estaba cerrada. Cuando Alice los vio, se acercó rápidamente, casi brincando.

-Y Bella ¿Qué te pareció el regalo de mi hermanito? ¿Qué fue? ¿Un collar, ropa, un auto?- pregunto Alice con una gran sonrisa y curiosidad.

-La verdad…algo mucho mejor-dijo Bella sujetando la mano de Edward sonriéndole.

Esme los miraba con una gran sonrisa. Ella sabía cual había sido el regalo, y se alegraba mucho que a Bella le había gustado. Cada vez se convencía más que Bella era la chica indicada para su hijo.

-Entonces ¿Qué fue?- preguntó Rosalie

-Edward me compuso una melodía en su piano- dijo Bella sonrojada.

Al escuchar esto todos, a excepción de Esme, quedaron sorprendidos. Hasta Emmett se dio vuelta con una cara de sorpresa, olvidándose del juego y dándole la oportunidad a Ryan de ganarle. Hacía mucho que Edward no tocaba el piano y más de que había compuesto música nuevamente. Todos recordaban cuando Edward amaba la música, pasaba horas en su piano componiendo música. Su sueño era llegar a ser un gran músico. Poder tocar en conciertos o que su música pudiera ser utilizada, como por ejemplo para bandas de sonido. Nadie sabía de donde sacaba su inspiración. Pero luego de terminar la secundaria, dejó de hacerlo. Sabía que debía seguir algo que sería productivo para su vida. Carlisle quería que Edward tuviera una profesión, ser músico parecía un pasatiempo no algo real. Es por eso que Edward decidió seguir por otro camino. Otro camino que, aunque hubiera parecido la mayor tortura para él, lo había ayudado a encontrarla a ella, su inspiración.

-Que lindo. Hacía mucho que no tocabas Edward- le dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Bueno, que puedo decirte Alice. Me sentí inspirado- dijo Edward suavemente mientras abrazaba a Bella por la cintura, quien se ruborizó de repente, al sentir la mirada de Edward.

-Awww- dijeron las tres mujeres con ternura. Emmett solo rodo los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en el juego.

-Emm, nosotros vamos a salir ahora debo acompañar a Bella- comenzó a decir Edward

-¿A dónde irán?- preguntó Esme.

-A ver a mi tío- -A ver a su amiga- dijeron Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo. Al notar esto, ambos se miraron sorprendidos y nerviosos por lo que acababan de hacer.

Al ver la cara de confusión en su madre, Edward reacciono rápido. –Eh…si…digo vamos a ir a ver a su amiga y después a su tío- dijo Edward tratando de oírse seguro, aunque lo último también lo había dejado confundido.

-¿Qué tío?- pregunto Rosalie.

Esta vez fue Bella la que respondió, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Es un tío mío, tío segundo en realidad. De parte de mi madre. No sabía que vivía aquí. Me lo encontré ayer, cuando estuve con mi amiga- dijo Bella tratando de poner una sonrisa.

-Ay Bella, que alegría. ¿Entonces tendrás a un familiar que vendrá al casamiento?- pregunto Esme.

-Si. Me dijo que el vendría- dijo Bella asintiendo.

-¿Todavía no hablaste con tu madre?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Mi madre…-comenzó a decir Bella con dificultad- Ella…-

Edward al ver que Bella le dolía hablar de su madre decidió intervenir por ella. –Su madre no va a poder asistir a la ceremonia. Al parecer su nuevo esposo debió ser transferido por trabajo y con la distancia no van a poder llegar para el sábado- dijo Edward con una voz segura, mientras que Bella lo miraba sorprendida.

-Pero ¡¿como es posible? Es el casamiento de su hija. Es un momento muy importante que ningún padre debería perder- dijo Esme indignada mientras se acercaba a Bella.

Bella repetía las palabras de Esme en su cabeza. Sabía que lo que decía era verdad, ningún padre debería perder ese momento en la vida de sus hijos. Era por eso que, aunque no era un casamiento oficial, no hubiera querido tenerla a ella ahí.

Esme al ver el rostro triste de Bella, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Bella de nuevo volvió a estar envuelta en los brazos afectivos de Esme. –Bella no te preocupes. Aunque venga tu tío nosotros también somos tu familia. Así que no pienses que estarás sola. Ya puedes considerarme como una madre, si tu quieres- dijo Esme mientras miraba a Bella con una sonrisa maternal. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír y casi llorar ante las palabras de Esme.

-Gracias Esme- dijo Bella abrazándola. Edward miraba a su madre con orgullo. La verdad su madre era maravillosa.

-Bueno, no quería retrasarlos. Me imagino que tu amiga también vendrá, ¿no es así?-pregunto Esme.

-Eh…si.-dijo Bella dudando ya que todavía no sabía de que amiga estaba hablando.

-Bella, debes decirme algo definitivo. Solo faltan 3 días. Debo saber a cuantos esperaremos.- dijo Alice cruzando los brazos.

-Alice, si con la comida, que se que ordenaste, y demás, sobra como para 100 personas- dijo Edward mirando exasperado a su hermanita. Cuando vio que Alice iba a volver a replicar por algo, la interrumpió.

-Mira, cuando nos veamos hoy a la noche en el bar, Bella te confirmara exactamente a cuanta gente hay que agregar, ¿esta bien?- preguntó Edward mientras se ponía su campera para salir.

-Esta bien. Nos veremos a la noche-dijo Alice haciendo puchero

-Adiós chicos. Que se diviertan- dijo Esme

Cuando Edward y Bella ya estaban en camino a la casa Swan ambos decidieron sacarse todas las dudas.

-Edward… ¿puedo preguntarte de que amiga estabas hablando?-pregunto Bella

-Si tú me dices de que tío hablabas tú- preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Tu primero- dijo Bella volteando a verlo.

-Cuando llegue a mi casa después de dejarte a la fuerza en tu casa, Alice me bombardeo con preguntas y una de ellas fue en donde estabas tú, ya que era raro que volviera sin mi novia- dijo Edward poniéndose algo ruborizado al decir la palabra _novia _tan naturalmente.-Entonces lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue decir que te habías encontrado con una amiga, a quien no veías hace mucho tiempo-

-Esta bien. La cuestión ahora será como conseguimos a una supuesta amiga, a menos que digamos que de repente se tuvo que ir del pueblo- dijo Bella riendo al final.

-Bueno, ahora se volvió un problema. Ahora tu turno-

-Bueno, tal vez habrás adivinado que mi supuesto "tío" será en realidad mi padre. Hoy a la mañana, cuando estábamos desayunando se me escapó enfrente de él tu nombre y bueno…comenzó a hacerme preguntas de cómo había llegado a Forks y demás y terminé contándole la verdad.-dijo Bella mirando al frente.

-¡¿La verdad?-dijo Edward casi gritando de la sorpresa.

-No la verdad verdad-dijo Bella dándose cuenta de que Edward la había malinterpretado. –La verdad-mentira. Es decir…que tú eres mi novio, bueno en realidad algo más que mi novio. Fue ahí que le mostré el anillo de compromiso. Cuando me preguntó cuando nos casaríamos pegó un grito como el tuyo recién. No esperaba que le dijera que nos íbamos a casar este sábado-dijo Bella riendo- Luego me comentó que te recordaba. Bueno que recordaba lo que Billy le había contado. Que tú habías ido a mi casa a pedir que te firmara el permiso y bueno que lo encontraste de esa forma- dijo Bella con un tono triste al final. Edward lo noto y soltó su mano derecha del manubrio y sostuvo la mano de Bella.

-Bella, no te pongas mal. Eso ya pasó. Ahora tu papá ya te tiene. Él ya no va a tener que pasar más por eso.-

Bella puso su otra mano sobre la de él para agradecerle el gesto y lo miró sonriéndole.

-Entonces ¿tu padre vendrá como tu tío?- dijo Edward para que Bella se olvidara de los malos recuerdos.

-Si. Yo le dije que le había dicho a tu familia que mi padre había muerto. Le explique bien porque lo había dicho. Él comprendió. Yo le dije que yo quería que él estuviera conmigo. Fue él quien sugirió que lo presentara como un familiar mío. Que vendría en representación de mis "padres". Él sabe que tus padres lo conocen, es por eso que actuará como si fuera una sorpresa que su "sobrina" fuera a casarse con el hijo del doctor Cullen-

-Me parece bien. Aunque…-comenzó a decir Edward despacio y preocupado. Bella supo enseguida a que se refería.

-Aunque eso sigue llenando todo esto de más mentiras, ¿no es así?- dijo Bella mirando al frente de nuevo con la mirada triste.

-Si-

Ambos estuvieron unos segundos en silencio. Este problema se estaba volviendo una gran maraña de mentiras. Pero ambos, aunque dentro suyo habían encontrado sentimientos fuertes por el otro, sabían que si este contrato no se realizaba como habían acordado, la meta de ambos se perdería. Edward sabía que si le decía a Bella de olvidarse de este contrato, ella perdería el puesto que ella lucho por tanto tiempo. Y Bella sabía que si terminaba el contrato y Aro se enteraba, arruinaría la oportunidad de Edward de que su manuscrito fuera publicado. Ambos se querían tanto que no querían lastimar al otro, aunque significara seguir mintiendo, a los demás y a ellos mismos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Bella, Edward comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso al ver al jefe Swan esperando a su hija en la puerta. Bella no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver la expresión de Edward.

-Edward, tranquilo. Seguro solo querrá saludarte. Sabe que no eres un mal chico. Conoce a tu familia- dijo Bella sonriéndole

-Si, pero igual. Es tu padre. No tiene el arma a mano, ¿no?- dijo Edward comenzando a salir lentamente del auto.

-No que yo pueda verla a simple vista. Vamos. Yo te protegeré-dijo Bella sujetando su mano y comenzando a caminar hacia Charlie.

Charlie los miraba con una mirada seria, pero Bella sabía que solo lo hacia para intimidar a Edward.

-Hola papá- dijo Bella mientras le daba un abrazo a su padre.

-Hola princesa- dijo Charlie devolviéndole el gesto y dándole un beso en la frente.

Edward seguía como estatua en el lugar sin saber si saludarlo primero o dejar que lo haga él. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Bella rodó los ojos y decidió dar las presentaciones ella misma.

-Papá el es Edward Cullen, mi prometido. Edward el es mi padre, Charlie Swan- dijo Bella mirándolos a ambos.

-E-es un placer conocerlo señor, dijo Charlie…digo Jefe Swan- dijo Edward nervioso mientras extendía su mano.

Charlie lo miró por unos segundos con una mirada fija y seria. Edward no daba más de los nervios. Podía sentir como su mano comenzaba a sudar. Bella también miraba intrigada a su padre, si no decía algo pronto, temía que Edward se fuera a desmayar ahí mismo. Pero ambos se sorprendieron al ver que Charlie largo una fuerte carcajada y su rostro cambio de serio a una sonrisa.

-Edward, tranquilo. Nada de jefe ni nada de eso. Vamos a ser familia, ¿no es así? Ven aquí- dijo Charlie antes de darle un fuerte abrazo a Edward quien respiraba de alivio, Bella también lo hizo.- Solo llámame Charlie- dijo Charlie dándole un golpe amistoso en su hombro.

-Esta bien…Charlie- dijo Edward recobrándose del abrazo y el golpe.

-Se que debería estar enojado por que me acabo de enterrar que te casarás con mi hija este sábado y sin mi consentimiento. Pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó, que seguramente ya te habrá contado Bella, no podría enojarme. Al contrario. Fue gracias a ti que Bella volvió a Forks. Yo estoy agradecido contigo Edward. Gracias- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa mirando con orgullo.

-No tienen que agradecerme señor. Me pone muy contento saber que ambos están felices ahora- dijo Edward sonriéndole a Bella.

-Conozco a tu familia Edward, se que eres un buen chico. Es por eso que no me siento tan preocupado por su casamiento. Pero igual debo decirte que espero que hagas feliz a mi hija, por que puedo ser un policía, pero cuando se trata de mi hija, no dudes en que te la verás conmigo- dijo Charlie con una mirada seria apuntándolo con el dedo.

Edward al escuchar su tono de voz, tragó seco de los nervios. Sabía que no debía hacer enfadar a Charlie, menos siendo el Jefe del cuartel de policía. Pero lo que sabía era que él no le haría daño a Bella, era lo menos que el quería. –Charlie, te doy mi palabra que no lo haré daño. Bella es muy importante para mí. Todo lo que quiero es hacerla feliz- dijo Edward mirando a Charlie pero pasando su brazo por la cintura de Bella atrayéndola hacia él. Bella al escuchar lo que dijo Edward sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y como sus mejillas se volvían coloradas. Deseaba con todo su corazón que esas palabras fueran de verdad. Su corazón decía que si pero su mente le recordaba que debían seguir actuando frente a los demás.

-Te creo Edward. Se que así será- dijo Charlie mirando a su hija con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, disculpen, no quiero retrasarlos más. Sé que deben irse. Fue un gusto en conocerlo Charlie y seguramente nos veremos pronto o mismo este sábado- dijo Edward todavía algo nervioso saludando a Charlie con un apretón de mano.

-El gusto fue todo mío Edward, nos veremos pronto o mismo en el gran día- dijo Charlie sonriendo devolviéndole el saludo.

-Nos veremos esta noche Bella-dijo Edward antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Quería que el beso fuera distinto, pero con su padre mirándolos, no se quiso arriesgar. Aunque el beso fue en su mejilla, Bella igualmente se sonrojó. Ese era el efecto que producía Edward en ella, cualquier gesto de él ya la hacía sonrojar.

-Nos vemos a la noche en el bar- dijo Bella saludándolo, viéndolo subir a su auto e irse.

-¿Bar?-preguntó Charlie cruzando sus brazos mirándola con sus cejas elevadas.

-Tranquilo, papá. Solo iremos a tomar algo con los hermanos de Edward y unos amigos suyos. Además, ya soy mayor de edad- dijo Bella imitando la postura de Charlie y riendo.

-Si, eso lo veo. Pero aunque sea así, para mi…-comenzó a decir Charlie mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su hija mientras comenzaban a caminar hacía su auto.

-siempre voy a hacer tu princesita- completó Bella mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su padre.

-Así es- dijo Charlie sonriendo dándole un beso en la cabeza a su princesita.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la reserva de La Push. Para Bella el lugar era nuevo y viejo a la vez. Trataba de hacer memoria del lugar, ya que de pequeña ella solía ir con su padre a visitar a los Black y los Clearwater, amigos de él. Bella también recordaba que venía a jugar con los hijos de los amigos de su padre. Recordaba a la hija de Harry Clearwater, Leah, quien tenía su misma edad, luego estaba Seth pero él era 4 años menor, por lo que no estaba mucho con ellos. Luego estaba Jacob, el hijo de Billy quien era solo un año mayor. Bella pensaba que tal vez los vería de nuevo, o tal vez ellos ya se habían ido de la reserva. El auto de su padre se detuvo afuera de una casa roja con bordes blancas y un garaje aparte del mismo color. Esa casa si la recordaba, era la casa Black.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Charlie antes de salir. Bella estaba algo nerviosa, por lo que solo respiró profundo y asintió con la cabeza.

El lugar seguía como lo recordaba. Lo único distinto era el auto frente al garaje junto a 2 motocicletas. Charlie pasó nuevamente su brazo por el hombro de su hija y ambos comenzaron a acercarse a la casa. Al acercarse, Bella pudo escuchar ruido de un motor viniendo del garaje, pero antes que pudiera ver quien estaba ahí, una voz llamó su atención.

-¿Bella?-preguntó un hombre de la misma estatura que su padre, cabelló largo y oscuro quien llevaba un gorro como vaquero. Ella lo recordaba.

-¿Billy?-preguntó Bella algo tímida.

-Bella, ¿eres tú?. No puedo creerlo-dijo Billy Black emocionado mientras la abrazaba. Bella devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza ya que recordaba a Billy como su tío postizo, ya que su padre no tenía hermanos, por lo que Billy para ella era como un tío y lo quería mucho.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Pero como? Tú padre no nos adelantó nada solo que iba a venir hoy con una sorpresa. Nunca pensé que serías tú. No sabes lo que te extrañamos, nunca perdimos las esperanzas de volverte a ver. En especial tu padre- dijo Billy sonriéndole mirando de reojo a Charlie quien también sonreía.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Bella sonriendo también. –Yo también estoy muy feliz de volver a verte Billy-

-Pues entonces vamos a adentro a…-comenzó a decir Billy cuando los tres se sorprendieron al escuchar un ruido de un motor que parecía descompuesto.

-Aggg…maldita máquina…Papá creo que voy a tener que cambiar…-comenzó a decir una voz que salía del garaje.

Bella quedó sorprendida al ver a un joven alto y musculoso, de tez oscura y pelo largo que salía del garaje. Pudo notar que el joven estaba arreglando algo por que llevaba puesto jeans gastados con manchas de aceite y tenia una remera que la estaba usando para secarse el sudor de la frente, dejando expuesto su bien formado pecho. Las mejillas de Bella comenzaron a ponerse coloradas, cuando vio que el joven se había dado cuenta que tenían visitas. Además al verla a Bella, mostro una sonrisa que hizo que ella se sonrojara más. Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, hasta que un carraspeo de garganta los hizo reaccionar.

-Hijo, tenemos visitas. ¿Podrías al menos ponerte la remera?- preguntó Billy mirando con reproche a su hijo.

-Sí, disculpa papá- dijo Jacob riendo mientras se acomodaba su remera de mangas cortas que dejaba marcado sus abdominales.

-Jake ¿recuerdas a esta jovencita?- preguntó Billy acercándolo hacía Bella.

-Emmm…no, pero debería recordar a alguien tan linda como ella-dijo Jake volviendo a sonreír. –Mi nombre es Jacob, pero puedes decirme Jake- dijo Jacob mientras agarraba la mano de Bella y le daba un pequeño beso. Bella seguía sorprendida.

-Jacob, ¿de verdad no recuerdas a mi hija Bella?- dijo Charlie riendo pero a la vez con voz de padre protector.

Jacob al escuchar eso soltó la mano de Bella del asombro. Sus ojos estaban abiertos al igual que su boca.

-¿B-Bella?-preguntó Jake con la voz temblorosa.

-Sí, emm, hola- dijo Bella con voz tímida.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Jake volvió a la realidad. Una gran sonrisa estaba ahora en su rostro. Comenzó a reír de felicidad y volvió a acercarse a Bella pero para darle un fuerte abrazó. Fue tan fuerte su abrazo que la elevó del suelo y la hizo girar. Bella estaba el doble de sorprendida pero igual no pudo evitar reír. Cuando Jake se soltó de ella, Bella puedo notar que su sonrisa no se había ido.

-Bella, no puedo creerlo. Eres tú. Bellsy estas de vuelta- dijo Jake

"Bellsy" Bella recordaba ese apodo. Recordaba como Jake la llamaba así para molestarla ya que ella lo llamaba Jakey. Varios recuerdos volvían a su mente, del pequeño niño con el que jugaba a la mancha, a la escondida, con el que jugaba a la pelota, aunque su madre le decía que no era algo que una niña debía jugar. Su última imagen de Jake era de un niño pequeño con pelo largo, una imagen totalmente distinta a la que ella estaba viendo en ese momento, aunque el pelo no había cambiado.

-Estoy de vuelta Jakey- dijo Bella riendo.-Veo que haz crecido y en más de una faceta- dijo Bella tocando uno de los brazos de Jake.

-Tú también haz cambiado. Pero aun sigues siendo algo enana- dijo Jake acercándose a ella para demostrarle quien era más alto. Ambos rieron al recordar como se molestaban ellos con respecto a su altura.

-Bueno veo que tienen varias cosas para recordar. Por que ustedes no van al garaje a recordar viejos tiempos, mientras Charlie y yo entramos a la casa y así él me pondrá al tanto de todo- dijo Billy al ver a los dos tan contentos.

-Me parece bien. Vamos te mostraré en lo que estoy trabajando- dijo Jake comenzando a caminar hacia el garaje.

El garaje estaba como lo recordaba, aunque ahora parecía más chico comparado a como lo veía cuando era pequeña. Había varias herramientas y varias piezas de motocicletas por el piso.

-¿Eres mecánico?- preguntó Bella sentándose en una silla.

-Pues, sí. Tengo un taller en Forks. Bueno en realidad no es solo mío el taller, soy uno de los socios, lo arme con varios compañeros de aquí en la reserva-dijo Jake sacando dos latas de gaseosa de una pequeña nevera. Luego le entregó una a Bella y acercó otra silla para sentarse cerca de ella.

-Recuerdo que siempre te gustaba venir aquí a ayudar a tu padre cuando tenía que arreglar su auto. Tú hasta tenías una pequeña caja con herramientas que te había regalado tu padre. Siempre decías que querías hacer algo así cuando crecieras. Al parecer lo haz logrado- dijo Bella sonriendo

-Sí, la verdad si. Me gradué aquí y de alguna forma sabía que quería hacer esto, seguir algo que de verdad me gustara. También no podía dejar a mi padre solo. Mi hermana Rebecca se graduó y se casó, ahora vive en Hawai con su familia. Rachel se fue a estudiar a Standford, se graduó y ahora trabaja en Nueva York. Así que solo quedamos mi padre y yo aquí- dijo Jake suspirando luego de tomar un trago de su bebida.

-Me parece muy noble de tu parte de haberte quedado con Billy, pero lo mejor es que seguiste algo que te gustara- dijo Bella sonriéndole.

-Discúlpame Bella, yo hablando de mí primero. Tú eres la que debe decirme de tu vida. Desapareciste. Cuéntame, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estabas bien? ¿Que haces de tu vida? ¿Te casaste?- comenzó a preguntar Jake apresurado.

-Emm…wuaw muchas preguntas a la vez- dijo Bella riendo- Bueno, es largo todo, pero resumiendo, mi madre fue la que me llevó lejos de aquí. Me llevó a Florida. Ahí ella comenzó a formar una nueva familia con otro hombre, sin importarle mi sufrimiento por haberme alejado de aquí, de mi padre. Pero luego ella comenzó a llenarme la cabeza de mentiras contra él, tan feas que termine odiando y negando a mi padre. Al estar tantos años viviendo así, me convertí en una persona totalmente diferente a como era Jake. Fría, controladora, arrogante, prepotente y peor, sin amigos. Cuando me gradué de la secundaría, conseguí entrar en la universidad de Nueva York, por lo que me pude alejar de mi madre. Luego al graduarme de ahí conseguí una pasantía en la editorial "Meyer´s" y bueno luego de algunos años me convertí en la jefa de editorial-

-Wuaw Bella nunca pensé que eso te había pasado. No sabes lo tristes que estábamos cuando desapareciste. Mi papá me decía que te habías ido de vacaciones para que no sufriera pero mucho no pudo ocultármelo cuando ya veía que te habías ido por mucho tiempo. Fue cuando ya era un poco más grande que pudo decirme la verdad. Siempre mantuve la esperanza de que algún día volvería a verte Bellsy- dijo Jake poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-Agg…sabes algo que si recuerdo era que me molestaba que me dijeras así JAKEY- dijo Bella riendo.

-Vamos sabes que te lo digo por que eres muy especial para mi Bellsy- dijo Jake abrazándola. Bella no puedo evitar reír más fuerte, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz de alguien que se encontraba en la entrada al garaje.

-¿Jake?-preguntó una chica alta de tez oscura y pelo morocho corto lacio hasta los hombros.

-Leah, hola. Pasa. ¿A quien no sabes quien vino de visita?- dijo Jake levantándose para acercarse a Leah y empujarla para que se acercara a Bella.

Ambas chicas se quedaron viéndose por un rato intentando recordarse. Leah no podía recordar quien era esa chica, pero no fue hasta que Bella puso su pelo tras su oreja como señal de nervios que logró recordar a la pequeña que había sido su amiga cercana de la infancia.

-Bella, ¿eres tú?- preguntó Leah con una gran sonrisa.

-Leah- dijo Bella sonriendo también antes de darle un gran abrazo.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Jake las miraba enternecido, pero no pudo aguantar mucho y también se unió al abrazo. Los tres amigos se habían reencontrado. Cuando se separaron las sonrisas aun estaban presentes.

-Bella, no sabes cuanto desee volverte a ver amiga. 20 años es mucho tiempo- dijo Leah riendo.

-Lo sé. Fue muy difícil para mí también- dijo Bella algo triste.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Leah preocupada al ver el rostro triste de su amiga.

-Por que no nos sentamos y así Bella te puede contar. Creo que es mucha emoción para ti Leah, debes estar tranquila- dijo Jake con un tono preocupado acercándole una silla a Leah.

Leah se sentó rondando los ojos con aire de molestia. Bella estaba algo confundida sobre la interacción de sus amigos con el otro, pero tenía una pequeña idea de que podía ser.

-¿Pasa algo entre ustedes?- preguntó Bella sonriendo elevando las cejas.

Tanto Leah como Jake, quienes estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, se miraron rápido y ambos sonrieron avergonzados.

-Bueno…veras Bella…Jake y yo estamos juntos- dijo Leah con un tono colorado en sus mejillas, sujetando la mano de Jake.

-¿Juntos como novios…o…?- comenzó a preguntar Bella.

-Bueno…fuimos novios por tres años antes de….casarnos- dijo Jake con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Bella quedo en silencio por unos segundos, de la sorpresa. Un recuerdo en especial la hizo sonreír. Cuando ellos tenían 6 años estaban jugando a la casita. Jake refunfuñaba porque no quería jugar a eso ya que era de niñas, y menos tener que hacer de esposo de alguna. Tanto Leah como ella le insistía que tenía que jugar ya que en el futuro el iba a ser el esposo de alguna de ellas. Y lo más gracioso era que muchas veces cuando jugaban Jake hacia del esposo de Leah y Bella era su amiga que los venía a visitar. Además para que Bella sea parte de su familia, Leah siempre decía que ella iba a ser la madrina de su bebe. Quien iba a decir que lo del casamiento se iba a volver realidad.

-Bella, ¿de que te ríes?- preguntó Jake riendo ante la reacción de su amiga quien comenzó a reírse de repente.

-Disculpen, es que recordé algo de nuestra infancia. Cuando nosotros jugábamos a la casita y tú Jake no querías jugar y nosotras te decíamos que debías practicar para cuando te casaras con alguna de nosotras. Recuerdo también que Leah siempre terminaba haciendo de tu esposa. Lo que son los giros del destino, nuestro juego se volvió realidad.-dijo Bella sonriendo.

Al escuchar esto, tanto Leah como Jake también rieron. Bella tenía razón, el destino te sorprende.

-Tienes razón. Recuerdo que te quejabas mucho. Siempre hacias del esposo quejoso. Criticabas lo que te hacía de comer- dijo Leah cruzando los brazos mirándolo haciéndose la enojada.

-Lo que tú me dabas estaba hecho de plastilina, ¿Cómo querías que lo comiera?- dijo Jake riendo.

-A veces te traía galletas caseras- dijo Leah con voz aguda.

-Las hacía tu madre. Ella si sabe cocinar.-dijo Jake

-¿Te estas quejando de mi forma de cocinar de ahora Jacob Black?- dijo Leah elevando un poco la voz poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-No, mi amor. Tu cocina es espléndida. No me quejo- dijo Jake dándole un beso en su mejilla, tratando que su esposa se tranquilizara, aunque tuviera que mentir un poco. Todos sabían que la comida hecha por Sue Clearwater era deliciosa. Por suerte Leah había heredado algo del manejo en la cocina de su madre, pero no llegaba a igualarla.

Bella al ver esa escena de esposos no pudo evitar volver a reír. Como los había extrañado. Aunque Bella no lo dijera, ella sí había pensado en ellos antes. Siempre pensaba en que había sido de sus vidas. Pero sabía que no podía contactarse con ellos por que sabía que ellos tenían más contacto con su padre y era algo que ella no quería. Pero ahora que los tenía frente suyo no quería separarse, quería volver a tener esos momentos divertidos con ellos, sin importar que ya eran adultos y no podían jugar lo que jugaban antes, pero solo pasar el tiempo juntos.

-Bueno Bella, ahora que ya estamos sentados- dijo Leah mirando a Jake- ¿me puedes contar que fue de ti todos estos años?-

Bella asintió con la cabeza, respiró hondo y volvió a contarle a Leah lo que le había contado a Jake hace algunos minutos atrás.

Al terminar Leah estaba con el rostro sorprendido y con su mano sobre la de Bella.

-Bella, no…no puedo creer que tu madre haya podido hacer eso. Es terriblemente cruel. Yo nunca le haría eso a mi hijo- dijo Leah triste apoyando su mano en su vientre.

Bella al verla hacer esto y al escuchar lo que había dicho su amiga, supo que sus ideas sobre el gesto de hace poco de Jake eran correctas.

-Leah…tu… ¿estas embarazada?- preguntó sonriendo Bella.

Leah se sorprendió ante la pregunta ya que no entendía como Bella se había enterado. Pero luego vio donde estaba su mano y supo que había sido ella misma.

-S-si Bella, estoy embarazada- dijo Leah con una gran sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso Bella se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su amiga y luego a Jake.

-No puedo creerlo. Ayy que emoción. ¿De cuanto estas?- preguntó Bella casi saltando de la emoción.

-Un mes- dijo Leah también emocionada.

-Hay los felicito- dijo Bella abrazando fuerte a Leah quien se había levantado también.

-Ey…tranquilas…cuidado con Jake Jr- dijo Jake mirándolas preocupado.

-¿Jake Jr?- preguntaron las dos amigas separándose de su abrazo y mirándolo con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jake confundido.

-Hombres- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo haciéndolas reír.

-Bueno pero espera, hay algo que no entiendo. Si tú terminaste odiado a tu padre, ¿Cómo volviste a Forks?- preguntó Leah volviendo a sentarse ante la insistencia de su protector esposo.

-Bueno, lo que pasó es que mi prometido…- comenzó a decir Bella tranquila sin darse cuenta que había dicho "prometido" con normalidad, sin ponerse nerviosa al llamarlo a Edward así.

-¡¿Prometido?- gritaron sorprendidos Jake y Leah.

-Ehh…sí- dijo Bella ahora si nerviosa al darse cuenta lo que había dicho y también al darse cuenta de lo lindo que sonaba. –Él es de aquí, por lo que vinimos para que yo conozca a su familia. No podía negarme. Bueno lo que paso fue que el conoció a mi padre en uno de sus días oscuros, seguro que ustedes conocían de eso, ¿no?- pregunto Bella con voz triste al mencionar eso. Tanto Jake como Leah asintieron con la cabeza también con el rostro triste al recordar lo que sus padres les contaban sobre Charlie en esos días. –Bueno, él averiguó que era mi padre. Él conocía sobre lo que me había pasado. Y bueno él fue el que hizo que mi padre y yo habláramos y conozcamos la verdad de lo que pasó. Le debo mucho- dijo Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Se nota que es un chico excepcional y que lo amas mucho- dijo Leah viendo lo feliz que estaba Bella al hablar de él.

Bella al escuchar la palabra "amor" se sonrojó más. Eso era algo que sentía pero también que quería negar para no complicar más las cosas.

-¿Y cuando se van a casar?- preguntó Leah emocionada.

-Ehh…bueno…este sábado- dijo Bella en voz baja.

-¿Este sábado?- gritaron de nuevo sorprendidos los dos.

Bella sabía que si los invitaba estaría llenando más la bolsa de mentiras y problemas para después, pero ellos eran sus amigos. Y si tuviera un casamiento, aunque no fuera tan real como a ella le gustaría, ella quería tener a sus amigos presentes. A sus amigos, que si no fuera por la culpa de su madre, los hubiera tenido esos últimos 20 años en su vida.

-Sí, va a ser una ceremonia pequeña. En la casa de los Cullen-

-Alto ahí… ¿dijiste Cullen?... ¿como en "Edward Cullen"?- preguntó Jake elevando la voz con cara de enojo.

-Jake ya olvídate de eso, por favor- dijo Leah tratando de calmar a su esposo.

-Si, mi prometido es Edward Cullen, ¿Por qué te pones así Jake?- dijo Bella confundida ante la reacción de su amigo.

-Nada…no puedo creer que te vayas a casar con Edward pomposo Cullen- dijo Jake riendo, aunque seguía enojado.

-¿Pomposo?- preguntó Bella.

-Bella, déjalo. Él sigue sin madurar en algunas cosas- dijo Leah mirando en una forma de reproche a su esposo.- Es en realidad una rivalidad de secundaria. Cuando nuestra escuela competía con la secundaria de Forks, muchas veces nuestro equipo perdía. Jake era nuestro jugador estrella, mientras que en el otro equipo era…-

-Edward- completó Bella entendiendo el enojo de Jake, el chico era muy orgulloso.

-Exacto. Jake no le gusta perder, en especial en su deporte. No sabes cuantas veces Jake quiso armar una pelea con Edward, por que decía que el juego había estado arreglado y que su equipo merecía ganar. Siempre decía algo como que por que los Cullen tenían plata le regalaban el juego o algo así- explicó Leah.

-Y era así. Ese arrogante de Edward los tenía a todos comprados. No podían admitir la derrota ante un equipo de la reserva.- dijo Jake levantándose enojado.

-Jake ya déjalo. Eras un gran jugador. Aun lo eres. Deja ya eso en el pasado. Mira todo lo que tienes ahora. Tienes tu propio taller que es excelente y el mejor de la región. Tienes una esposa que te ama mucho- dijo Leah acercándose a él y poniendo ambas manos en su rostro para que la mirara- y además…a un pequeño Jake Jr en camino- dijo Leah sonriendo sabiendo que eso lo tranquilizaría. Y lo hizo, Jake cambio su expresión y le sonrió a su esposa antes de darle un dulce beso y acercándola a él con cuidado.

-Te amo. Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Y sé que ahora con Jake Jr- dijo Jake riendo poniendo su mano en el vientre de Leah- Nuestras vidas van a ser el triple de felices- Leah sonrió ante estas palabras y volvió a unir sus labios con el hombre que orgullosamente llamaba su esposo y padre de su hijo o hija.

Bella miraba enternecida esa escena. No podía creer lo felices que eran sus amigos. Les deseaba toda la felicidad. Aunque ella en el fondo, deseaba que eso le pasara a ella. Que ellos pudieran ser ella y Edward en el futuro, pero eso sería solo un sueño.

-Bella disculpa, no te dejamos terminar de contarnos- dijo Leah volviendo a sentarse con un color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Esta bien. Me pone muy feliz verlos así- dijo Bella sonriendo. –Bueno, como les decía, va a ser una pequeña ceremonia en la casa de los Cullen. Se que les parecerá raro esto, no fue que fue mi intención no avisarles antes. Bueno en realidad todo esto del casamiento fue repentino…y bueno…lo de Forks también fue una sorpresa…y bueno yo…- comenzó a decir Bella nerviosa.

-Bella, tranquila. Creo entender. Tú pasaste 20 años odiando este lugar y no te culpo. Seguro tu madre dijo cosas horribles para que odiaras a tu padre y entiendo que fue por eso que no quisiste saber nada con este lugar. Te debió sorprender mucho saber que tu prometido era de aquí, y debió ser muy difícil volver. Pero ya no te preocupes ya todo cambió. No tienes por que disculparte.- dijo Leah sujetando su mano. Bella la miró agradeciéndole sus palabras, era exacto como se sentía.

-Bueno es por eso que quisiera invitarlos, a la ceremonia. Sus padres también pueden venir- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Yo estaría encantada- dijo Leah sonriendo.

-¿Jake?- pregunto Bella poniendo carita triste tratando de convencerlo.

-Agg…esta bien. Iré también con gusto- dijo Jake poniendo una sonrisa. Bella ya estaba festejando cuando Jake la señalo con cara seria-…pero tendré una charla con él antes-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella sorprendida.

-¿Recuerdas que te decía yo cuando éramos pequeños? Yo sería tu hermano mayor siempre. Y es mi deber como tal, decirle algunas palabras al hombre que se casará contigo- dijo Jake acercándose a Bella pasando su brazo por sus hombros.

-Jake, no sabes cuanto los extrañé- dijo Bella abrazándolo a él y también a Leah quien se había acercado a ellos.

-Los tres mosqueteros juntos otra vez- dijo Leah riendo

-Bueno, ahora somos cuatro mosqueteros- dijo Bella señalando con su mirada el vientre de su amiga.

-Haha si bueno, ya tenemos a D´Artagnan. El grupo completo-

-¿Qué les parece salir hoy en la noche? Edward y sus hermanos van a estar en el bar en Port Ángeles para celebrar mi cumple…- comenzó a decir Bella alegremente.

-¡TU CUMPLEAÑOS!- gritaron Jake y Leah.

-Bella discúlpanos, como pudimos olvidarnos. Felicitaciones.-dijo Leah abrazándola.

-Ay chicos, recién volvemos a vernos luego de 20 años, no se disculpen. Vamos, basta de lamentos. Hoy definitivamente es un cumpleaños diferente y a resultado ser el más especial de todos y me gustaría mucho terminarlo festejándolo con ustedes, mis amigos, mis mosqueteros- dijo Bella sonriéndoles.

-Claro que sí- dijo Jake uniendo más el abrazo.

* * *

-Alice, vamos, apúrate. Vamos a llegar tarde. Bella ya debe estar esperándonos- gritó Edward al pie de las escaleras llamando a su hermana que aun se estaba arreglando para salir.

-Cálmate Edward, estamos bien de tiempo. Ya sabes como es Alice. Por suerte le avisaste 2 horas antes para que se fuera a cambiar sino no llegaríamos haha. Dijo Rosalie acercándose a Edward.

-Vamos, linda. Lo que Edward, esta es ansioso por volver a ver a Bella, ¿o no hermanito?- dijo Emmett riendo dándole un golpe en el hombro a su hermano.

-Emmett cállate. Alice, sino bajas ya nos vamos sin ti- dijo Edward ansioso, ya que Emmett había estado en lo correcto, estaba con muchas ganas de volver a ver a Bella.

-Ya voy, aggg si que eres impaciente Edward- dijo Alice terminando de ponerse unas pulseras mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos listos. Se subieron en el Volvo de Edward y en el Rover de Emmett y se dirigieron al bar donde se encontrarían con Bella y con Ángela y su esposo. Cuando entraron Edward se apuró a revisar el lugar con la mirada para ver si encontraba a Bella, pero no logró verla. Pero al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba giró rápido su cabeza para ver quien era. En una mesa alejada de la puerta y contra la pared, estaba Ángela, levantando su mano para llamar su atención. Edward al verla, levantó su mano para saludarla y les avisó a los demás para que fueran para allí. Al llegar se saludaron y se presentaron, ya que ni Rosalie ni Jasper la conocían a ella y a Ben. Emmett y Alice si la recordaban y además ya la habían visto por el pueblo. Enseguida ya todos estaban hablando amigablemente como viejos amigos, todos menos Edward, quien seguía con su mirada fija en al puerta.

-Edward, cálmate. Ya llegará- dijo Alice al ver la mirada de su hermano.- ¿Por qué no vas a la barra y nos pides unas bebidas? Con esta gente no se si la camarera nos vea-

Edward suspiró y asintió y se dirigió hacia la barra. Cuando ya había terminado de pedir las bebidas para todos y pedirle que las alcanzara a la mesa, Edward comenzó a caminar a la mesa, cuando unas manos le taparon los ojos haciendo que se detuviera. Con el ruido de la gente no pudo distinguir bien quien era, solo tenía la esperanza de que fuera solo una persona especial. Por los que sostuvo las manos y se giró para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

-¿Tanya?-

-Hola, Edward- dijo la joven con una sonrisa antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo por su cuello.

Edward estaba sorprendido de verla allí que no reaccionó a la cercanía de Tanya. Pero lo que tampoco notó fue a Bella entrar al bar con una sonrisa ya que estaba ansiosa por verlo, pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver a su supuesto prometido, abrazado muy cerca de una chica alta, rubia quien llevaba una blusa corta al igual que su pollera.

Bella estaba sorprendida al ver eso, pero también sorprendida por lo que estaba sintiendo, algo que nunca pensó sentir, algo dentro suyo que le decía que vaya hacia allí y los separara, algo que ella no quería nombrar pero que claramente no era solo enojo….sino también celos.

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Perdonen de nuevo por la tardanza, pero no se pueden quejar que volví y les escribí un capitulo bien largo…(24 hojas de Word ^^).**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE^^!**

**¿Qué les pareció el festejo de cumpleaños de los Cullen?**

**¿El regalo de Edward?¿La melodía?**

**¿El reencuentro con sus amigos? ¿La pareja Jake-Leah?**

**¿La aparición de Tanya?**

**Muchas cosas para que dejen en los reviews al igual de su opinión sobre la historia.=)**

**Bueno cada vez falta menos para el "casamiento"…. ¿que pasará? ¿Seguiré con el mismo final como la peli? …..o…. ¿Haré cambios y lo haré diferente?...mmm…chan chan channn…suspenso…habrá sorpresas ;)**

**Les prometo que el próximo capitulo será pronto, ya que como les dije que estoy de vacaciones y tengo muchas ganas de actualizar mis historias^^**

**Pero POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, ETC^^!**

**Saludos!**

**Eclipse solar=)**


	15. Pelea por su corazón

**A/N: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama de esta historia.**

**VOLVIII! Ya termine de cursar mi primer año de la facultad^^ así que ya tengo más tiempo para poder escribir^^! **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE AGREGARON MI HISTORIA A FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS^^! **

**También gracias a ****NessyLitleCullen, Kaaamy, perl rose swan, Strangeeers y ****Angie Cullen Hale**** por sus hermosos reviews^^! Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Espero que este también les guste!**

**También quiero agradecer a ****Florence15**** por sus grandiosos reviews y por ser una fiel lectora de mi historia desde el principio^^! Muchas gracias amiga!**

**También gracias a los reviews anónimos que me pidieron que actualizara pronto^^**

**Por favor recuerden dejar algún review, aunque sea algunas palabras, para ver que les pareció^^!**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_-¿Tanya?-_

_-Hola, Edward- dijo la joven con una sonrisa antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo por su cuello._

_Edward estaba sorprendido de verla allí que no reaccionó a la cercanía de Tanya. Pero lo que tampoco notó fue a Bella entrar al bar con una sonrisa ya que estaba ansiosa por verlo, pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver a su supuesto prometido, abrazado muy cerca de una chica alta, rubia quien llevaba una blusa corta al igual que su pollera._

_Bella estaba sorprendida al ver eso, pero también sorprendida por lo que estaba sintiendo, algo que nunca pensó sentir, algo dentro suyo que le decía que vaya hacia allí y los separara, algo que ella no quería nombrar pero que claramente no era solo enojo….sino también celos._

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Pelea por su corazón**

-Bella ¿estas bien?- preguntó Jacob al notar que Bella se había quedado dura con una expresión seria en el rostro. Jake al ver que Bella tal vez no lo había escuchado fijo su vista en lo que su amiga se había quedado viendo y al segundo comprendió todo.

-Típico de Edward Cullen- dijo Jake cerca del oído de Bella.

-¿Ese es Edward?- preguntó Leah mirando también sorprendida.

-Les dije que no había cambiado- dijo Jake

-Jake, cállate- dijo Leah dándole un suave golpe en el pecho. –Bella, seguro solo se están saludando como amigos- dijo Leah tratando de pensar algo para que su amiga no pensara mal, pero hasta ella misma estaba empezando a creer en las palabras de su esposo.

Bella los seguía viendo, intentando alejar los pensamientos que se le venían a la cabeza, los pensamientos que le decían que esa chica tal vez era algo más que solo una amiga por como estaba con Edward. Por suerte, una voz gritando su nombre la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Bella!-

Bella reconoció esa voz por lo que giró rápido su cabeza tratando de encontrarla. No tardó mucho en ver a Alice prácticamente saltando en su asiento, levantando su brazo para llamar su atención. Bella al verla también levanto su mano para saludarla.

-Bueno al parecer están todos los Cullen acá- dijo Jake mirando con algo de bronca hacia donde estaban los hermanos de Edward.

-Jake por favor prométeme que te comportarás. Ellos no son como tú dijiste. Por favor por mí, ¿si?- dijo Bella mirando a Jake.

-Está bien, me comportaré- dijo Jake resignándose al ver la cara de pena que Bella le había puesto.-Bueno, que esperamos, que comience la celebración de cumpleaños- dijo Jake riendo pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Leah y de Bella y comenzando a caminar hacia la mesa donde los esperaban. Bella y Leah al ver el cambio de humor de Jake no pudieron evitar reírse y tomarse de la mano que había en sus hombros.

Edward seguía sorprendido por la aparición de Tanya. No pensaba verla hasta el sábado, aunque en el fondo deseaba que por alguna razón no pudiera asistir. Cuando estaba por apartar a Tanya, la voz de su hermana lo hizo mirar hacia la entrada. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al verla. Rápidamente, apartó a Tanya y comenzó a acercarse a donde estaba Bella, pero se detuvo al ver como un joven junto a ella ponía su brazo sobre su hombro y ambos, junto a otra chica, comenzaban a caminar hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los demás.

-Edward, ¿Qué te pasa? No me saludaste apropiadamente ¿Te sorprendí mucho?- dijo Tanya colgándose del brazo de Edward.

-¿Aja?..-dijo Edward aun mirando para donde estaba Bella, sin prestarle atención.

-Edward, te estoy hablando- dijo Tanya poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de Edward para que la mirara a ella.

-¿Eh?...Ah…eh…si Tanya, realmente me sorprendiste… ¿Qué haces aquí?...digo…Se suponía que llegarías con tu familia para el sábado- dijo Edward mirándola todavía incrédulo.

-Bueno, lo que pasó fue que yo estaba de viaje y mis padres me llamaron y me contaron la hermosa noticia- dijo Tanya disimulando su cara de disgusto –Y como regresaba en estos días no iba a poder hacer a tiempo entre volver a casa y después viajar aquí. Así que hablé con Esme para ver si podía venir antes y bueno aquí estoy- dijo volviéndolo a abrazar.

-Bueno…Tanya…esta bien - dijo Edward tratando de sonar convincente, aunque la verdad no le gustaba para nada tenerla tan cerca.-Creo que debemos ir para donde están los demás-dijo Edward apartándola tratando de poner una sonrisa. Tanya asintió con la cabeza pero no se apartó mucho de él.

Bella, Leah y Jake ya habían llegado a la mesa ocupada por los Cullen, pero había alguien más ahí a quien Bella no conocía. Era un joven de ojos claros y cabello castaño, no muy musculoso pero algo alto.

-Bella al fin llegas. Ya nos estábamos preguntando donde estabas- dijo Alice haciendo un lugar para que se sentaran. –Pero… ¿ustedes de donde se conocen? –preguntó mirando curiosamente a las personas que acompañaban a Bella.

Bella estaba nerviosa pero por suerte tenia su coartada ya hecha. Bella ya le había explicado a Jake y a Leah que Charlie iba a ir a la boda como su "tío" y bueno que ellos estaban invitados como los hijos de los mejores amigos de su "tío" así que solo tenía que hacer las presentaciones.

-Jake es el hijo de un buen amigo de mi tío y Leah es su esposa. Como los conocí hoy…y bueno como íbamos a salir a celebrar mi cumpleaños quise invitarlos- dijo Bella nerviosa poniendo una sonrisa.

-¿Ustedes están casados?- grito Alice brincando de alegría. –Awww, que lindo…uh…perdonen nuestros modales, por favor siéntense- dijo Alice haciendo lugar para que todos entraran. -¿También esperan un bebé?-

Tanto Jake como Bella y Leah se sorprendieron ante su pregunta.-S-si… ¿cómo supiste?- preguntó Leah asombrada.

-Intuición- dijo Alice sonriendo- Además vi como te cuidó Jake cuando te sentaste- dijo haciendo que Jake se sonrojara. –Me imagino entonces que ustedes también vendrán al casamiento el sábado, no es así?-

-Si, ellos son las personas que quería agregar además de Billy el padre de Jake y los padres de Leah más su hermano- dijo Bella rápidamente.

-Wow…al parecer la lista de invitados del lado de Bella creció de repente- dijo Emmet riéndose.

-A mí me parece bien. Pero Bella, ¿no dijiste además que tenías una amiga aquí?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Emm… si, en realidad esa chica es…Leah. Si, lo que pasa es que yo la conocí en Florida, cuando éramos chicas y fue una gran sorpresa que nos volvamos a encontrar y que además esta casada con Jake quien es el hijo del buen amigo de mi tío a quien también encontré aquí- dijo Bella rápidamente intentando sonar convincente.

-Vaya…que pequeño que es el mundo…bueno en este caso Forks- dijo Emmet de nuevo haciendo reír a todos.

Bella rió también pero seguía nerviosa, pero agradeció que hubiera podido crear una historia en el momento. Fue cuando ya estuvo más tranquila que Bella se había dado cuenta que aun no sabía quien era el muchacho que se encontraba junto a Jasper.

-Disculpa, no nos hemos presentado- dijo Bella extendiendo su mano hacia él.

-No, por favor, discúlpame a mí. Soy Ben, un amigo de la escuela de Edward- dijo Ben estrechando su mano- Feliz cumpleaños y felicitaciones por el compromiso- dijo él sonriendo amablemente.

-Gracias- dijo Bella

-También vino mi esposa Ángela. Ella también era compañera de Edward. En este momento está en el baño, ya debe de volver-

_¿Ángela? _Ese nombre le sonaba mucho a Bella. Volviendo a su infancia, Bella recordaba tener una gran amiga llamada así. Siempre iba a jugar a su casa y además pasaba mucho tiempo con ella ya que su padre cada vez que tenía una pelea con Renee intentaba sacar a Bella de la casa para que no escuchara nada y la llevaba a la casa de su amiguita para que se distrajera. Bella se quedó pensando si podía ser la misma Ángela pero pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz molesta.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Bella-

Bella volvió a sentir ese enojo dentro suyo al ver a Edward frente de ella con esa chica colgada de su brazo. Edward intentaba soltarse pero le era imposible aunque también tenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro al ver a Jacob Black junto a Bella.

-Tanya ¿qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Alice con una voz sería. Bella se sorprendió al notar el tono de voz que había puesto y más al ver que Jasper había puesto su brazo por la cintura de su novia como intentando evitar que ella se abalanzara sobre Tanya.

-Bueno, como le dije a Eddie, estaba de viaje y si volvía directo a casa no llegaba para el sábado, así que hable con tu mamá y me dejó venir antes. ¿No es genial?- dijo Tanya con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba más a Edward quien tenía una cara de fastidio ya que Tanya, no solo se había pegado más a él sino también lo había llamado por el apodo que no le gustaba "Eddie".

-Que bueno, Tanya- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa forzada.

Bella pudo notar que tanto a Rosalie como Alice no le caía bien Tanya y eso la alegraba pero igual sentía curiosidad de por que esa actitud hacia ella.

-Hola Black, tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo Edward mirándolo con una expresión seria.

-Hola Cullen, lo mismo digo- dijo Jacob con la misma expresión, aunque Bella pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa como si estuviera desafiando a Edward.

-Bueno parece que no hay lugar para nosotros en esta mesa- dijo Tanya que una voz molesta.

-Bueno como veras Tanya no esperábamos verte- dijo Alice con una sonrisa –digo verte tan pronto-

-No importa, Eddie y yo podemos sentarnos en otra mesa- dijo Tanya abrazando más fuerte a Edward.

-No!- dijo Bella mirando con odio a Tanya, pero al ver todas las miradas de asombro puesta en ella, en especial la de Edward quien empezaba a sonreír a ver su reacción, intentó simular su celos. –Digo, que no hay necesidad que se vayan a otra mesa, podemos arrimarnos un poco aquí-

-O porque mejor aun no vamos hacia la mesa de billar, podemos jugar en parejas. ¿Qué dices Edward? ¿Un partido como en los viejos tiempo?- dijo Jake con una sonrisa y un tono desafiante.

-Si a los viejos tiempos te refieres a que te gane Black, trato hecho- dijo Edward de la misma manera.

Leah pudo notar que podrían haber problemas –Bueno entonces juguemos de aparejas- dijo Leah levantándose y sujetando el brazo de Jake.

-Bueno Jasper y yo jugaremos juntos ya que Rose y Alice no les gusta jugar, aunque tantas veces hemos intentado convencerlas- dijo Emmett levantándose también al igual que Jasper.

-¿Ben?- preguntó Alice

-Yo esperaré a Ángela-

-¿Bella?-Edward mirándola con una mirada suplicante.

-Eh…yo no se jugar- dijo ella con voz tímida.

-Yo puedo enseñarte- dijo Edward llendo hacia ella. Bella al verlo acercarse se alegró y le sonrió.

-Deja Edward. Yo jugaré contigo, como lo hacíamos antes ¿recuerdas? Éramos la pareja invencible en esto- dijo Tanya apoyándose en su hombro mientras le lanzaba una mirada y una sonrisa burlona a Bella.

Bella al escucharla hablar de Edward y ella hizo que cambiara su expresión y su humor.

-Tanya tiene razón. Vayan, jueguen los dos. No quiero molestarlos- dijo Bella evitando la mirada de Edward.

-¿Seguro Bella?- le preguntó Alice mirándola sorprendida.

-Si, vayan yo…yo tengo que ir al baño...disculpen- dijo Bella rápido mientras se levantaba de la mesa, seguida por la mirada triste de Edward.

Bella se sentía rara. Nunca había sentido celos por nadie. Pero al ver a esa Tanya colgada del brazo de su Edward hizo que sintiera muchas ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y arrancarle todos sus teñidos pelos. Bella iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no notó a una chica, quien estaba hablando por celular, saliendo del sanitario. Ambas estaban tan distraídas que terminaron chocándose.

-Discúlpame no te vi. ¿Estas bien?- preguntó la joven preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes fue mi culpa también, venía algo distraída- dijo Bella

-Me alegro. Bueno, discúlpame de nuevo. Que estén bien. Adiós- dijo la joven sonriéndole y llendose aprisa.

Bella la saludo pero se quedó mirándola alejarse. Había algo en esa chica que a Bella le había parecido conocida, pero no recordaba de donde. Pero luego de unos segundos decidió olvidarse de eso, ya que creía que todo esto de Tanya la estaba haciendo ver cosas. Bella se apresuró a entrar al sanitario y se aseguró de que estuviera todo vació antes de largar toda su bronca en un grito, que esperó que no lo hayan escuchado los demás.

-AL FIN!- grito Alice detrás de Bella, lanzando sus manos al aire.

Bella no se había percatado que Alice y Rosalie la habían seguido.

-Alice, me asustaste- dijo Bella con una mano en su pecho tratando de tranquilizarse luego de haber escuchado el grito de Alice.

-Hay Bella. Ya nos tenías preocupadas de que no reaccionaras así. Tuviste que haberlo hecho allá afuera en vez de aquí- dijo Alice poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que tuviste que haberle gritado a Tanya. Si yo hubiera sido tú y esa tipa estuviera colgada del brazo de mi prometido, ya estaría de una patada de vuelta a Alaska- dijo Rosalie cruzando los brazos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si lo sé. ¿Me podrían decir quien es ella y por qué no les cae bien?- preguntó Bella apoyándose contra el lavamanos.

-Tanya es una de las hijas de los mejores amigos de mis padres: los Denali. Desde chicos siempre pasábamos los veranos juntos. Cuando entramos al primer año de secundaria, Los Denali se mudaron a Forks y las chicas entraron a nuestra escuela. Yo estaba en el mismo curso que Kate, Irina estaba en el mismo año que Rose y Emmett y Tanya en el de Edward. Eran amigos pero Edward comenzó a enamorarse de ella, aunque no me preguntes por que, es decir era buena chica antes pero luego comenzó a creerse la gran cosa. Entró al equipo de porristas y su ego creció enormemente, se creía la reina. Edward no era deportista ni nada al comienzo. Era algo tímido. Siempre estaba en la sala de música practicando con el piano. Siempre intentaba acercarse a ella, pero ella lo ignoraba. Edward estaba dispuesto a todo por estar con ella y comenzó a entrenar, dejó de lado el piano e hizo todo lo posible para entrar al equipo de futbol. Él pensaba que si era deportista Tanya se fijaría en él. En el último año, luego que Emmett se graduara, llegó a ser capitán del equipo. Tanya era la capitana de las porristas. Fue entonces que "sorprendentemente" Tanya comenzó a acercarse a Edward. Él estaba feliz, pero era obvio que ella lo hacia solo por la popularidad. Enseguida comenzaron a salir, lo llevaba a todas partes que ella quería, lo manejaba a su manera. Era su títere. Edward pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de él, por quien era él pero solo era por quien era en la escuela. Yo podía notar, bueno todos en la familia notábamos el cambio en él. Era alguien tan distinto. Ya no tocaba el piano como antes, casi no estaba en casa o se lo pasaba en el teléfono con ella, aunque ella era la que hablaba todo el tiempo y él escuchaba. Todo en él, incluso su ropa era otra persona. Intentamos muchas veces convencerlo de que Tanya lo estaba usando, pero él solo se enojaba con nosotros, se enojaba por que insultábamos a su "novia". Aunque sonara enojado, yo podía notar que él mismo se estaba dando cuanta del cambio que ella estaba haciéndole, y sabía que en el fondo no le gustaba. Pero lo peor, ocurrió en el baile de graduación. Obviamente los reyes de la noche fueron Edward y la barbie. Tuvieron su baile, su corona y todo. Tanya luego se fue por unos segundos, diciendo que tenía que ir al baño. Pero esos segundos se volvieron media hora y Edward se comenzó a preocupar. Cuando la fue a buscar escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de uno de los salones. Al asomarse por la ventana de la puerta, vio como SU novia estaba besándose con uno de sus compañeros de equipo, y no era solo besos, su vestido estaba muy levantado y él estaba sin camisa. Edward estaba destrozado. Se fue de ahí rápidamente y estuvo hasta la noche del día siguiente encerrado en su habitación. Cuando al fin salió, era como si el verdadero Edward hubiera vuelto a resurgir, aunque seguía con una chispa de tristeza. Rompió con Tanya, aunque ella negó todo y hasta incluso, tuvo el atrevimiento de culparlo a él de que su relación no funcionara, la muy zorra-

Bella, cuando escucho todo lo que Tanya le había hecho a Edward, sintió como esa bronca dentro de ella aumentaba. Ahora entendía el odio de Rosalie y Alice y ella ahora también la odiaba y no iba a dejar que se metiera con Edward.

-Ahora sabes por que de nuestro odio, Bella. Yo recuerdo que cuando nos enteramos de eso, quería ir y decirle varias cosas a esa, lamentablemente Emmett me lo impidió- dijo Rosalie riendo.

-¿Y Edward no la vio más hasta ahora?- preguntó Bella

-No, cuando terminamos el secundario Edward se fue a la universidad y ella decidió intentar ser modelo y creo que se fue del país. Pero igual nuestras familias siguen siendo amigas cercanas, es por eso que mis padres los invitaron al casamiento, aunque si hubiera sido por mi los hubiera invitado pero menos a ella. Pero Bella, quiero que sepas que nunca lo había visto a Edward tan feliz y enamorado como ahora- le dijo Alice a Bella mirándola con una sonrisa. –Aunque Edward decía que estaba enamorado de ella antes, se podía notar que hasta el mismo sabía que no era verdad, que ese sentimiento no era verdadero, solo era una enamoramiento pasajero. Pero lo que ustedes tienen Bella, ese sí es amor-

Aunque por un segundo lo dudo, mientras Alice le contaba que una vez Edward estuvo enamorado de Tanya, ahora sentía esperanzas, esperanzas de que Edward realmente estuviera enamorado de ella. Pero igual sabía que si lo estaba, todo este lio iba a ser más difícil, ya que iba a ser más difícil para ella tener que romper todo luego.

-Bella, nosotras sabemos que tú lo amas a Edward. Entonces tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿no es así?- dijo Rosalie poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Bella.

-Si, pelear por él- dijo Bella con una sonrisa y determinación. _Pelear por su corazón._

* * *

Las tres chicas, luego de arreglarse un poco, salieron del baño y se dirigieron directo hacia la mesa de billar donde se encontraban los demás. Bella pudo ver a Edward en un extremo de la mesa a punto de golpear una de las pelotas, aunque le era difícil ya que Tanya estaba muy cerca de él y eso lo molestaba y lo desconcentraba. Alice y Rosalie fueron hacia sus hombres y los abrazaron por la cintura. Ambas voltearon para ver a Bella y le hicieron señas con la mirada para que hiciera lo mismo con Edward. Bella entendió el mensaje y se apresuró a acercase. Ninguno de los dos se percató hasta que ella se acercó a Edward y apoyó ambas manos sobre su hombro y acercó su boca a su oído.

-_No falles_- dijo Bella susurrándole al oído con una voz suave.

Edward al sentir la voz de Bella sintió un calor por todo el cuerpo que hizo que golpeara de golpe la pelota, que salió disparada hacia el lado equivocado.

-Upss- dijo Bella riendo pero sin quitar la mirada de Edward.

Edward seguía algo ruborizado, pero con una sonrisa al verla ahí junto a él.

Tanya al verla ahí no pensaba lo mismo que Edward, sino todo lo contrario. Para ella, Bella era una molestia que pronto iba a sacar.

-Bella ¿no era que no sabias jugar?- dijo Tanya acercándose.

-Si, es verdad Tanya- dijo Bella poniendo una sonrisa desafiante, no iba a dejarse intimidar. –Pero decidí aceptar la ayuda de mi prometido. Claro, si tú todavía quieres enseñarme Edward- dijo Bella mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Edward y lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-Si, claro que sí- dijo Edward sin dudar.

-Pero, Edward. Estábamos jugando en parejas. Yo era _tu_ pareja- dijo Tanya con voz caprichosa, cruzando los brazos.

-Exacto, _eras_ su pareja. Ahora yo también voy a jugar- dijo Bella con una sonrisa burlona girando hacia ella.

-Pero son de a 2. Si jugamos de a tres alguien sobra- dijo Tanya fulminándola con la mirada acercándose.

- Como tú dijiste, aquí alguien _sobra- _dijo Bella con la misma mirada también acercándose.- Y créeme que no soy yo- dijo Bella en voz baja para que solo Tanya la escuchara.

Los demás miraban con risa la escena. Emmett y Jasper intentaban suprimir sus risas. Leah y Jacob no entendían mucho pero estaban seguros que no era algo bueno, aunque les daba risa verla a Bella así, ya que de niña Bella era una chica tranquila. Las que estaban saltando por dentro eran Rosalie y Alice al ver en estado protector a Bella. Ambas estaban seguras que pronto Bella le daría su merecido a Tanya. El que estaba duro era Edward quien no sabía que hacer, aunque por dentro estaba feliz de verla a Bella así de celosa por él.

-Que dices Tanya, ¿jugamos así?- preguntó Bella con una sonrisa inocente, volviendo a abrazar a Edward.

-Claro- dijo Tanya poniendo una sonrisa forzada –_Por ahora_- dijo en voz baja

-Ufa, y yo esperaba ver una batalla campal- dijo Emmett haciendo puchero.

-Tranquilo amor, solo espera- le dijo Rosalie sonriéndole antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Jas, ¿y Ben?- preguntó Alice mirando a los alrededores.

-Tuvieron que irse. Al parecer Ángela recibió una llamada de la mamá de Ben de que su hijo no paraba de llorar y tuvieron que volver. Dijo que nos veríamos el sábado- dijo Jasper antes de abrazarla por la cintura mientras apoyaba su espalda contra su pecho y le daba pequeños besos en el pelo y en su cuello.

-Bueno ¿entonces como le pego?- preguntó Bella a Edward

-Tienes que ponerte así- dijo Edward contento de enseñarle, mientras se ponía contra la espalda de Bella y con sus manos acomodaba las de ella sobre el palo de billar-

Ahora la ruborizada era Bella, al sentir la voz suave de Edward sobre su oreja. Edward puedo sentir a Bella tambalearse un poco por lo que la tomo más fuerte de las manos.

-Tienes que estar tranquila. Mirar fijo la bola y solo pegarle- le explicó Edward suavemente a Bella, enseñándole el movimiento, lentamente ya que no quería separarse de ella al igual que Bella.

-Bueno sigamos con el juego- dijo Jake haciendo que todos se volvieran a concentrar en la partida.

Todos siguieron jugando tomando cada uno su turno. Solo Bella y Tanya tenían que turnarse como pareja ya que eran tres, aunque cuando cada una lo hacía trataba de que Edward la ayudara, aunque Edward solo aceptaba cuando Bella se lo pedía, haciendo que Tanya se enojara más. Bella estaba más que feliz ya que veía como Tanya se ponía roja de la bronca y además lo tenía a Edward más cerca suyo. Cualquier hombre hubiera estado más que feliz al ver que dos chicas peleaban por él, pero Edward no lo estaba. Solo estaba feliz de que Bella lo reclamara como suyo, y eso era lo que él quería pero no aguantaba tener a Tanya tan cerca. Deseaba que se fuera por todos los feos recuerdos que venían a él. En la última jugada, solo quedaba que Bella embocara la última bola y ganarían. Con las indicaciones de Edward, Bella se concentró y sola logró hacerlo. De la alegría comenzó a saltar y volteo para ver a Edward.

-Lo hice, lo hice- gritaba Bella con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-Lo hiciste amor- le dijo Edward al oído.

Bella cuando lo escuchó se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos y simplemente lo besó. No le importó que los demás los vieran, quería sentir esa sensación que solo lograba sentir al besar a Edward, esa sensación de alegría…de amor.

-Ey tórtolos. Dejen algo para la luna de miel- gritó Emmett desde el otro extremo de la mesa, logrando que ambos se separaran avergonzados y también ganándose un golpe por parte de Rose.

-Bueno, creo que ya deberíamos irnos- dijo Leah bostezando.

-No, esperen. No podemos terminar este cumpleaños sin brindar- dijo Alice trayendo una bandeja con copas con champagne y una copa con jugo para Leah.

Todos se acercaron y agarraron una copa. Edward y Bella seguían abrazados y Tanya seguía con la misma expresión de odio.

-Bueno quiero pedir un brindis por Bella, por que haya pasado un lindo cumpleaños y que los que vendrán sean iguales de lindos, aunque seguro que lo serán ya que tendré más tiempo para preparar una fiesta como debería ser- dijo Alice lanzándole una mirada seria a Edward. – y bueno porque pronto Bella va a pasar a ser parte de nuestra familia y será mi nueva cuñadita y hermana, la persona perfecta para mi hermano- dijo mirando con una sonrisa a Bella pero también con una sonrisa burlona a Tanya. –Por Bella- dijo levantando su copa –Por Bella- Dijeron los demás.

Bella se había ruborizado pero estaba muy contenta por las palabras de Alice que no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

-Gracias Alice-

-Gracias a ti Bella. De verdad estoy muy feliz de que tu pronto seas mi otra hermanita. Rose tu y yo seremos las mejores amigas- dijo Alice sonriendo. Rose también se acercó a ella y las tres se abrazaron. Pero Bella pudo ver que alguien faltaba. Giró y le hizo señas a Leah para que se acercara.

-¿Podríamos incluir a alguien más?- preguntó Bella tomando de la mano a su amiga.

-Claro que sí- dijeron Rosalie y Alice al mismo tiempo y las cuatro volvieron a abrazarse.

-Seremos compañeras de compras- dijo Alice saltando de la alegría.

-Agg- dijo Bella poniendo cara de sufrimiento.

-Por favor dime Leah que te gustan las compras- dijo Alice mirando con súplica a Leah.

-Claro que sí, ¿a quien no?- dijo Leah riéndose.

-A Bella no- dijo Alice con reproche.

-Tus compras son eternas. No es mi culpa si me canso rápido- dijo Bella riéndose

-Bueno pero somos tres contra uno, creo que vas a tener que ceder. Además, vamos a tener que ir pronto de compras, así ayudamos a Leah a comprar todo lo necesario para el bebé- dijo Alice de nuevo saltando.

-Claro que sí- dijo Leah también brincando de alegría.

-Agg. Creo que fue un error juntarlas- dijo Bella negando con la cabeza pero sin poder retener su risa.

Luego de despedirse de Leah y de Jacob, los demás se dirigieron hacía el volvo y el rover.

-¿Cómo nos dividiremos?- preguntó Jasper

Antes de que Tanya se volviera a colgar del brazo de Edward Bella reaccionó.

-A mi me gustaría ir sola con Edward, si no es problema- dijo Bella sujetando la mano de Edward.

Alice vio la reacción de Bella y supo el por que.- Bella, por favor no es problema, seguro quieren estar solos- dijo guiñándoles –Además eres la cumpleañera. Nosotros 5 entramos perfecto en el Rover. Vamos chicos. Nos vemos en la casa.- dijo Alice rápidamente mientras arrastraba a los demás y a Tanya quien se resistió por un momento.

* * *

Edward no protesto en lo absoluto, al contrario esperaba tener un rato a solas con Bella. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que ya se habían alejado del bar. Cada tanto ambos volteaban a ver al otro, pero cuando se veían a los ojos ambos no sabían que decirse. Cuando ya estaban en el garaje, ninguno de los dos salió del auto.

-¿La pasaste bien?- preguntó Edward mirándola tímidamente

-Si- dijo Bella en una voz suave-Gracias. Todo fue muy lindo-

-Así que… ¿eres amiga de Black?- preguntó Edward sin mirarla

-Eh…si, nuestros padres son mejores amigos. Cuando éramos niños pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, al igual que con Leah. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-No, por nada…digo, se veían muy amigables el uno con el otro-

-Bueno, éramos amigos y realmente estoy muy feliz de volver a reencontrarme…con ambos- dijo Bella sonriendo al notar el tono celoso de Edward.

-¿Seguro que es solo amistad?-preguntó Edward con dudas

-Edward, mírame- le pidió Bella poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla para que la mirara.-Jacob es solo mi amigo. Además, él esta casado con Leah y están por tener un hijo- dijo Bella sonriendo.

Edward al escuchar eso se relajo y volvió a sonreír.

-Solo quería asegurarme- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bella no pudo evitar más su mirada y se acercó para besarlo, pero…

-Eddie. ¿Me ayudarías con mi equipaje?- dijo Tanya gritando con una voz aguda.

Ambos al escucharla se separaron y la miraron con bronca.

-Ay…disculpen… ¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó Tanya haciéndose la inocente.

-No, no te preocupes. Ya estábamos por entrar- dijo Bella haciendo todo lo posible para retener su enojo que estaba apunto de salir.

-Bella, espera- dijo Edward intentando que Bella lo esperara.

-Te veo arriba- dijo Bella antes de entrar a la casa.

Edward sabía que Bella estaba enojada y todo por la chica que estaba enfrente de él.

-Tanya, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Edward seriamente

-Ay Edward, eh sido una tonta. No se como pude dejarte ir. Éramos perfectos el uno para el otro. Tú sabes que es así. Sé que al no poder tenerme en tu vida, te conformaste con cualquier chica, bueno en este caso a tu jefa. Pero todo eso puede cambiar, Eddie. Estoy dispuesta a darte otra oportunidad, a darnos otra oportunidad para ser felices-

Edward no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Tanya, ¿de qué estas hablando?- dijo Edward riéndose. -¿Crees que soy el mismo chico que tu manipulabas, el que tu usaste y engañaste? Estas muy equivocada. Yo no siento nada por ti, ni lo sentiré jamás- dijo Edward seriamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Antes de que saliera, Tanya lo sujeto del brazo y lo hizo girarse.- ¿Me estas rechazando por ESA?- dijo Tanya gritando

-Esa, se llamaba Bella. Y sí, mil veces sí. Yo la amo. Ella es la mujer de mi vida y con la que quiero estar- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro que es amor Eddie?- dijo Tanya cruzando sus brazos con una mirada desafiante.

Edward se puso más serio y se acercó a ella.- Quiero que me escuches bien, por que parece que la única neurona que te queda no lo capta. Yo AMO a Bella y me casaré con ella y la amaré por el RESTO de mi vida…Ah, y una cosa mas y espero que no te cueste captar esto último…no vuelvas a llamarme Eddie, ¿entendido?- dijo con voz grave y seria antes de entrar, dejando a una Tanya sorprendida y furiosa.

Edward se sentía feliz de haberle podido hablar así a Tanya, aunque se había contenido bastante para no decir varias cosas más. Nunca le iba a perdonar lo que le había hecho, pero también nunca iba a poder perdonarse a si mismo de haberse enamorado de ella y haber cambiado tanto por alguien que no era la indicada para él. Ahora si estaba seguro, ahora si la había encontrado, he iba a ser todo lo posible por seguir con ella. Cuando entró a su cuarto, Bella ya estaba en su piyama y dormida en la cama. Su rostro era de un ángel y Edward no pudo evitar acercarse y darle un suave beso en su frente. –Buenas noches mi angelito- Distinto a las otras noches, Edward no se acostó en la bolsa de dormir, sino que se acostó en la cama cerca del borde contrario. Quería estar junto a ella, pero no sabía si estando tan cerca la podía incomodar, se tapó y se durmió mirando hacia la espalda de Bella. Lo que Edward no sabía era que Bella lo había escuchado entrar y se sorprendió al sentir sus labios sobre su frente. Espero unos minutos antes de girarse y verlo dormir. Él también se veía tierno dormido y ella tampoco pudo resistirse a besarlo. Acercó sus labios a su mejilla y le habló suavemente en voz baja –Buenas noches, mi Edward- Ambos se durmieron muy cerca del otro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se levantó primero y sonrió al ver que Edward seguía durmiendo cerca suyo. Deseaba tanto poder despertar cada mañana junto a él. Bella se levantó sin hacer ruido, se puso su bata y bajó a la cocina.

Abajo ya se encontraban levantadas Alice, Rosalie y Esme, preparando el desayuno.

-Buen día- dijo Bella al entrar

-Buenos días Bella. ¿Cómo lo pasaron ayer?- dijo Esme mientras le acercaba una taza de café.

-Gracias, Esme. La pasamos muy bien- dijo Bella mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Rosalie y Alice. – ¿Ya se levanto…?-

-¿Cruela DeVil?- dijo Alice riendo.

-Alice- dijo Esme con voz sería pero sin poder evitar reírse ante el comentario de su hija.

-Vamos mamá tú piensas igual que nosotras. Además, ya le contamos todo a Bella anoche y ella se está vengando por nosotras. Tendrías que haber visto el rostro de Tanya, al ver a Bella y a Edward juntos haha De tanto que fruncía el seño parecía que se le iban a quedar las arrugas marcadas- dijo Alice sin parar de reírse, haciendo que las demás también lo hicieran.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Tanya dejó de ser una persona grata para mí desde que lo lastimó a Edward. Pero debemos entender que es la hija de Carmen y Eleazar, y por eso, lamentablemente, debemos ser amables con ella.

-Es obvio que todo esto de su supuesto "viaje" lo hizo para poder molestar a Bella y a Edward. Como si ella pudiera separarlos. Igual Bella, recuerda, no bajes la guardia- dijo Rosalie mirando a Bella quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Bella, no hagas caso a nada de lo que te diga Tanya. Tú eres la mujer para Edward. Y se que ambos se aman mucho y no puedo pensar en alguien mejor para mi hijo. Sé que no nos conocemos por mucho tiempo, pero se que tú eres la indicada para él y también como una hija para mi- dijo Esme mientras se acercaba a Bella.

Bella no pudo contener la emoción de las palabras de Esme y se acercó a abrazarla. –Gracias Esme-

-Aww. Abrazó de mujeres Cullen- dijo Alice con ternura abrazando a su mamá y futura cuñada al igual que Rosalie.

Pero el dulce momento fue interrumpido por un grito agudo proveniente del piso de arriba.

-¿Qué es ese ruido molesto? Parece el ruido de uñas en un pizarrón- dijo Alice tapándose los oídos.

-Basta es mi cachorro!-gritó Ryan

-Ryan!- gritaron las cuatro mujeres antes de salir corriendo hacia el piso de arriba.

-Si le está haciendo algo a mi hijo, la mato- dijo Rosalie quien iba al frente.

Cuando llegaron arriba, se dirigieron hacía el cuarto de huéspedes, donde se estaba quedando Tanya. Al asomarse a la puerta vieron a Tanya sobre la cama, mientras seguía gritando y vieron como lanzaba las almohadas hacía una esquina de la habitación. Al entrar vieron a Chester acurrucado en la esquina, temblando de miedo y a Ryan tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Tanya basta!- gritó Rosalie furiosa. Para entonces Emmett, Jasper y Edward ya estaban también ahí luego de oír lo gritos.

-Esa cosa peluda y mugrienta se me acercó- gritó Tanya

-Solo estaba siendo curioso- dijo Ryan mientras agarraba en brazos a Chester quien seguía temblando.

-No te atrevas a traer más a ese bicho a mi habitación y ni que se acerque a mí o a mis cosas- dijo Tanya mirando con odio mientras bajaba de la cama.

-El único bicho aquí eres tú- dijo Ryan mirándola de la misma manera.

-Así se habla hijo- dijo Emmett desde la entrada, donde también se encontraban Jasper y Edward.

-Ryan ve para afuera- dijo Rosalie sin quitar la vista fulminante hacia Tanya

-Pero mamá…-

-Ven campeón, vamos abajo a desayunar y de paso tranquilizamos un poco al pequeño Chester- dijo Emmett acompañando a su hijo.

-Deberías educar mejor a tu hijo Rosalie- dijo Tanya mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

-La educación de mi hijo no es de tu incumbencia. Y en mi opinión, mi hijo no dijo nada malo- dijo Rosalie antes de salir. Los demás rieron antes de bajar a desayunar.

Luego de unos minutos, mientras todos disfrutaban del delicioso waffles de Esme , Tanya apareció en la cocina usando un camisón rojo fuerte que le llegaba muy arriba de la rodilla. Nadie volteo a verla pero desafortunadamente tenían que oírla.

-Ayy Esme, no hay nada light aquí. Esto es sumamente inaceptable para mí- dijo Tanya mirando con asco la comida.

-Lo siento Tanya. Esto es el desayuno- dijo Esme intentando sonar tranquila.

-Puedes buscar una lechuga en la heladera, si quieres- dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona.

-No, gracias- dijo Tanya mirándola desafiante.

Tanya se sentó enfrente de Edward y aclaró su garganta para que Edward la mirara.

-Ay Edward, de seguro recuerdas este camisón, ¿verdad? Es el que usaba siempre que estaba contigo- dijo Tanya con un tono sensual, haciendo que Edward la mirara sorprendido, ya que no podía creer que Tanya se atreviera a decir eso.

-Tanya- dijo Edward serio.

Bella sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no la iba a dejar que le afectara.

-Tanya, ¿así que eres modelo?- preguntó Bella en tono inocente.

-Si, así es. Soy muy conocida en Europa. Uso toda la ropa de moda- dijo ella con tono superior

-Yo no lo creo, digo si sigues usando ropa de hace como 10 años- dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Los demás al escucharla no pudieron evitar reírse, varios de ellos escupieron parte de bebida que estaban tomando. Incluso Edward rió. Tanya la seguía viendo sorprendida pero con bronca. No la iba a dejar así tan fácil. Fingió agarrar la jarra con jugó y con su manó chocó el jarro de miel, haciendo que se volcara sobre Bella.

-Upss, lo siento- dijo Tanya con tono inocente

-Si claro- dijo Bella mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Bella deja que te ayude- dijo Edward acercándole una servilleta.

-No te preocupes, Edward. Iré arriba a bañarme y cambiarme- dijo Bella sonriéndole antes de darle un suave beso.

* * *

Las cosas no siguieron pacificas después del desayuno. Tanya seguía compenetrada en estar junto a Edward pero Bella nunca la dejaba. Cada vez que la veía se acercaba a Edward y lo besaba o le pedía si podían ir a caminar. Edward entendía porque Bella lo hacía y estaba agradecido, además que para él era maravilloso pasar su tiempo con ella y además poder estar juntos. Pero para el almuerzo, las cosas se pusieron raras para Bella.

-Wuaw, ya falta muy poco para su casamiento. Segura que están ansiosos, ¿no es así?- preguntó Tanya

Los demás ya estaban cansados de ella, ya querían que llegara el fin de semana para que se fuera.

-Si, así es- dijo Edward sosteniendo la mano de Bella.

- Su historia es como de película. Digo, la jefa y el secretario. Es como si fuera mentira- dijo Tanya con una sonrisa que se notaba que era falsa.

Los dos al escuchar esto se pusieron tensos y nerviosos.

-Bueno, el amor puedo ocurrir en todas partes- dijo Alice

-Si. Pero también no parece raro el hecho de que se casen tan rápido. Digo, es como si fuera por algo en especial- dijo Tanya mirando directo hacía Bella.

-Yo no le veo lo raro. Para mi es muy romántico- dijo Rosalie

Bella estaba poniéndose más nerviosa. Había algo en las palabras de Tanya que la estaban asustando, casi como si ella supiera la verdad, aunque fuera imposible.

-¿Y Bella tu familia no vendrá? Eso es muy triste- dijo Tanya fingiendo tener pena por ella.

-Tanya ya basta- dijo Edward con un tono serio.

Bella lo intentaba pero los nervios y además hablar de su familia la habían puesto mal.

-Discúlpenme - dijo Bella levantándose rápidamente de la mesa y llendo hacía el baño de arriba.

-Bien hecho Tanya- dijo Alice mirándola con odio.

-¿Qué dije?- dijo Tanya fingiendo inocencia aunque por dentro estaba feliz de haberla herido.

Bella se enjuagó el rostro y se miró al espejo. Ahí ya no veía el reflejo de Bella Dwyer, sino el de Bella Swan y así quería que sea de ahora en adelante. Solo debía hacer algo importante. Cuando estaba por salir, escuchó la voz de Tanya en el pasillo quien estaba hablando por celular.

-Ayyy primita, la odio, la oído. Es una maldita molestia- dijo Tanya golpeando el piso –No, escúchame tú a mi. Hice todo lo que me dijiste, pero no dijo nada-

Bella estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta del baño que estaba un poco abierta. No entendía con quien hablaba pero parecía que se refería a ella.

-Espérate, estoy en el pasillo. Me voy a encerrar en el baño para hablar mejor- dijo Tanya en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Bella al verla acercarse, entró en pánico y comenzó a ver donde podía esconderse. Al encontrarlo, se metió en la bañadera y cerró la cortina y se quedó agachada en un rincón.

-Listo, ya puedo hablar mejor. Si, ya lo sé. Quieres escucharme, lo intenté todo, pero ninguno de los dos admitió nada. Esa mosquita muerta los tiene a todos en la palma de su mano. No se que más hacer para que larguen que todo esto es una mentira-

Bella no lo podía creer. Tanya sabía la verdad. Pero no entendía como se enteró y además quien era su prima.

-. Ayy ...te puedes callar Lauren y dejarme pensar!-

_-¡¿LAUREN?- _grito Bella para ella misma. Ahora entendía todo.

-Bueno seguiré pensando que hacer. Si, ya se que me queda poco tiempo. No te preocupes. Pronto sabrán quien es esa Bella y Edward será todo mío de nuevo. No, prima va a ser mío. ¿Por que? Porque tu ya estas muy vieja para él. Ay cállate- dijo Tanya saliendo del baño.

Aunque Tanya ya había salido, Bella seguía sentada en la bañera. –No puedo creerlo. Ayyy esa bruja de Lauren. Debí adivinarlo. Pero ninguna de las dos se saldrá con la suya. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer- dijo Bella con determinación.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, la cortina de la bañera se abrió de golpe. Rosalie y Alice la miraban curiosas.

-Bella, ¿qué haces ahí?- preguntó Alice

-Bella ¿estas bien? Te vinimos a buscar ya que te tardabas- preguntó Rosalie ayudándola a salir.

-Estoy bien. Más que bien- dijo Bella con una sonrisa

-Bella, ¿segura? Te noto un poco preocupada- preguntó Alice poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Bella.

-Necesito que me ayuden con algo. Solo puedo contar con ustedes-

-Si, Bella, claro. Confía en nosotras. Dinos en que podemos ayudarte- dijo Rosalie

-Gracias, pero antes tengo que contarles toda la verdad. Empezando por quien soy en realidad- dijo Bella nerviosa, antes de respirar hondo y comenzar a contarles todo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo^^!**

**¿Qué les pareció Tanya? ¿La actitud de Bella hacia ella? ¿Qué hará Bella ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionarán Rosalie y Alice al saber la verdad? Y más aun…..¿HABRÁ BODA?...chan chan channnnnn =)**

**POR FAVOR NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIONES, PREGUNTAS, DUDAS, ETC!**

**Me gusta mucho saber que piensan los lectores de mi historia y bueno además saber si alguien la lee haha^^**

**Saludos!**

**Eclipse solar =)**


	16. Decisiones

**A/N: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama de esta histor****ia.**

**Se que me tarde siglos en subir este capitulo, perdonen!**

**Me pone muy contenta saber que a muchos les gustó el capitulo anterior^^!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS^^!**

**Ya estamos en los momentos cruciales^^**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_Aunque Tanya ya había salido, Bella seguía sentada en la bañera. –No puedo creerlo. Ayyy esa bruja de Lauren. Debí adivinarlo. Pero ninguna de las dos se saldrá con la suya. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer- dijo Bella con determinación. _

_Pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, la cortina de la bañera se abrió de golpe. Rosalie y Alice la miraban curiosas._

_-Bella, ¿qué haces ahí?- preguntó Alice_

_-Bella ¿estas bien? Te vinimos a buscar ya que te tardabas- preguntó Rosalie ayudándola a salir._

_-Estoy bien. Más que bien- dijo Bella con una sonrisa _

_-Bella, ¿segura? Te noto un poco preocupada- preguntó Alice poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Bella._

_-Necesito que me ayuden con algo. Solo puedo contar con ustedes- _

_-Si, Bella, claro. Confía en nosotras. Dinos en que podemos ayudarte- dijo Rosalie_

_-Gracias, pero antes tengo que contarles toda la verdad. Empezando por quien soy en realidad- dijo Bella nerviosa, antes de respirar hondo y comenzar a contarles todo._

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Decisiones**

- Bella, ¿de que estas hablando?- preguntó Alice preocupada.

- Es mejor que vayamos a un lugar más privado. No quisiera que nos oyera nadie más- dijo Bella mirando hacia la puerta vigilando que nadie estuviera ahí.

-Vayamos a mi cuarto. Está más alejado- dijo Rosalie

Las tres salieron en silencio hacia el cuarto que compartía Rosalie con su esposo. Ninguna dijo nada hasta entrar. Rosalie y Alice seguían con curiosidad y preocupación por lo que Bella les iba a decir. Bella también estaba nerviosa, no sabía como iba a ser su reacción. Cuando Bella cerró la puerta, Alice y Rosalie ya estaban sentadas en la cama expectante a lo que iban a oír.

-Bella, no entiendo, ¿Cómo es eso que nos vas a decir quien eres realmente?- dijo Alice

Bella estaba aun más nerviosa que antes, pero sabía que debía hacerlo para empezar a desarmar la gran red de mentiras que había creado, algo que ya no podía soportar. Antes de hablar, respiró profundamente y juntó sus fuerzas para comenzar.

-Antes que comience quiero decirles que en estos pocos días que las conozco a ambas, las he llegado a querer mucho. Antes no tenía ninguna amiga y yo pensaba que nunca iba a poder tener una amistad con nadie, pero luego de conocerlas me he dado cuenta que si se puede y hasta me hubiera gustado llegar a ser como una hermana para ustedes- dijo Bella poniéndose triste.

-Bella ¿de que hablas? Suena como si te estuvieras despidiendo. ¿Te peleaste con Edward?- preguntó Rosalie preocupada.

-Si mi hermano te hizo algo, se las verá conmigo- dijo Alice casi gritando.

-No, no. Edward no tiene la culpa de nada. Fui yo, todo es mi culpa- dijo Bella sentándose en el piso.

-Bella- dijo Rosalie sentándose junto a ella, al igual que Alice.

- Se que se enojarán conmigo luego de que les cuente la verdad, es por eso que quería decirles eso antes- dijo Bella intentando retener las lágrimas.

-Bella, cuéntanos- dijo Alice sujetando su mano en señal de apoyo.

-Mi nombre es Isabella, pero Dwyer no es mi apellido, bueno si lo es pero es el de mi madre. Mi primer apellido es Swan-

-¿Swan? Es el mismo apellido que…- comenzó a decir Alice confundida

-Como el jefe de policía, Charlie Swan. Como mi padre- dijo Bella comenzando a llorar.

-Pero Bella, tú dijiste que tu padre…había muerto- dijo Rosalie sin entender

-Eso era lo que yo quería creer. Lo que creí por más de 20 años- dijo Bella despacio.

-¿20 años?- preguntó Alice.

-Para que comprendan debo contarles lo que sucedió 20 años atrás, cuando yo tenía 8 años- comenzó a decir Bella fijando su vista a sus manos, mientras pequeñas lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Comenzó su relato contándoles como sus padres peleaban y lo mucho que sufría ella cuando los escuchaba. Luego lo que hizo su madre y sobre los años que vivió con ella sin saber nada de su padre hasta el punto que hizo que ella lo odiara y lo diera por muerto. Alice y Rosalie para ese momento estaban abrazando a Bella, escuchándola atentas. Bella se tranquilizó un poco cuando comenzó a contar sus años en Meyer´s y como conoció a Edward, lo que creía ella que era la primera vez y como fue que llegó de nuevo a Forks.

-Oh, Bella. No tienes de que preocuparte. Ahora estamos todos nosotros. Nosotros seremos tu familia ahora- dijo Alice apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Bella.

-Sí, Bella. Fue muy triste lo que te pasó, pero eso es el pasado. Como dijo Alice, ahora nos tienes a nosotros y a Edward- dijo Rosalie limpiándole una de las lágrimas.

-Gracias, pero eso no es lo que les temía contar- dijo Bella despacito.

-Dinos Bella-dijo Alice

-Hace algunos días, yo tenía la esperanza de que me dieran un ascenso en mi trabajo. Trabajé muy duro para lograrlo. Pero cuando me jefe me llamó a su oficina me comunicó que los directivos de la empresa estaban pensando en alguien mas para el puesto-

-¿Cómo puede ser?- preguntó Alice indignada.

-Exactamente eso pensé yo. Estaban considerando darle el puesto a Lauren Mallory, ya que ella, según ellos, tiene una "imagen familiar", es decir, una imagen de mujer casada y con familia y ellos dijeron que como yo no lo tenía ya que no estaba casada no debían darme el puesto a mí- dijo Bella con un tono enfadado.

-Eso es absurdo- dijo Rosalie

-Lo peor es que esta Lauren es totalmente lo opuesto a lo que ellos piensan. Esa una cuarentona, que podría decir casi cincuenta incluso, que actúa como si tuviera veinte. Deberían ver la ropa que usa, toda ajustada y chica. Creo que te daría un ataque a ti, Alice, si la vieras-

-Seguramente- decía Alice horrorizada.

-Encima trata de levantarse a cualquiera, incluso a Edward- dijo Bella enojada con solo pensar en esa arrastrada cerca de él.

-Agg, ya la odio- dijo Rosalie

-Pero Bella, no entiendo, si tú y Edward ya estaban comprometidos, porque no se lo dijiste a tú jefe, así los directivos cambiarían de parecer- dijo Alice sin entender

-A eso quería llegar. Espero que no me odian luego de esto- dijo Bella respirando hondo y de nuevo triste evitando sus miradas. – Cuando mi jefe me comunicó esto…yo no estaba comprometida con Edward- dijo Bella muy despacio.

Alice y Rosalie se quedaron calladas por unos segundos aun sin entender, hasta que Alice la miró sorprendida.

-Aww, que tierno. Se que fue apresurado, pero seguro Edward te pidió que te casaras con él para ayudarte. Aww mi hermano es muy tierno se nota que te ama demasiado- dijo Alice sonriendo.

Bella se sentía peor ahora, Alice se había imaginado otra cosa. Tenía que decir la verdad.

-No, Alice, así no fueron las cosas. La verdad que les quería decir era que Edward y yo nunca estuvimos juntos-

-¿Qué?- dijo preguntó Alice ahora aun más confundida

-La única relación que teníamos Edward y yo era de asistente y jefa, nada más. Cuando mi jefe me comentó esto, no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperada, la única forma que tenía para que el ascenso fuera mío era inventar que yo estaba comprometida y me iba a casar pronto y fue en ese momento que apareció tu hermano en la oficina de mi jefe y se me ocurrió ahí decirle que Edward y yo nos íbamos a casar- dijo Bella muy rápido

Rosalie y Alice se habían alejado un poco de ella con la mirada de sorpresa. Por unos segundos hubo silencio en la habitación. Bella evitaba sus miradas pero sabía que el silencio no era bueno y lo que vino después lo confirmo.

-H-Haber si entendí. Me estas diciendo que tú, inventaste un compromiso falso, solo por conservar tu trabajo!- dijo Alice mientras se levantaba y se ponía frente a Bella mirándola con expresión enojada.

-Espera Alice, déjame explicarlo mejor- dijo Bella mirando nerviosa a Alice.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar Bella? ¿Que estas usando a mi hermano?-

-No! Bueno, si…pero no, digo… empezó siendo así…pero ahora es todo distinto- dijo Bella levantándose también.

-Haber, tranquilicémonos un poco. Alice, dejemos que Bella termine de explicarnos- dijo Rosalie poniéndose entre las dos aunque con una expresión que notaba que también estaba enojada.

-Sí, es verdad, yo le hice decir a Edward que estábamos comprometidos y nos íbamos a casar pronto, para que los directivos supieran que yo pronto iba a ser una mujer casada y que seria la adecuada para el puesto. Fue Edward, bueno en realidad, ambos quienes nos hicimos una propuesta de negocios: él se casaría conmigo, conviviríamos unos meses y luego nos divorciaríamos y a cambio yo aceptaría darle su manuscrito personalmente a mi jefe para que lo publicaran-

-¿Edward acepto a toda esta mentira?- preguntó Alice sin poder creerlo

-Luego de todos los años a mi servicio, creí que había visto la oportunidad de beneficiarse de que estaba en apuros- dijo Bella triste

-Entonces todo lo que nos contaba Edward de como eras tú, es decir que eras una mujer fría, controladora y demás, ¿es verdad?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Sí. Todos esos años con mi madre me hizo convertirme en esa persona, a quien llegué a odiar. Pero les juro que estos días he vuelto a ser la Bella de antes…y todo es gracias a Edward-

-No entiendo, es decir que ustedes se casarán ahora y luego ¿que de repente se van a divorciar? Eso es horrible. Eso no es lo que un matrimonio debería ser, no es un acuerdo de negocios, se trata de un símbolo de amor- dijo Alice exasperada

-Lo sé. Créeme Alice. No sabes lo arrepentida que estoy de haber hecho esto, de haberles mentido. De haber metido a Edward en esto- dijo Bella apenada.

-Pero no lo entiendo, todas las señales estaban ahí, yo nunca me equivoco en esto- dijo Alice mirándola confundida.

-¿A que te refieres Alice?- preguntó Rosalie sin entender a su cuñada quien caminaba de un lado para el otro.

-Yo nunca, _nunca_, me equivoco cuando veo el amor en una pareja, es una especie de don. Te acuerdas Rosalie, cuando nos conocimos y viniste a mi casa por primera vez, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije antes de entrar?-

-Que Emmett y yo íbamos a ser el uno para el otro- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa al recordar ese momento.

-Exacto, yo ya sabía que ustedes eran almas gemelas. Lo mismo pasó conmigo y Jasper y también lo supe en el momento que bajé esas escaleras y los vi a ti y a mi hermano- dijo Alice mirando con los ojos abiertos a Bella.

-Y con esto Alice ¿a que quieres llegar?- dijo Rosalie sentada en la cama

-A lo que quiero llegar es que esto no puede ser falso, yo sé que no es falso, ¿o no Bella?- dijo Alice cruzando los brazos

Bella se había quedado viéndola a Alice impresionada. Si a alguien no podía engañar era a ella.

-No es falso Alice, no lo es-dijo Bella comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

Rosalie y Alice se miraron al escuchar la respuesta de Bella. Ambas sabían que decía la verdad, algo dentro suyo les decía que Bella no mentía sobre sus sentimientos.

-Bella, ven- dijo Alice tomando la mano de Bella mientras la hacia sentarse en la cama de nuevo entre ella y Rose. –Creo que hay algo más que todavía no nos has dicho- dijo Alice mirándola con una sonrisa, dándole valor para que les contara la último que cambiaba todo.

-¿Recuerdan esa melodía que le enseñe a Ryan?- preguntó Bella despacito

-Si, esa para que no tuviera miedo, ¿no es así?-dijo Rosalie

-Esa melodía me la enseñaron cuando yo tenía 8 años, cuando vivía aquí. Ese día había ido al parque yo sola. Estaba muy triste por que la noche anterior mis padres habían tenido una fuerte pelea. Me senté en el banco de la glorieta y comencé a llorar. Estaba muy triste, pero de repente apareció un niño de mi edad. Él me había visto llorar y se acercó para ver que me pasaba. Era el niño más lindo que había visto. Con tan solo ver sus ojos verdes, me tranquilice. Le conté lo que me pasaba y fue él quien me enseñó la melodía. Me contó que a él le gustaba la música y que algún día terminaría la melodía y la tocaría para mí en su piano. Estando junto a él me sentía bien, me sentía feliz. Hasta me sujetó la mano y sentí que él era alguien especial, no quería soltarlo. Nos prometimos vernos al día siguiente. Estaba tan contenta de saber que lo volvería a ver. Pero, lamentablemente, no fue así. Al día siguiente mi mamá me llevó lejos de Forks, de mi papá y de…él. Desde ese día, cada vez que sentía miedo tarareaba nuestra melodía y lo recordaba, así me sentía feliz-

-¿No supiste como se llamaba?-preguntó Alice

-No, fue raro que no nos dijéramos nuestros nombres, fue como si en ese momento no importara- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez lo vuelvas a encontrar. Tú dijiste que era de Forks, tal vez siga aquí. Solo debes salir y…- dijo Alice levantándose con una sonrisa toda excitada. Bella se la quedó viendo con una sonrisa, esperando que tanto Alice como Rosalie descifraran quien era ese niño.

-No puede ser- comenzó a decir Rosalie, levantándose también viéndola a Bella con los ojos abiertos.

-Tú dijiste que tenía tu edad, que vivía en Forks, que tenía ojos verdes y que le gustaba la música y tocaba el piano- dijo Alice comenzando a dar brincos de alegría en el lugar.

-Así es-dijo Bella con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

-Aaaaaa- gritaron Rosalie y Alice antes de tirarse sobre Bella.

-No puedo creerlo, Edward. Edward! Mi hermano-dijo Alice volviendo a dar brincos.

-Wow, lo que son las vueltas de la vida- dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-Es exactamente lo que pensamos Edward y yo- dijo Bella con una sonrisa pensando en él.

-Espera, ahora estoy más confundida ¿Edward también sabe que tú eres esa niña que conoció en el parque?- preguntó Alice

-Él fue el quien lo supo primero. Cuando fue a la casa de mi papá para conseguir el permiso vio una foto mía de cuando tenía 8 años y me reconoció- dijo Bella con una sonrisa sonrojada.

-Pero aun con la foto, si ustedes no se habían dicho sus nombres, ¿cómo supo él que esa niña eras tú?- preguntó Rosalie intrigada.

Bella no había pensado en eso. Rosalie tenía razón. Aunque Edward tuviera la foto, él no hubiera podido descifrar con eso que ella era esa niña. Pero algo le vino a su mente, algo que muy especial que compartía con Edward.

-La melodía- dijo Bella casi en un susurro.

-¿La melodía?- preguntó Alice parando de brincar.

-Esa noche que me quedé con Ryan, ¿Edward llegó con ustedes o ya estaba en la casa?- preguntó Bella ansiosa.

-Él ya estaba aquí. Él fue el que me trató de tranquilizar cuando llegue desesperada para ver a Ryan- dijo Rosalie riendo

-Él me escuchó- dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alice aun sin entender.

-Edward debió haberme escuchado cuando le tarareaba la melodía a Ryan. Supo que yo era esa pequeña ya que nadie la conocía, él la compuso para mi….nuestra melodía- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Awww Bella que romántico. Es el destino- dijo Alice abrazando a Bella.

-Creo que si lo es- dijo Bella sonrojada. Pero algo todavía seguía mal.- Pero no puedo seguir con esto- dijo Bella levantándose de la cama con frustración.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Rosalie.

- No puedo seguir con esta mentira del compromiso, no quiero- dijo Bella triste.

- ¿Bella tu te quieres ir?- preguntó Alice triste también.

-La verdad…no. No me quiero ir de aquí. No quiero volver a dejar mi hogar, a mi padre… a Edward. No quiero dejarlo porque…porque lo amo- dijo Bella sonrojándose- Creo que siempre tuve sentimientos por él, pero nunca lo quise admitir. Creo que ya entonces sentía que había algo especial en él y ahora se porque. Es por eso que no quiero separarme de él, quiero estar con Edward por que lo dos queremos estarlo y no por algo como esta gran mentira que yo misma provoqué. Tengo que terminarlo- dijo Bella con determinación.

- Dinos en que te podemos ayudar Bella. Cuentas con nosotras para todo- dijo Alice parándose junto a ella con una gran sonrisa.- ¿no es así Rosalie?- preguntó mirando a su cuñada, quien también estaba junto a Bella con una sonrisa de alegría.

-Cuenten conmigo. Las chicas Cullen tienen que estar unidas- dijo Rosalie riendo

-¿Cullen?- preguntó Bella avergonzada.

-Ay vamos Bella. Te recuerdo que yo se de estas cosas. Tú y Edward estaban destinados a estar juntos y tú futura cuñada-hermana, serás de la familia. Se que Edward también estará contento de terminar con esta mentira y apenas lo hagas estarán juntos, él mismo nos dijo que no te dejaría ir-

Bella al escuchar eso sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más aprisa. Su amor por Edward crecía a cada segundo. Ya estaba decidido, diría la verdad a Aro.

-Entonces todo lo que me queda hacer es irme a Nueva York y hablar con mi jefe y decirle toda la verdad-

-¿Crees que te despida por eso?- pregunto Rosalie preocupada.

-Seguramente. Pero la verdad ya no me importa, quiero hacerlo. Quiero dejar a la Isabella Dwyer atrás, para volver a ser Bella Swan y se que es la única forma. Pero…- dijo Bella con un tono preocupado.

-¿Pero?- preguntaron Alice y Rosalie

-No se como se lo tomará Edward. Al decir la verdad no solo pierdo mi empleo tal vez el también, al igual que lo que le había prometido-

-Bella, tranquila, estoy segura que Edward entenderá. Confía en tu corazón, todo saldrá bien- dijo Alice sujetando su mano.

-Alice, Rosalie, no saben cuanto les agradezco sus palabras, pensé que tal vez ustedes me odiarían al contarles esto-dijo Bella apenada

-Bella, la verdad estamos sorprendidas por todo, pero entendemos lo que te paso y que cuentas con nosotros para todo. Ya eres nuestra amiga y te sentimos como una hermana- dijo Alice abrazándola.

-Awww abrazo de hermanas Cullen- dijo Rosalie al abrazarlas también.

Bella no podía estar mas feliz y aliviada. De a poco volvía a sentirse en familia y con amigas.

-Bueno, tenemos que arreglar todo esto lo antes posible. Bella, recuerda que tu supuesto casamiento es pasado mañana. No hay mucho tiempo- dijo Alice seriamente.

-Tengo que irme a Nueva York hoy mismo, así tendré tiempo para volver antes de el sábado y aclarar todo-

-¿Le dirás algo a Edward?- pregunto Rosalie.

-No, Edward no puede enterrarse, seguro me detendría-

-¿Pero como haremos para que Edward no note tu ausencia hasta que regreses?-

-Buscaremos un pasaje para mañana temprano, antes que la familia se levante, así no tendrás que cruzarte con Edward. Volaras a Nueva York y volverás para el sábado temprano- dijo Alice

-¿Y durante el día que dirán?- pregunto Bella analizando lo que decía Alice.

-Le diremos que estas con tu padre, bueno tu "tío" y que luego dormirás en su casa, ya que el novio y la novia no deben verse antes del casamiento. Si sigue insistiendo algo se nos ocurrirá, déjalo en nuestras manos- dijo Alice con cara conspiradora.

Bella pareció dudar del plan de Alice, pero ya estaba decidida, no había vuelta atrás. Pero había algo más que debía asegurarse antes de irse.

-¿Qué haremos con Tanya?- pregunto Bella cruzando los brazos y con expresión de preocupación.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Rosalie.

-No es coincidencia de que Tanya apareciera unos días antes de la boda así que por que si. Ella vino antes para hacerme decir la verdad en frente de todos-

-¿Pero como sabe ella sobre el engaño?

-Tanya es la prima de Lauren, la oí hablar con ella por su celular antes de que ustedes entraran al baño-

- Ah no, ahora si que la mando de los pelos teñidos a Alaska, va mejor se los arranco y después la mando de un patada- dijo Alice enojada.

- ¿Cómo haremos para que no hable? Tal vez ella note raro mi ausencia y se comunica con Lauren. Ella no debe saberlo. Yo debo hablar antes con mi jefe-

- La tendremos vigilada- dijo Rosalie

- Me parece bien- dijo Bella tranquilizándose

- Aunque se me ocurre algo mejor para estar completamente seguras que no va abrir su bocaza- dijo Alice con una sonrisa que Bella supo que no significaba nada bueno, por lo menos para Tanya.

Las tres salieron sigilosamente de la habitación, asegurándose antes que no hubiera nadie por los pasillos. Luego de estar seguras salieron una por una encaminándose hacia la habitación de Tanya. Alice apoyó su oreja sobre la puerta y luego les hizo una señal a las demás de que era seguro entrar. Las tres rápidamente entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta, dándole un susto a Tanya quien se encontraba frente al espejo cepillándose el cabello.

-Aaaa!¿Están locas? ¿Cómo se les ocurre entrar a mi habitación así?- dijo ella con tirando el peine sobre la cama.

-Esta es mi casa y yo entro como quiero a donde quiero- dijo Alice cruzando los brazos, sin dejarse intimidar.

-Mira enana, no me provoques, se van de aquí ya!- dijo Tanya con expresión de enojo.

-No le hables así a Alice, como ella dijo aquí hace lo que quiere, es su casa- dijo Bella mirándola seriamente.

-A miren quien habla. Tú eres menos que nadie aquí, Dwyer- dijo Tanya mirándola a Bella con desprecio.

-Con Bella no te metas Tanya. Que ella es mas familia que tu- dijo Rosalie acercándose a Tanya.

-¿Familia? Por favor. Bella no es quien dice ser- dijo Tanya riéndose.

-No te molestes en insinuarlo Tanya. Ellas saben todo. Tú eres la que debería dejar de mentir. La única razón por la que viniste antes, era para hacerme hablar enfrente de la familia. Pues, te salió todo mal- dijo Bella no dejándose intimidar.

-¿Cómo pueden defender a esta mentirosa? No se dan cuenta que esta metiendo a Edward en este problema, va a dañar a la familia- dijo Tanya poniéndose histérica.

-Mira, la única que nos daño fuiste tú. Y sobre Edward, el lo sabe bien todo, y no te preocupes por el- dijo Alice sin darle importancia.

-Bueno, si ustedes no van a decir nada, lo haré yo. Le iré a contar a Esme que la dulce Bella no es nada más que una mentirosa cualquiera- dijo Tanya burlándose caminando con decisión hasta la puerta.

-Ah no, tú no te mueves de aquí- dijo Rosalie tomándola de los brazos tirándola hacia la cama.

-Sueltame!- grito Tanya a lo que Bella le tapo la boca con un pañuelo que había por ahí.

-Lo siento, Tanya. No podemos dejar que hables, por que sino lo vas a pagar. Así, que dices, ¿te callas?- pregunto Alice mirándola de frente.

Tanya la miró con odio y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pensamos que dirías eso, así que pensamos en un método para convencerte- dijo Alice sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.-Ven, Chester, ven perrito lindo- dijo Alice con dulzura.

Enseguida el pequeño cachorro entro al cuarto y comenzó a mirarlas a todas mientras movía su colita de alegría. Alice enseguida lo alzó y lo llevo hacia el placar de Tanya donde estaban todos sus zapatos.

-Te doy una última oportunidad, o te callas o tus zapatos lo pagan- dijo Alice sosteniendo a Chester cerca de los zapatos. Tanya miró con horror la escena, pero no se dejo vencer y volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-Alice, no tenemos tiempo para esto- dijo Bella mirando su reloj.

-Tienes razón. Ustedes quédense con nuestra querida amiguita, observando el show, mientras que yo me ocupo de lo otro- dijo Alice soltando a Chester quien corrió directo hacia los zapatos de tacón y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Tanya comenzaba a gritar queriendo soltarse para matar al perro quien mutilaba sus zapatos importados, mientras que Rosalie y Bella la miraban divertidas. Bella sabia que era tortura eso, pero sabía que Tanya lo había herido a Edward y eso no se lo perdonaba.

-Que te quede claro Tanya, yo no me voy a ir. Ni tu ni nadie me va a apartar de Edward. Estoy dispuesta a luchar por el, así que te conviene irte- le dijo Bella a Tanya al oído a lo que Tanya la miró con todo el odio posible, pero Bella solo le sonrió triunfante.

A los pocos minutos, Alice apareció y le hizo señas a Bella para que saliera, dejándola a Rosalie que se encargara de la arpía.

-Bella, aquí esta. Logre sacarte un pasaje temprano a la madrugada, a si te dará bastante tiempo para arreglar las cosas y volver aquí para antes de la boda-

-Gracias, Alice. No sabes lo que te agradezco- dijo Bella abrazándola.

-Ay Bella, no debes agradecérmelo. Lo hago de corazón como futura cuñada- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa- Se que no debería preguntarte esto pero… ¿estas segura de esto?-

Bella se quedo mirando el suelo unos segundos, analizando la pregunta de Alice.

-Nunca estuve más segura en mi vida, Alice….estoy decidida-

* * *

**Por favor no me tiren nada haha se que me tarde bastantes meses. Todo se debe a facultad + el trabajo. Mi idea original era seguir este capitulo un poco más, pero también ya tenía muchas ganas de subirlo. **

**No quiero prometer nada, pero voy a tratar de ir escribiendo de a poco para asi tratar de subir el próximo pronto. **

**Espero que sigan leyendo mi historia y que les guste este nuevo capitulo!**

**¿Qué piensan de la reacción de Alice y Rosalie de la verdad?**

**¿La decisión de Bella?**

**¿La venganza contra Tanya?**

**Y ahora….¿habrá boda?**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIONES DEL CAPITULO Y DE LO QUE VENDRA!**

**Saludos a todos!**

**Eclipse solar =)**


	17. La verdad

**A/N: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama de esta historia.**

**Se que me tarde siglos en subir este capitulo, perdonen! **

**Me pone muy contenta saber que a muchos les gustó el capitulo anterior^^! Y que varios ya agregaron mi historia a sus alertas y favoritos!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS^^!**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_-Que te quede claro Tanya, yo no me voy a ir. Ni tu ni nadie me va a apartar de Edward. Estoy dispuesta a luchar por el, así que te conviene irte- le dijo Bella a Tanya al oído a lo que Tanya la miró con todo el odio posible, pero Bella solo le sonrió triunfante._

_A los pocos minutos, Alice apareció y le hizo señas a Bella para que saliera, dejándola a Rosalie que se encargara de la arpía._

_-Bella, aquí esta. Logre sacarte un pasaje temprano a la madrugada, a si te dará bastante tiempo para arreglar las cosas y volver aquí para antes de la boda-_

_-Gracias, Alice. No sabes lo que te agradezco- dijo Bella abrazándola._

_-Ay Bella, no debes agradecérmelo. Lo hago de corazón como futura cuñada- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa- Se que no debería preguntarte esto pero… ¿estas segura de esto?-_

_Bella se quedo mirando el suelo unos segundos, analizando la pregunta de Alice._

_-Nunca estuve más segura en mi vida, Alice….estoy decidida-_

**Capítulo 16**

-Entonces vamos a preparar todas tus cosas. Tienes que tener todo listo para poder salir sin que nadie se de cuenta- dijo Alice tomando la mano de Bella acompañándola a su habitación.

Con ayuda de Alice, Bella armo su bolso para partir hacia Nueva York, dispuesta a terminar con toda esta mentira y pelear por sus sentimientos. Ya que planeaba que su viaje fuera lo mas corto posible, quiso empacar poco, pero al tener Alice a su lado, se le era imposible.

-Alice, no necesito tanta ropa. Solo planeo ir a hablar con Aro y regresar- dijo Bella sacando dos polleras y dos sacos.

-Bella, tienes que estar bien presentable ante tu jefe. Recuerda que para ellos aun eres Isabella Dwyer-

-Pero, ese es el punto Alice, quiero que me vean por quien soy en realidad. No quiero ir como Isabella Dwyer. Quiero ir como Bella Swan- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Agg esta bien. Te dejaré pasar esta vez, solo porque me pone muy contenta saber lo que vas a hacer. Pero quiero que sepas que luego vas a seguir mis consejos de belleza, ya que vamos a ser familia, entendido?- dijo Alice mirándola fijo mientras la señalaba.

-Te lo prometo, futura cuñada- dijo Bella riendo

Alice al escuchar a Bella llamarla así, no pudo contener su alegría y se lanzo a abrazarla. Alice era pequeña pero tenia fuerza, por lo que hizo que tanto ella como Bella cayeran sobre la cama, y se rieran. Pero las risas cesaron cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Un minuto- dijo Bella mientras Alice guardaba las valijas debajo de la cama.

-Adelante- respondieron ambas sentándose al borde de la cama y poniendo cara de que no había pasado nada.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Edward quien entraba mirando con preocupación a Bella.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito?- preguntó Alice

-Quería saber como estaba Bella, luego del…incidente con Tanya- pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Estoy bien, Edward, no te preocupes- dijo Bella tomando su mano para que se sentara junto a ella.

-¿Segura? Tanya no debió decir eso sobre tu familia.- dijo acariciando su rostro con su otra mano.

Alice al sentir que el momento se estaba poniendo romántico decidió irse. –Bueeeno, creo que aquí sobro. Los dejo a ustedes tortolos para que hablen tranquilos- dijo Alice brincando hacia la puerta.

-Alice- dijo Edward antes de que su hermana se fuera – Dijo mamá que te fijaras si Tanya esta bien. Al parecer escucho ruidos en su cuarto-

Alice al escuchar eso, trato de no reírse.-No creo que sea nada, tal vez se cayo- dijo levantando los hombros sin importancia- o Rosalie al fin se vengo por las dos- dijo esto ultimo en voz baja.

-Por mi vete a tu cuarto, pero conoces a mamá-dijo Edward riéndose.

-Esta bien, veré como esta nuestra invitada- dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo a Bella antes de salir, haciendo reir a Bella.

-¿Sucede algo que debería enterarme?- pregunto Edward, fascinado con su risa.

-No. Es algo entre mujeres- dijo Bella mirándolo con ternura.

Edward sentía que no podía contenerse más. La amaba, ese sentimiento ya era real para él y quería que fuera real para ella también. Quería terminar con toda la mentira y decirle la verdad a su familia.

-Bella debemos hablar de algo importante- dijo tomando ambas manos en las suyas.

De repente Bella se puso nerviosa. Edward se había puesto algo serio y eso hizo que su mente empezara a llenarse de varios pensamientos negativos como de positivos.

-_Tal vez no quiera seguir con esta mentira. No, él se esforzó por ese manuscrito no rompería el contrato. Pero luego de todo esto tal vez sus sentimientos cambiaron como los mios, tal vez él también me ame como yo a él. No, Bella no te ilusiones tan rápido_- parecía una batalla entre su mente y su corazón.

-Edward, ¿podemos hablarlo luego? Es que recordé que Alice y Rosalie me iban a llevar a comprar unas cosas para el sábado, de ultimo momento y es importante- dijo Bella levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Bueno, esta bien. ¿Puedo acompañarlas?-

-Eee, es que….es algo que tú no puedes ver- dijo Bella antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Edward desconcertado.

Bella se sintió mal al salir, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas de escuchar lo que Edward iba a decirle, estaba más segura que nunca, iba a terminar con esa mentira. En principio iba a dirigirse a la habitación de Alice, pero sabia en donde realmente estaba su cuñada.

-¿Aun siguen aquí?- dijo Bella con humor al entrar a la habitación de huéspedes.

-En donde más, si esta perra empezó a gritar auxilio, apenas sali- dijo Rosalie mirando fijo a Tanya, quien estaba atada y con un pañuelo en la boca. –Tuve que forcejear un poco con ella hasta que al fin pude callarla- dijo riendo

-¿No creen que es demasiado tenerla asi? No es que no crea que se lo merece, pero creo que será peor luego- dijo Bella algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila, le dije a mamá que la trataríamos mejor a Tanya y que estaría con nosotras por lo que podremos vigilarla- dijo Alice mirando a Tanya divertida.

-Esta bien, esperemos que funcione. Más ahora que le dije a Edward que saldría con ustedes-

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Alice y Rosalie acercándose a donde estaba Bella para que Tanya no escuchara.

-Edward quería hablarme de algo importante y temí lo peor y para no escucharlo, le dije lo primero que me vino a la mente- les dijo Bella angustiada.

-Bella cálmate. Todo va a salir bien. Ahora tenemos que planear algo mas…tu salida- dijo Alice en voz baja.

-Alice tiene razón, Bella. Ahora lo importarte es ver como saldrás de aquí - dijo Rosalie abrazándola con su brazo.

-Tenemos que pedir un taxi para las 12, así te dará tiempo para estar antes en el aeropuerto. Esperemos que para entonces ya estén todos dormidos- dijo Alice

Alice y Rosalie permanecieron en el cuarto de Tanya mientras Bella se preparaba para dormir, o eso pretendía que iba a hacer para que Edward no sospechara. Los nervios crecían cada vez mas pero era hora de terminar con todo. Bella comenzó a peinar su cabello pero estaba tan concentrada con sus pensamientos que no escucho que alguien se acercaba a ella. Al sentir unas suaves manos por sus hombros y su cuello se sorprendió.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Edward mirándola a los ojos.

-Si, solo estoy cansada- dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Fue demasiado en tan pocos días, no es así?- dijo Edward acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-Si, pero no me quejo- dijo Bella riendo sin despegar sus ojos de él. –Aunque podría haber estado mejor sin ella- dijo Bella levantándose para acomodarse en la cama.

-Si, la verdad yo también. Pero quiero que sepas que para mi también es una molestia y por ningún motivo me interesa su presencia- dijo Edward acostándose junto a ella. Bella escucho lo que habia dicho pero por alguna razón seguía sintiendo algo de celos. Edward noto esto y tomo su mentón para que volviera a mirarlo. –Bella, créeme por favor. Ella no significa nada mas para mi. Además tu…- comenzó a decir Edward antes de que Bella lo callara con sus labios. Con ese beso quería demostrarle que si le creía pero que no quería que confesaran nada aun. No sin antes terminar con la mentira. Ninguno quería separarse pero Bella sabia que debían dormirse para que pudiera ella salirse después.

-Eh, creo que ya debemos ir a dormir. Estoy algo cansada- dijo Bella con la respiración cortada aun deseando poder seguir con el beso. Edward solo pudo asentir sin quitar su vista de los labios de Bella.

A los pocos minutos Edward ya se habia dormido, pero Bella solo habia tenido que fingir, ya que no podia quedarse dormida. Con la mirada hacia el techo, los pensamientos de Bella solo estaban centrados en el futuro y como serian las cosas luego de terminar con todo.- _¿Seria todo feliz? ¿Edward quería seguir conmigo? ¿Su familia aun me querría? –_

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escucho un pequeño golpe en su puerta. Despacio y sin despertar a Edward, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Alice y Rosalie la esperaban del otro lado.

-¿Tienes todo?- le preguntó Alice susurrando.

-Todo listo- dijo Bella agarrando su valija y bolso de mano.

-Perfecto, el taxi ya esta aquí- dijo Rosalie mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Al llegar abajo Bella no pudo evitar mirar con tristeza la planta alta. No quería irse, pero ya habia tomado una decisión y no habia marcha atrás. Luego de un fuerte abrazo con sus futuras cuñadas, subió al taxi.

-_Damas y caballeros, por favor abróchense sus cinturones. Estamos a punto de aterrizar_-

Apenas habia podido cerrar los ojos durante todo el viaje. Los nervios no la dejaron dormir y también la angustia y mas aun, el deseo de volver con él. Se sintió extraña al pisar Nueva York nuevamente, ya no lo sentía su hogar. Además no se veía como antes, era la autentica Bella.

Al entrar en su departamento, se sintió como una extraña entrando en un hogar que no era el suyo. Ahora podia ver con claridad como habia sido su antigua vida: fría, solitaria y materialista. Con solo unos pocos pasos, sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo hacia el aeropuerto pero tenia que aguantar, solo unas pocas horas más y todo volveria a ser como debía ser. Luego de darse un baño, saco la ropa que le habia empacado Alice. Al terminar de cambiarse se miro al espejo y sonrio. Ahí estaba Bella Swan y era hora de que todos la conocieran.

Al llegar a la oficina, sintió nervios pero, con solo respirar hondo se dio las fuerzas para poder seguir. Apenas paso las puertas de la entrada el guardia de seguridad la detuvo.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿a que piso desea ir?-

Bella sonrio al ver que no la reconocían – Soy Bel..es decir, soy Isabella Dwyer, no me reconoce?-

-Me podría mostrar una identificación?-

Bella pensó que la antigua Isabella hubiera reaccionado de una forma agresiva. Pero esa persona ya no existía.

-Si, como no- Bella le contesto con una sonrisa y le entrego su identificación.

El rostro de los guardias cambio enseguida. No podían creer que esa mujer frente a ellos era la verdadera jefa de editorial a la cual habían conocido por todos esos años.

-Se..se..señorita Dwyer, disculpenos, no la reconocimos, por favor acepte nuestras disculpas, vera usted..- comenzó a tartamudear el guardia con un rostro de pánico.

-Por favor, no se disculpe, lo comprendo. La verdad ustedes deberían aceptar mis disculpas. Me gustaría explicarles pero debo ocuparme de un asunto importante, por lo que si fueran tan amables de dejarme pasar- dijo Bella con una sonrisa cálida.

Los guardias y varias personas que estaban ahí, y habían escuchado la conversación, se quedaron viéndola con la boca abierta. Su malvada jefa les estaba hablando amablemente y disculpándose.

-Si..si, de inmediato- dijo el guardia devolviéndole la identificación y acompañándola al ascensor.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Bella antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

Una vez sola, suspiro. Esa habia sido solo la entrada, ahora le tocaban lugares más: su oficina y la de Aro. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse cuando veía que los números del ascensor se iban acercando a su piso. Una vez que llego solo tuvo tiempo a respirar hondo antes de salir. Una vez afuera, pudo ver a sus empleados actuando normal. Nadie habia volteado a verla ni corrian asustados a sus cubículos ni pretendían trabajar concentrados. Era un ambiente tranquilo y alegre. Nadie pareció reconocerla. Era algo comprensible, su ropa ya no era la misma que usaba y ya no se escuchaba el ruido de sus tacos por el piso. Bella ahora podia ver el rostro de todos los que trabajaban ahí y vio que toda la armonía de la oficina era distinta sin ella.

-Puedes creer que ya son varios días sin la bruja por aquí?-dijo uno de los empleados

-Han sido los mejores días desde que trabajo aquí, y ya son 2 años. Ojala nunca volviera- dijo otra chica riéndose

-La verdad que cuando vine a trabajar aquí estaba muy ansiosa y emocionada, ya que iba a trabajar con alguien tan importante como Isabella Dwyer, pero luego de ver como era en realidad y como nos trataba a todos, me di cuenta de que preferiría trabajar para otra persona.- dijo una chica en otro cubículo.

Bella ahora entendía lo horrible que habia sido con todos ellos. Ella misma se habia buscado el odio de todos. Deseaba mucho poder disculparse con todos pero lo mejor seria terminar con todo he irse de ahí. Sin ser notada, caminó hacia su oficina. Cuando llego vió a su secretaria en la entrada.

-Hola Angela- dijo Bella sonriendo

-Disculpe la conozco?- pregunto Angela con desconfianza

-No reconoces a tu propia jefa?-

La secretaria estaba confundida. Frente a ella habia una mujer con la voz de su jefa pero no lucia igual.

-Tal vez esto te ayude- dijo Bella antes de ponerse sus anteojos de Gucci y le hablo con su voz autoritaria- Ahora si me reconoces, mira que no tengo todo el dia-

-Se..señorita Dweyer, discúlpeme no la reconoci- dijo Angela sorprendida

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa. No fue mi intención contestarte asi, solo quería que me reconocieras-

-Pero señorita, luce tan distinta. Perdone mi intromisión, pero volvió antes-

- He decidido volver para arreglar un importante asunto con Aro. No te preocupes después de que hable con él todo cambiará-

-A que se refiere? Si me permite preguntar-

-Solo puedo decirte que todo será más tranquilo aquí, no te preocupes. Sabes si Aro se encuentra en su oficina?-

-Si, el llego hace una hora-

-Gracias Angela- dijo Bella antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia el ascensor, dejando a una muy sorprendida y confundida secretaria.

Solo faltaba un último paso, el mas importante.

**Mientras tanto en Forks…**

Edward estaba sentado en la mesada de la cocina, con la vista perdida mientras revolvía su café. Alice entro con una sonrisa pero al ver a su hermano asi se preocupó.

-Edward, estas bien?-

-Que? O..eh..si- dijo Edward sorprendido

-No me engañas. Que pasa?- dijo Alice sentándose frente a él.

-Tal vez tu puedas decirme donde esta Bella-

-Bella? Por que preguntas?-dijo Alice mirando a sus manos.

-Alice, Bella no está en la casa. Desperte hoy y no estaba. Pense que poray estaba bañándose, o desayunando pero tampoco. Se que anoche hablaron, donde esta?- dijo Edward seriamente.

-Hermanito, tranquilo. Bella, solo se fue-

-Que?! Como que se fue? A donde?- dijo Edward levantandose desesperado.

-Te puedes tranquilizar. Respira. Solo dije que se fue, pero a lo de su tio. Me dijo que se iría temprano porque quería pasar tiempo con él y quería aprovechar el dia desde empezada la mañana. Solo eso, además dijo algo de un dia de pesca el cual estarán fuera hasta la noche. Asi que relájate y busca algo más que hacer…aca en la casa-

-Me parece extraño que no me dijera nada-

-Ay Edward puedes, por favor tener un poco de confianza en ella. Todo saldrá bien. Ella estará aquí mañana- le dijo Alice mirándolo con una sonrisa.-

Edward estaba confundido pero habia algo en las palabras de Alice que aun no lo dejaban tranquilo pero a la vez penso que le estaba diciendo algo más.

-Esta bien, Alice. Vere si hay algo más que hacer para mañana. Despues la llamare a su celular-

-No!- dijo Alice gritando, a lo que Edward la miro sorprendido –Digo, que no…no seas tonto Edward dejala tranquila por un tiempo, además no debe tener señal o su celular a mano si es que van a pescar-

Edward aun no estaba convencido pero decidió dejarlo pasar. –Tienes razón-

-Y si de buscar algo para hacer, yo tengo varias cosas- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa

-Ay noo- dijo Edward arrepintiéndose

-Vamos,hermanito. Que hay que terminar todo para tu boda- dijo Alice mientras arrastraba a Edward hacia el jardín.

**De nuevo en Nueva York…..**

El ascensor al fin se detuvo. Tan solo esperar esos segundos hasta que la puerta se abriera habían hecho que sus manos sudaran. Era el momento. La campana sono y las puertas se abrieron.

Bella camino despacio hacia donde se encontraba Heidi. Quien habia levantado la vista cuando el ascensor sono pero al no reconocerla volvió a limarse las uñas.

-Disculpa, se encuentra Aro?-

-El señor Volturi no atiende a nadie sin una cita- dijo Heidi aun sin mirarla.

-Yo no necesito cita- dijo Bella molesta

-Mire, señorita solo los jefes pueden entrar sin cita, y por lo que veo usted no lo es- dijo mirándola con burla.

Bella ya se estaba enojando. Jefa o no ella no podia tratar a alguien asi. De repente, escucho una pequeña voz que le decía: _No te recuerda a alguien? _Claro que si. Ella era asi, trataba a todos sus empleados de mala manera sin importar sus sentimientos. Esa bruja fría ya no existiría mas y ella se iba a encargar de ellos.

-Disculpame Heidi. Pero creo que a mi si me recibiría. No reconoces quien soy?-

Heidi la miro bien, aunque con un rostro de molestia. Pero cuando Bella se puso sus anteojos su rostro se puso palido.

-Se..señorita Dweyer, discúlpeme. No sabia que era ustedes. Es decir, no luce como usted..- comenzó a tartamudear de asombro

-Heidi, descuida. Solo quiero hablar con Aro. Esta en su oficina?-

-S-si, el se encuentra ahí, pase usteded-

-Gracias- le dijo Bella con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la oficina de su jefe.

Heidi aun no salía de su asombro. No podia creer que la gran jefa de editorial volviera y tan diferente. Debia contárselo a alguien y sabia bien a quien.

-Lauren, debes venir a la oficina de Aro inmediatamente. Isabella regreso-

Bella no tardo mucho en abrir la puerta de su jefe luego de que tocar. Aro se encontraba sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles mientras hablaba por el teléfono que se encontraba en alta voz.

-Estoy entrando al edificio- dijo una voz femenina que a Bella le resulto familiar perono recordaba de donde.

-De acuerdo, estoy revisando ahora los papeles. La espero en mi oficina- dijo Aro antes de notar que alguien habia entrado. –Disculpe, tiene cita conmigo?- dijo Aro mirándola confundido

-Aro, no sabes quien soy? Al parecer mi regreso con anterioridad realmente sorprendió a todos.

Aro solo tardo unos segundo en darse cuenta quien era.- Isabella? Eres tu?- dijo Aro mirándola con asombro. Estas tan cambiada. Pareces otra persona.-

-Asi es- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Pero no entiendo. Se supone que no veriamos mañana. En tu casamiento. A que se debe tu visita?- le dijo Aro con desconcierto.

-Aro debo confesarte algo-

-Soy todo oídos- dejo Aro con una mirada seria.

-Yo también quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decir, Isabella- dijo Lauren entrando con una sonrisa burlona.

-No me extraña que estes aquí Lauren. Siempre metiéndote en lo que no te importa. Tambien tienes chismosas aquí?- le dijo Bella con odio.

-Aww pobrecita, se te acabo el jueguito? Sabia que en cualquier momento ibas a hablar-

-Eres una…- comenzó a decir Bella cuando ambas se soprendieron al escuchar un golpe en el escritorio.

-Basta las dos. Dejen los rodeos y díganme que sucede aquí. Y te pido Lauren que te calles que solo quiero escuchar a Isabella- dijo Aro mirándolas muy enojado.

- Aro te menti- dijo Bella sin directamente

-Que?-

-Te menti. Sobre el casamiento. Sobre lo mio con Edward, al comienzo fue una farsa. Yo solo quería el puesto, el puesto que yo me merecía-

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Aro sorprendido.

-Te lo dije. Es solo una oportunista y mentirosa que abuso de tu confianza. Ella no merece nada de lo que se le ha dado- dijo Lauren riéndose.

-Eso no es cierto. Aro, si menti, pero debes comprenderme. Yo trabaje muy duro. Me he dedicado todos estos años a la editorial. Soy buena en mi trabajo y no iba a permitir que una persona que no valora lo que hacemos aquí, tome lo que debía ser mio por mi esfuerzo-

-Disculpame? Yo trabajo como tu. Tu nunca podras llegar a ser como yo-

Bella se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras. Como ella? Si hubiera seguido como Isabella Dwyer podría haber llegado a ser como Lauren y eso era algo que nunca iba a pasar.

-Sabes Lauren? Nunca en mi vida quería ser como tu. Porque ni siquiera quiero seguir siendo la que era.-

-A que te refieres Isabella?-pregunto Aro

-Eso mismo, ya no soy Isabella Dwyer. Descubri algo muy importante en Forks. Quien soy realmente, a mi familia y a alguien muy especial. Y sabes que Aro? No necesito nada de lujos, ni fama, ni vivir en los mejores lugares. No quiero seguir siendo una mujer fría y solitaria de ciudad. Descubri que soy feliz siendo una chica simple de pueblo y debo empezar de nuevo-

-Isabella, no se lo que te ocurrió en ese pueblo. Pero sabes lo que debo hacer, no es asi?- dijo Aro –Pero antes, Lauren puedes retirarte-

-Que? Yo debo escuchar esto-

-Lauren! Retirate. Luego la junta de directivos se juntara contigo- dijo Aro con voz seria.

Lauren quería quedarse y ver como despedían a Isabella pero decidió que mejor debía irse. Luego que la puerta se cerro, Bella pudo habalr

-Aro se lo que vas a decirme. Y dejame hacerlo yo misma. Aro, renuncio- dijo Bella decidida

Aro la miro fija unos segundo antes de levantarse y acercase a ella.

-Ojala hubiera algo para que puedas quedarte, eres una excelente editora-

-Debo hacerlo. Muchas gracias por todo, Aro- le dijo Bella extendiendo su mano.

Aro la miro seriamente antes de sonreir y estrechar su mano.

-Sabes que debo hacer lo mismo con Edward, no?-

-Espero que se pueda hacer algo diferente con el. Despues de todo fui yo quien lo obligó-

-Vere, pero no puedo prometerte nada. Entonces no habrá casamiento?-

Bella se quedo unos segundos quieta al escuchar esa pregunta, pero conocía la respuesta. –No, no habrá casamiento-

-Bueno, me parecía muy extraño una pareja entre ustedes. Pero bueno, te deseo lo mejor-

-Gracias Aro- dijo Bella sonriendo antes de retirarse.

Con pasos apresurados Bella entro al ascensor y presiono el piso de su oficina. No podia creerlo. Lo habia hecho. Habia podido terminar con la mentira y no podia sentirse mas aliviada. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, con el mismo paso se dirigió a su oficina y cerro rápidamente la puerta. Era ya el momento de irse. Bella miro alrededor de su oficina sin saber que debía llevarse. Todo de ahí ya no era de ella. Era de la antigua Isabella. Asi que solo debía llevarse algo que si le importaba: el manuscrito de Edward. Bella trato de hacer memoria en donde lo habia guardado y recordó que lo habia puesto en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Cuando se acerco a el pudo ver que su silla estaba mirando a la ventana de espaldas a ella. Alguien estaba sentado en ella. Solo podia pensar en una persona.

-Lauren eres increíble. No pudiste esperar ni dos minutos antes de que me fuera para correr a ocupar mi oficina. Pero sabes que, no me importa porque no pienso quedarme ni un momento más aquí-

Bella vio como la silla giraba y se quedo con la boca abierta y soprendida cuando vio quien realmente era.

-Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar, Bella-

**La verdad no se como disculparme. Empecé con mucho entusiasmo esta historia y no se como paso que la deje unas semanas, que pasaron a ser meses y asi pasaron 2 años. Me puso muy contenta saber que habia gente que seguía agregando mi historia a favoritos y me entusiasmo aun mas todos los reviews pidiendo que volviera actualizar. Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Les prometo que voy a volver a retomar la historia, ya que nos estamos acercando al final. **

**Espero sus reviews…quien podrá ser la persona misteriosa?**

**XX**

**Eclipse solar** =)


End file.
